Grass is Greener
by etcetera-cat
Summary: Companion Teva. She sings! She dances! She blames the mushrooms!
1. Musings and Meanderings

**Disclaimer:** Any- and everything recognisable as relating to the world of Velgarth is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** Rewriting the first nine chapters of this are on my to-do list. Please persist... it does get better...

**Chapter One- Musings and Meanderings.**

You wouldn't think it to look at it, but grass has lots of different tastes. I suppose this is a good thing being as how I spend a lot of time eating the stuff, you see, I'm a Companion and we do look like horses to all intents and purposes and that means that we also eat the same things as horses, not that I mind of course.

Back to the grass, we really are lucky here in Haven, the grass in Companion's Field is the nicest around. At least, that's what I've been told as I haven't really had occasion to sample offerings elsewhere. I asked Veran about the grass once, but he just looked mystical at me and said something about the Grove magic before trotting off to look for his Herald. Veran spends a lot of time being mystical, it's probably something to do with being Groveborn and the Monarch's Own's Companion. I don't know how long he's been around because he doesn't age like the rest of us, but Derri, my mother, says that she can remember him from when she was a foal, as can her mother.

I suppose you must think that I'm very boring for one of the legendary Companions but you see I'm only eight and I haven't yet Chosen so I have a lot of time to think about things. Like grass.

Today, for example, I'm standing in a far corner of the Field looking rather dubiously at a patch of grass laced with wildflowers. The grass looks really nice and lush, but there are yellow flowers mixed in with it, and last time I ate yellow flowers, when I was a foal, I had the worst colic you can possibly imagine. It felt like my guts were trying to tie my kidneys to my caecum. After that I decided that eating the yellow flowers was possibly not the best idea ever. Mother had already told me of course, but after that bout of tummy ache I was firmly convinced.

Movement at the edge of my vision makes me look up, there is a Companion approaching me, a stallion about my age called Brandyn.

_:Good morning Teva.:_ He greets me.

_:Hello Brandyn.:_ I reply as I touch noses with him. _:What have you done to Keth? She's normally hanging off your neck!:_ Keth is Brandyn's Chosen, he only felt the Call for her a couple of months ago so their bond is still weak as she doesn't have any really strong Gifts.

_:She has a project to do for History, I convinced her that going to the library was a good plan.:_ Brandyn chuckles silently and arches his neck proudly. Keth isn't the only one still getting used to being bonded and Brandyn practically explodes with pride every time he thinks of his Chosen. The Collegia is in almost constant danger of being covered in exploded Companion innards. Not that I'm jealous, it's just that Brandyn is the same age as me and I haven't Chosen, or even felt the faintest stirrings of a Call and here he is practically exploding at least three times a minute.

The image of bits of white hair fluttering down over the Palace and draping themselves over unwary Courtiers is actually rather funny and distracting and I lose myself in a private little vision of my own. I do that a lot, most of the others call me Dreamer because of it. Because I'm busy entertaining myself I miss what Bran says to me.

_:Uh…sorry?:_ I say somewhat contritely blinking and re-focusing my eyes on him, rather than the middle distance of nowhere where they had been.

_:Dreamer.:_ Brandyn says amusedly as I flatten my ears briefly. _:You didn't hear a word I said, did you?:_

_:Some of it.:_ I say guardedly. _:I got…um…distracted.:_

_:I dread to think by what!:_ I fix Brandyn with a Look. It does deserve the capital 'L', I have perfected a series of Looks for every occasion. It saves my mouth digging me pits to fall in, I find.

_:I asked if you had anything interesting planned today?:_ Brandyn shifts his weight from foot to foot, scuffing his hooves through the thick summer grass.

Sometimes I wish that we had eyebrows. I miss having eyebrows to raise at people who ask seemingly silly things. I have to settle for sending Bran an impression of me raising an eyebrow, eliciting a snort of laughter from him. In the balance I feel that having an over active imagination is a good thing.

_:Oh, I thought I might stare at this patch of grass for a mark or so longer and then I thought I'd go and stare at a patch of grass over by the river for a while, and _then_ I thought I'd go stare at some oats in the stables.:_ I blink ingeniously at Brandyn who sighs and looks at me.

_:Dreamer, you have an unwholesome fascination with grass. You are without doubt the oddest person I have ever known.:_ Bran sends a colouring of laughter along with that comment so I know he's joking, well probably joking at any rate.

_:I know.: _I reply. _:That's the lot of us poor unbonded Companions y'know. We just get to stand around and stare at things all day.:_

_:Still no Call?:_ he asks sympathetically. Mind you, he can afford to be sympathetic, he already has a Chosen. Oh, look! Hark at the world's first green Companion! That's what I'm going to be if I get any more maudlin.

_:No Call.:_ I confirm. _:What's it like?:_ I ask him suddenly, my curiosity is well and truly spiked and Brandyn is the only one of my close friends who has Chosen. Which makes him rather the centre of attention in our little group. Not that _he_ minds of course.

_:It's hard to explain.:_ Brandyn looks up at the sky briefly.

_:Bran,:_ I warn him, _:don't give me that.:_

_:Sorry Teva.:_ He sighs and looks back at me. _:It really is though. It's like suddenly realising that part of you has always been missing, and suddenly, for the first time in your life you can hear it. Except, in a strange way, it's you, but not you at the same time. When I first felt the Call for Keth it was like a part of my mind that was me, except for sounding female, was pulling at me.:_

_:Oh.:_ There isn't really anything I can say to that. I mean, he has explained it well but it's still something that I was going to have to experience for myself.

Brandyn looks up and back over towards the Collegia complex as the warning bell rings out. _:I'd better go.:_ he says. _:We have an equitation lesson with Herald Misa in a quarter mark.:_

_:Is Keth getting any better?:_ To my credit I manage to keep my amusement to a minimum and even manage to inject a certain amount of sympathy. Brandyn still rolls his eyes at me. Picky picky.

_:Either she's improving or I'm developing calluses where the saddle goes.:_ Brandyn turns and sets off over the Field, heading towards the outdoor equitation ring. _:Have fun with the grass.:_ Bran looks back at me, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief.

_:Oh, I _will I reply a tad sarcastically, I freely admit. I'm an argumentative little so and so when I want to be.

Now that Bran has gone, I'm free to return my attention to that patch of grass with the yellow flowers. It gives me something to look at while I think. On reflection, I know why the others call me Dreamer.

I can remember being a bit introspective when I was a Herald, however long ago that was. If I think about it I could work it out, but it makes my head ache, so I won't. It was a long time though. There are several reasons but I think the main one is that, despite a certain difference of shape, we essentially remain the same and have the same personality traits and quirks. Of course, you only realise this when you're a Companion and can remember your past life, or lives, to a certain extent. I can remember quite a lot I suppose. I mean, I remember raising my eyebrow at people, I remember actually _having_ eyebrows to raise. I know for a fact that my Looks and sarcasm are to some extent a relic of my previous life. Some things you can't remove with a prolonged blast of sand and as far as I'm concerned, my quirks and other delightful parts of my thoroughly loveable personality, have stayed intact. I asked Veran about that as well once and he agreed with me, with a sigh if I remember correctly. I can't imagine why…

Back to my point, trust me, I _do_ generally have a point to my little bouts of daydreaming, I just take a while to get there as I get sidetracked. Life's interesting like that. Now, really, back to my point, and I promise it has nothing to do with grass.

The fact that our personalities remain essentially the same means that whatever shape we're currently inhabiting, there's pretty much no difference. And people, particularly Heralds are very astute about picking up things like that. If you 'came back' within the same generation I reckon there'd be bound to be at least one Herald who would notice the similarities between Herald or Companion Thingimajig-who-died-so-many-years-ago and the newest Herald Trainee or Companion. Who knows what troubles _that_ would cause. It's hard enough having to cope with the people who wish you ill because of who you currently are, let alone also having to cope with homicidal leftovers from your life before.

Despite what I said to Brandyn about staring at the grass for a mark or so I think I'll actually do something else. Running would be a good plan I decide and I start to trot across the Field, running parallel with the boundary fence. Once I'm sure that my muscles have warmed up enough, sprained joints are _not_ my idea of fun, I stretch my legs out into first a canter, and then a lope. I can't really be bothered to go to an all out gallop, but my lope is easily a match for a normal horse's gallop so I'm still moving at a fair clip, the air blowing through my mane and tail and the grass flashing beneath my hooves.

The speed is an advantage to this shape I've concluded. I like being a Companion, despite the boredom when you're younger. I think I'm probably going to come back as a Companion more than I will a human.

My ground devouring strides have already carried me to the turn of the fence, but I still want to run, so I change tack and state heading towards the distant buildings of the Heraldic Collegia. Even from this far away, I can make out the brightly coloured shapes of the people walking around the buildings. Sharp vision is another advantage of being a Companion, although the blind spot and peripheral vision take a bit of getting used to at first.

There's the usual swarm of grey, blue, brown and green clad trainees from the three Collegias, the bell has just rung again and it's lesson change over time. Because it's such a nice day, warm and sunny but with a pleasant breeze to keep it from getting muggy, everyone seems to be taking their time, and no few of the teachers are taking the chance at a breath of fresh air and a brief turn about the gardens. There are even a few Courtiers around here, sunning themselves and parading about for each other in their peacock like costumes. Most of them seem to be the fairly sensible ones, if there is such a thing as a truly sensible social butterfly. The working members of the Court are probably still in a Council meeting or Audience indoors, given the way that the Companions of the senior ranking Heralds are standing about in the Field with a half there look on their faces. If I was really bored I suppose I could join them in eavesdropping on whatever it is. We can all do that, though not many of the Heralds know. It helps us keep a hoof in on the running of Valdemar!

By now I have reached the boundary fence again and I slow to a meander, blowing my sides out and flicking my ears to discourage the flies that always seem to hone in on my head.

Unfortunately, no amount of hide twitching and ear flicking will keep off determined flies so I decide that going indoors would be quite nice, which is what I do.

Because of the nice weather all the doors are open in the stables, giving a very nice through breeze of cool air, which feels lovely on my slightly sweaty skin. My hooves have only briefly chimed on the hard floor of the stable yard when one of the Companion grooms appears. I sometimes think that they're psychic, the way that they anticipate our needs. Most of them are also better at recognising us than some of the Heralds! The groom in front of me now, Tel is one of those, after a moment of squinting his expression clears.

"Ah, you be wanting a grooming then Lady Teva?"

I think Tel is about fifteen summers now, and his voice is still wavering between a childish soprano and a deeper tenor. The Lady is a new thing though. I get the feeling that someone has been throwing their weight around and I take steps to counter it. I have known Tel since I was little more than a foal and he was about seven and it is most definitely argumentative and objectionable Teva who fixes him with a stern Look before moving into the stables proper.

"Sorry Teva." Tel doesn't sound particularly contrite as he hunts around for my set of brushes and I again wish vaguely that I still had eyebrows. I can't send or speak to Tel, mainly because he's not a Herald and unless there's a real need, or you're feeling mischievous, the only human a Companion will talk to is their Herald. Tel also has no Gifts whatsoever, well, no Mindmagic Gifts, he is most definitely talented at giving a good brush and I lean happily into his brushstrokes.

Unbonded Companions don't get nearly enough fussing over.

The rhythmic action of the curry comb is almost hypnotic, and my mind wanders yet again, not that it takes a lot to get my mind to wander I admit. This time I start drifting back over my dreams, and more specifically, a recurrent dream that I've been having recently. It's a very strange dream, it seems somehow more real than most of my others, even the ones I have that I know relate back to experiences from my previous life.

In this dream I'm human, well, I presume I'm human because I'm usually riding on a horse, a bay hunter, and it's somewhere in the woodlands. There are others around me, and from their actions I'm talking to them, but I can't hear what they, or I say. Then everything blurs and seems to jerk forwards somehow and I'm elsewhere, in what looks like the dining hall of a large house, and I feel like I know and recognise the people around me, but I can't for the life of me remember who they are. Again, I can't hear anything that's said, even though it's obvious that I'm having a conversation with the people sitting either side of me. This happens several more times, the blurring and jumping, each time to a different situation with no sound. The only thing that remains the same in each situation is this strange feeling that's something is different somehow.

I concentrate on the dreams, trying to figure out what exactly the strange feeling _is_. Suddenly, it comes to me, and I jerk my head up slightly in surprise, causing Tel to jump and anxiously ask if he'd done anything wrong. I can't Mindspeak him to explain so I just have to nod my head. He looks at me oddly and then returns to grooming my flanks. I don't really notice, as I'm a bit stunned. The strange difference in my dreams is to do with gender, in them, I'm _male_!

I'm still in a daze, staring somewhat blankly at the wooden wall when Tel finishes and I only manage a half-hearted whicker of thanks. Shaking my head slightly I head back outside, still intent on my thoughts. So intent on them in fact that I almost walk into Veran pretty much as soon as I get into the Field.

_:Teva? Is something wrong?:_ Veran looks at me with a hint of worry and appraisal as I blink several times and extract myself from my, to say the least, confusing thoughts.

_:I, uh…don't know.:_ I reply uncertainly, looking at the quietly glowing form of the Groveborn Companion. Even in the bright sunlight he managed to glow slightly. I think that's partly because of his aura, Veran has this immense sense of calm about him, it's quite un-nerving at times.

_:Would you like to tell me?:_ Veran is also courteous, and patient…I suppose he's had a lot of time to perfect being, well, almost perfect.

_:It's a dream I keep having.:_ I tell him, before sending him the images, along with my feelings. _:Can you explain that?:_ I ask, with a sideways look. When I was little I was always asking for an 'explanation of that' from him.

_:Male?:_ He sounds surprised. _:It is also a very clear dream, are there any other feeling you get during or after it?:_ His blue eyes meet mine as I think back to the times that I've had the dream.

_:Actually, I think I do.:_ I say thoughtfully. _:I never really thought about it before, I was to busy trying to figure out the gender thing, but there is another feeling. It's kind of like a dull ache, but not.:_ I shift my weight slightly as Veran waits patiently for me to continue.

_:It's more like a pulling sensation, but inside me somehow, and it's not just in the dream, it's after the dream as well and—:_ I break off suddenly and widen my eyes in surprise. _:—and I can still feel it now!:_ If I were human, my mouth would be hanging open.

Veran's confusion clears and I get the distinct impression of amusement from him.

_:It's nothing to worry about.:_ He assures me calmly. Too calmly. Call me suspicious but I get the impression that I'm being laughed at gently.

_:Well what is it then?:_ I'm probably being a bit short tempered, but Veran takes it in his stride and manages to only chuckle at me.

_:Teva, dear. It's the beginnings of your Call.:_

_:My _what If I were human, my mouth would not only be open, my lower jaw would be hitting the grass. This can't be true. _:I'm going to Chose?:_ That last sending had a somewhat foal like squeal to it and Veran blinks at me, his sides shaking slightly with suppressed laughter.

_:Yes.:_ his sending is tinged yellow with amusement. _:Not everyone gets a Call that hits them between the eyes like a bolt of lightning, Dreamer. It's much more common for the Call to develop over a week or so, gradually getting stronger.:_

_:I'm going to Choose!:_ Some foal like gambolling and whooping are definitely in order, so I do, much to Veran's obvious amusement.


	2. Choosings and Speakings

**Disclaimer:** Velgarth and all that jazz is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** I've been writing this thing for over a year now...

**Chapter Two – Choosings and Speakings.**

It has been almost a week since I'd had the talk with Veran about my dream and each day the sensation, the Call is getting stronger. It's strange, I can feel it all the time, and no matter what I'm doing a small part of me is concentrating on the pull at my inner self. I know my Chosen is male, I'd figured that out almost immediately, and I also know that his family is fairly rich, he is landed nobility of some sort, given the impressive architecture of his house. I also know that he has siblings, I got that this morning, one brother I think, and possibly a sister.

It's exciting, and at the same time, a bit infuriating. This knowledge of him is trickling through so slowly and I already have this distinct need for him. I flatten my ears back in irritation and look at my reflection in the river. I'm currently standing on one of the many bridges in the Field that spans the Terilee River. It's still glorious weather, with almost incandescent blue skies and hot sunlight. Thankfully the breeze from the north has continued so the heat is bearable. Well, bearable here where there's space and time to relax. I imagine that it's much nastier out in the city, in particular in the poorer districts.

Now I know why Brandyn spends most of his time nearly bursting, I haven't even Chosen, Hells, I don't even know his _name_, and I'm practically bursting!

I can't even find Bran or one of the others to pester as Bran has equitation with Keth again, Derri has all of her attention focused on her Herald who is currently in a Council meeting, and Sinna and Henri are somewhere. Probably hiding from me in case I squeak about my incipient Choosing and bounce around them any more.

Not that I really want company at the moment, now that I think about it, I want to concentrate all my attention on what that inner pulling is telling me. Veran, and Derri, assured me that I will _know_ when it is time for me to go out on Search.

I sigh and clop my way across the bridge, heading towards the stables in an indirect fashion. I'm not actively heading towards the buildings, more just rambling along for lack of anything else to do.

Then, between one step and the next, something hits me between the eyes, mentally speaking. And suddenly I know, with total and utter certainty that it's time. His name is Alexander Malken, he lives in Haven, in one of the city manor houses not a half mark from the Palace, and it's time for me to Choose him! With an excited whicker, half under my breath, I pick up my pace and jog towards the stables.

Clattering to a halt on the paved expanse of the yard in front of the stables I look around impatiently for a groom. Within moments one has appeared, not Tel this time, but a grizzled looking older man, who looks very much like Tel.

_His father._ I think to myself briefly as I prance in place slightly and look at him in mute appeal, with my ears up and forward and my eyes sparkling.

"Going on Search my lady?" His voice is roughened by age and holds a hint of amusement. I nod vigorously and step forward to point towards the tack shed with my nose.

He pats me familiarly on the neck and begins to move towards the shed. He picks out my custom made blue tack with no difficulty since he recognises probably all of the Companions, although he never uses our names when addressing us, it was always 'my lady' or 'my lord'. I think it's a kind of joke he has.

The saddle and hackamore feel… odd… that's all I can really say. I've only worn them a few times, firstly when they were made and then only to check that they still fitted and to keep them supple and comfortable.

Tel's father finishes cinching the saddle girth and pats me lightly on the flank.

"There y'go my lady, all set." He turns to go, as I turn to leave the stables and I hear him speak again. "Hullo my lord."

I look round and see Veran standing at the gate that leads to the road out of the Palace complex and into Haven.

_:My Call!:_ I say excitedly, pacing towards him.

_:I know Teva, go and find him.:_ Veran's Mindvoice is shaded with love and amusement. _:It isn't far, is it?:_

_:In Haven.:_ I reply.

He reaches forward and nuzzles me with his nose. _:Have fun.:_ He says gravely as he moves aside to let me pass.

I nicker thanks to him and set off down the road. The chiming of my hooves is counter-pointed by the gentle sound of the bells on my bridle, which glitter in the midday sun.

Within ten minutes or so my pace has carried me to the Palace wall and the main gate into the city. Just before I enter the cool, dark tunnel, one of the Palace Guards, dressed in dark blue and silver, steps out in front of me. He has a clipboard in one hand and smiles at me briefly.

"Good day Companion… Teva. Going out on Search?" The slight pause had been as his eyes slide back to my saddle, to the contracted form of my name carved there. I bob my head at him and he makes a mark on a piece of paper with a silverstick before brushing his light brown hair back out of his eyes. His tanned face splits into a grin and he stands aside for me. "On you go then Lady, good luck!"

I need no further encouragement to clatter through the dark tunnel and out into the hot, dry air of the city.

Although I've never personally been into the city I have a kind of mental map in my head, given to me by Derri when I was young and I used this now to work out how to get to the source of the insistent pulling at my soul.

Despite it being very hot out of the cooling breeze, and the sun beating down unmercifully, the streets were busy, and only get more busy the further I head into the warren of streets that make up Haven. As the crow flies, he, Alex, was close, but I have to wind my way through the spiralling streets in order to move towards him. The spiral layout is a throwback from the Founding, when it was very possible that Haven itself could be attacked. It's very defensible and would have given any invading force a severe headache.

Being a large white horse has it's advantages however. In Haven _everyone_ knows what a Companion is, and they clear a path for you pretty fast, which is nice. Definitely better than being jostled. The only disadvantage is that because everyone does know who and what you are, they stare at you, and you can tell that they are secretly hoping that you're going to stop in front of them and drown them in endless sapphire.

The other irritation is the small children. Don't get me wrong; I like children, just at a distance. And with the guarantee that you can give them back to their parents. I think it's the stickiness that puts me off. Small children always seem to be sticky for some reason. The fact that I kept moving at a steady pace meant that they can only stand and stare at me, which suits me fine.

So far I have mainly been in the Commercial district of Haven, which runs parallel along the road that becomes the South Trade Route when it leaves the city, but now I turn down a side street and move into the Housing District of the rich inhabitants of Haven. The streets are a lot wider here, wide enough in places to catch a vestige of the cooling breeze that has been whispering around the Companion's Field. The houses are very grand, though by necessity smaller than the country estates that the owners of these surely have, and are interspersed with small formal gardens and leafy parks.

I slow my pace to a gentle amble and look around, I'm very close to him.

_The large white house on the left_. I decide, it's slightly smarter than the others and is set back from the road and, rather than having a tall wall around the front garden like most of the others, it has ornamental iron railings that allow the house to be fully appreciated by passers by.

The gate is open so I step through it and crunch my way up the curve of the semi circular driveway, this is a very old manor house that had obviously been built when there was a lot more land available. There was no one visible, and, after a moment of hesitation I walk over to the large wooden gates at the left of the house. I presume that they lead through to the stable yard of the house, and there are bound to be people around back there.

One of the gates is ajar so I nudge it with my nose and it swings inwards with a slight creak, revealing a large paved yard, bordered on one side by a line of five or six stables and loose boxes and on the opposite side by the side wall of the house itself, which has a large, ornate doorway in it.

_That must be what the Lords and the like use when they come for their horses._ I think absently. Before I can look around any more there is a gasp from my left side and I catch sight of a stable hand frozen in the doorway of what could be the tack room. The child looks up at me and edges around in front of me as I watch him with curiosity. As soon as he is past me he turns and runs for a smaller door, also set into the side of the house.

Within short order the sounds from the house increase and excited voices drift out of the open windows to reach my pricked ears and I have an audience of silent, but excited watchers in the shape of the servants and house staff.

Then the large doors bang open and I turn to face them as a tall, slightly florid faced man comes striding out, trailed by his butler and a finely dressed woman who is obviously his wife, and another, younger man, a boy really, who is equally obviously the couple's son.

"… don't see any Herald, and why would a Herald be here anyway?" The Lord finishes speaking to his butler and comes to a halt about three metres into the courtyard.

"I do not know Lord Alexander." The manservant says in a long suffering tone of voice.

_Lord Alexander? Surely _he_ can't be my Chosen…can he?_ I admit that I have a few doubts for a moment or to, but the pulling at my soul confirms to me that my Chosen is still in the house.

The boy, Lord Alexander's son, shakes off his mother's hand and ventures forward to stand next to his father.

"I don't think there is a Herald, sir." He says in a slightly nasal voice that grates on my nerves slightly. He is also dressed in finery suitable for the High Court and looks to be infuriatingly full of himself.

"What do you mean Baren?" The Lord sounded annoyed for some reason.

"I think it's looking for a Herald." That really sets my teeth on edge. It?! I am most definitely a she!

The boy, Baren, then moves towards me. If he thinks I'm going to Choose him, he has his head on backwards.

There is another figure in the doorway, and as soon as I catch sight of his shadowy outline I know that _he_ is my Chosen, the pull inside me centres on him, and now that I'm so close I'm picking up other things as well, flashes of his thoughts and emotions. He's sad, and very upset over something, I think he's crying, or had been crying and for some reason I know that the cause of that upset is the little toad in front of me and the Lord behind him.

I fix Baren with one of my best Looks and brush past him and his father as if they are of very little importance to me. Of course, at that moment in time, everything else in the world is of very little importance, so at least they have company.

As I approach the shadowy figure, he steps out of the doorway and into the sunlight and I get my first proper look at him. He is tall, not as tall as his father, but tall enough and he has dark brown, almost black hair that is cut fairly short and green eyes. He's also fairly skinny, if I were being kind I'd say wiry, which I suppose is a better description anyway.

He blinks, obviously trying to clear the spots from his eyes caused by stepping into the bright light, and tries to see what is causing the fuss in the yard. I stop in front of him and lower my head slightly, so that our eyes are level, and as his eyes meet mine I, quite calmly, speak to him for the first time.

_:Hello Alexander. My name is Teva and I Choose you.:_ Possibly that phrase is a bit overused given the fill-the-names-in quality of it, but it seems suitable and, as I utter it and his face takes on a look of utter shock and surprise which leaves his mind wide open, I rush into it, filling his mind with textured and infinite blue light and tying us together forever.

I don't know how long we stand there, staring at each other, it seems like forever, but it can only have been a few minutes because everyone else is roughly where I remember them being before I caught sight of Alexander.

Speaking of which, he is looking rather pale and has frozen with his right hand half extended towards me, as if he wants to touch me, but is afraid to.

_I'm not having any of that._ I decide and quickly extend my neck so that my nose touches his hand, eliciting a slight gasp from him. Isn't that sweet?

_:I'm not made of glass you know.:_ I inform him gently, layering that sending with humour.

"Uh, sorry." His voice is hesitant and almost a whisper.

_Mmm…nice voice…_ I also decide to myself. Looks like this place is going to get a redecoration in the theme of 'Companion internal organs' in a minute, eheh heh heh.

Well, time waits for no man, or Companion for that matter, so I turn slightly and nudge him towards the saddle with my nose. Alex looks at me, and then at the rest of his family, rather nervously, making no move to mount.

His father looks like someone has slapped him in the face with a wet fish and I snicker to myself as my overactive imagination takes that idea and runs off to paint pretty pictures to accompany my internal commentary. His mother is sitting on a hastily acquired chair, in the process of having vapours and I sigh and shake my head slightly.

_:Alexander, mount up.:_ I prompt him gently, and he swings himself easily up into the blue and silver tooled saddle. I can immediately see an advantage to having a high-born Chosen. He already knows how to ride well. Brandyn is going to want my tail. Not that I'm going to tease him, well, not much at any rate.

The butler type approaches hesitantly and looks up at my Chosen. Mmm… My Chosen…I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of saying those words.

"What should we do about your things, clothes, m'lord?" The butler shoots a quick nervous glance at the Lord Alexander as he asks this, but Mr. Head of the Household is still doing an 'attacked by rabid trout' impression, so he says nothing.

Alexander shifts his weight in the saddle and I can feel his confusion, along with a mixture of confusing emotions. Joy, certainly, but also shock still and bewilderment as well as the remains of the upset and sadness. Those two in particular seem to be very deep rooted. I might test my teeth on some people later.

"I—I don't k-know um…" He trails of, sounding more like a frightened little child than himself and my heart does a fair attempt at melting and dripping out of my skin. I want to hug him! And then I want to kick some behinds! And biting…biting is becoming increasingly attractive as an option. I think I may be a tad biased in my Chosen's direction.

_:Tell him that someone from the Collegia will come for your things. We have to go now Chosen.:_ I'm never normally this quiet, or gentle sounding, but I think if I speak in my normal fashion he'll fall off me and then I'd have a concussed Chosen. Not really a good option.

Bless him, he repeats what I said to him almost verbatim and once the butler has moved aside I turn around, slowly- I really don't want a concussed Chosen, and head for the gate. Which is blocked by a certain toady-social butterfly hybrid called Baren. His eyes are filled with jealousy as he looks up at his older brother, sitting rather limply in my saddle, and he steps forward in preparation to grab my bridle or something. I stop short, so his hand misses. That makes him overbalance and stumble slightly, which brings him right under my nose. I figure that Veran'll have my hide if I return with my Chosen and his brother's blood on my teeth, so I settle for looking down my long nose at him and sneezing. Petty revenge, but the expression of disgust on his face is worth it and I laugh quietly to myself.

Alexander shifts his weight again and looks fully at his brother, drawing himself up in the saddle. This is weird, I'm getting a kind of double vision, with what Alexander is seeing hovering in the back of my mind. I don't think that it's reciprocated. So I can see Baren from two perspectives. Doesn't improve him any.

"Get out of the way Baren." Alexander's voice sounds a lot stronger as he faces down his brother.

"But _you_ can't have been Chosen!" Baren's voice is ripe with self-righteous indignation and I scrape one front hoof backwards along the gravel slowly in warning.

"I mean, you're nothing but a—" Whatever Baren is saying is cut off by my Alexander, his voice harsh with anger, and riddled with the sadness and fear from before.

"Just shut _up_ Baren. I'm not interested in your petty prejudices anymore. Just shut up about it." I wonder what 'it' is. Something major, and to do with Alexander personally. I'm not sure what though, although I do know that whatever 'it' is, it's what has caused the –atmosphere- between my Chosen and the rest of his family. See! I can be diplomatic sometimes, not often I admit.

Enough is enough though, and I want to get out of this place, it's making my skin crawl. Yuk. I decide that it's time for shock tactics, plus, I've always wanted to do this…

I fix Baren with my best icy Look. _:I suggest that you move, _now To add emphasis I begin to crunch slowly forwards. It works, and Baren scrambles out of my way, white as a sheet and giving his father a run for his money in the slapped by a fish stakes. Eheh heh heh, that was fun. Bespeaking to the unGifted is one of those taboo things, but it felt good doing it. I doubt that Baren is going to think of me as an 'it' ever again.

I continue down the driveway at a leisurely walk and Alexander turns in the saddle to look back at his home. Through his eyes I can see that the servants have followed us outside the yard and are standing in a crowd. All of them have smiles on their faces and some of them wave, causing Alexander to wave back tentatively. Then, we are off the driveway and onto the paved road and my hooves begin to make their characteristic chiming sound.

The chiming of my hooves and bridle bells is the only sound from either of us for a few minutes. I can sense that Alexander is thinking things over, still not really believing that this isn't a dream. Finally, he clears his throat and I can sense his eyes focusing on the back of my head and I obligingly cock my ears backwards.

"Are we going to the Palace?" He still sounds hesitant, of me! Bless him.

_:Yes.:_ I reply. _:More specifically to the Heraldic Collegium which is next to the Palace.:_

"How are you talking to me?" He asks, after a moment to digest what I just told him. I can see another advantage to having a slightly older Chosen, his Gifts are actually quite well developed, particularly his Mindspeech as I can hear his mind echoing everything he is saying out loud. Good good.

_:It's called Mindspeech, it's a Gift. All Companions and most Heralds have it.:_ I pause a moment to wind my way through a snarl up of several wagons at a road junction, and then continue. _:You have it, in fact. Instead of talking out loud to me, try to think what you want to say.:_

I can sense his slight scepticism at the notion that he has Gifts, but he has a go anyway.

_:LIKE THIS?:_ Loud. Very loud, in fact. Loud enough to make me start with shock, wince and wish that I had hands to clap over my ears still. Even though they wouldn't be any use.

My start of surprise and wince alarm him, and he leans forward, desperately trying to look at my face. "I'm sorry! I did it wrong, didn't I? I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, really and truly—"

I twist my head around and look at him with a reassuring sapphire eye. _:There's no need to apologise, you just gave me a start is all. Lets try that again, but a little –quieter- this time.:_

_:Like this?:_ His second attempt is much better and I send him a flood of approval.

_:Exactly!:_ I applaud.

I can feel him grinning and I smile to myself as I turn a corner and reach the gate into the Palace complex. The same gate from which I left not a mark ago actually. The same guard emerges from his little office thing at the sound of my hooves and regards me with slight surprise.

"Back so soon Teva?" He asks. "Well that certainly didn't take long!"

I pose slightly and try to give the impression of looking innocent but amused without actually sending anything and the guard laughs and marks off something on his ever-present clipboard.

"Through you go then." He indicates the tunnel and I chime through it, emerging into the hot sun on the other side.

Alexander is looking around with interest, and then he blinks and seems to remember something.

_:Teva?:_ His Mindspeech is definitely improving.

_:That's my name, don't wear it out!:_ I reply with a whicker. He's going to find out what I'm like eventually.

He bites back a laugh. _:How did that guard know your name? Did you speak to him?:_

_:Havens, no!:_ I exclaim. _:Companions only Mindspeak to their Herald and the other Companions. Well, that's what we like people to believe. As you saw before that isn't exactly true.:_ I have the grace to sound a bit contrite, but only a teeny bit. It _was_ fun after all. _:Look at the saddle, on the right, near the pommel. That carving is a contracted form of my name. All Companions have one, it allows the non-Heralds like the guards to identify us. Apparently we all look very similar.: _I laugh. _:Can't think _why_ they think that!:_

As I hope, my humour is cheering Alexander up and he joins me in laughing. Just as well, we've just reached the stables and his welcoming party is waiting for us. The Dean, Herald Sidri, and Gacher, who is one of the oldest Trainees. He's probably going to be Alexander's mentor.

As the Dean goes through the obligatory welcome speech I blink and look about myself. Alex gets coaxed down from the saddle and led off into the Collegium for registering and other such delights.

_:Don't worry.:_ I tell him. _:You can come and see me after all the boring stuff is done.:_ His worried expression clears and he follows after Sidri.

I turn and head to the stables, as soon as I get this tack off, I'm going to go squeak at people about Choosing. I can hardly wait!


	3. Squeakings and Sharings

**Disclaimer:** All of the concepts relating to Valdemar, such as Companions, Heralds and the like are the property of Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Three- Squeakings and Sharings.**

I have squeaked. And squealed. And bounced. And threatened to explode all over the Field. I think the others have guessed that I've Chosen somehow.

Derri is now really proud of me and informed her Chosen right away that the newest Trainee was mine, so the whole of Heraldic Collegia knows by now. I hope that doesn't freak Alexander out.

I can still feel him in the back of my mind, and if I concentrate, I still get what he is seeing as a kind of ghosting image over my own vision. Veran has told me that that is a sign of a strong Herald-Companion bond and most Companions don't get that until after a few months, with their Chosen not getting it until a year or so later. Apparently it happens a lot faster if you're Chosen has active Gifts or is older, and since my Alexander is both of those things, then it's not that surprising.

Speaking of Gifts, I know that Alexander is a strong Mindspeaker, ouch do I know! And he has both forms of Thoughtsensing. I think he also has Farsight, which looks fairly strong as well. But I love him whatever Gifts he has!.

Right now I'm standing, well, basking really, in the sun with Sinna and Henri, two of my close friends. They are both the same age as me and haven't yet Chosen, so I've been fielding their questions for the past several candlemarks.

_:Where is he now?:_ Henri is a bit taller than me at the withers and has lighter blue eyes. He also has dust all over him from when he was playing about on the obstacle track before I squeaked at him.

I concentrate for a moment on that double vision. _:Right now, he's having a tour of the Palace and Collegium. His mentor, Gacher'll be out here with him in a minute, and then you can meet him!:_

_:Is he really as lovely as you say?:_ Sinna looks at me curiously and I 'grin' at her and bob my head.

_:Oooh, yes! I admit I may be a bit biased however.:_ Both she and Henri laugh at that.

Before I can say any more another Companion whickers a greeting from behind me, and I turn with a slight start.

_:Sorry.:_ she says with a chuckle. _:I thought you heard me coming.:_

_:Too busy gossiping.:_ I say sheepishly. I recognise her as one of the Companions who is older than Henri, Sinna and I, and she's called Kai.

_:About your Chosen? I know the feeling.:_ Kai laughs again, before continuing. _:I thought I'd come over as they're about to get here.:_

_:They?:_ Henri sounds as confused as I feel for a moment.

Kai snickers at the three of us. _:Gacher and Alexander of course. Gacher is my Chosen.:_ she moves to stand next to me and nods her head towards the fence. _:In fact, that's them now. Shall we?:_ She looks sideways at me and I snicker back.

_:Oh, we probably should.:_ I sat airily, before bouncing into a trot towards the distant figures. Kai matches her pace with mine and we quickly cover the emerald expanse of grass. Both Gacher and Alexander have climbed over the fence and are waiting for us.

"This is Kai." Gacher says to Alex, before stepping forward to hug her. Kai nods a greeting to Alexander and nuzzles her Chosen.

Alexander looks at me and I deliberately pose and wink at him. _:Well he-llo!:_ The tone of my voice makes him widen his eyes in surprise slightly before a grin breaks over his face and he mirrors Gacher by wrapping his arms around my neck.

_Ooo, I could most definitely get used to this._ I decide with a sigh of contentment as Alex twines his fingers in my mane. I have decided that Choosing is absolutely the best thing that can ever happen to anyone.

Kai looks over at the pair of us and whickers with amusement. _:We'll leave you pair to get acquainted.:_ She jokes. _:I suggest taking him bareback riding. That's what I did for Gacher when I found him. Of course, we also had near a month to get to know each other before we got back to Haven.:_

She frees herself from her Chosen, and I do the same and we touch noses together. _:Have fun.:_ She says to me, and then, to Gacher as well; _:Come on ragbag, I need a brush and Teva wants her Chosen all to herself. You can find him again at dinnertime.:_

Gacher laughs at that. "Ragbag yourself, oh collector of dust. See you for dinner Alex, I'll leave you in the capable hooves of your Teva. I have to go defluff Kai."

Kai rolls her eyes at me and I laugh soundlessly as the pair of them walk over to the gate out of the Field and vanish into the stables.

Alex watches them go and then turns back to look at me. "Um, what do we do now?" He asks.

_:That's entirely up to us, Chosen.:_ I inform him. _:Dinner isn't until much later and we have to spend time together to strengthen our Bond. How does a ride sound?:_

"That'd be wonderful!" Alexander's eyes light up. I'll massage my ego and say that it's at the prospect of spending quality time with yours truly. Since he seems so amenable I move to stand next to the fence and turn to blink wisely at him.

_:Up you go then.:_

"Bareback?"

_:Of course.:_ I snicker. _:I won't let you fall off. It's more comfortable this way, besides I just got the saddle off.:_

"Uh, okay." He looks at my back with some trepidation. "You're kind of tall though…" He trails off as I laugh.

_:The fence, dearest.:_ I point out calmly as he blushes and coughs, before climbing onto the fence and pulling himself onto my back. He settles himself and wraps his fingers around the base of my mane.

"This isn't hurting you is it?" He asks.

_:Of course not. Feel free to hold on if you want.:_ As I say this I turn my head slightly and look back at him. _:All settled?:_ At his affirmative I say, _:Good! Off we go then!:_ and I move off at an easy walk, making sure that he is comfortable with the pace and isn't unbalanced before moving up into a rolling trot that takes us out into the Field proper. There are most definitely advantages to having a Chosen who can already ride, Alex shifts his weight and balance automatically as I move. Brandyn will really want to kill me when he finds out about this. I snicker to myself, I might have to go find him. But first…

_:Want to go faster?:_ I ask, accompanying the words with an impression of a wicked grin.

In reply, Alexander leans forward over my neck and grips my barrels with his legs, approximating a jockey position. _:Why not?:_ He asks and grips harder on my mane in anticipation as I lengthen my stride and switch up to an almost-gallop. The gentle breeze turns into a howling wind that streams over and around us as I fly across the ground and I can feel Alexander revelling in the sheer elemental pleasure of it, without having to worry about anything else. Good good.

In no time at all I have carried us across the Field and made a gentle arc so that we are heading towards the river. Before the river, however, there are some artistic little streams and brooks, and they aren't all that wide…

I feel Alex's silent assent as he catches sight of the waterways and I shorten my stride slightly, bringing my head up and judging the distance to the first stream. Reaching the bank, I shove off with my hind legs and we go sailing over the stream to land with a thud on the other side, scattering sandy soil around my legs before I continue with my run.

Well, that was certainly different. I've jumped those streams before, of course, but never with anyone on my back. That makes a lot of distance, and I decide that having a Chosen who can ride is fine, but we're still going to need equitation lessons!

I soar my way over three more of the ornamental brooks in quick succession, partly because it's fun, but also to get used to moving with someone on my back, before we reach the Terilee river, and Windrider himself could not jump that, so I don't intend to try either! Instead I slow down and jog to a halt by the gently sloping bank to the river. The water looks nice and inviting, so I dip my head for a quick drink as Alex straightens up and clears his throat.

"Wow." He says. I know! I'm good aren't I?! Of course, he's about as biased towards me as I am towards him. "That was fast."

_:I can go faster you know.:_ I inform him solemnly, before turning to look at him with a humour filled sapphire eye.

"Really and truly?" He asks, looking a teeny bit doubtful.

_:Really and truly.:_ I confirm with a bob of my head.

I twist my ears back, I can hear three Companions approaching, turning neatly around I find that it's Henri, Sinna and Brandyn.

_:Hey guys.:_ I pose slightly and try to look nonchalant, only to be treated to an impression of raised eyebrows from all three of them.

_:Finished squeaking and bouncing then?:_ Brandyn asks with amusement, casting a glance up at Alex, who is regarding the three Companions with curiosity.

_:You were right Teva, he is lovely!:_ Sinna exclaims with a grin.

_:I know.:_ If I was a cat I would be purring at the moment. Then switching to a Broadsend that includes Alexander, I make introductions.

_:This is Alexander and he's my Chosen.: _Cue preening and imminent exploding Companion. _:Alex, these are three of my friends. The tall one on the left is Henri, the one in the middle is Sinna and the mud demon on the right is Brandyn.:_

Brandyn snorts at that. _:It's not my fault! I had equitation with Keth and Misa decided that we could try the obstacle course. Bits of my ache that I didn't know that I had!:_

I laugh and relay what Brandyn says, as well as the hellos from Hen and Sinna, to Alex, who smiles rather shyly and says hello back. They take it in turns to touch his hand briefly with a velvet soft nose before backing off.

_:Well,:_ I turn to look at Brandyn. _:I am most definitely due some food, I shall see you later. I'll also take Hen and Sinns with me Teva, give you some quality time alone.:_ I laugh at that.

_:I was just going to suggest that we went to the stables.:_ Henri says loftily, with a sideways look at Sinna. _:Wasn't I, Sinns?:_

_:Oh, most definitely!:_ Unfortunately for Henri, neither I nor Bran believe him, and Sinna can't keep from laughing. I shake my head at them and make tutting sounds.

_:I shall see you lot later.:_ With that I turn and amble towards the grove of trees to my right as they move in the direction of the stables, still laughing amongst themselves.

"Have they all Chosen?" Alex breaks our comfortable silence once we are under the pine trees and are surrounded by green tinged light.

_:Henri and Sinna haven't.:_ I say. _:Brandyn has though, his Chosen is called Keth and she's only been here a few months. There are, let me think, three other Chosen that have arrived in the past month, so you'll have Orientation class with them.:_ I shake my head and snort at myself.

_:Listen to me rabbit on! Dean Sidri would have told you all this already.:_

Alex laughs and leans forward so that he can wrap his arms around my neck again. _:That's okay, I don't mind.:_ He says, isn't that sweet?! If I were a social butterfly I'd hop around flapping my hands artfully and squealing. I settle for arching my neck and sighing with contentment.

_:You are going to spoil me.:_ I inform him with a chuckle. _:Good!:_

He laughs at that. _:Why shouldn't I spoil you?:_ He asks seriously. _:And it's not spoiling you, it's the truth. Today is the best day of my life, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me.:_

Melting heart alert! Danger! Exploding Companion!

_:Conveniently enough, I feel the same about you.:_ I say as I continue my leisurely ramble through the pine scented calmness. This isn't _the_ Grove, that's further back and more near the centre of the rear portion of the Field. This is just one of the numerous copses that have been cultivated in the Field. Variety is the spice of life and all.

We continue like this for candlemarks, until the green twilight of the shade has turned into the real twilight of night. Neither of us say much, directly, we just share each other's thoughts, learning about each other. I don't know quite everything about Alexander by the end of it, but I'm getting there. I am very glad that we have a strong bond.

Finally, as the twilight is deepening into real night, Alexander and I return to the Collegia complex and he heads off to find Gacher.

I head to the stables and slowly eat some oats, reflecting on the fact that this time last week, I just thought I was having strange dreams, and now, here I am with a Chosen.

I drift off to sleep, with the sound of the wind murmuring through the trees outside, and with half of my mind and all of my heart concentrated on the skinny new Heraldic Trainee who is sleeping in the building not ten metres from the stables.

It is indeed, the best day of my life.


	4. Revelations and Plots

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar and everything recognisable that's associated with it belongs to the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Four- Revelations and Plots.**

As Brandyn said a few days ago, bits of me ache that I didn't know I possessed.

It's been nearly two weeks since I Chose Alex and he seems to be settling into the lessons and everything fine. It's also good for me, as I can eavesdrop on his classes, and I'm learning things too! Like, for instance the History of Valdemar since I was last around. A lot has happened! I mean, I knew some things had changed, I was told that before I came back, but it's still odd hearing about it.

For instance, to the west Valdemar now reaches to the shores of Lake Evendim, to the north it extends to the North Forest, which is now called the Forest of Sorrows, and there's half a mountain range down south called Burning Pines that looks like Hell had a party, and we've been involved in a war with Karse for several generations! I mean! Last time I was um, corporeal, Lineas and Baires were between Valdemar and Evendim, the North Forest was practically Outkingdom and Karse was still at the 'bandit attacks and false negotiation' stage with us!

It's a lot to take in, let me tell you. Sheesh, and now I sound like an old washer woman. Just give me a shawl, a cane and a pile of washing and leave me to complain!

I lift my head and look around the Field. Not much is happening, which suits me fine, I'm quite happy to stand here in the sun, chewing on some grass and baking my poor abused muscles.

I ache. I _ache_. Pity me, whimper whimper. Maybe having a Chosen who can already ride wasn't such a good plan. We had equitation with Misa again yesterday, and she evidently decided that she had put us through our paces enough in the ring, so she decided that we could run the obstacle course along with her and Tenaran. Ow. That is all I am going to say on the matter.

I turn my attention back to Alex. He's having a class again, Politics and Contempary History. I suppose I should pay attention, I mean, all this stuff is kind of in the back of my mind already, but it can't hurt to brush up. Besides, I know the current political situation in Valdemar etc etc… from eavesdropping on the Council Meetings along with the majority of the Field, but it's nice to actually find out _why_ exactly things are the way they are.

For example, as well as the geographical bombshells of earlier this week, I now find out, via Alexander's ears, that although we are still technically at war with Karse, it's pretty much back to the Borderland banditry and covert sniping due to a Herald called Lavan Firestorm who took exception to the Karsite Army after they attacked him and his Companion and vapourised the lot of them, including himself, and half the mountainside. Hence Burning Pines apparently. Mental note to self, never _ever_ get on the wrong side of a Firestarter.

That's the end of his History lesson. Most of the others have Courtly Graces now, but Alex obviously doesn't need lessons for that. Which means that he is done for the day as he hasn't got any afternoon or evening chores, so he should be coming to see me in a little bit. Good good.

I wander slowly over to the stable yard and, right on cue, as I get there, a certain green eyed Trainee emerges from the doorway to the main building and breaks into a grin as he spots me. Mmm… melting Companion…

_:Hello, hello.:_ I greet him as he clambers over the fence and gives me a hug. _:Are those apples I spy in your pocket?:_ Drool, I am definitely getting spoiled.

_:Hello beautiful.:_ He replies, lights the fuse, give it a count of ten. Would all personnel please take cover in the event of rains of Companion. _:They are indeed.:_ Saying this he produces a pair of green apples and hands me one, which I obligingly munch.

_:Mmmm.:_ I send to him in approval and he laughs and gives me the second apple which goes the same way as the first.

_:You are going to end up spherical.:_ Alex informs me with a grin. His Mindspeech has improved a lot over the past week or so, possibly because he has little old me partying in his head ninety percent of the time.

_:Not a chance.:_ I inform him. _:Misa and Tenaran'll kick us from one end of the obstacle course to the other if either of us gets spherical.:_ I laugh at the mental image that calls up, and share it with Alexander, causing him to chuckle as well.

"Don't remind me!" Alex exclaims out loud. "I'm still aching from this morning, despite turning myself into a raisin in the bathhouse after equitation."

I look at him with one sapphire eye. _:I ache too. Pity me.:_

"Aww, you're the best and bravest Companion in the Field and everyone should worship at your aching feet." Methinks someone's caught my sense of humour, ah well, it's sounds sympathetic if you listen to the tone and not the words, that'll do.

_:More, more!:_ I demand with a grin. And on your left is Teva, the Companion who never grew up and insists on retaining the mental age of a four year old. Alex obliges and starts scratching the roots of my mane and between my eyes. Mmmm.

_:Any plans for the rest of the day then, sir?:_ I ask him after he's given me enough of a fuss. For the moment at any rate.

Alexander sighs. "Well my classes are all done for the day and I don't have chores this evening."

_:Yes…:_ I wait for him to continue.

"I suppose I should really do something noble-ish like show up for Evening Court."

I fix him with a wicked blue eye. _:And to meet the laaaaay-deees!:_ I snort with laughter and move around him striking poses. I probably look like I have Swayback disease. Things with four legs should really not try to swish their hips from side to side.

_:Oh, you must be Alexander Malken! I've soooo wanted to meet you.:_ I simper at him in an impression of a social butterfly bit of marriage bait.

Alex looks at me with a slight smile on his face and raises one black eyebrow at me. Dammit! He can raise his eyebrows! I want to be able to do that, I want to actually have the things to _raise_! If I wasn't a supernally wise being, I'd sulk.

"Teva," He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

_:Oooo, you mean _me I flutter my eyes at him and send the image of a giggling noble girl, resplendent in over done dress and with more pearls than brain cells.

Alex laughs at that. "It isn't really like that Teva." He tells me, shaking his head slightly. I fix him with a knowing Look.

_:Oh yes it is laddy boy.:_ I inform him and shake my head to get my forelock out of my eyes. _:I've eavesdropped on Court before, not just the working Audiences and I've seen the marriage traps and shilly shallying.:_ I blink and look wise. Well, attempt to look wise. Given that my Chosen is now laughing at me I don't think it worked. Sigh.

Alexander straightens up and stops laughing, as if he's just remembered something. "I wouldn't be like that anyway." He says.

_:Well of course you wouldn't.:_ I inform him. _:For one thing you're sensible, and for another, any bit of marriage bait that comes after you will have to get through me first. I fancy finding out if the social butterflies can swim in velvet and brocade.:_ I snicker a bit at that and a part of my mind adds the comic image of ladies of the Court floating down the Terilee with their skirts puffed up with air to my cache of 'stupid purile things that make me laugh'. It's a big cache. I might have to knock down a few walls to expand it soon. Oh well.

"Well, partly that." Alex says slowly, then stops to look at me. "Um, fancy a walk?" he asks and, at my nod of agreement, moves off into the Field, with me trailing just behind him. What he said obviously what he wanted to say, and my curiosity is spiked.

_:Alex.:_ I move up beside him and look at him sideways. _:Is there anything wrong?:_ He looks at me and opens his mouth as if to say something, and then seems to change his mind. _:Alex.:_ I repeat. _:What's up?:_

"I, uh…" he looks around and trails off. Okay, alarms bells are ringing in the back of my head now. This, I can see is the downside to having a Chosen. He is hurting, and I am hurting, because he won't tell me _why_ he's hurting _and_ because his feelings are echoing down our bond. Ouch.

I look at him worriedly, silently prompting him to tell me whatever it is. _Come on little fishy, you now you want to tell the nice white horsey. Come on… you know you do… Whoever it is, I'll pound them into dust. Well,_ I amend slightly, _I'll pound them into a kinda sticky gloop that'll be all mixed up with dust. I promise. I can also bite, hard. Very hard. Please tell me…_

Alexander looks briefly back at me, and that sadness and something else, are back and shadowing his eyes. Biting. Lots of biting. And kicking. Hard kicking. Bone breaking activities in general. With a start, I identify that other look in his eyes as fear, and suddenly, even though I don't know who's responsible, I am overcome with the wish that I still had hands so that I can throttle whoever it is. Hard, and slowly. And then bring them back and do it again, and _then_ bring them back so that I can make red gloop with my hooves and their bodies. Growl, I am Angry Companion, hear me roar!

My bloodthirsty, to say the least, plotting is interrupted as Alex clears his throat. "Can we, uh, go to that pine copse again?" He asks tentatively. I'm shielding my thoughts from him, so he can't pick up my rather gory ranting, but the fact that I'm standing rigid as marble and am, oh dear, yes I am grinding my teeth slightly.

Bad Teva! Listen to your Chosen, and _then_ you'll have someone to grind your teeth into! Cackle cackle.

I take a few deep breaths, mentally speaking and calm myself down. _:Of course we can dearest.:_ I say and step in the direction of the copse as he follows me. Within a few minutes we are back in the green twilight of the pine trees and are shielded from any casual observers. In the few minutes that it has taken to get here, my bloodthirsty little mind has come up with all _kinds_ of interesting plans. Good good.

_:Alex, what is wrong?:_ I turn to face him, allowing my worry for him to shade my sending.

He gulps and looks at me, but doesn't meet my eyes properly, focusing instead on my ears. "I uh, don't know how much you know about me." He says quietly.

I shake my head with slight irritation. _:Yes you do.:_ I remind him. _:Look inside yourself and you will know what I know about you.:_

"Oh." His face goes blank for a moment. "You don't know."

_:Know what?!:_ Hanging on tenterhooks here, come on! Tell me! I want to pound behinds!

"Before you came for me. I uh, had an argument with my father. About my uh… personal life." I look at him blankly. Need bigger pictures, smaller words. Preferably in flashcard form. "When I said about how I wouldn't be uh, like that in uh Court, well… It's not because of why you think. It's because of what I am, what I had the argument with f-father about…" He trails off for a moment and I continue to look blank. And the winner of the 'Dumbest Companion of the Year' award iiisss… Teva!

Alex is white faced now, and the fear is there again, but different, mixed up with the original emotion is the fear that once he tells me, I'll runs screaming for the hills and he'll get kicked out of the Collegium. As if!

_:Alex…:_ I don't even attempt to keep the whimper out of my voice._ :Please just tell me.:_

He closes his eyes. "I'm shaych." It comes out in a rush, sounding more like 'mshyyych' but I get the gist, mainly because his mind is also wailing the same thing at me. I blink slowly.

_:That…that's it?:_ I admit I sound a tad incredulous, but my nerves have just been wound up harp string tight so I'm not exactly at my tactful best.

Alexander's eyes fly open and he looks at me in shock. "You—you don't mind? It's—" His tone is disbelieving and I cut him off after five words.

_:Mind?! Why should I, or anyone else for that matter, mind?! Your sexual orientation is nothing to do with, with—well, anything!:_ Oh great, thus speaks the Queen of Tact and Diplomacy. Luckily, my outburst, given as it is straight from the heart, seems to convince him more than any amount of tactful or diplomatic replies would have.

"Really?" He whispers.

_:Really!:_ I assert and step towards him. _:Now come here.:_ I demand and nudge him in the chest until he wraps his arms around my neck and clings onto me. I reciprocate by surrounding him with the sensation of being hugged, and with enough love to set a whole city to mooning over each other.

After a while, during which my mane gets a tad soggy, and the summer birds of the grove chirp unconcernedly around us, Alex releases me and steps back to look at me. I respond by lipping at his damp cheeks. _:Want to talk?:_ I offer, looking at him with sky blue eyes that unwaveringly meet his dark green ones.

I, uh…yes." He looks around us, and then back to me. "Well, you know now. I uh, told father just before you came. I figured that I was of age, and that he couldn't do anything. Besides I think he suspected, uh, something."

I don't say anything, just continue to send love and comfort down our bond.

"Turns out, he already knew. Baren had told him that morning." He kind of sighs and I nuzzle at his face.

_:And that was a problem?:_ I ask. I already know that it must have been, given his behaviour before, but it's the only way I can think to prompt him.

"You could say that." Alex says bitterly. "Baren is my half brother, his mother is my father's current, and second, wife and neither of them like me. I think Baren actually hates me. Father married Baren's mother when I was a small child, my mother died of a fever when I was little, and she has always resented me. Then, when she had Baren, she resented me even more because the presence of me meant that her precious son wasn't the heir." He pauses and shivers slightly and I mentally pencil in the Evil Witch of Haven at the top of my 'people to be glooped' list.

"Naturally, Baren picked up her resentment towards me and developed his own petty hatred and resentment in addition. Father was always very distant to me, I think in someway he blames me for mother dying, and the pair of them used that to worm into his affections and slowly alienate me from him."

"Baren was always looking for some dirt to dig on me, and once he found out that I-I was shaych, he ran to father with it." Scrap that, Baren is at the top of my list. "Father is, well-"

_:Hidebound and ignorant.:_ I interrupt tartly and flick my tail.

"Yes." Alexander agrees sadly. "And he hit the roof, went absolutely ballistic and threatened to disinherit me in favour of Baren, which suited him and his mother down to the ground, and to turn me out of the house as he didn't want 'a dirty disgusting pervert' to live under the same roof as him or to be in-in any way attached to him." Silent tears are winding down Alex's face now and I decide that Lord Alexander is most _definitely _at the top of my list.

_:Oh, _Alex_…:_ I feel like crying myself now, caught up as I am in the wash of his emotions that are bombarding me via our bond. I step forward again and nuzzle his cheek, before pressing my head into the front of his tunic. He slowly brings his arms up around me and we stand like that for a while longer, the birds still chirping and rustling in the sun lanced undergrowth of the copse.

Finally his crying stops, and more, I can feel a lessening of the pain in him at the onslaught of love and throwing at him and he relaxes his grip on my neck.

_:I am personally going to turn the three of them into compost, plant food!:_ I admit that comes out with a hint of a snarl. Alright picky, more than a hint. And Alex looks at me in shock.

_:No one, and I mean _no one_ messes with _my_ Chosen and gets away with it.:_ I inform him. _:Composting them is only the beginning. I am going to grind them down to gloop.:_ I insist fiercely.

Alex smiles weakly at that. _:I love you Teva.:_ He says and touches one hand to my muzzle.

Sudden brain shut down. Danger! Melting Companion! My legs go wobbly and I briefly forget about the mass homicide I've been gleefully planning in the face of that simple statement. He grins through his still damp face at me, obviously he's figured out what I go like when he does things like that and how it can be used to manipulate me. I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life wrapped around his little finger.

Alex wipes his face with one sleeve and I suddenly realise that it's dark, and nearly night time. Damn, we keep doing this.

"They don't matter." He insists as we begin our walk back to the Collegia complex. "I have you now."

Bang! In my head, this patch of the Field is now decorated by bits of me. I'm still going to plot various ucky demises for Alex's family, but for the moment, I'm quite happy to wander across the moon drenched grass in the company of the one person in the world who matters to me above all else.


	5. Catchings and Chargings

**Disclaimer:** Mercedes Lackey owns everything relating to the world of Velgarth.

**Chapter Five- Catchings and Chargings.**

The weather broke last week. No more lazing about in the sun for me as it is now most definitely autumn and all I'll get if I stand out in the Field now is a face full of cold rain. No thank you very much. I'll just stick to this here nice warm stable when it's raining.

I know I'm horse-shaped and supposed to have endurance yada yada, and that horses are supposed to sometimes prefer standing out in the rain to standing under shelter because it's more natural, and I admit, I feel the cold a _lot_ less than I did when I was human, but, I still remember being human, and having this strange attachment for things like stoves and hearth fires, so I'll just stick to these nice ceramic stoves in the stables thanks. You try standing out in that miserable weather with no clothes on for a couple of marks and then we'll reconsider my position as a lazy sensualist.

It's not going to be much of a surprise that I'm practically sitting on one of the stoves at this moment then. Which I am. Doing what I do best; well, apart from being an all-round wonderful person and supernally wise being of course; daydreaming.

Veran has explicitly banned me from trampling, biting, kicking or otherwise harming Alexander's odious family. He found out that evening, after Alex had told me about them. Not surprising really, since you could probably have painted the town red with the amount of blood I had sloshing around in my plotting little mind. Not that I was actively projecting my thoughts. I swear Veran is psychic or something. Well, obviously he _is_ psychic because, well… Hmm… Aren't I just great at explanations? If I were human I'd be at the 'waving arms around aimlessly and mouthing words' stage. In other words, I'd be doing a credible pond fish impression. Sigh. Now I've lost my train of thought. Not that it takes much for _that_ to happen, I freely admit.

It's been, hmmm…almost three weeks since Alexander and I had our little heart to heart in the pine copse and he seems a lot happier now that he's not worrying about keeping secrets from me. I think he's also getting used to my ability to daydream half the day away, and my oft-times rather –ahem- odd, sense of humour. I'm getting more used to him now. Our bond has pretty much stabilised and is now developing slowly, more for Alexander's benefit than mine I think. I got the whole shared vision/split mind thing practically from the moment that I Chose him, so there isn't really that much to develop on my side, except for a general strengthening of all aspects of the bond.

Derri has said that that was pretty much how it happened for her and Vidian, she got whacked in the teeth with most of the bond within a month of Choosing him, and after that the bond developed at a slower pace, in keeping with the development of Vidian's Gifts of Mindspeech and Fetching.

Speaking of Heralds and Trainees, Henri got his Call! He went out last week, heading for the hinterlands up near Iftel. I most definitely do not envy him that journey in this weather. Sinna is kind of sulking because she'll be the only one in our little group who hasn't Chosen yet.

I think it has actually stopped raining. Ye Gods, first time in three days! I take advantage of the lack of projectile water in the atmosphere to hie my tail into the Field for some exercise. Well, eating grass is strenuous you know. Known fact, that is.

So, now I'm out in the Field, not too far out though, the sky is still grey and dull and the wind is sending dark-bellied clouds scudding from east to west, and it looks like the rain could resume at any moment. Others are taking advantage of the sudden break in the weather, and not just Companions. Rather than take the longer route through the corridors, some of the Courtiers are risking life and brocade to take the shortcut through the ornamental gardens, close to the edge of the Field.

I look up at them with faint curiosity as I chew over a moisture-laden mouthful of grass. I vaguely recognise most of them from my eavesdropping sessions on the Court and from the summer, when they all picnicked in and strolled about the gardens. Some I also remember vaguely from Alexander meeting them on the few occasions that he braved Court. He doesn't have to, since Baren has been made the heir to the Malken title and estates, and may plagues of fleas infest them all. Eheh heh heh. The cache of purile images gets a new addition in the shape of an oversized flea, dressed in Court garb and with Baren's face. Snicker.

Suddenly, as if my thoughts have summoned him, I see a _very_ unwelcome face in the gaggle of Courtiers. _It can't be…_ I think to myself, but testing the breeze for a moment and watching the group until he emerges at the front confirms it. It's Baren.

I tense my muscles slightly as visions of red gloop fill my mind, but I beat them back down again and lock them in a cupboard.

_Bad horse!_ I scold myself. _You gave your sworn word to Veran. Besides, what'll Alex think if you merrily start trampling members of the Court? Havens! What will the Heraldic Circle think?_ I flatten my ears back against my head and allow myself a snort of anger. It doesn't help much. The random insults that my over-productive imagination is attaching to Baren's name _do_, however. Snicker, son of a pig faced whore, snicker. Not that I'm nasty or anything. Not much, at any rate.

As these thought are running through my head Baren sweeps his gaze over the Companion's Field, and again his face is twisted with an expression of, something, jealousy definitely, but something else I can't name as well. My muscles tense again as he looks directly at me, but his glance lasts no longer than those that he directed at the rest of the Companions currently outside. Of course, to him we all look the same, and I am quite a distance from him at the moment so it is highly unlikely that he would recognise me. Still, I get I slight shiver that translates as a twitchy hide. Brrr.

He turns and says something to the gaggle of young nobles behind him, and they break into 'posh' laughter. All artful fluttering and giggles on the girl's parts and jovial haw hawing on the boy's parts. All of it fake. It is obvious from that little exchange that Baren is very much the king of that little coterie, and he seems to have done a good job at attracting to him those younglings of the Court who really do give the rest a bad name.

Not just the idle butterflies either, he also seems to have collected no few of the noble born Blues, the one more interested in being at Haven than actually learning anything. Several analogies spring to mind, but a quick internal poll plumps for 'flies to rotten meat' as the best one.

_Ye Gods!_ The thought suddenly springs to my mind. _Does Alexander know that Baren's here? Lord and Lady, I hope not._ Fruitless wish really, but I do not want my Chosen hurt anymore.

Luckily he isn't around at the moment, so there is no chance of him seeing Baren and company. Point of fact, I haven't seen my Alex since first thing this morning when he popped down before his first class to give me an apple and to say hello. He has a busy day today, since his Gifts are active he is having Gift lessons as well as the usual lessons a newly Chosen has. It's because of one of those lessons that I can't tell you exactly what he is doing at the moment. He had a lesson in shielding this morning as he was beginning to pick up other people's thoughts because actually using his Gift with me has woken it up fast. His teacher, Dean Sidri actually, set him the task of maintaining as strong a shield as he could manage all of today, to get him used to holding shields. Because our bond is new, this means I can't eavesdrop on him. I mean, I know where he _is_, I just can't hear his thoughts or share his vision as usual. Hopefully as our bond gets stronger it will get to where he won't be able to fully shield me out. That could be very useful some day.

As well as Mindspeech and Thoughtsensing lessons today, Alex is also having his first Farsight lesson, on top of the more mundane classes. More politics I think, and economics and possibly maths as well. I tend to zone out anyway when it gets to maths, there are more interesting subjects out there, as far as _this_ particular Companion is concerned.

So, I won't be seeing Alexander until after dinner this evening, because he also has chores. Sigh, I'm so neglected sniff sniff. I think I might go for a wander to the river and back since I'm out here, work off all the apples I've been munching on recently. Okay, so maybe I'm not that neglected.

I amble easily over to the Terilee river and stand looking at the fast flowing, muddy water for a while before shaking my head slightly and turning to head back. I have not gone two paces, however, before I am accosted by a pack of hyperactive small children. Except these particular children have four hooves and uniformly white hair.

_Well,_ I amend to myself, _white in the places that aren't grass-stained or mud splattered._

_:Good afternoon, terrors.:_ I greet them, to squeals of delight, both mental and physical, and I squint. Piercing doesn't _begin_ to cover it.

_:Teva! Play catch with us!:_ The oldest foal, and unopposed ringleader of this four footed herd of trouble, Drisan, pipes up demandingly. His cry is picked up by the others, until I have five foals all chanting.

_:Teva play catch! Teva play catch!:_

_:Alright!:_ I have to near shout to get myself heard over the top of them. _:But only for a little bit.:_ They squeak with excitement at my agreement and scatter to the four winds within seconds. Apparently I'm 'it' then.

What have I let myself in for?

It is now about three candlemarks later, and I can tell you exactly what I let myself in for. Mess, lots of it. I look like I've had a fight with a mud demon, or possibly every tree in the Field. I had fun though, it's been a while since I've been small enough to legitimately pass myself off as a foal and do things like jump in puddles. I'd forgotten how much I liked jumping in puddles when I was little.

Sinna doesn't look much better off than me, come to look at her. Midway through the game of catch, the foals pounced on Sinna, and with only a little encouragement from me, insisted that she also play with us.

Now the pair of us are standing near the front of the Field, liberally mired in mud up to our stifles, steaming slightly in the cool air, and generally looking like a pair of spavined old nags.

The foals were re-acquired by their respective mothers about ten minutes ago and were herded off to the stables for a clean up, since they had managed to cover themselves in mud to the ears. Hence why Sinna and I are still outside, we don't want to give the Companion grooms apoplexy at being presented with twelve muddy Companions. The mothers were also muddy, though only up to their hocks, and were surprisingly thankful that we had played distraction for their offspring for an afternoon, despite it being at the cost of muddy foals.

I think it's starting to get darker, a combination of dusk and the fact that the rain clouds of earlier seem to have come back. With friends. I cast one blue eye skywards measuringly.

_:I think we better hie out muddy selves inside, Sinns.:_ I say with a slight sigh and flick of my tail.

Sinna turns to look at me. _:Hmm?:_ She follows my gaze upwards and flattens her ears back at the swollen clouds that are hanging ponderously over us. _:Bother, I think you're right. Ah well.:_

She shakes her head in an attempt to dislodge some of the pine needles caught in her mane. With out much success, I must add. _:How in the Havens did I get all of these caught in me?:_ Sinna asks with a sigh as we begin a slow ramble towards the lamp-lit buildings.

_:When you tried to chase that reprobate Kissa under the bush in the pine copse.:_ I remind her with a chuckle.

_:Oh yes. I forgot that we're not foal sized still.:_ Sinna sends a grin along with that and I laugh in return. Sinns, Bran, Hen and I were probably worse than the five foals that we were playing with when we were their age. Okay, definitely worse than they are, we were still cute though. _:I meant to ask you before,:_ Sinna continues, _:where's that yummy little Chosen of yours gotten to?:_

_:Alex?:_ I ask, somewhat stupidly. I mean it's not like I'm stockpiling potential Heralds in my stall. _:He has a full day today, and a lesson on shielding. He has to keep full shields up today, and they're blocking me out to a certain extent.:_ I snicker slightly. _:Hopefully he'll appreciate me more when he thins them down.:_

Possessive? Moi? I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, I'm just going to stand here looking superior and wise. Whilst covered in mud, yes.

Sinna looks at me. _:Had, you mean.:_ She informs me.

_:Huh?:_ I sound non-plussed, mainly because I am. I need bigger pictures, smaller word—oh wait, those _are_ small words, umm…okay lets just go with the bigger pictures then.

Had_ a busy day today.:_ Sinns explains patiently. _:In case you haven't notice Dreamer, it's getting dark. That normally indicates the end of a day. So where is he?:_

I stop dead in my tracks. _:Damn, you're right.:_ I say slowly. Sinna sends the impression of a raised eyebrow at me, I don't really notice as I'm busy concentrating on the bit of me that says _Alexander_. Normally says Alexander. It isn't co-operating at the moment. He must still have his shields up to their fullest.

Sinns also stops and half turns to look at me. _:Teva, you don't seriously expect me to believe that night following day is a new concept to you, do you?:_ Her sending is tinged with humour.

I shake my head at her and make a 'sssh-ing' sound before turning my attention inwards. Now that I'm concentrating I can pick up… something… off of Alex. I'm not sure what because, d-aamn, that boy can shield hard. Sinna gives me a slightly worried look.

_:Teva, what is it?:_ She asks me, but I ignore her, her voice not really registering on my mind and I concentrate harder.

There—there's something not right about Alex, about his shields. They weren't _this_ tight before and they weren't walling me out this much. I sudden sense of foreboding wells up inside me, turning my guts to knotted ice and I try to reach him, but the shields won't let me past. I push harder against them, but, if anything, they increase in strength. A sound accompanies the flare in shield power and I struggle to identify it.

The sick, icy feeling rushes to fill my entire body when I suddenly grasp what it is, was. It was a whimper of utmost fear and pain. Some-one, something, is hurting my Chosen!

I whip my head round, trying frantically to See where Alexander is, as Sinna steps back form me in shock. _:Te—:_ Her sending is cut off as I locate him, somewhere in the formal gardens, at the back of the Palace, and scream his name.

_:ALEX!:_ He doesn't hear me, the 'wrong' feeling shields round his mind see to that, but every damn Herald and Companion in Haven does and I hear the sudden confused babble of their Mindvoices in the back of my mind as I shove off from the ground and push myself into a full gallop from a cold start.

Sinna gives a whinny of surprise at my shout, and then stares at me in shock as I pound off, before shaking her head and starting after me. I barely notice her hoof-beats behind me as I thunder towards the palace complex, head down and hooves kicking up sprays of mud every time they impact with the ground.

In no time at all, even though it feel like an eternity to my screaming mind and soul, the fence rushes towards us, I don't even attempt to slow down and fling myself into the air, soaring through the sky and landing with a thundering chime of hooves as the rain begins to pelt down from the storm clouds overhead. I don't even break stride as I fly across the yard, my hooves striking sparks from the paved surface.

The wail in my soul pulls to the right as I leave the yard and I slew my hips round into a turn, ripping up a track of manicured lawn and sending a spray of gravel from the path into the flower border, and launch myself into the Palace Gardens proper.

Vaguely I am aware of others, Companion and Herald, following me. Not that the route I'm taking is exactly subtle, I am simple ploughing straight through the carefully maintained plant displays in the gardens. My need to get to Alex is overwhelming, and I am starting to pick up an intense panic from him, a panic so strong it is making _my_ eyes roll wildly.

Another ground-destroying skid around a corner and a leap through an ornamental gateway set into a wall and I am close enough to Alex to smell them. It is definitely a them, I can smell more people than Alexander, a lot more. Rounding a large yew hedge at a gallop I am confronted with the source of the smells.

A large group of mixed youngling Courtiers and noble born Blues, pointing and laughing at something. My eyes are dragged to the source of their amusement, to see two of the nobles, males, both perfectly type cast for the role of 'hulking idiot henchman' holding up a third figure, who is crumpling to the ground even as I pound across the seemingly infinite expanse of manicured lawn towards the gathering. The reason the third figure is crumpling is because they have just been hit, very hard, in the stomach, by a laughing Baren.

I still can't see Alex though, and then I realise. The crumpled figure is dressed in the Greys of a Heraldic Trainee.

ALEX! My vision films over red and I charge at the group, with the full intention of riding them all down. Unfortunately my Broadsent shriek of anger is fully unshielded, so unGifted as they are, they still hear it, and manage to scramble out of the way.

I skid to a thundering halt in front of the only three vertical figures who haven't moved, Baren and his two noble toughs. Baren is sheltering behind the pair of them, doing a fair example of gibbering with fear as I rear up to my full height and scream, vocally this time, at them, flailing the air next to their heads with my fore-hooves. I return to all fours with a crash of mud and kick out with both back legs, splattering the scattered and confused members of the group with the mud from my hinds and also whistling my very sharp hooves past their noses, just in case they have any ideas about helping the three worms in front of me. Before my hind legs are even properly grounded I snake out my head and forcibly head butt one of the goons in the face, and then, before he has a chance to stagger back or fall over, I whip my head around and seize hold of the second goon's shoulder in my teeth and _squeeze_, then yank my head back in the other direction, flinging the second goon at the first so that the pair of them thud to the ground in a half senseless tangle of limbs.

Which leaves Baren. A vicious kick out with a fore hoof ensures that the presumptive Lord Malken will not be 'going forth and multiplying' for quite some time and I repeat my trick with the second goon, grabbing hold of Baren's shoulder as he curls forward, clutching at his groin. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone nearby for me to throw him at, so I settle for squeezing with my teeth, picking him up slightly and flinging against the nearby garden wall, which he hits with a satisfying crunch and slides down to lie in the dug over flower bed.

Movement and whimpers behind me cause me to pivot on my hind legs, as I suspected some of the mud splattered hangers on are trying to sneak away.

_:Don't even _think_ about it!:_ I snarl at them. The butterflies stand and look at me in shock and I growl, audibly. _:Sit! Stay!:_ I indicate the sodden grass with a jerk of my nose. They don't move, just stand there, paralysed.

_:I said SIT!:_ I bellow, allowing my anger to wash over them. The ground vibrates slightly as they all hit it at approximately the same time.

That taken care of, I turn my attention to Alex, and have to stifle down a moan of panic. He looks unconscious and he's not moving _and_ I can't reach through his shields.

_The-the panic must be…_ I don't manage to finish the thought and I desperately nuzzle at him, trying to get a response as I vaguely hear sounds that indicate the arrival of the rest of the Heralds and Companions, shouts of dismay and shock and someone, several some-ones, calling for the Palace Guard.

I concentrate all of my efforts on Alexander, willing him with all my might to just open his eyes, look at me, something, _anything_.

He takes in a shuddering gasp, causing me to jump with surprise, and his blackened eyes flash open, full of panic and basic fear. I still can't speak him, but I try to put all the words I want to say, my guilt and my panic and love for him in my sapphire eyes. One of those works because suddenly his shields, held in place by the fear, collapse and he floods back into my mind.

_:Teva?!:_ his Mindvoice is incredulous and he lets out a whimper and clambers upright enough to grasp at my neck. I oblige him further by dropping to the ground in one swift, very ungraceful, movement and curling myself around him, oblivious to everything from the Healer trying to assess Alex's injuries to the midnight-blue clad Palace Guards leading away the sodden nobles to the crowd of babbling Heralds, Trainees and Companions that surround us as all the while the rain plummets down from the iron grey sky.


	6. Gloopings and Forgivings

**Disclaimer:** Velgarth and all the associated bits and pieces are the sole property of Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Six- Gloopings and Forgivings.**

I don't know what to say, what to do.

I think I'm in shock.

Why should I be in shock though? It wasn't me that got the crap beaten out of me; it wasn't me who could have died. It wasn't me who was let down by the person I'm supposed to trust and love above everything and everyone else.

It _was_ me who let _down_ the person I'm supposed to trust and love and know about above everything and everyone. It _was_ me who nearly got there too late. It _was_ me who was too busy prancing about like an idiotic foal while my Chosen was getting attacked.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I'm back in the Companion stables, being cleaned of the mud that coats me. The Healers have spirited Alexander off to the House of Healing, muttering about possible broken bones and internal bleeding.

Sudden rage, burning white hot, floods through my veins and I want to gallop back outside and find those bastards who—who hurt my Alex and I want to pound them into the ground. _Pound_. Slowly. With lots of screaming.

But, if I had been able to sense Alex, or to hear him sooner, it wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't be _in_ Healers in the first place.

Icy guilt and fear replace the anger, causing my guts to knot again, twining around themselves like a nest of snakes and adding to the purely physical discomfort I'm already in. The muscles in my legs are aching, particularly my hind legs; the muscles from my stifles to my hocks are burning, their way of reminding me that a full Companion-gallop from a cold start plus acrobatic turns and skids that would make an eel envious of my flexibility are not clever things to do.

They don't matter though. What matters is that _I_ _let my Chosen down_. I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most.

Really, going to be sick.

The groom finishes and pats me on the neck; I don't even raise my head from its slumped position, staring at the straw. Some small part of me is insisting that my view of the straw should be blurry because my eyes should be burning with tears, but Companions can't cry. Damn past memories. A shuffling sound as the groom leaves with a sigh. Good, I'm too busy wallowing in self-recriminations and accusations to have distractions.

A slight sound behind me makes me lift my ears slightly from their current position of flattened dead against my head. It doesn't sound like the groom coming back, too quiet for a human and heavier sounding. Must be a Companion.

_Can't hear you, go away! I'm wallowing in guilt la la la…_ I think to myself, but the presence behind me doesn't leave dammit. I flatten my ears back down and continue to stare at the straw. Maybe if I pretend that I haven't heard them then they'll go aw—

_:Teva.:_ —or not, as the case may be. It's Veran, his Mindvoice filled with concern. _:Teva, look at me. It wasn't your fault, none of us knew until you alerted us.:_

I stay silent, not moving so much as a muscle or twitching my tail. Or even blinking for that matter.

_:Dreamer, please.:_ Veran moves up beside me. Damn, I knew I should have gone to my stall rather than staying out in the communal area.

_:What?:_ I ask flatly, most of my concentration still on the mental beat up Teva action that's happening in my mind.

_:It wasn't your fault.:_ Veran repeats, looking me in the eye. _:My Barali talked to Sidri, Alex's shields were keeping you out yes?:_

I nod in cautious agreement. _:But I still should have known something was wrong!:_ I say hotly, tensing all over. _:He is my Chosen! I should have _known I wail that last sending at Veran, layering it with my guilt and the icy sickness that is still woven throughout my chest and belly.

_:None of us knew.:_ Veran says calmly. _:And how would you have known hmm? You only Chose Alexander a month or so ago, your bond with him is strong, but not strong enough to read his mind through full shields.:_ Veran blinks at me and reaches forward to touch my cheek with a velvety soft nose. _:Especially not full shields that are being augmented by panicked fear.:_

_:What?:_ I look up, surprised.

_:I have it on good authority that Alex had strengthened his shields with his fear, an attempt to block everything out. Not even the Empaths over at the House of Healing knew anything was wrong, and they can usually sense strong negative emotions, such as Alex was producing, within the Palace walls.:_

Veran's logic is wearing away at me, but, dammit! I still want to wallow in pointless self-recrimination! I blink as I run that last bit of internal commentary past myself again. _…Pointless self-recrimination…Dammit, Teva! Silly horse!_ I curse myself. Even my subconscious is on Veran's side and is apparently determined to scupper my attempts to kick myself repeatedly with guilt.

Veran simply watches me and looks knowing. Feh, Groveborns! If I were human, I'd raise my arms in defeat and stalk off muttering curses. I settle for sighing in defeat instead.

_:Okay, okay, you win.:_ I shake my head to clear my forelock from my eyes and look sideways at the Monarch's Own Companion. _:Since I'm not allowed to drown myself in guilt, do I now have your permission to make Courtier pate?:_

Veran's eyes widen in surprise at my apparent quick change of moods. To tell the truth, I was getting tired of wallowing and wanted to move on to the glooping anyway. Either that or his eyes are widening at my bloodlust. Hmmm…possibly the latter.

I blink innocently at him.

_:No Teva.:_ He says a tad sternly. _:We, _you_, are not going to reduce the younger members of the Court to something resembling a scene from an abattoir.:_

I expected it really, but I still manage to produce a credible expression of disappointment. _:Ahem, as much as we may like to.:_ Veran adds on and I look at him incredulously. _:They did attack one of us.:_ Veran says calmly in answer to my look and undignified squeak of surprise. _:Diplomacy is an asset one gains with age however, and 'glooping' half of the nobles first and second born would cause no end of trouble.:_

_:Yes,:_ I reply blandly, _:just think of how long it would take the grooms to clean the blood off of our hooves and legs afterwards.:_ Ha, gotcha! I manage to shock Veran, and even get a hint of a laugh.

He shakes his head at me and turns to leave. _:I believe you have visitors.:_ He says and casts a look back at me.

I don't have to wonder who he means for too long because as soon as he has left Brandyn and Sinna poke their heads around the doorframe.

_:Teva? Are you alright?:_ Brandyn asks hesitantly as he moves into the communal area, followed closely by Sinna, their hooves making little sound in the thick straw covering the floor.

_:I'm fine.:_ I assure them. _:Veran and my subconscious scuppered my attempts to wallow in guilt and self pity. He still won't let me use Baren and his goons to paint the Palace red though.:_

_:Damn.:_ Sinna flattens her ears back and bares her teeth. _:I was going to ask if I could help you. Damn bastards!:_ She sighs and shakes her head. _:Sorry. How is he by the way?:_

I close my eyes and concentrate briefly, now that I've stopped trying to drown myself in guilt I can clearly feel Alexander in the back of my mind again. For a moment I paddle in guilt. I think I'm going to be doing that for a while.

_:Um, he's asleep over at Healer's. No broken bones thanks be, but he has a lot of bruises and is going to look like a polecat ferret for a while as both his eyes are well and truly blackened.:_ I sigh and paddle in guilt some more.

_:What about the brats?:_ Brandyn asks quietly. _:I heard you took exception to some of them.:_

Sinna snorts. _:You're telling me! I saw her from across the lawn. _Nobody_ is gonna dare mess with Alexander or any Trainee for a while, for fear of having a rabid Companion descend on them!:_

_:Pfft.:_ I send primarily to Sinna. _I only really hurt the two that had hold of Alex, and Baren, of course. The others I merely covered in mud and threatened with having my hind hooves mash their heads in.:_ I look slightly contrite and shift my weight from side to side. _:I think me shouting at them also had some effect.:_

Brandyn widens his eyes in surprise and his ears twitch forwards. _:You Bespoke unGifted?:_

Sinna laughs wickedly. _:She didn't Bespeak, she Beshouted! I'm surprised you didn't Hear her!:_

_:Yes, well. I was a tad annoyed at the time.:_ I try to look contrite again and just get sendings of raised eyebrows from both Sinns and Bran. Sigh, no one ever believes me.

Sinns looks sideways at Brandyn with a wicked glint in her eye. _:You'd better not offend Teva either Brandyn.:_

_:Uh, why?: _Brandyn looks blankly from Sinna to me for enlightenment. Well staring at me won't help him, I'm just as confused as he is by Sinn's comment. He'd get more illumination off a patch of ink than me.

_:You're male.:_ Sinns informs Brandyn sweetly. _:Dreamer there has a rather effective method of dealing with males who have annoyed her, don't you Teva?:_ Sinna looks over at me with blue eyes that are sparkling with humour. Nope, still need more clues, swimming through muddy water here, I need more hints tha—oh, wait. She means what I did to Baren.

_Innocent, I'm an innocent Companion. See me radiate innocence! Gleam, ting. _Damn, it isn't working, Sinna is looking at me still, trying not to laugh and Brandyn is looking between us still, a bemused expression on his face.

_:Girls.:_ He says in resignation. _:I'll never understand you lot.:_

Sinna whickered. _:Didn't you know? Our Teva here decided to rearrange worm-boy's anatomy!:_

_Worm boy? Oh, right…Baren._ I wonder to myself briefly. Hey, Sinns is almost as good at this name-calling lark as I am. Eheh heh heh.

Brandyn looks measuringly at Sinna. _:Meaning?:_ He prompts with a sigh. Sinns can drag things out sometimes.

_:It's no secret.:_ I say with a flick of my tail. _:I just kicked him in the goolies.:_

Bran flinches slightly. _:Ow!:_ He sends along with an impression of a wince. _:Remind me never to get on your wrong side Teva! If it wasn't worm-boy I could almost feel sorry for him.:_

I just look at Brandyn. Innocently, of course. Gleam, ting and so on.

I get woken up by song form the birds roosting in the eaves of the stable. Can't the damnable things migrate already? Companion trying to sleep here! Unfortunately I am now well and truly awake. Sigh. May as well go and be social.

_No, scrap socialising. _I decide suddenly. The events of yesterday have just announced their presence in my short-term memory. Ye Gods, did I really throw that boy…? And then I…? Wow. I widen my eyes in surprise. I am a bloodthirsty little horse, aren't I?

Enough pondering my noblicidal tendencies, I need food. And Alex. But food first, or I'll end up eating my Chosen for breakfast, and that kind of defeats the object of my saving him yesterday. I had some rather interesting dreams in which I argued with myself about feeling guilty. My damn subconscious _really_ isn't on my side with the whole wallowing thing, it only let me paddle as long as I didn't get further that fetlock level. Feh.

It is only when I start to munch on my grains that I begin to notice some side effects from yesterday. My legs hurt, and they, and my back feel stiff and ache in odd places. How odd—wait…short-term memory is dredging up details about yes—oh, yes I suppose galloping like that and that skidding _is_ justification for my muscles to complain at me today. But why, precisely, do my nose and jaw ache then—bingo, short term memory, where would I be without you?! D-aamn, I picked up Baren and threw him against a _wall_!

The strange thing is, all that stuff from yesterday, it feels one step removed. According to my subconscious which is pottering about in the section of my mind labelled 'Teva: Past Lives Thereof.' It's to do with battle rage. Ha, Gung-ho Warrior Teva!

_Well, enough food, this warlike Companion is going to find her Chosen. _I decide to myself and I amble—slowly—out of the stables and into the yard.

The clouds actually seem to have rained themselves out last night and have cleared somewhat, giving a fairly bright day. The sun feels nice on my back, when it's not hiding behind the scudding clouds. Within very little time I have reached the herb gardens that border one side of the House of Healing, my approach hasn't come un-noticed and a green clad Healer emerges from a doorway to meet me.

The Healer looks about forty summers old and she has long, pale blonde, hair tied back in a sensible knot at the nape of her neck and blue eyes. She is also very tall, and able to look at me at eye level without me dipping my head too much.

"This would be Companion Teva, looking for Alexander. I presume?" It's an obvious rhetorical question so I just look at her calmly. "Well, my dear, you'll be pleased to know that he's fine. I finished a Healing session with him earlier this morning and he should be ready to return to lessons by tomorrow, although he will have bruising for several weeks." She pauses.

"By the way, I also have some of those nobles hospitalised here, for future reference my dear, aim a bit higher with your next kick."

I blink, my surprise obvious on my face, and given that the woman's an Empath, very obvious to her, and she gives me a quick grin and reaches out to pat me on the nose. "Most of the working Court and members of the Palace are quietly on your side deary." She informs me with a chuckle. "Some of those noble brats definitely needed taking down a peg or two!"

I blink at her again. _Eheh, I have a glooping fan club!_ I think irrelevantly to myself.

"If you'll just wait here, I'll go fetch your Chosen." With that, the nice Healer turns and disappears back into the building. I _like_ her.

A few short minutes later I hear the soft thudding sound of running feet from behind the door, a sound which quickly reveals itself as a slightly bandaged and mottled Alexander.

"Teva!" He barrels across the short distance between us and I brace my legs for impact as he thumps into my neck and wraps his arms around me and starts murmuring about how wonderful I am into my ear.

I feel an intense happiness at seeing him up and almost well, but…

_:Alex.:_ I say quietly. _:I'm not that wonderful, look at what still happened to you.:_ I shake him gently off me and touch my nose to his purple and black cheek.

He looks at me with surprise filled eyes. "But, you are wonderful!" He protests vehemently. "Look at how you rescued me!"

_:But I was nearly too late. I'm so sorry!:_ I tell him mournfully. Hello, fetlock deep guilt. Paddle paddle.

"No you weren't, you were right on time and there's no need for you to apologise." Alex argues back. I look at him sideways.

_:You're sure?:_ I ask doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" He says hotly. Then his eye soften and he stares into my eyes. "Teva, I never had anyone do anything like that for me before, put themselves in danger on my behalf—"

_:Not that much danger.:_ I object, interrupting him. Yes, I am being an argumentative little horse.

"Enough danger." He informs me solemnly. "But you didn't even think before you plunged in to help me. I guess, I want to say thank you…and I love you." With that he wraps his arms around my neck again and I finally decide that maybe, just maybe I did arrive at the right time.


	7. Circuits and Spirals

**Disclaimer:** Velgarth and everything relating to it is the sole property of Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter 7- Circuits and Spirals.**

I can't believe it. I'm so excited and so proud. I only Chose Alex in the summer, and it is now the spring, and we are going to go out for his first Circuit! It seems like hardly any time at all since I skipped my way into Alexander's heart, but at the same time I can't ever imagine what life was like before I Bonded to him. It seems like I have always had An Alexander residing in my head, and I have always been able to rummage around his head.

Our Bond is now at pretty much full strength, I think. It got a lot stronger after the, ahhh— trouble— with Alexander's half brother, Baren.

Baren was, and probably still is, jealous of my Alexander. First off, I think, because Alexander was the firstborn and the heir to the Malken estates. Alexander's mother dies when he was only a baby and his father remarried and Baren resulted less than two years later. Baren's mother, from what I can tell, is a complete social butterfly. Of the worst kind; all simpering and fluttering saccharine with hidden poison darts. Needless to say who Baren took after!

Anyway, Baren's mother also resented Alexander because he was in the way of her precious son gaining the attention and wealth that the both of them so desperately craved and she and her odious son took to poisoning Lord Malken's ear against his firstborn son. Unfortunately they didn't have to try very hard as Lord Malken himself is an emotional cripple and resented, and still resents, Alexander and blames him for his mother's death.

The three of them are at the top of my 'People for Me to Gloop' list. Don't tell Veran that I said that though, he'll have my ears!

Baren, 'He Who Must Be Glooped', also took exception to my Choosing Alexander and wasn't exactly subtle about it either. Him and a bunch of his goons and hangers-on cornered Alexander in the Palace Gardens one day and attacked him. I still have guilty wallowing tendencies about that day. Sigh. Because our Bond was new, I didn't know Alex was in trouble until it was almost too late. Luckily I did get there and I took, ahem, steps.

As a group, the whole lot were fined heavily, and something that stung them far more, were also named and shamed in a full Formal Court by King Arden himself. In addition to that Baren's pair of goons and Baren himself had to work in the Palace for a month, doing squiring duties and the like every day. Eheh heh heh. Pre-dawn until after dark those three were made to work. Not that any Companions at all stood around the stables and salle looking smug, oooh no. Especially not Companions called Teva. Heark at my innocence!

Of course, they couldn't begin work immediately owing to the fact that little old me had attacked them slightly. Only slightly, honest! Baren in particular was confined to a single room at Healer's for quite a while, and even when he got out the _poor_ dear had a rather odd way of walking. Sarcasm? _Me_?! I'm sure that this here innocent Companion has no idea what you're implying.

Back to the present, I am currently standing in the yard in front of the Companion's stables, kitted out in my full working tack, waiting for a certain Heraldic Trainee to arrive. With me is Harali; her Chosen is to be Alex's mentor for this Circuit.

Harali, 'Ali for short, isn't that much older than me, she Chose Samyel when she was younger than me and he was just twelve. I think Samyel is now twenty-one summers old and he got his Whites two years or so ago. Harali says that his main Gifts are Fetching and Mindspeech.

Speaking of which, a certain pair of White-clad young men have just appeared at the doorway set in the wall of the Collegium and are making their way towards us and 'Ali and I both turn are heads to regard our respective Chosen with sky-blue eyes as the spring sunshine breaks through the wispy clouds.

_:Good morning dearling.:_ Alexander greets me warmly.

_:Good morning to thee fine sir!:_ I reply with a silent chuckle of laughter. _:Don't we look fine all done up in Whites?:_ Alex grins back at me and I bat my eyes and look innocently at him.

_:Silly Teva.:_ He sends back to me as Harali greets her Samyel.

_:I know.:_ I snort at him. _:That's why you love me.:_ Modest? Me, of course I'm modest!

Sam and Harali look over at the pair of us. "Are you ready Alex?" Samyel has a nice voice, it's a tad lower than my Alex's and still carries the gentle burr of his childhood accent from the North-east of Valdemar. As well as having a slightly deeper voice than Alexander, Samyel is also slightly taller than my Chosen and has grey eyes and a mousy blonde hair that is cut to fall so that it brushes his forehead and partly covers his ears.

Alex turns to look at Samyel while his right hand strays upwards to scratch along my crest and I sigh quietly in contentment and close my eyes briefly.

"I guess so, and the butterflies in my stomach are agreeing."

Samyel chuckles and grins at my Chosen as he swings himself up into Harali's saddle with a creak of leather and a slight jingle of bridle bells. "Let's get on our way then."

Harali waits until Alex has mounted me and settled himself comfortably into the saddle before moving of at an easy walk. I fall into step beside her and our hooves and bridle bells chime in time with each other.

_:Mmph.:_ 'Ali sends to me. _:I much prefer travelling in sunny weather.:_

_:I agree, in fact, any weather that isn't cold or wet suits me just fine!:_ I reply to her with a grin as she snorts with amusement. Harali and I are friends, which will definitely make the next year or so fun!

During this exchange, Samyel has been talking to Alex about what will be expected of him on this Circuit, and where, in fact we will be _going_ for this Circuit.

_I'd better listen to this actually._ I decide to myself as I prick my ears up and twist them backwards slightly to catch Sam's voice. Unfortunately he has just finished talking and we have now reached one of the Palace gates so he is busy talking to the guard. We are at the east gate, and within short order are moving at a steady pace through the eastern districts of the city. I doubt that we're going west then.

I might have to ask Alexander to tell me where we're off to, I mean, knowing that we are going east is one thing, but there are several Circuits in the east of Valdemar. Well, there were several Circuits when I was last corporeal, given how much else has changed, I wouldn't be at all surprised to find out that the Circuit routes are different!

_:Alex sweety…:_ I send to my Chosen in a slightly wheedling tone of voice. Let's shovel on the sugar so he won't make fun of me for not paying attention.

_:Yes, Teva?:_ Along with his reply Alex sends a slight impression of a half raised eyebrow. My damnable Chosen can even _mentally_ raise his eyebrows better than I can! That is just not fair. Hmmph! Men! Sigh, and now my little whine at myself has meant that Alex is now tapping me gently between the ears, trying to get my attention back. _:Dreamer, wakey wakey!:_ His sending is tinged yellow with humour.

_:I heard you.:_ I reply. _:I was just—ahem—thinking.:_ Sound convincing, don't I?

_:Of course you were.:_ My Chosen doesn't sound convinced. I have absolutely _no_ idea why he might doubt my thinking abilities, I mean, it's not like I ramble on and on without ever getting to the point, do I? Looking back on that last ramble, don't answer that question. It was purely rhetorical. Honest.

_:I was.:_ Yes, I do sound very serious and convincing. _:So, uh… where exactly are we going on this Circuit then?:_ Nonchalant Companion, doo be doo, just checking my Chosen is paying attention, dum de dum, not at all being a daydreamer, la la— Alexander is laughing at me. I flatten my ears slightly as he shakes in the saddle with suppressed laughter. Vocally suppressed laughter. I can hear him through our Bond loud and clear.

_:Teva, you were daydreaming, weren't you?: _Alex's Mindvoice is no longer tinged with laughter. In fact, you could currently use it to illuminate caves. Yes, it's _that_ yellow. Sigh, I'm so under appreciated.

I maintain my silence as I follow Harali around a snarl up of drafter's wagons at one of the main intersections on the beginnings of the East Trade Road. The morning sunlight is filtering down into the crowded streets, highlighting the snarl of humanity that 'Ali and I are moving through. The mule teams don't seem to be impressed and are expressing their displeasure by braying loudly and generally kicking up clouds of dust that glow gold in the weak sunlight. I squint slightly against the dust and briefly bare my teeth in warning as one of the lead mules eyes me with the view to lashing out at Alex and me with a hoof.

I hate mules. I really do.

Once past the tangle, and Gods, am I glad to get out of that mess of arguing people and foul tempered mules, I return my attention to my Chosen.

_:I was not.:_ I state seriously. _:I simply…ah…had other things on my mind.:_ I'm almost convincing myself here, I'm that good. Ego the size of Lake Evendim? I think not!

_:Of course you weren't.:_ Alex replies to me, sending a stronger impression of a raised eyebrow at me. _:I believe you, too.:_ Pffttt… Call me a pessimist, but this here white horse isn't convinced!

I can feel Alex regarding the backs of my ears. He reaches forward and messes up my mane with one hand. _:You know I'm teasing, love.:_ He assures me. Mmmm… 'scuse me, I'm just going to go melt for a minute or two, I'll be back soon…

All right, I'm back, and I still don't know exactly where we are going dammit. I twist my head round slightly and look beseechingly at Alex. _Whimper, tell me…how can you resist these big blue eyes?_ I think to myself as I flutter my eyelashes slightly.

Alex gives in to me. _Finally_! _:We're on East Circuit One.:_ He informs me with a slight mental grin. _:We go east as far as Trevale and then go north to the Armor Hill villages.:_

Ooo… that means we're going to be right up near Iftel for a while then. Interesting, interesting. I never did an eastern Circuit when I was a Herald; I was on the southern and western ones most of the time. Hairy, that was, with Karse that close and Mage-attacks raining down on you all the time. But I'm being naughty, I'm not supposed to say the 'M' word. Tsk tsk, bad Teva! Back to the real world now I think.

We have now reached the Eastern Gate of the city, and have just, in fact, passed through it. Nothing but open road and blue skies before us! Since there is minimal traffic along this stretch of road I move up alongside 'Ali again. It makes gossiping easier, eheh. Something that Alex and Sam are now indulging in, comparing childhoods before they were Chosen I think. Well, I can find out all that from Harali!

_:This is most definitely the weather to be travelling in.:_ I remark to her as we jingle along, kicking up slight clouds of dust with our hooves. Because of the rain earlier in the week the dust on the road is still mainly damped down, which is good, because sneezing is _not_ high up on my list of 'Fun Things To Do'.

_:It most certainly is.:_ Harali replies, before turning to look sideways at me. _:Teva, I meant to ask you before, but it didn't seem polite,:_

_:Mmmm?:_ I wonder what in the Havens she wants to ask me abo—

_:Did you _really_ attack your Chosen's half-brother?:_ —Ye Gods, that is going to haunt me until I'm old and grey! Yes, I _know_ Companions are white already and that we don't go grey, it's a figure of speech. Picky picky.

_:I did indeed.:_ I send a snicker along with those words and Harali sends me a grin in reply.

_:So what I heard was true then?:_ She asks. _:Samyel and I were running Courier duty at the time, so we missed out on all the fun!:_

_:Mainly true, I imagine.:_ I reply with a chuckle and let her see my memories of that day briefly.

_:Lord and Lady!:_ 'Ali exclaims with a snort of laughter. _:I wish I'd been there! I seriously doubt that _anyone_ from the Court is going to mess with a Heraldic Trainee for a long time!:_ Eheh heh heh, smug preening Companion at your service.

Harali turns her attention to her Chosen. _:Oi, gossip! It _is_ true, I told you it was!:_ Bet you didn't know that either, unless the Companion in question is specifically shielding then we can all Hear each other's conversations with our Chosen. We can also Hear the human's replies. Most of the time we don't use the ability, or we keep it dulled so that we only Hear the unshielded conversations in our vicinity, rather like normal hearing. There is such a thing as being too nosey. Sometimes.

Samyel looks down at his Companion. "Yes, dearest?" He asks mildly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to specify what it is _now_ that you're correcting me on."

'Ali shakes her head at Sam before continuing. _:That Teva kicked Courtier brats round the formal Gardens. She did! I told you that she did, didn't I?:_

Samyel looks over at me with slight surprise, as Alex looks at him with a hint of confusion. "You seriously did do that?" Sam asks me.

I smirk slightly and bob my head in confirmation. _:There was more biting and flinging against things than kicking however.:_ I say to Harali, who relates this to her Chosen as I turn my attention to Alex briefly. _:Confirming that I have noblicidal tendencies, soul-sib.:_

_:Oh.:_ Alex replies weakly just as Samyel bends over the pommel of his saddle with laughter, before turning back to my Chosen.

"Remind me to never get on either of you pair's wrong side! Whoever I offend, I'll still get made into jam by Teva!"

_:The technical term is gloop.:_ I announce to Harali and Alex with a snicker.

Alex looks at me and then at his mentor. "Teva says the technical term isn't jam, it's gloop." This causes Sam to go into a fresh bout of laughter and this time Alex joins in too. Good good.

"I shall have to remember that, milady." Sam tells me as he attempts an extravagant bow while still in the saddle. He looks like a travelling faire clown rider.

The rest of the day continues like this, there's no particular need for us to rush, so we move at a fairly relaxed pace. Well, a relaxed pace for a Companion, at any rate. The road is fairly easy going as the land around us is mainly used for growing arable crops and the like. To the north of the road is the vast expanse of the Vineyard Hills, a rolling vista of fields that are patch-worked in green and gold, depending on which crop they are growing. To the south end of the Hills it's mainly easily perishable crops like vine fruits and the like that are grown as they need the milder weather of the south end of the area to allow their crops to ripen without failing or getting blight. Further north the Vineyard Hills are mainly given over to cereal crop farming and a fair amount of the cereals used by Haven are supplied by these farmsteads.

Heh, heark at this horse, I sound like I'm trying to sell this part of Valdemar to prospective buyers! Ah well, I suppose I may as well continue!

To the south of the road is the Terilee River and between the road and the river are more arable farms, taking advantage of the well fertilised soil of the greater flood basin of the river. The portion of the river almost directly south of us is known as the Snake Bends as the river winds it's way back and forth across the countryside. Although the soil of this area is rich and good for growing crops the land isn't exclusively made up of fields. The green and gold checker of the field is broken up by darker green patches of woodland and shrubby areas.

Although there are obviously farmsteads and small hamlets scattered all over this area, our first stop is the town of Traderest. There is still a Heraldic presence in this area though, as there is in all of Valdemar. Single or pairs of Heralds will make semi-circular sweeps out from Haven in order to visit all the inhabitants. These short Circuits obviously don't take as long as the long Circuits, like the one that Alex and I are embarking on at the moment, but they are good practice for new Heralds to do on their own. The proximity of the capital city makes the locals behave to a certain extent!

We won't make Traderest today. Oh, we could if Harali and I felt like running full tilt the whole way. But we don't, so we don't. Lazy? I'm sure I have no _idea_ what you mean. As we're not going to get to the town today, that means that tonight we will be stopping at one of the Herald's Waystations.

By the time we reach the Waystation the sun is staining the sky to the west in a glory of red and orange and the shadows underneath the bushes and trees nearby are patches of inky purple. The Waystation itself is set back off the road, concealed in one of the small copses that litter this area of countryside and it is a very neat and tidy looking grey stone building at the side of a small clearing amongst the trees.

Despite not having done anything much involving effort on my part I am still fairly tired and there is a vague ache in my lower limbs. If this kind of thing is what oldsters have to put up with, the aches and so on, then this here Companion is staying young. I'm serious, and I'm going to look superior about it too.

I'm not alone though. My dear darling Chosen has just dismounted rather stiffly. Laughing? Me? Would _I_ be that mean? On second thoughts, that was a rhetorical question too.

Samyel looks over at the pair of us with a slight smile. "Feeling stiff?" He inquires innocently. Too innocently, Alex doesn't look too impressed snicker snicker. My Chosen turns to look at me as my sides are shaking slightly with suppressed laughter and I blink wisely at him.

_:Yes Chosen?:_ I even manage to _sound_ wise, and that doesn't happen too often! Alex looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Methinks that Alexander is suspicious of me.

"We should see to the ladies first?" Alex asks Samyel somewhat hesitantly. Bless him, my Chosen still have a shy streak. Admittedly that streak has gotten a lot smaller since I waltzed into his life.

Samyel grins in approval at my Chosen. "I think we should, else we'll never hear the end of it!" Harali shoves her Chosen in the small of his back with her nose and snorts at him. I'm glad that Alex has Samyel as his mentor; I think Sam is going to try attacking Alexander's shyness pretty much like I have. Heh heh heh, a partner in crime!

Samyel and Alexander make themselves busy unburdening us 'ladies' of their packs and our tack. Once free of the saddle and hackamore I nudge Alex in the shoulder.

_:Before you start with the grooming and general pampering, sir,:_ I tell him, _:I would like a drink, and I'm sure Harali feels pretty much the same.: _

Alex scratches along the crest of my mane. "Of course, dearling." With that he strides over the small well that stands to one side of the Waystation and begins to haul up buckets of cold, clear water to pour into the carved stone trough set against the side wall of the Waystation. Yummy. I'm not exactly slow to step over after my Chosen and bury my nose in the water. Harali quickly joins me as Samyel produces a beaker so that he and Alexander can also enjoy the water.

Once we have all guzzled our fill of water our lovely boys proceed to pamper Harali and myself for _almost_ long enough, unfortunately we have things to do, Circuits, living and so on, so eternity isn't really practical.

It's almost dark by the time that the boys are finished and they quickly stir up a fire inside the Waystation to warm it up and to cook their dinner, leaving Harali and I to enjoy our grains and hay in peace.

After briefly wishing me a good night Harali disappears into the lean-to stable on the side of the Waystation whilst I stay outside, chewing slowly on a last mouthful of hay and staring in near-spiritual contemplation of the star-scattered night sky whilst the windows and propped open door of the building behind me glow yellow with the firelight.

I am indeed, very proud.


	8. Blue Skies and Grey Clouds

**Disclaimer: **Everything relating to Velgarth is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Eight- Blue Skies and Grey Clouds.**

I was under the impression that a red sky in the evening meant good weather for the following day. That little rhyme, the one about the shepherds, distinctly mentions it. A red sky at night is a shepherd's delight, a red sky in morning is a shepherd's warning. Well, as far as this white horse can tell, the shepherds in that rhyme must have been blind.

There was a lovely sunset last night when we stopped at the Waystation. All red and pretty, with emphasis on the _red_ aspect of it. Therefore, according to that rhyme, we should yet again be experiencing sunny weather and naught but blue skies. There's a Bard's Apprentice ditty in there somewhere. Back to the point, you may have gathered from my rather aggrieved tone that I am not currently immersed in blue skies and sun drenched stereotypic countryside. You'd be right, too.

I can only ascertain that the first part of that rhyme is false, since the thick grey rain clouds obscured any chance of seeing if the morning sky was red or not. Rain. Ugh. Harali and I are currently engaged in slogging through the ankle deep mud that the road has become due to the rainwater run off from the fields on our left. The well fertilised crop fields that are higher than the road. Yum, mud.

So, back to the rain. It's raining. Hard. Bet you hadn't guessed that yet, had you? Well, it is, and all four of us are rather damp. Us poor Companions noticeably more so than our Heralds. Who have oiled rain cloaks, and are sitting on our backs, feet clear of the mud. Which is swirling around Harali and my fetlocks in a rather disturbing manner. That much rain has pelted down since we set off that I feel like we're trying to walk on the surface of the Terilee river, and I'm half expecting to see some farm animals floating past soon. A sheep maybe, or a half-dozen hens.

Finally! The town of Traderest has just come into view as we round a curve in the road. At least, I think its Traderest, given the mist of water hanging in the air, it could be anything up to and including a settlement of floating barges. Harali catches sight of the faint house lights at the same time that I do and we both prick our ears forward slightly and noticeably pick up our pace, our hooves marking out a dull, sludgy beat on the semi-fluid surface of the road.

Alexander shifts his weight in the saddle slightly as I change gait and he squints through the rain. "Is that Traderest?" He turns partly to look at his mentor, one hand holding his rain cloak in place in a vain attempt to prevent icy rivulets of water from slithering down his neck and back. A very vain attempt, and the sensation of the icy water going down his back causes _my_ hide to shiver involuntarily. Yuck yuck yuck.

"I certainly hope so!" Samyel looks across at me, and then down at Harali. "What do you pair think?"

'Ali and I look sideways at each other. Brown is really not Harali's best colour. _:As__ long as it has stables, we don't care!:_ We chorus in time, causing our respective Chosen to chuckle.

This brief exchange has taken us right up to the outskirts of the settlement, the thick miasma of moisture in the atmosphere had made the lights seem farther away than they actually were. As we pass between the first houses, small, almost hut like affairs, the hard packed surface of the road makes a welcome reappearance from underneath the swamp-like mud and mine and Ali's hooves chime down, the sound echoing slightly off the surrounding buildings. The noise that we are making obviously alerts the inhabitants of the town to our presence and within short order a hunched figure scuttles out of the dim grey mess and stops in front of us. I continue walking forwards, I don't know about 'Ali, but this particular muddy equine ain't stopping for no man, hunchback or no.

The figure in front of us obviously comes to the same conclusion and begins to hop backwards. Now that I'm closer to him I can see that he is indeed a _he_, and he isn't a hunchback, he's holding a thick cloak over his head to shelter from the foul weather. He also has thick, beetling black eyebrows and strands of black hair are plastered against his dark-skinned forehead.

"If you'd follow me sirs." The man bellows, causing me to flatten my ears back against my head. Ow! Alexander senses my discomfit and pats me gently on the neck, as Samyel nods acknowledgement to the man and Harali moves up and follows the stranger, her proximity to him encouraging him to up his pace to a half run-half jog as he leads us towards a large building, set along one side of what appears to be the main town square. Not that I'm paying much attention.

A large, dark oblong looms before us, and turns out to be an open gateway that both Harali and I gratefully crowd through, the musical clattering of our hooves echoing around us as we move through the unexpected tunnel. Part of the building must be built above this entrance. The atmosphere in the tunnel is damp and chilly, which is sadly still a distinct improvement from the general weather. Which I have just emerged back into as I step out of the end of the passageway and into an enclosed yard.

_:Yuk__ yuk yuk. Rain!:_ I inform my Chosen. Yes, I am regressing to foal-hood, and I don't care so ner-nicky-ner-ner! I might grow up one day, maybe when I'm dry.

Alexander stifles a chuckle, but I can still feel him shaking slightly in the saddle as we chime hastily across the flat-cobbled yard and into the stables on the opposite side. The brightly lit stables are a welcome relief from the foul elements and the still, hay and horse scented air is deliciously warm.

The man who led us here sheds his cloak and reveals himself to be a groom or common worker of some description, as the pair of Heralds stiffly dismount and remove their sodden wet weather garments. The groom type and our boys aren't the only human inhabitants of the ample stables, standing near to a doorway that leads out to a covered walkway, are a trio of richly dressed men.

_The mayor and the richest two merchants, the so called town elders and leaders of the local council. _I cynically decide to myself as the mayor steps forwards with a welcoming smile pasted on his face. He's taller than both of the boys, has a slightly florid looking face crowned with carefully arranged blonde hair, and is dressed in a fussy looking white shirt and deep red velvet tunic and hose with the gold chains of his office settled precisely on his shoulders and chest.

_:I__ think he's trying to make a good impression.:_ Alexander comments quietly to me as the mayor launches into his carefully rehearsed 'Welcome Good Heralds' speech.

_:Whatever gave you that idea laddy?:_ I inquire innocently as I look sideways at my Chosen who is now standing next to my head, alongside his mentor, amusement shining in my sapphire eye. Alexander's lips twitch and he joins Samyel in making the appropriate noises to the mayor, who is still droning on.

This means that Harali and I have ample time to scrutinise the mayor's flanking compatriots. Both of them are dressed in a similar fashion to the mayor, but obviously without the mayoral chains. The one on the left is clad in forest green velvet and the one on the right in a kind of smoke grey. Very posh, I'm sure.

I do wish that he would finish babbling. I am cold and wet and muddy and I know for a fact that Alex and Sam aren't in a much better state. We all need to get warm and get fed. Me especially, my stomach is currently attempting to knot itself around several of my other internal organs and digest them. Rumble, rumble. Sigh, I'm under-appreciated, and under-nourished too, in fact, I fear I will soon fade away to nothing and all—yes! He's finished, finally!

"…and if you'd care to follow me Herald, we have arranged for rooms in this inn for you." The mayor looks expectantly at Samyel as he concludes.

"My thanks," Sam replies, "however my protégé and I will see to our Companions first, and then we shall join you in the taproom. I hope that is satisfactory?"

From the slightly disgruntled look on the man's face it isn't particularly satisfactory. He must be new.

_:He's__ new, Sam and I had our first Circuit through Traderest, and he wasn't the mayor then.:_ Harali informs me. _:I__ don't recognise him at all, in fact.:_

_:Curious_ I reply quietly as the delegation retreat to the main body of the inn via the covered walkway and the groom shows Alex and Samyel the two loose boxes that are to be mine and Harali's home for the next few days.

_:Not__ really, we were only here for a couple of days at the most. This close to Haven there isn't really time for the judgements to build up like they do in the sticks.:_ Harali breathes out with relief as Samyel removes her tack and arranges it on a stand to dry and begins to clean her up.

I look sideways at Alex. _:I__ itch.:_ I inform him as he removes my saddle, and I twitch all my back muscles to illustrate my point. I look like a right sight I imagine. The only truly white part of me at the moment is the saddle-blanket shaped patch on my back, the rest of me is liberally splattered and mired with mud. Alex laughs and puts his head on one side to consider me. Drip drip ooze.

_:Well__ itchy Teva, I think I'm going to have to wash you down first. Kernos only knows how you managed to get so much mud on you.:_ As he says this, Alex looks around for the groom who is over by a iron stove in the corner of the stables. _:Luckily__ mister Tal is already heating up water.:_

_:Mister Tal?:_ I ask slightly stupidly, causing Alex to smile.

_:The__ groom, you weren't paying attention, were you?:_ The cheek of it! To imply that I, a supernally wise and all-knowing being wasn't paying attention!

_:I,:_ I inform my Chosen seriously, _:was contemplating higher things of great import.:_ Alex looks at me disbelievingly and absentmindly thanks Tal for the pail of warm water that he has just set down near to us. _:Such__ as; 'what's for dinner?' and 'I wonder when we're going to get fed?':_ Alex stifles a laugh and Harali twists her head round enough to give me an amused look.

Alex shakes his head and begins to remove the mud from my hide using a soft cloth and liberal amounts of water, mirroring what Samyel is doing to 'Ali. Except I have more mud. A lot more mud.

_:Teva__, I really think you have a gift for collecting mud.:_ Alex informs me after ten minutes or so of concentrated Companion washing.

_:I__ do!:_ I reply cheerfully. _:I'll__ have you know that I am the only grown Companion in possession of the Gift of Mud Attraction!:_

Alex pauses, a brush in one hand, to look at me before bursting into a fit of giggles. Samyel looks over at the pair of us and Harali snickers, having been listening in on our conversation as I wasn't shielding her out.

Sam looks from myself to Alex, and back again. "Do I want to know?" He asks, with amusement as I bat my eyelashes innocently at him.

"Teva was just informing me that she has a very rare Gift." Alex manages to get out between gasping and giggling.

"Oh?" Harali's Chosen looks sceptically at me, before turning slightly to regard his snorting and whickering Companion.

"Yes, the Gift of Mud Attraction—" Alex dissolves into laughter again and I snicker at the expression on Sam's face.

"You're all insane." Samyel shakes his head and tries to look serious, but the slight curve at the corners of his mouth give it away. He turns and begins to run a currycomb along Harali's flanks with even strokes and she sighs and leans into him. "We'd better get our tails in gear, Alex, else the mayor will think that we've been eaten by something.

_:You__ soon will be, by ravenous Companions.:_ Harali comments with a backwards glance at her Chosen.

He shakes his head and mutters "Insane, the three of you are mental." With resignation, can't think why. Beam, innocent Companion, as pure as the driven snow, I never cause any trouble and I'm always serious and sober.

I also have absolutely no idea why you're all laughing.

After we have been thoroughly fussed over and groomed our boys fill up buckets with grains and water and put them in our 'luxurious' loose boxes. I blink and exchange a measured look with Harali.

_:More__ straw please.:_ I inform Alexander, as Harali says pretty much the same thing to her Chosen. _:Get__ the groom to do it, you go get yourselves warm and fed.:_

Samyel sighs and quirks his mouth up at Alexander. "Sounds like we're being given our marching orders." He comments wryly to my Chosen before turning and attracting the attention of the old man. "Excuse me, if you could lay more straw in both loose boxes our ladies would be most appreciative."

The groom looks curiously at the Herald before nodding. "Aye, reckon I can find an extra bale or three knocking about."

"Thank you, from both of us." Alexander pipes up as he scratches me behind one ear. Mmmm… itchy, ooo…ooo… up a bit, left a bit…mmmm. I like scratches. With that the pair of Heralds depart the stables, using the same covered walkway that the mayor and his councillors had used earlier, leaving Harali and I alone with the slightly sceptical groom who regards the pair of us slowly before shuffling off in search of straw.

_:Well__, while he's gone, I'm eating.:_ Harali says firmly before moving forwards and burying her nose in her bucket of grains and hot mash. I copy her actions with my own bucket of food and gratefully begin inhaling it.

Footsteps and a dragging sound cause both of us to flick our ears back. _:Bet__ it the groom with our bedding.:_ I say as I twist my head around. I'm right, it is.

The man looks at us and then looks around whilst muttering to himself. "Don't see 'ow I'm s'pposed to spread this lot with them standing in there, not even a halter on…" Harali catches my sight and rolls one blue eye expressively.

_:Honestly__, just when you think everyone knows that Companions do have two brain cells to rub together…:_

_:Maybe we should get 'I am a thinking being' tattooed on our flanks.:_ I suggest with a snicker as I back out of the lose box and fix the groom with a blue eye. Tal returns my look blankly and I sigh audibly and point at the loose box with my nose, then at the bales of straw at our feet before nudging him gently on the arm. His expression become slightly awed and he hastens to spread the extra bedding around my box.

_:I__ think you just like terrorising people sometimes.:_ Harali informs me.

_:Me_ I flutter my eyelashes at my friend and snicker again. _:Can't__ imagine why you'd think that!:_ Harali just shakes her head and whickers quietly with laughter, causing Tal to look up at her, and then across to me.

"Uh, is this deep enough?" He asks a tad hesitantly, I think he feels silly talking to what look like a pair of horses. I pace past him and test the depth of the straw with a fore hoof before turning and nodding my approval to him. He swallows quietly and begins forking straw into 'Ali's box while she watches. I busy myself with hoovering up the rest of my mash and grain ration, and when that's finished, applying myself to the important job of grazing off hay from the handily placed hay rack. Munch scoff munch guzzle mmmm… food.

Tal finishes and gives us a final look before muttering something under his breath and retreating to the inn. Probably for a few warming mugs of beer. Not that I blame him in miserable weather like this.

I absently pull a few wisps of hap out of the rack and chew on them slowly as one of the equine inhabitants of the stables rattles it's door and shifts around in it's stall, the movements marked by the dull clopping of hooves striking wood through a layer of straw.

When Tal the groom left he extinguished all of the oil lanterns and the only light in the stable is and orange glow from the heating stove and a single lamp outside the window by the main door and the warm, dark atmosphere is very relaxing and I find my eyes closing themselves almost of their own accord.

With a sigh I stretch my poor muscles and then relax, standing hipshot and with a drooping head, basking in the warmth. Sensualist? I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure.

My mind wanders and I've 'tuned into' my Alex almost before I can think about it. Both he and Samyel are currently sitting in the main eating room of the inn, close to the roaring fire and with the remains of what looks like a hearty meal cooling on the table in front of them. My Chosen seems very content with the world and from what I can hear through Alexander's ears, Samyel has just successfully managed to convince the hovering mayor and his cronies that business can wait until tomorrow without the world ending.

Alex stifles a yawn, but the suppressed sensation makes me yawn, my mouth gaping wide open until I feel like my lower jaw is going to drop off. And that would be utterly tragic, I mean, no lower jaw would seriously impede my ability to munch! It doesn't bear thinking about!

_:Go__ to bed dearling, no-one'll think any less of you, you have been a-saddle all day in bad weather.:_ Alex sends me a grin in response to that comment. _:Besides,:_ I add, _:going to bed means that they can't pester you until tomorrow.:_ An outright mental laugh greets that final comment and I can sense Alex's agreement.

_:I__ think you're right, night Teva,:_ He sends sleepily.

_:Goodnight__ Chosen.:_ I reply fondly and dim the contact slightly as he makes his excuses and heads upstairs to his room, Samyel follows shortly after and I get the impression that he's had the same idea about avoiding the mayor until tomorrow.

All things look better in the morning, and my last, very optimistic, thought is that hopefully, tomorrow, we'll have naught but blue skies ahead of us.


	9. Greetings and Grumbles

**Disclaimer:** Velgarth _et al_ is the property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Nine- Greetings and Grumbles.**

I'm experiencing the distinct sensation of déjà vu. I'm currently standing in a field, cautiously regarding a lush looking patch of grass laced with yellow flowers, contemplating the prospect of colic and whether the grass looks nice enough to be worth it. Regretfully I decide not, and move onto another patch of grass that has the advantage of no stomach-cramp-inducing flora sprinkled over it.

You know what? Derri was right, the grass in Companion's Field does taste the best.

We have been in Traderest for, um, three days now I think, well this'll be the third. I think that Harali jinxed it when she said that towns this close to Haven didn't build up their complaints the same way that the Border outposts and country backwaters did. Either that or some of the residents in and around Traderest are extraordinarily mono-focused. Actually, given what our long-suffering boys have been dealing with for the past half week, I'd definitely go for the latter to a definite extent.

Sheep. All these people think about is sheep. And pigs. Haven's forefend that I should forget the pigs. If it's not Farmer A accusing Farmer B of half-inching his sheep, then it's Farmer C claiming that the sheep are in fact his, because Farmer A stole some of them and mated them to his prize ram. Either that or Farmer B claiming that both Farmer A and Farmer C are naught but ner-do-wells, both of whom are jealous of his prize winning flock and whilst we're on the subject of thieving, would Farmer D care to explain why he stole some crop seeds and sneakily planted them in his own fields, the resulting crops of which were eating by Farmer A and Farmer B's pigs. Farmer B considers this poetic justice, and Farmer A is outraged at the slander on his good name. And so on.

Excuse me whilst I consider beating myself to death with a wisp of hay.

Samyel and Alexander are currently embroiled in the sheep saga in the town hall, a saga which if getting more complex by the hour and at this rate looks like it's going to end up as the subject of a comic ballard.

Harali and myself have spent the past few days at our ease. For which I am grateful. The first day we took a quick poll and decided that staying indoors was a definite winner. The still foul weather had absolutely no bearing on that little decision. Actually, that day was quite boring, I mean, there's only so many things to look at in a stable. My Chosen had to put up with me in his head for the most of that day, where else was I going to find something to do?

Luckily the weather broke that evening and yesterday dawned bright and sunny, if a little damp still. By that point 'Ali and I weren't really bothered and were both determined to get some fresh air. And views. Which brings me back to where I am now, and where I spent all of yesterday, in the field on the south side of Traderest, which has now dried out quite satisfactorily from the rain of the past few days.

Speaking of Harali, I haven't seen her for a bit. I raise my head up from the grass I had been cropping and sweep the field with my gaze. I'm standing in the far corner from the village, just out of the shade of the hedgerow that separates this field from others containing crops and the ever present sheep, and I spy 'Ali over on the other side of the field, near to the wooden bar fence that borders the edge of the town and the edge of the field.

I flick my tail slightly to discourage a noisily droning fly and begin to make my way over towards the white form of the other Companion, my hooves sinking slightly in the still-damp, almost spongy ground with a soft squelching. Despite the warmth of the sun, there is still a chill in the air from a slight breeze.

_:Hello 'Ali.:_ The mare twitches her ears and twists her head around to look at me.

_:Afternoon Teva.:_ She replies. _:I see the endless tale of the sheep is still going on.:_

I snicker and bob my head. _:I think it's gotten to saga like proportions, at this rate Alex and I are going to spend our entire Circuit here in Traderest!:_

Harali laughs and swallows a mouthful of grass before shaking her head slightly to remove her forelock from her eyes. _:The Saga of the Sheep. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?:_

I send her an impression of a grin and am about to reply, when a growing selection of sounds catch my attention. _:What in the Havens is that racket?:_ I send to Harali before turning to look in the direction of the sounds, which are coming from the direction of the town itself.

The cause of the disturbance isn't long in revealing itself, and it appears to be an en-masse deployment of every child in the town over five and under sixteen. _:Baby-talk closing on the left.:_ I send to Harali, only half in jest. People do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time 'oochy coochy cooing' at Companions. I mean, we're not exactly the right size _or_ shape for even a blind man to mistake us for something to be dressed in a bonnet and given a rattle!

Harali regards the approaching gaggle with one jaded blue eye and sighs quietly. _:I'm beginning to think that you have the right idea.:_ She sends to me.

_:What's that then?:_ I inquire as the group of children and youngsters approach the fence, more slowly now that they've noticed that _we've_ noticed them, and the loud babble decreases by a proportional amount.

_:Getting 'I am a thinking being' tattooed on my flank. I feel it has possibilities.:_

_:That is does!:_ I reply to 'Ali with a whicker of amusement, causing the youngling's gaze to switch between us before they go into a multi-way huddle of fierce whispering, with many covert glances in our direction.

_Oh, Havens, I'm going to look like a floral display._ I think to myself as I reach a curious thread of consciousness towards Alex.

_:Rescue me and I'll rescue you.:_ I inform him.

_:Teva?:_ He sounds slightly surprised. I think I woke him up, mentally speaking. How many other Companions does he have?! Mind you, I shouldn't really pick on him for that, I mean, I wit-wander enough and come out with gems like 'huh, you mean Alex?' when asked how my Chosen is, so, um… cough cough, forget I said what I just said.

_:The one and only!:_ I reply cheerfully, rather than inquiring how many white horses Alex has stashed around the place. Maybe I could match up his imaginary stashed Companions with the imaginary stashed Herald Trainees my subconscious decided I had in my stall last year… Maybe I should get to the point, too.

_:Rescue you from what?:_ Alex inquires with a slight mental grin.

I flash a Teva's-eye-view of the kiddy-consortium at him. _:Them!:_ I exclaim. _:Before you know it I'll be covered in sticky handprints, flowers and other assorted foliage and my brain will have leaked out of my ivy bedecked ears from all the baby talk!:_ Alexander laughs at me.

_:It can't be that bad Teva.:_ He sends with a definite mental grin. _:Oh, wait,:_ he continues, _:I forgot your allergy to small children.:_ Finally the lad is catching on! I am not a kiddy person unless they can be returned, preferably as soon as possible. He is still laughing at me however. This calls for, drum-roll, Evil-Teva! Cackle cackle!

_:How are Farmers A through D?:_ I inquire innocently, causing my Chosen to groan. Cue much giggling from Evil-Teva, she who pokes fun at her Chosen.

_:They're fine, apart from the fact that Farmer E is now slandering their collective good name.:_ I try to stifle my amusement, I really honestly do. Evil-Teva however has other ideas, and she points and laughs, mentally speaking, at Alexander.

Alex mentally raises an eyebrow at me. _:If you're not careful I won't groom you after you get flowered and sticky.:_ He mock threatens me. Eep! I think I'd better be good!

I send him an image of me looking as innocent and pure as a cloud and bat the image's eyes at him. In reply, my Chosen snorts with laughter.

_:Make it a storm-cloud and you'll be getting there!:_ He exclaims.

_:Pfft.:_ I reply. _:I'm going to go and get sticky now.:_ I inform him.

_:Try not to rain on the children, storm-cloud-Teva.:_ Alex impudently advises me before dimming the link and turning his attention back towards the assorted argument of farmers. The cheek of it! Actually, being a storm-cloud would be fun… for one thing, I could rain on Baren. Cue evil laughter. And then! There's the lightning! And thunder! Muahaha…!

My little internal vision of much cackling and chasing Baren round and lobbing lightning bolts at his behind is interrupted by the approach of the kiddies to the fence. It's almost hypnotic watching them, they seem to move forward as a consensual single unit, trying at the same time to be at the front in order to get a good eyeful of 'Ali and myself, and trying to be at the back because of nerves.

As they actually reach the fence and stand hanging onto and over it, Harali and I returned their many-eyed gaze with our inscrutable sapphire gazes.

One of the girls, a tall skinny looking person of about fifteen takes a breath and clears her throat. "Um, we just thought that, well, um… Hello." She concludes and stutters to a halt whilst a pair of only-just-not toddlers peer owlishly round her skirts at us.

Harali sends me the impression of her rolling her eyes and a mental sigh. _:What's the betting that they've been told by the mayor to 'not bother the Heralds and their Companions whilst they are here.'?:_

_:Even odds at least.:_ I reply to her as I bob my head in greeting to the group.

The girl breaks out in a tentative grin, but before she can continue, one of the littles pipes up. "We brung you apples." The small child announces and promptly crawls under the fence and gets to its feet in front of me an apple in one hand. I look down at the small child. I honestly cannot tell you if it's male or female. It's dressed in the all-purpose smock and trews of heavy wearing material that seem to be the staple clothing of the small children. Mind you, given the opportunities for messiness around here, I don't blame the parents.

The tall girl's faces flames with embarrassment and she hisses at the small child in a quiet whisper. "Tasha, you _know_ we're not s'pposed to go in there, if any of the grown-ups catch you, we'll all be for it!"

Ah, A girl then. The small girl, Tasha, studiously ignores the older girl and holds the apple up in the general direction of my nose. I gently take it from her and crunch it up, before touching her on one cheek with my nose in thanks. Tasha giggles in delight and starts to stroke along the bridge of my nose. This seems to be some sort of unspoken 'all clear' for the rest of the group and they quickly clamber over and under the fence until Harali and myself are surrounded by chattering children who seem bizarrely happy to feed the pair of us apples and other assorted fruit and to stroke us.

This isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, although I still have the feeling that I'm going to have to enlist the aid of my Chosen to un-sticky myself later. I glance up and notice that there is still one member of the crowd still on the other side of the fence, it's the girl who first spoke and she's looking at us with longing, but then glancing around and back towards the town with nervous worry.

The small girl, who is now standing under my head and neck, calls out to her. "Jenni, come in! Please, they're really nice an' I have no apples left an' you do."

The girl, Jenni, bites her lip and shifts her weight from foot to foot. "Tasha, we're going to get in big trouble if anyone sees us, you all should come out now." Typically, the rest of the children ignore her and she sighs and glances back at the town again.

Tasha pipes up again. "Jenni, want apples!"

"Okay, okay, but really quickly, promise?" With a sigh of defeat Jenni climbs between the bars of the fence and walks slowly towards us and the group of children.

As she reaches us, she digs into her pocket and produces an apple and a carrot. Tasha, darts forwards with a crow of delight and swipes the apple, trotting off to offer it to Harali. I prick my ears forward and look appealingly at Jenni and she hesitates slightly, and then offers the carrot to my.

I gently remove it from her hand and happily munch it and bob my head in thanks, causing Jenni to grin slightly and reach out a hand to softly touch my mane. When I don't run for the hills, she becomes bolder and begins to scratch along the crest of my mane and I sigh in satisfaction and lean into the motion slightly. Jenni breaks into a real grin and even manages a chuckle as she continues with running her hands through my mane.

"I wish… I knew your name." She says softly. Somehow, I get the feeling that the pause was as she stopped herself from saying 'I wish I had a Companion.' _She scratches almost as well as Alexander._ I think to myself with a smile.

Almost as if that thought has summoned my Chosen, his Mindvoice echoes into my head. _:We finally finished!:_

_:Fantastic!:_ I reply. _:I'm in the field getting fussed over. I found someone who scratches almost as well as you to pay me attention.:_ Alexander laughs at that.

_:I'm coming out now.:_ He sends. _:I've had enough of indoors over the past few days!:_

I send him a simple feeling of laughter and happiness in return and turn my head expectantly towards the town. Sure enough, I can spy two white-clad persons making their way over to us, surrounded by a good portion of the adult population of Traderest, probably all of the people from the hall I decide to myself.

The mayor is obviously among them, as his voice rings out loudly and he bustles his way forwards. "What did I tell you? Well?"

At his somewhat strident vocalisations the children crowded around Harali and myself freeze with guilty looks on their faces, and Jenni snatches her hand away from my mane whilst simultaneously turning pretty much the same colour as me.

The mayor reaches the fence and glares at the still children. "Well?" He repeats, louder and continues to glare until the children reluctantly leave 'Ali and myself and wiggle back through the fence to stand in a defiant knot in front of the mayor.

The rest of the adults and our boys draw close to the mayor and the children as Harali and I exchange puzzled glances.

The mayor fixes his gaze on Jenni, and she seems to wilt under his gaze. "I would have thought that you would have known better. You're the oldest here and I expect _you_ at least to _remember_ what I said!"

Alex and Samyel trade confused looks with each other and Samyel moves up to look quizzically at the mayor. "Is there a problem here?" He asks calmly.

The mayor splutters slightly and looks over at the Heralds, plainly the silly man had forgotten about them entirely. Not like the Whites or the Companions right in front of his nose are any big indication or anything.

"I, uh, well, we, told the children not to bother you sir, whilst you were here." The mayor coughs and looks a tad embarrassed as Samyel raises his eyebrow slowly and regards the mayor.

"My thanks, although that really wasn't necessary."

_:Tell him to get that stick out of his rear.:_ I tell Harali to tell Samyel and watch his lips twitch slightly.

"Neither us or our Companions mind seeing littles, in fact, I believe we are done for the day?" Samyel concludes swiftly, a tone of dismissal in his voice.

_:He doesn't like Mr Big-pants Mayor.:_ Harali confides to me with a silent snicker as both of our Chosen soothe and disperse the adults, gently shooing them back towards the town, leaving the silent group of children near to the fence.

Alexander and Samyel turn back to the children with matching welcoming smiles.

"Thank you for taking care of our ladies this afternoon." Alex says with a smile, which turns into a grin as the younger children immediately lose their wariness and crowd towards the Heralds, excitedly telling them who fed whom what and which Companion who patted and where.

Actually, taking a second look at the group, most of them are littles, or at least under the age of twelve and they are the ones crowding around Alexander and Samyel as they move back towards us and climb easily over the fence, quickly followed by the children. Once again, Jenni, who I can now see is the oldest by far and away, is left hanging shyly back, this time she's made it through the fence, but she's hanging back and biting her lip again.

_:Chosen.:_ I attract Alexander's attention and he looks over at me from his current position of kneeling on the ground, retying the laces on a little's shoe.

_:Mmhmm? You called Lady Storm-cloud?:_ He asks with a mental grin which I return with a mental snort of amusement.

_:Hanger-back by the fence.:_ I tell him, and he glances briefly over towards Jenni. _:She's called Jenni.:_ I add helpfully as he gets to his feet and walks over to Jenni.

"Hello there." He says reassuringly. "My name's Alex, you're Jenni, right?"

Jenni gapes at him briefly in shock. "Yes I—how did you know my name?" She asks.

Alex grins at her. "My Companion told me, she can be useful like that sometimes."

_:Piffle.:_ I send to Alex. _:And tell her that my name's Teva, she wanted to know before.:_

_:Piffle?:_ Alex asks with amusement.

_:Yes.:_ I insist with a superior sniff. _:Now tell her my name, and thank her for the carrot.:_

_:Yeah, oh wise one.:_ Alex replies, before returning his attention to Jenni.

"She says to thank you for the carrot, and that her name is Teva." Alex smiles as Jenni's face gradually becomes more awestruck and her eyes widen. "She's anyone's if they feed her." He adds with a wicked grin in my direction. The utter cheek of it!

_:Oi!:_ I squeak at him, provoking a chuckle. _:Cheek!:_ Just imagine me standing here and huffing like a fishwife who's been short-changed and you'll get some idea of the mental picture I send to my wayward Chosen as I pace forwards and shove him in one shoulder with my nose.

_:Silly Teva.:_ He sends fondly to me and reaches up to scratch along my crest and I sigh in defeat. He always does his to me. I wonder how Traderest would feel about some municipal redecoration in the form of me innards?

Under Alexander's prompting Jenni joins him in running her fingers through my mane and I sigh in contentment and lean in to the scratches as Harali gets fussed over by the rest of the littles under the supervision of Samyel.

_:I think you'll need a grooming later.:_ Alex says meditatively as he looks along my flanks with an internal chuckle. _:I see what you mean about the stickiness.:_

_:Mmph,:_ I agree wordlessly, _:later, I'm too busy being fussed over now.:_ Alex laughs, but seems quite content to continue playing with my mane, even if he does have to share me, for the moment at least.

Looks like I was right about prophesising blue skies a few days ago, life certainly feels good at the moment, may many more blue skies follow us.


	10. Secrets and Schemes

**Disclaimer: **All concepts relating to Valdemar, such as Heralds, Companions _et al_ are the property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes: **The Circuit that Alex and Teva are on is of my own devising, after much consultation with the maps in The Valdemar Companion, so the place names are 'real' in a sense!

**Chapter 10- Secrets and Schemes.**

We have finally escaped from the home of the sheep obsessives, also known as Traderest. It only took us five, well six, days get away from there. The first three days were filled with Alex and Samyel dealing with the judgements, most of which seemed to involve assorted combinations of five different farmers and their Gods-be-damned sheep, pigs and crops. The boys spent the rest of the time dealing with the other messes and, after that, decided not to leave right away as there was no particular rush and we were kind of bogged down with small children for most of the time after that first afternoon, so we stayed at Traderest for an extra day, and set out early the next morning.

The weather isn't as nice as it had been, oh, there are blue skies all right, they're just obscured at times by the clouds. Not the heavy, low lying blackened rain-clouds of before, but grey and white clouds that are scudding across the sky, heading down to the south of Valdemar, towards Karse, and maybe western Hardorn.

I wonder what it's like down there now… When I last saw it, it was pretty grim, despite the fact that we weren't at war with Karse, the incursions of the 'bandits' were taking a heavy toll on the southern Borderlands and it wasn't exactly a prime holiday destination, if you get my meaning. Mind you, I imagine parts of it look worse now, and parts look better, such is the nature of things.

Well, back to the present, and enough almost gloomy pondering on things that are very much in the past. We are currently trotting our way along the road towards the next town on our Circuit, Trevale. We are still heading East, on the main Trade Road that leads from Haven to the Hardornen Border and beyond, to the capital, Crown City. Imaginative naming there. Mind you, I suppose it cuts down on confusion in the long run.

Since it's a main road, and therefore wide, Harali and I are side by side, our hoof beats chiming on the hard-packed road pretty much in time. I swear that we are not doing that deliberately. Honest! Look at this face, would I lie? I never lie, I simply, ahem, edit the truth on occasion.

So! Moving swiftly onwards!

We have been making fairly good time so far, although we will still have to stop in a Waystation tonight, and probably for the next couple of nights as well. Not that we'll be simply travelling along the road, there are several small farming settlements in this area, to the north mainly, as the southern side of the road gets boggy and marshy, until it actually turns into the Barred Marsh. I don't know about 'Ali and the boys, but this particular white horse doesn't particularly want to go in search of an all over mud pack anytime soon!

So, back to the settlements, they're not even large enough to be villages really, and they can't even really be called hamlets, as they tend not to be made up of different houses, if anything they're more like spread out farmsteads, with usually about twenty plus people living in a veritable rabbit warren of run together buildings.

I remember Derri telling me something about the settlements down near the Karsite Border, the Holderfolk I think they're called. Apparently they're fiercely patriarchal, polygamous, and usually hidebound to the point of idiocy. Apparently they've just defected, if that's the word, from Karse, and are broadly speaking now are part of Valdemar. From what Derri had to say about them, it sounds as if what they'd really like do is build a big wall around themselves and ignore both Karse _and_ Valdemar.

Well, back to the point, apparently the Holderfolk live in farmstead arrangements similar to the ones around here. Obviously the ones round here don't consist of one husband and multiple wives; I don't think they do anyway.

Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough, at any rate.

A teasing wind races over the road, heading in our direction, kicking up small dust swirls in the dried mud and dirt at the sides of the road, before it reaches us and tangles into mine and Harali's mane and tails, whipping them into silvery knots and licking my forelock back and forth across my face, causing me to blink and snort slightly in irritation.

I can feel Alex shifting his weight on my back as he leans forward and scrapes my wayward hair back with one hand.

_:Thank you dearling.:_ I send to him fondly. I wish I had hands still.

_:That's okay silly Teva.:_ Alex replies with a grin and a pat on my head. _:What were you thinking about?:_

_:Oh, nothing much.:_ I say vaguely. I can't really tell Alexander about what I was thinking about, Companion secrets.

Alex fixes a look between my ears. _:If you say so.:_ He says sceptically. I flick my ears innocently and maintain a diplomatic silence.

Samyel looks over at us. "I gather that you pair are winding each other up again, given the expressions both of you a wearing."

I snort and look innocent and concentrate on really matching my pace to Harali, so that our respective hooves hit the ground at precisely the same time, as Alex clears his throat and produces a look nearly as innocent as mine. "Us?"

Harali snickers and Sam shakes his head. "I think you've had each other in your head for too long, Kernos only knows what you pair are going to be like in ten years time!"

_:Absolutely brilliant is what we'll be.:_ I announce confidently, Harali giggles and relays this to her Chosen who laughs.

"Maybe you will be at that." He says, with a wink for me and a wide grin. What an odd feeling. My face feels all warm, wait, it's not my face. I'm picking up from my Chosen, and he's blushing… Well well well, I wonder what exactly this could mean?

Before I have a chance to quiz my strawberry-coloured Heraldic counterpart, Samyel changes the topic and starts to test Alexander's knowledge of local laws and I quickly phase out of the conversation. Another advantage to being a Companion, you know all the laws and the like and that's its for most of the time.

So, now I have more pondering and musing time. I think I've quite exhausted the possibilities of my past life and the Karse situation, I think I'll turn my attention towards the reactions of a certain Alexander Malken just now. I wonder what he was blushing at?

Without making it obvious I kind of, well, ooze into my Chosen's mind and do a subtle bit of reconnaissance. I'm not really being immoral, just plain nosey really, besides, I'm in his head most of the time anyway so it's really just examining the bits of him that I already know because they're bits of me as well.

_:You'd have thought that the Saga of the Sheep would have given both Samyel and Alex their fill of ownership laws, wouldn't you?:_ Harali asks with a sigh.

_:The what—who?:_ I reply with a start, having been busy pottering around the inside of my own head. Alright picky, around the inside of my own and my _Chosen's_ head.

_:You were off in your own little world again?:_ 'Ali asks with amusement.

I look slightly contrite. _:Maybe.:_ I admit. _:I was thinking.:_

_:About what?:_ Harali asks with interest.

_:Alexander.:_ I reply with a flick of my tail.

Harali looks at me with amusement. _:Anything in particular about him, or just general wondering?:_

_:Specifically his reactions before.:_ I say slowly as 'Ali looks over with interest.

_:Yees…?:_ She asks with a whicker of amusement. _:Or am I going to have to drag every detail out of you word by word?:_

_:Oops.:_ I send her the impression of a grin. _:Sorry, I have a tendency to do that.:_

_:Dreamer! Just tell me!:_ Harali mock threatens with a laugh, causing both Alex and Samyel to briefly glance down at us, then to trade knowing looks with each other. Once again, Alex blushes slightly. How odd.

_:Alex did it again, he keeps on blushing and I can't figure out why!:_ Harali looks over at me.

_:You know that you're daft?:_ She asks me.

_:Yup.: _I readily agree. _:But it's still niggling at me, besides, trying to figure out the mystery of the strawberry tinted Herald is far more interesting than listening to in depth discussions on local council laws.:_

_:That's the plain truth!:_ Harali agrees with a laugh. _:So,:_ she continues with a brief glance up at my Chosen, _:when has he been blushing exactly then? If we can figure out if there is any common thread then we can speculate on the cause!:_

I send 'Ali another grin and return to my pondering. _:Well, there was just now, and before, when your Samyel was teasing us…hmmm…:_

_:Any more times than that?:_ Harali asks.

_:Well, now that I think about it, several times since we started on this little adventure. I only really registered it subconsciously before, probably because we were in Traderest and Alex was busy being Herald-like and doing judgments and all—:_ I pause for a moment and think back some more.

_Oh, my!_ I think to myself suddenly. _I think I've solved the mystery!_

_:Teva?:_ Harali asks curiously. _:Is there something wrong?:_

I shake my head, setting my bridle bells chiming and blink. _:What? Oh, no… I think I just solved the mystery though.: _I say.

_:Well?:_ Harali asks eagerly. _:What is it? Tell me!:_

A silent mental cough to myself. _:Well, put it this way, umm…Alex, ahem, likes someone we both know.:_

_Brilliant Teva. Really fantastic, silly horse, you're going to win literary accolades with that statement aren't you? _I berate myself quietly as Harali gives me a slightly puzzled look, then her eyes widen and she gasps slightly.

_:Oh! You mean that he—?:_ She asks, with a significant glance backwards at Samyel, who seems totally oblivious to what's going on, quite literally under his nose.

_:I think so, yes.:_ I reply glumly. _:Oh dear.:_

Yet again Harali fixes me with a puzzled look. _:Why 'oh dear'?:_ She asks curiously. _:It's kind of sweet, I think.:_

_:Yes, but..:_ I pause. _:I mean like as in _like_…not as in looks up to, ummm…:_ I trail off, not knowing how to continue.

_:I know what you mean silly Dreamer.:_ Harali informs me with amusement. _:I'm pleased to tell you that _I_ am the only lady-love in my Chosen's life!:_

_:He—what?!:_ Undignified squeak and I get the feeling that I currently look like Harali just lamped me around the back of the head with a tree branch. I manage to keep my actual jaws together, but mental speaking my lower jaw is currently making acquaintance with the surface of the road.

Harali is now quite blatantly laughing at me. _:If you mean, 'is Samyel shaych?' the answer is yes.:_ She giggles at me and I blink several times.

_:I had no idea!:_ I'm still squeaking slightly. _:I mean, not that I'd really thought about it or anything.:_

Harali gives me another look, this one filled with amusement, as our respective Chosen finally notice that we've been acting rather odd for a while.

"Teva?" Alex looks at my ears, and I flick them as Samyel regards me, and then 'Ali.

_:Yes Chosen?:_ I ask, trying to project an aura of calmness. I'm absolutely not an interfering old so and so, there's no reason to suspect me of anything at all, la la la…

"Do we want to know—_should_ we know what you pair are scheming about?" Samyel asks suspiciously.

_:Teva, what are you up to?:_ Alex asks, switching over to Mindspeech.

_:We're not up to anything.:_ Harali says with a twitch of her tail as Samyel regards her sceptically.

I decide to follow Harali's suit of total denial and protestations of innocence. _:Absolutely nothing.:_ I say to my Chosen, lacing the sending with the sensation of innocence.

Samyel sighs and looks over at my Chosen. "Well, whatever it is, 'Ali isn't telling."

"Teva's doing the same." Alex agrees. "I'm sure we'll find out at some point."

"Surely." Samyel concurs, as both Harali and I concentrate on appearing as innocent and pure as the driven snow. Somehow I don't think we're really convincing our Heralds.

I turn my head slightly and give my Chosen and Samyel a superior look. _:We're not up to anything, you're just being an overly suspicious pair of Heralds.:_ Harali nods wisely and relays what I'm saying to Sam, who sighs with resignation.

"Companion secrets, I'll never understand."

Alexander looks over at him with question in his eyes. "Companion secrets?" He asks curiously.

Samyel laughs. "Haven't you noticed that with Teva? All Companions seem to have this big set of secrets and they take great delight in trotting around looking smug about it. "Sometimes I think it's just because they like appearing as all wise beings of near legend!"

Harali joins me in a snort of derision, and furthermore, she breaks unannounced into a harsh trot, jangling ahead of us and thoroughly jolting Samyel around the saddle.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, I apologise!" Samyel gasps with a laugh and Harali comes to a dead stop in the middle of the road, waiting for me to catch up with her. Samyel shifts in his saddle and loosens his grip on Harali's reins as I reach the pair of them and draw to a halt beside them, casting one laughter filled blue eye up at 'Ali's Chosen.

Samyel runs one hand through his dark blonde hair and returns my look. "Don't you start missy." He jokes, I just bat my eyes at him.

_:Well if he really wants, you could swap places and _I_ could jangle him down the road for a bit.:_ I announce mischievously to Alexander, who stifles a laugh and repeats it to Samyel.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer Teva, but I think I'll stick to Harali."

Harali snorts with amusement. _:You better believe it mister!:_ She jokingly menaces her Chosen who pats her between the ears and chuckles.

_:We should move over, I can hear a wagon coming.:_ I say to 'Ali, who pricks her ears up and nods in agreement. We start forwards again, this time over to the left-hand side of the road, rather than in the middle of it.

Sure enough, a large wagon, loaded down with farm produce of some kind, vegetables in sacks I think, rounds the corner, two large black and white shire horses pulling it. The wagon driver sights us, not that we exactly blend well into the brown and grey of the road, and the green of the shrubbery to the side.

"Good day to ye sir Heralds!" The man greets our boys cheerfully, before rummaging in an open bag at his side.

"Good day to you too." Alex says with a inclination of his head.

"Are you off to Haven?" Asks Samyel politely as we draw level with the wagon team and the man reins the pair of horses into a halt. Harali and I also draw to a halt and regard the horses, which are giving us a few uncertain looks.

"Aye," The man replies, "I'm collecting veggibles from some of the local farms hereabout and takin'em to t'markets in the capital. You'm be on a Circuit?" The man's face sharpens with interest.

"Yes, we are, just setting out in fact." Samyel easily admits as he shifts his weight in the saddle.

"Arr, well, good luck to ye sirs, and I hopes that you'll accept these for yer ladies." Saying this, the man produces a handful of carrots and leans over to hand them to Samyel, who's closer to the wagon than myself and Alex.

"My thanks," Samyel says as he accepts the vegetables, "and I hope you get a good price in the markets."

"Aye" The wagon driver agrees as he clucks the horses onwards and they lean into the harness. The wagon creaks slightly and then begins to roll forwards.

"Good morrow to thee!" The man cries over his shoulder as the wagon picks up pace.

"And to you!" My Chosen calls back as we move off ourselves.

I amble along at and easy walk, once again alongside 'Ali and we both turn entreating blue gazes on her Chosen who laughs and hands half of the carrots over to Alex.

"I take it that you two want these now?" He asks teasingly.

_:Indeed.:_ Harali announces. _:And I'm prepared to blackmail for them, how about another bounce along the road?:_ she snickers wickedly and Sam straightens in the saddle.

"I think not, terrible horse!" He replies with a mock look of horror. "I'd better feed you these before you rend me with tooth and hoof. With that he leans over and offers Harali a carrot, which she takes and happily begins crunching it up.

_:Well?:_ Alex laughs and leans forward over my neck with a carrot in hand. I curve my neck back and twist my head to take it from his hand and begin munching with enjoyment. _:Mmmm.: _I send in approval. _:More! More!:_

"You're going to end up round as a barrel." Alex states.

_:Pfft, no I'm not.:_ I insist. _:I'm the one doing all the ambulatory movement out of the pair of us if you hadn't noticed!:_ I fix a mischievous azure eye on my Chosen. _:Of course, if _you_ want to eat the carrots, I'd be only too happy to let you have a go at carrying me for a league or so!:_

"Ahh… thanks, but I think I'll pass." Alex replies hastily as Samyel shoots a curious glance at him.

"Is Teva threatening a," Sam pauses, "what's that word she's so fond of?"

_:Glooping!:_ I chorus in time with Harali.

"That's it, a 'glooping' if she doesn't get those carrots now?" Samyel concludes.

"Worse, she's offering to trade places with me if I don't give them to her!" Alex announces with a tragic expression on his face, which quickly dissolves into a slight blush when Samyel laughs.

"I'd feed her those carrots quicker if I was you." He advises impudently as I snort.

_:That's another one!:_ Harali announces gleefully to me as we finish the carrots and move up to a smooth, rolling trot. _:You realise what we've got to do now, of course.:_

_:No,:_ I laugh, _:what?:_

_:Well, first I have to have a little dig around in Samyel's mind to confirm some suspicions, and then we can get down to some serious matchmaking!:_ Harali grins and me and I whicker in amusement.

_:You think that he likes Alexander, you know…:_ I ask with acute interest.

_:I have distinct suspicions!:_ 'Ali announces with a positively evil snigger. Methinks that she's been talking to Evil-Teva.

_:Well, hurry up and report!:_ I insist. _:I feel matchmaker tendencies breaking out as we speak!:_

_:Yes, ma'am!:_ Harali accompanies this with the impression of a soldier saluting and we both dissolve into giggles, both actual and mental.

Alex and Samyel yet again look suspiciously at us and Sam shakes his head.

"Companion secrets, I don't know…" He tuts and shares a conspiratorial smile with my Chosen, but us hard working white horses aren't going to be distracted this time, oooh no! We have some serious scheming to do, and our boys don't know the half of it.

Not yet, at any rate.


	11. Past Lives and Poisons

**Disclaimer: **Everything Valdemar-like in any way shape, or form is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey!

**Note: **The 'mould beasties' is the fungal grass disease that Keisha has to treat the Fellowship's sheep against in Owlsight.

'Abortion sickness' is Toxoplasmosis, caused by the protozoal parasite _Toxoplasma gondii_ and it can and does elicit spontaneous abortion in cows, sheep, pigs, cats, dogs and humans.

'Thrifty' is a common term for poor condition and grow rate in farm animals.

'Scouring' is an old term for acute watery diarrhoea, mainly still used in farm practice.

'Silage' is fermented grass and hay and is a common food stuff on farms, particularly for animals with high energy requirements, like dairy cattle.

**Chapter 11- Past Lives and Poisons.**

We stayed at a Waystation last night. Boring. Very much so. Harali hasn't managed to find anything conclusive in her Chosen's head. Well, she's managed to establish that Samyel likes Alexander, but she can't figure out if Sam likes Alex, or _likes_ Alex. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge and so on.

The boys still think that we're up to something, which is just plain nonsense, as 'Ali and I keep telling them, but neither of them believes us. I can't imagine why, I mean, who wouldn't believe us? Look at me! I mean, I'm an absolute picture of innocence, so much so that it practically drips out of my ears and—na, you're right. This particular white horse isn't fooling anyone.

So. We haven't done much today. Walked a lot along the road, and either side of the road, doing the whole Heraldic thing and visiting all the little farmsteads and the like. No one really needed us. Just the obligatory 'how are you?' and the kiddie checks. Most of the people we've seen so far are ridiculously healthy. Maybe there is something to living out in the country air all the time. It certainly smells nicer out here compared to some parts of Haven. The animal markets and tanner's lane, for instance.

Then again, it can smell pretty foul out here too, what with all the animals, and the obvious by-products thereof.

I was right, by the way. About the farmstead set-up around here. Several families, one of each parent and usually multiple kiddies, living together in a kind of communal run-together of buildings and outhouses.

Actually, we're about to see one up close. We reached the Waystation that we were supposed to be stopping at tonight, only to find that, of all things, a tree had fallen on it, taking of most of the roof and buckling one wall. Obviously, this meant that the Waystation was totally uninhabitable, so it looked briefly as if we were in for a _fun_ night of outdoor camping, with practically no supplies as all the ones that were in the Waystation had been thieved by the local wildlife.

Luckily, as well as the overly adventurous plant life, there was a note on the door inviting the next pair of Heralds to happen by to stop for the night at a small farmstead called Ruska's Holt. Harali and I weren't complaining at the prospect of proper stabling for the night, and neither were either of our Chosen at the prospect of food, proper food, and a bed for the night.

Which pretty much brings us right up to the present. Harali and I are ambling along the road, the red and orange of the sunset staining both us, and our Heralds, a brilliant burnt orange colour. And, as if by magic, there's a branch in the road just ahead of us, to the right, with a battered looking wooden sign hanging from a nearby handy fencepost.

'Ali and I reach the sign and the branch in the road, and draw to a halt. I curiously eye the weathered piece of wood. Written roughly on it, in a black paint that is crackled and worn thin and grey in places, are the words 'Ruska's Holt and Barden's Farm'.

_:I think this could be our stop.:_ I send to Harali as I absently stir at a patch of dust with one fore-hoof.

_:Indeed,:_ she replies, _:should we start off on our own, or wait for the Boys in Whites to notice the sign?:_

I snort and meditatively regard Samyel and Alexander, who are still deep in conversation, this time something about…um…actually, I don't know, I stopped listening several marks back when they started on the laws thing again.

_:Considering I don't think that they've noticed that we've even _stopped_, I'd say lets get going, else we'll be here all night!:_

Harali laughs and bobs her head in agreement and moves off down the narrower branch road. It's more of a track really, and it is very much narrower than the main trade road. Harali and I could go side by side still, but I have the feeling that either Alex or Sam would end up with a face-full of overgrown canopy from the trees and bushes that have sprung up either side of the path.

Samyel blinks, and looks around. "Is this the way to Ruska's Holt?" He asks, eliciting a snort of confirmation from both 'Ali and myself.

_:It is indeed,:_ Harali informs her Chosen, _:and judging by what I can smell, we're going to arrive at the farmstead very soon.:_

I test the air myself, and I have to agree with my fellow Companion, there is most definitely the scent of _farm_ and cooking fires on the breeze. Our noses prove to be accurate, we round a kink in the track and the scrubby trees on either side of the road fall down to hedgerow height, revealing a beaten down earth clearing with patches of grass, in front of a complex looking sprawl of wooden and stone buildings, looking as if they have actually grown there, given how many different styles of building and ages of materials there are to be seen.

The farm is a hive of activity, with farmhands bustling around, getting milk cows into the cow shed after the evening milking. As well as the busy adults, there are several small children running around, taking care not to get in the way of the big farm animals. One of the children, a boy of about four I think, looks up from chasing after a ball and catches sight of us, just on the other side of the gate into the farm yard.

"Dadda! Dadda!" The boy squeals and runs over to one of the men near the cow sheds, latching onto one of his legs. The man looks down at the boy, who continues burbling on in a high pitched voice. "Dadda, Heralds an' C'mpanions! Over by the gate, Dadda, look—"

The man, the child's father obviously, looks in the direction that his son is pointing and catches sight of us. He waves in our direction, obviously signalling that we should come into the yard proper and begins to walk over towards us with a welcoming look on his face, after passing on some instructions to one of the others by the sheds.

Alex dismounts and swings open the gate to allow Harali and myself through before shutting it again. Whilst my Chosen is re-hooking the catch, Samyel also dismounts and holds out a hand in greeting to the farmer, who has now reached us.

"Good evenin' to ye sirs," the farmer says, "I take it ye saw t'note we left?" He clasps Sam's hand and firmly shakes it, before switching his attention to shaking my Alexander's arm around. He doesn't know his own strength, I'm just going to snicker quietly in the back of my Chosen's mind.

"That we did." Sam replies genially. "I hope that we're not going to be much interference for you?"

"Ah, no problems, we done most of crop planting and t'like, now's the fairly easy time, we just gotta look after t'cows." As the farmer continues making small talk with our Heralds, I dubiously regard the black and white patched milk cows. They're big. Very big, I hate to think what he classes as hard. Remind me never to come back as a farmer.

Once I've finished my analysis of the bovine residents of the farm (big, black and white, big, bony, big and big) I turn my scrutiny back to the farmer. He is a big man himself, not fat, just _big_, maybe there's something in the water around here that turns people and animals into giants? Well, anyway, he's big, and florid faced, not that that's much surprise given that he's been bossing around those big cows all evening, and he has black hair, and fairly deep set, almost black eyes that are almost hiding under the _biggest_ set of black eyebrows I have ever seen.

Now I understand what the phrase 'beetling' means. They are huge, no joke of a lie, if he wanted to raise one of them at someone or something, he'd have to apply for a buildings permit from the Council first!

His son, who is still attached to his left leg, is an exact copy of his father and I get the feeling that he's going to be impossible to keep fed once he really starts growing. He's also switching his gaze between myself and 'Ali. I get the feeling that I'm going to become very sticky again soon. So, about time to listen to the conversation again I think.

"…Ruska's the fam'ly name but you'm call me Jonoton, ev'ryone else 'round these parts does." Farmer Jonoton concludes.

"Well, thank you for the offer of a bed tonight, if you could show us where we can bed down our Companions we'd all be grateful." Alex smiles at the farmer. Possibly the low grade feelings of hunger and thirst I've been projecting at my Chosen might have something to do with that. Eheh heh heh.

"Aye, of course, iffen you'm follow me." With that, Jonoton turns and begins to walk towards the stables, set between the cow sheds and the main complex of living buildings.

Alex and Samyel make sure that mine and Harali's reins are looped over the pommels of our respective saddles before following the farmer, and we Companions trail along behind them, our hooves chiming dully on the packed earth surface of the yard.

_:I take it that you're a hungry Teva?:_ Alex asks me with a mental grin as we enter the stables through a set of large wooden doors.

_:You'd guess correct.:_ I inform him with a twitch of my hide. _:I'm the one who's been doing all the walking, after all!:_ Alex chuckles and pauses to pat the side of my neck.

Once in the stables, Jonoton shows the boys to the two large loose boxes, normally reserved for foaling mares, that are to be mine and Harali's for the night and Alexander busies himself with removing my tack and brushing me down, as Samyel performs a similar task for Harali and Jonoton goes in search of food and water for us.

Within short order, the farmer returns with two buckets of fresh water, plus a gangly boy of about twelve summers, who is obviously another son of Jonoton's as he has the characteristic black hair and eyes, although his eyebrows aren't any competition for his father's. Not yet, at any rate.

The son, who Jonoton introduces as his oldest, Garth, is in possession of two more buckets, these ones filled with mixed grains which he hangs near the front of each stall.

Whilst he is running a curry comb down Harali's flanks in long, even strokes, Samyel engages farmer Jonoton in conversation once more.

"So, I notice that you don't seem to have many milk cows in your herd at the moment." Harali sighs in contentment and leans into the brush as Jonoton hangs the water buckets on the opposite sides of the stalls, but still to the front.

"You from a farming background then sir Herald?" Jonoton answers Sam's question with another question, rather than with an answer.

Samyel smiles slightly. "I grew up on one, to the north of Haven."

"Ah," the farmer's face clears, "that'll explain it. Yes, we'm be running only half of what we normally have milking at this time of year."

"Only _half_?" Samyel asks in surprise, as myself and my Chosen listen on with interest.

_:Only half, he says.:_ I send to Alex. _:Those animals are huge and there seemed plenty enough of them out in that yard before!:_ Alex smiles at me.

Jonoton nods ruefully. "Aye, had a right bad run o'luck this past several months. Fust we'm found that the upper pastures were seeded with the mould beastie that causes spring fever and we lost several calves t'that, stuff's worse'n childsbane to cattle. Then t'others jus' seemed t'start losing condition all gradual like and more of them started losing calves before 'twas their time and we'm thought 'twas the aborting sickness, so we had t'kill at least thurty outta the herd."

Samyel draws in a hissing breath. "That's _some_ bad luck!" He exclaims.

"That ain't worst of it." Jonoton informs Harali's Chosen mournfully. "They seemed t'get over t'abortion sickness, and then they got all thrifty again and some of them keep on scouring and the rest aren't much better an' non of them be producing near half as much milk as they should."

Sam tuts and shakes his head. "I'd suggest that you had your wells tested or something, but nothing else has been affected?"

"That be right, an' all our water comes from the same well, we had a Healer come out and check it fer us a while back.

Sam finishes with Harali and untangles her tack and checks it over whilst continuing his discussion with the farmer. Alex finishes on my mane and I move forward enough to stick my nose in the bucket of grains to my right. I sniff warily, and then lift my head to look at my Chosen.

_:My dinner smells…odd.:_ I inform him.

"Odd in what way?" Alexander asks quietly, and sticks his hand in the bucket and pulls out a handful of grains to examine and smell for himself.

_:I don't know, different somehow.:_ I say with a sigh.

Garth, Jonoton's son, who had been sitting on a bale of straw owlishly watching us as Alex got me settled for the night pipes up. "Be there anything wrong sir Herald?" He asks timidly as both Alex and I turn to look at him.

"My Companion says that the grains smell different." Alex says in a friendly voice.

"Oh, sorry sir, you see there was only enough grain left in the bin in the stable feed room for one, so I had to get that bucket from the new bin, over in the cow shed feed store—" The boy immediately launches into a high speed apologetic explanation.

"Whoa, okay!" Alex exclaims as I scrutinise the bucket again and the lad stumbles to a stop.

_:Tell him that it's okay,:_ I inform Alexander, _:it's probably just the fact that they've been kept near silage and cattle cake that's made them smell funny.:_

Alex repeats pretty much what I said to him. "Don't worry, Garth. Teva says that them being near silage is probably what made them smell different, there's nothing to apologise for."

Garth relaxes at Alexander's words and gives him a grateful look as I cautiously stick my nose back in the bucket, and begin to eat. The grains taste slightly odd as well, mind you, some of that silage that the milk farmers use stinks pretty strongly, so I shouldn't really be surprised that the grains taste odd if they've been kept in close proximity to it.

A few minutes later our boys, in the company of Garth and Jonoton retire to the main dining room for their evening meal, and Harali and I are left to ourselves, with only the last vestiges of the sunset and a lamp hung near the entrance providing illumination.

Harali sighs quietly to herself and shifts her weight from leg to leg as she chews on her grains. I've stopped eating mine, despite my assurances to Alexander, they do taste really odd, and I'm not sure that I can stomach much more of the taste of the silage that seems to be permeating them.

Actually, now that I think about it, I feel a bit sick. Oh, dear, I don't think that silage or cattle food agrees with Teva's digestive tract. I shuffle my hind legs forward slightly and arch my back, but my stomach is still aching and making bizarre noises.

I flatten my ears and shake my head in an attempt to distract myself, but all that succeeds in doing is making me dizzy, a dizziness that doesn't seem to want to go now that I've introduced it. I blink my eyes and squint at the wall opposite.

How odd, I never noticed that rainbow effect around it before. Come to think of it, the bale of straw Garth was sitting on has a rainbow surrounding it as well. How strange.

_I blink my eyes again, and suddenly, we're back on the road, except that it's pouring down with rain and I've just spotted the lights in the distance that I'm hoping belong to Traderest…but that's not right, we've already been to Traderest, haven't we?_

_Another blink and I'm…where am I? I'm in the Field, back home, looking at a patch of grass and yellow flowers, and I must have been day dreaming because I have this bizarre feeling that I should be telling Alex that I think something's wrong._

_Who in the Havens is Alex? I don't know anyone called Alex…where did I get that name from? I get the impression of white when I think about the name, but it's becoming increasingly hard to focus on what I'm thinking. It can't be a Companion, no-one is called Alex, so, a Herald? But no-one I know has a Herald called Alex, wait, Brandyn got back with his new Chosen this morning, Alex could be a girl's name, it could be her name—no, wait. Brandyn's Chosen is called Keth._

_I stare at the patch of grass and snort in frustration._

_What in Havens is happening to me?_

:Teva?:_ There, that was a voice calling my name. But who? _:Teva are you alright? Teva! Speak to me!: _There it is again! Female, and I feel like I should recognise it, and if I _concentrate,_ I get the vague impression of a stable, and a large white shape, another Companion? I think that I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm…word...thing, begins with 'h', hallucinating…everything's going grey, the colour of dawn time mist in the winter and I feel like I'm floating._

_Far, far away, I can vaguely feeling that I'm standing hunched over, no wait, now I'm lying—falling down, legs folding beneath me like wet paper, but that seems distant and unreal. There are voices as well, two—no, three Mindvoices, strident with concern, and…fear?_

:Teva! Can you Hear me? Teva!:_ The female voice again, quickly followed by a male voice that sounds achingly familiar._

:Teva! _Teva! TEVA!_:_ The voice is almost crying, I can Feel the sadness and panic in it and I don't know what's causing it._

_Now vocal voices, drifting half-heard up to me, in the formless silvery mist, floating blind. "…up with her? I can't Hear her! What's wrong?!" That voice sounds like the frantic Mindvoice, and the fear and impression of tears and panic is much stronger in the vocal version._

_"—don't know…Harali just said she went odd and started stari—then she called us…" That voice is new, but familiar at the same time, but I can't make either the mental or vocal voices out clearly, they keep jumping and skittering all over the place, like smoke in a storm, and as well as trying to hear them, I'm trying to decipher the sensations and images I keep getting._

_I'm lying collapsed in a stall, moaning, with my Chosen frantic at my head._

_I'm chasing my friends through the Grove, I'm going to win, I'm going to catch them!_

_I'm having my first lesson in the Mage-Gift with Herald-Mage Jaysen Kondre, he scares me a bit._

_I'm standing in the stables, covered in mud, Veran is next to me telling me not to feel bad._

_I'm Companion Teva._

_I feel sick, Mama-Derri said not to eat yellow flowers but I didn't listen and now my tummy hurts lots._

_I'm in Haven, walking towards my destiny, my Chosen._

_I'm on a Courier run down south, near to the Karsite Border, I think I'm being tracked._

_I'm running through the Palace Gardens, ripping up grass as I skid around corners._

_I'm Herald-Courier Myri._

_I'm screaming and rearing and menacing those who would hurt my Chosen, my Alex._

_I'm not going to let the Karsites through._

_The Mindvoice, the female one briefly breaks into my mind again. _:—think it's poison…she's hallucinating I thin—Teva! Can you Hear m—?:_ But I don't respond, the memories are all mixed up and confusing in my head and I can't make out what's real and what's not so I'm just going to stay here and _remember_ everything until the mist and the pain and the dizziness go away._

:Teva!:

_I don't know anyone called Teva, my name is Myri._

_We've been riding Courier Circuits for months now, Karse has stepped up it's attacks and the only thing meaning it isn't war is the fact that Karse haven't declared it yet, and King Randale is loath to declare war on Karse, for that would give them all the justification that their crazed Sun-Priests need to roll over our Border and invade properly. _

_The Karsite Border is Hell, quite literally, at the moment, only recently there were five Herald-Mages attempting to keep back the Priests and their Demons and horrors, now it's down to one mainly, Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron. He scares me, so much power, some would say too much. Me, I'm happy with being a Journeyman, verging on Master, to be an Adept as powerful as Herald Vanyel would be too much, I don't think I'd be able to cope with that amount of power._

_Mage-Gift or no, I'm still on Courier, Dallian is the fastest of all the Companions, and my Mage-Gift means that I can shield us enough to hide from the Karsite Mages and Priests._

_We're carrying dispatches and spied troops plans of the Karsites from the Valdemaran encampment near White Foal Pass, where Herald-Mage Vanyel is, to the Lord Marshall and the reserves to the east and north. The Karsite Priests are using spells that prevent the Farspeakers and Mages from sending the plans directly to the Heralds and Herald-Mages at the Lord Marshall's camp, so Dalli and I, and the other Herald-Couriers are the only way of exchanging intelligence _fast

_Dalli has been running flat out for two days now, we only stop each night for a brief rest to get our wind back, there will be time enough to rest once we reach the Lord Marshall._

_He _has_ to see these plans. The commanders at the Border near White Foal are worried, there don't seem to be nearly as many Karsite troops there as there should be, and no-one knows where they are. Herald Vanyel also says that the Priests have stepped up their bombardment of the border recently, almost as if they're trying to distract attention from something else, and there is no way that he can spend the time to Look for whatever it is they're trying to hide, not without the Karsite Mages getting through his shields and protections and unleashing Demons into Valdemar. A thought too horrible to comprehend. So we have to run, Dallian and I, we have to get these plans to the Lord Marshall so the reserves can be mobilised ready for another attack._

_The wind is howling past me as I hunch myself over Dalli's neck and try to present as small an area for the wind to catch on as possible. The countryside, looking grey and washed out in the cold winter air, flashes past us at a blur as my wonderful Dalli carries us on a cresting wave of sound, a thundering cacophony of chiming only audible to us as I strive to keep the tightest shields I can clamped around us, muting sound and blurring vision._

_It's still three days at least before we reach the encampment, but we're going to make it, we _have_ to make it._

_I can sense a sick feeling in the air, in the earth, around us and I fight to keep my balance in the saddle. I know what the feeling is, I've felt it before on the Border. Karsite Mages and their pet Demons. I think they're hunting us._

_Dallian's ears flatten and his eyes roll slightly, showing the whites. _:Can I feel what I think I can?:_ He asks be, the sending heavily laced with worry, a touch of fear, and the constant exhaustion that has been with all of us since this started._

:Karsite Priests.:_ I reply with a touch of fear myself. _:But there's something wrong, they don't feel as if their probes are coming from the South, they feel as if they're straight ahead of us.:

_Dalli can't spare the breath for a snort of surprise, but he sends me a mental equivalent as his muscles continue unfaltering in their rhythmic surging beneath me. _:Ahead? But…we're running parallel to the Border at the moment, all that's ahead of us is—:_ Dalli cuts off his sending abruptly and I stifle down a moan of panic._

_The only thing ahead of us is Valdemar. _

_They must have gotten past the Border defences somehow, and now they're behind our lines. Karsite Priests and their Demons. This must be what the assaults on White Foal were to distract us from, this is what the plans I'm carrying mean._

:The reserves will be caught off-guard!:_ I frantically send to my Companion, and feel a corresponding surge of alarm from him._

:Not only that, the other camps, the refugees from the Borderlands, and the villages and towns around here—they won't stand a chance!:_ Dallian's sending has a harsh edge of barely controlled panic to it. _:What's more, no-one will be expecting this, even the Foreseers are being blocked by the damned Karsites!:

_Gods. What are we going to do? What can we do?_

_My mind is running around like a mouse in a barrel, spiralling inwards with panic, looking for a solution, any solution to the imminent catastrophe._

:Wait!:_ A simple solution, it has to work. I open my mind fully to my Soul-brother and show him what my solution is. _

:Yes!:_ His sending is harsh, with the fear being drowned out by the red of anger. _:We can do it, we'll show those damn Karsites!:

_Dalli slows his pace and looks back at me, there's no need for breakneck speed now. _:How close are they?:_ He asks._

:Close.:_ I send back, they are close, and my skin is crawling at the proximity of the Abyssal Plane creatures that the infiltrating groups of Karsite Priests and their guard have with them._

:We shall charge them then.:_ Dalli says it matter-of-factly. _:Can you try to Send whilst I run?:

:As long as you help me, my love, I'm going to need your strength to break the damping spells on distance Mindspeech.:

:With you all the way my Myri.:_ Dalli opens himself to me and breaks into a menacing and deliberate gallop, not the headlong dash of before, as I take his strength and combine it with my Mage-Gift and my Mindspeech. Then I check that my lines to the local ley lines are intact and I _Reach_ and push outwards with my mind, straining to break the insidious steel-strong gossamer net of damping spells all around us._

_I push and push, and just as I think that I'm about to tear in two, I feel the edge of an aura I recognise. Carlyn, one of my best friends, and the Lord Marshall's Herald._

:Lyn!:_ I call her, as loudly as I can and I feel a start of surprise as she thins her shields and extends a probe._

:Wha—who—_Myri_?!:_ But there's no time, no time, Dalli and I are running up the side of a hill, and just over the top are the Karsites, and there's no time._

_I take all of my knowledge about the troop movements, and the hidden group of Karsites and _shove_ it forcefully into her mind, causing her to yelp, both physically and mentally in pain. _:Myri? What are you—Oh, _Gods_!:

_I can feel her frantically shouting for the Lord Marshall, for the commanders, for someone, anyone, _now

_Dalli is cresting the hill, we can both see the gold and black of the hated, hated Karsite Priests but a few furlongs below us and I drop all my glamours and Dalli's thundering hoof-beats reverberate through the icy air, and now they see us, and there is shouting in their harsh tongue and the bodyguards with them are hastily readying weapons as the Priests goad their monsters into action with incantations._

_I open myself fully to the ley lines and I feel the power rush to fill both me and Dalli. Somehow, Lyn is still hanging on and I Feel a flood of panic and despair as she senses what I am doing, what I am about to do._

:Myri—: _Her sending is a wail of just realised grief._

:Goodbye my soul-sister.:_ I send to her and cut the connection. She does not want to be around for what we are about to do._

_We have reached the outermost edges of the Karsite group, and several soldiers try to stop us, their hastily shot arrows shattering on my physical shields, as they are dashed beneath Dalli's silver hooves, and then, we're upon the mages, but I want the lead one, the Adept, and Dallian writhes around the others and charges for the Black Robed Priest, who stares at us in shock, Demon forgotten as we crash to a halt before him. _

_He flings up one arm as if to ward us off, or to fling a levinbolt at us as Dalli, my beautiful Dalli, writhes around sideways._

_I reach down and grab hold of his outstretched arm and yank him in close to Dallian's side, as Dalli twists his head around and sinks his teeth into the man's other arm._

"For Valdemar and the King!" _I scream into his face, echoing the cry in Mindspeech as I drop all of my shields and _Reach_ for not only the ley lines that I'm tied to, but for the node that feeds them and the Priest's face dissolves into fear as he realises, too late, what we plan to do._

_Everything around us vanishes into a glare of harsh actinic blue-white light and heat and somewhere there is screaming as the men and the Priests and their monsters are burned up by the power that is roaring through me, too bright to look at, but at the same time compelling and hypnotic. I can see the Demons tattering into shadows around us as the Karsite spell lose their grip on their essence and they are burned by the power and flung back to the Hells. _

_The sensations are beyond pain, and it seems to last forever and for no time at all, Dalli and I are the light, we become the power, and all around us the screams has ceased and all we can see are rigid, frozen statues of powdery darkness that used to be the guards and the soldiers, and blazing pyres of fire that were the mages. _

_Everything starts to fade to black, not just the black of a smoky afterimage on the eye after you stare at a too-bright light, but the essence of black, a blackness and peace that is so profound I could never ever explain it fully._

_Dallian and I, Herald-Courier Myri give ourselves up to the darkness and everything drifts away…_

The profound blackness of my memory gives way to the more mundane blackness of the inside of my battered head, and I gratefully give myself up to the oblivion, as everything, once again goes black and I float away into nothingness.


	12. Explanations and Aches

**Disclaimer: **All concepts relating to Valdemar etc, etc… are the sole property of one Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** The abortion sickness that I mentioned last time could also have been caused by _Brucella canis_ a bacteria that is responsible for the disease Brucellosis.

Black Angel Mushrooms:They do exist in Valdemar, and the real world actually. In Valdemar, they are what Tylendel's mother kills herself with in Magic's Pawn when she's trying to get into contact with her dead husband. In the real world these little fungi are also called Black Angels, or Death Angels and they are fatal if you eat them. Usually within a week, no cure… cheerful cat! …and they look exactly like the common field or wild (edible) mushroom that's also found in the UK.

**Chapter 12- Explanations and Aches.**

Ow.

That's pretty much all I have to say on anything at the moment. That, and "Who in Kernos' name turned off the be-damned lights?"

Now…what exactly happened to me? I can remember, well, lots of things really. Very confusing things too, and rainbows for some reason. I also remember a nasty taste to my dinner—Ye Gods! I was _poisoned_!

Well, that explains the fact that my insides feel like I just went thirty rounds with an inhabitant of the Abyssal Planes. I suppose that also explains the, quite frankly, _weird_ dreams I was having, a confusing amalgamation of present day views, present life memories, and past life memories.

The past life ones being the most intense. I haven't really thought about that for, well, for years. Your own death isn't really something you want to spend vast amounts of time pondering over. Truth be told, not only had that particular set of memories been confined to the 'Teva: Past Lives Thereof' section of my mind, but they had also been put in a big box. With a padlock. A big padlock. And the lid had been nailed shut.

Thanks to whatever was on those grains however, I got to relive the experience. Or should that be 're-die the experience'? Thinking about it, I suppose you'll be expecting me to say something like "Well, if I had a second chance and I knew what calling a Final Strike like that would do, I'd do things differently."

Thing is, you'd be wrong. Myri—I, and Dallian, knew what Calling that amount of power would do to us. I mean, I was verging on being a Master, I could access the smaller ley lines, but not the big ones, or the nodes, and I knew the dangers of trying to use the last two. It's something that is—was very well covered in Mage Gift lessons. I knew that I didn't have the control to command and contain that amount of raw mage-energy, but that amount of mage-energy was what was needed to stop the Karsites, particularly since one of them was a Black-robe, and he had an active demon with him. Not only that but he'd bound smaller demons to the power of his underlings.

All in all he was a charming person really.

Final Strike. Ominous words they are. It hurts, trust me on this, it hurts a _lot_. Think of the description 'burning like a white-hot ice cube'. That doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. The strange thing, the really bizarre thing, about _it_ was that even though Dallian and I were about as far south as you could get in those days, we could also see…sense Companion's Field and the Grove in Haven somehow. We could see all of the Companions in the Field, and the last thing, the absolute last thing I remember hearing during _it_, my death, wasn't the screams of the Karsites or the keening howls of the Abyssal Plane creatures.

It was the sound of the Death Bell tolling, for me, for Dallian.

Enough maudlin thoughts I think. Definitely enough of that line of thought, what it has really reminded me of is the reason why I keep those memories locked down and out of the way. That's one area that the Heralds have the advantage over us Companions. We remember our past lives, they don't, so no messy memories to shunt around the insides of their heads. The other advantage they have is, of course, the whole hand thing. Hands can be useful. They also have eyebrows.

Apart from the whole maudlin thing, I, and in fact all of the Companions, don't really want these kinds of thoughts floating around anywhere near the surfaces of our minds. Even if the memories aren't as drastic or cataclysmic as mine, or others that I won't name, the whole past life thing isn't something that any of us want our Chosen to even think of picking up on. As Samyel says, Companion secrets and all.

Speaking of which…I've figured out that it's dark because my eyes are shut and because I'm floating still in that kind of dark space that exists between sleep and awake. You know what I mean, that feeling when you're just awake enough to appreciate that you are asleep, or something very close to it. I should probably wake up now however.

Now, let's take this one step at a time. Eyes open first I think, then head lifting and then possibly standing up. I'm not to sure about that last one, I'm just going to wait and see. Actually, before eyes open I'm just going to wake up a bit more and see if I'm still possessing all my bits and pieces so to speak.

With a kind of mental shake I manage to shrug off the remains of my sleepiness and batten the past life experiences back to their proper place and awareness of my surroundings floods back into my mind as I cease my inward centred thoughts.

Three people breathing, well, two humans and one Companion, and sounds from outside, normal farming sounds I presume, cows and the like I imagine. As well as the breathing I can hear a soft voice, I can't quite make out what it's saying, but it sounds like Samyel.

_Enough of this auditory guessing game. _I decide and I crack my eyes open, slowly.

As I suspected, and the rest of my body has been informing me, I am lying in one of the loose boxes in the stable, with straw, and, in fact, bales of straw positioned around me to prop my previously unconscious form into something approaching normality. The light is quite bright, it's some point after midday I reckon, given the quality of the light and the lengths of the shadows being cast through the windows and doors.

There's another bale of straw positioned dead in front of the entrance to the loose box I'm in and sitting on it, facing towards me, are Alexander and Samyel. Well, I say facing towards me and it's true, their lower bodies are, but Sam is holding my Alexander close to him and now I realise that his murmured words are those of comfort and support to my Chosen, who looks, quite frankly, as bad as I was feeling before. His face is drawn and sheet white with worry and I feel an obscure stab of vague guilt as I catch sight of him and my dozy self finally cottons onto the fact that the fear-guilt-anger-worry-panic wash of emotions that I'm feeling are echoing to me from Alex.

I blink and slowly, with much considering of the matter, raise my head from the thick layer of straw. The slight movement catches Samyel's attention and his surprised glance flicks over me and he pauses before grinning and shaking Alexander.

_:Ow.:_ I rasp in Broadsend, completely oblivious to the fact that as well as Harali, who is in the box next to me, and my Chosen, I am also sending to Samyel.

At my dulcet, as a blunt wood-saw going through oak, tones Alexander jerks his head up and fastens me with a haunted stare as Harali 'hrrmmmphhs' in surprise and sticks her head over the lowered divide between our respective loose boxes.

"Teva!" Alex almost shouts and flings himself away from Samyel and across the gap between us with no semblance of co-ordination in his movements and the previously hopeless expression on his face is chased off by one of inarticulate joy.

Hitting the ground with a muffled thud, he scoots across the bedding of my loose box and flings his arms around my neck as I raise my head up properly and blink again.

_:The one and only.:_ I croak with weak good humour, still not really registering the fact that I'm Bespeaking Sam as well. His reactions of sitting bolt upright and giving me shocked stares aren't _quite_ obvious enough cues for me to pick up on.

Alex concentrates himself on running his hands over my head and neck and through my mane whilst whispering…well 'sweet nonsense' is the only phrase I can come up with at the moment, into my ears.

I twitch my hide and shift my weight slightly to get more comfortable and turn slightly to look up at 'Ali.

_:Fancy meeting you here.:_ I send to her. My Mindvoice still raspy. Trust me, it is possible to croak and rasp with your mental voice. Currently I sound as if I've been smoking pipe tobacco every day for the past forty years.

Harali returns my look and glances briefly over at her own Chosen, who is still staring at me with a slightly stunned expression, before flicking an ear and returning her attention to yours truly.

_:Indeed. Glad to see that you're back in the land of the living, you near gave me a heart attack!:_ Harali's sending is laced with humour and Sam nods with agreement.

"I think that applies to all of us." He adds, Harali is obviously sending to both him and me.

I snort softly and nudge Alex's shoulder. _:Back off for a moment sweetie, I need to stand up.:_ My Chosen rocks back on his haunches and unwillingly removes his hands from my mane and I shake my head and concentrate on mobilising my limbs.

Both my front and hind legs feel stiff but I manage to make it to my feet without too much lurching around.

_:Oh, that's better.:_ I sigh, still with a distinct croak, as my blood rushes down my legs and announces itself in the muscles and skin of my lower limbs as the prickling of pins and needles.

Once it's obvious that I'm settled on all fours Alex returns to his position of wrapped around my neck, our faces pressed together. I sigh with contentment and nuzzle at my Chosen.

_:So, what exactly happened to me?:_ I ask after a moment, causing Samyel to blink again.

Harali whuffs and shakes her forelock out of her eyes. _:You tell us.:_ She says soberly. _:We were eating dinner and you suddenly went all—weird—on me and started staring at the wall and then you…moaned out and collapsed.:_ 'Ali fixes me with a worried look. _:Seriously Teva, you just—went down. It was scary.:_

Alex obviously can't hear what Harali is saying, as she's being a good Companion and not Bespeaking everyone in the stable like certain other white horses in the immediate vicinity. Cough, cough, innocent, cough. He pulls away slightly from me and looks into one of my sapphire eyes. "I just felt, s-something, a dizzy feeling off you and then nothing, you cut me off somehow." He says in a soft, husky and worn voice. "Then Harali shouted for Sam and we ran out here in time to see you—you collapsed…just f-fell over and we couldn't reach you."

Alex gulps. "I was s-shouting and calling f-for y-you but you w-wouldn't—couldn't answer m-me…" His voice is unsteady and he sounds, and feels close to tears and I feel the sharp spikes of fear he felt as he remembers the terrible sight of me going down like so much lifeless white horse-meat.

I stifle a shudder at his memories and wordlessly send comfort and love down our bond and press my head against his chest again, briefly.

_:I was poisoned?:_ I don't really direct the question towards anyone in particular and it is Samyel who answers me.

"Yes, the grains you had were laced with a weak solution of Black Angel mushroom extract, as was the entire contents of the feed bin." Sam pauses for a moment to rub one hand between his eyes. "In fact, all of the food in the feed store had been doctored with Black Angels."

Alex shivers slightly and his fingers close convulsively on my mane for a moment as I jerk my head up slightly with surprise.

_:How in Astera's name did—who?:_ My sending isn't particularly coherent or sensible. Then again, how coherent would you be upon finding out that you'd unwittingly eaten Black Angel mushrooms?!

Harali nickers to catch my attention. _:Luckily there is a House of Healing near to here, before Trevale. Sam and I ran there for a Healer once it became apparent that you were really sick.:_ I blink silently at her, really not wanting to think about how close to death I came. That goes some way to explaining my grim hallucinations and why I was dreaming of _it_.

As usual, remembering my deat—that day, long ago, sends an involuntary shudder down my back and unfortunately the Alexander-limpet still attaches to me picks up on it.

"Are you alright?" He asks, a hint of panic colouring his voice and he looks slightly desperately into my eyes. "I can get the Healer if—"

_:I'm fine.:_ I hasten to assure him. _:Just remembering some bad dreams I had. Honestly, I feel much better now.:_ I hastily add as Samyel starts forward slightly at Alexander's inquiries.

Samyel seems to have gotten over the shock of my continued inclusion of him in my Mindspeech sendings and he manages to calmly reply to me. "Never-the-less, I believe Healer Daska would like to know that her main patient is up and about." With that he turns and walks out of the stable door, obviously going in search of the afore-mentioned wearer of Greens.

_:Main patient?:_ I ask Alex curiously.

"Daska was the one who discovered what had poisoned you, and she tracked it back to the feed shed on the cattle barn." He informs me as he returns to absent-mindedly running his fingers through my mane. "After she stabilised you, she went hunting for the source of the poison and found that all of the dairy cows are suffering from prolonged exposure to Black Angel mushrooms."

So it was pure accident that I got a dose of it then. That's somewhat relieving, at least I don't have to be looking out for nebulous enemies under every bush and tree.

Whilst Alex is explaining this to me 'Ali reaches out a thin tendril of Mindspeech, below anyone's Hearing threshold, except for another Companion, me, in other words.

_:Teva?:_

_:Yes, 'Ali?:_ I reply as I sigh and lean into my Chosen's ministrations.

_:I'm glad you're alright.:_ She says simply, and I get a faint impression of the worry that she's been feeling for the past few—however long I've been out. Actually, I don't know how long I was out for, and I say as much to Harali. _:Uh, four days.:_ She informs me after a short pause.

_:Dear gods.:_ Is all I can really think of to reply to that and I feel her silent assent, then a spike of curiosity.

_:What did you mean when you said 'bad dreams' just now?:_ She asks tentatively.

I look consideringly at her for a moment before posing a question of my own. _:What was—do you remember much about your past life?:_

Harali blinks in surprise and snorts softly. _:Bits and pieces,:_ she admits, _:but I don't really like thinking about it. Did you…were you remembering you past life?:_

_:You could say that.:_ I say dryly. I even manage _not_ to totally drown those four words in irony, by some miracle. Sigh. _:Although it was more related to my…death…than my life.:_ I don't like the 'd' word, can you tell?

_:Your de—death?:_ Harali starts with shock, both mentally and physically. _:Heyla, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—:_

_:It's fine.:_ I interrupt her to assure her.

_:If you don't mind me asking,:_ 'Ali asks cautiously, _:How, when did you…?:_

_:A long time ago.:_ I tell her with slight amusement. _:Lineas and Baires were still around, for one thing, as was the 'm' word.:_

Harali blinks surprised looking blue eyes at me. _:That was after my 'last time':_ She admits slowly. _:Old age years before the whole Karse mess happened.:_ She adds after a moment, answering my unspoken question. _:Was it—:_ She asks obliquely.

_:The Karsites?:_ I finish for her. _:In a manner of speaking.: _I shift my weight slightly and nudge Alex's hand up towards my ears. They itch.

_:I was a Courier between the front lines and the Lord Marshal's encampment and the reserve forces. We were running some information back to the Lord Marshal when we…ah…encountered a group of Karsites that had gotten past the Border somehow. Priests, mages, some soldiers and… demons.: _I sigh as the memories twine cold echoes of the past around the edges of my mind. _:There was no way that the reserves could mobilise in time. I was a Herald-Mage, we charged them and I called Final Strike.:_ I say it in a few words as I can, even though I'm talking on the 'Companion only', so to speak, level, I _definitely_ don't want any hint of this to get back to my Chosen.

Harali shivers and twitches her hide, dislodging a slight cloud of dust around herself. _:Brrr.:_ She sends. _:Scary.:_

I reply with a mental nod of agreement and refrain from adding 'painful, too' to her statement. There's stating the obvious, and there's just being plain silly.

'Ali's eyes go blank for a moment and she turns her head slightly and gets that characteristic 'listening' look about her. _:Sam says Daska'll be here in about half a mark, she's got to help the farm hands finish dosing the cattle.:_ Harali blinks and informs me. _:They got lower doses than you, you know. You got one big hit of it.:_

_:Tell me about it!:_ I reply. _:My guts certainly are!:_ I fall silent for a moment as I consider something and then I send a mental grin to Harali, along with the image of Sam and Alex I got when I first opened my eyes.

_:Hmmm?:_ Harali looks at me with slight confusion.

I giggle slightly at her. _:Maybe I should be incapacitated more often!:_ I send, still on the 'Companion only' level. _:It seems to have helped them pair along a tad!:_

Harali blinks at me and gives me a slightly startled look, as if she's momentarily worried that the mushrooms have scrambled my brains. Not that there's a lot for them _to_ scramble. No one would notice any difference anyway either. Snicker. Then she joins me in laughing weakly.

There are better ways to get over nearly 'd' wording, and there are worse ways. I like humour however, and this particular white horse is going to stick to her own remedy. The past is the past, and all that.


	13. Deserts and Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: **Everything relating to Valdemar such as Heralds, Companions, and the named towns and villages on Alex and Teva's Circuit are the property of Mercedes Lackey!

**Chapter 13- Deserts and Just Desserts.**

The Healer, Daska, arrived about a quarter mark ago and has been poking me ever since and asking lots of questions about how I feel. I don't want to be ungrateful, but, heyla! Standing up over here, in case you hadn't noticed! She finally seems satisfied that I'm not about to fall over or have my ears drop off or something and stands back and regards me thoughtfully.

"Well, you seem to have no after effects, although I wouldn't recommend using Black Angels as a regular fixture in the condiment department." I blink at her and mentally raise an eyebrow for Harali and Alexander's benefit. Oh, and Samyel's. Cough, cough innocent cough.

_:That hadn't occurred to me.:_ I add dryly with a twitch of my tail.

Harali sends a slight grin to me and Alex 'tsks' quietly and nudges me in the side of the neck with one elbow as the Healer looks between us with a slightly sceptical expression on her face. Probably because she's the only one in the stable that I'm not Bespeaking. Yet again, I have to protest my _obvious_ innocence over here. Alright… I know, I need a better story, or maybe a better solicitor…? Well, I'm going to file that particular train of pondering for later contemplation and get back to the real world.

Time for some more explanations I think.

_:How are Ruska's cattle? And why, exactly, were they able to trot around still after _months_ of eating tainted food, whereas _I_ went down like a ton of the proverbial bricks?:_ Alex relays my inquires to Daska, who listens carefully for a moment, before turning to me.

"A combination of bad luck and bad timing." She informs me in her rich contralto voice. "Yes, the cattle have been exposed to the poison for a good time, but the dosage was a lot less, the solution of Black Angels used in their feed was much more diluted than the hit of it you got. They had a chance to build up enough of a resistance to it that it just made them ill and affected the newborns."

"Why were the grains that Teva had dosed with stronger stuff?" Samyel asks suddenly, causing the Healer to blink and switch her gaze to the older Herald.

"I honestly don't know." She admits. "I think it was a mistake on the part of the poisoner, several mistakes, in fact—"

"Meaning?" It's Alexander's turns to interrupt the poor woman now. Honestly, men! Let her speak!

Daska catches sight of me rolling my eyes in conjunction with that thought and stifles a smile before continuing. "Well, firstly, lacing the horse-feed with the poison. I think he, or she, only did that because the grains were in the cattle feed shed. Ruska tells me that he normally stores the feeds separately and it was only because one of the grain bins in the stable feed store was rotten that some of the horse feed was stored with the cattle feed." Daska pauses and rubs her eyes with one hand. She doesn't look like she's gotten much sleep recently.

"Secondly, the strength of the solution dumped on the grains Teva ate. It was _much_ stronger than the one the cattle have been getting and I think whoever the poisoner is didn't dilute the mushroom extract properly." Both Alex and Samyel look thoughtful at this.

_:Surely this isn't new information for you pair?:_ I ask testily. _:I would've thought you'd have been tearing the farm apart looking for the poisoner!:_ I admit, I sound slightly snappy, but, hey, can you blame this particular mushroom-seasoned equine? I'm not asking too much for Knights in White to gallop to my rescue, am I? Well… Sam could gallop with Harali's help. Alex can walk.

Alex looks slightly stricken, and Samyel gifts me with a startled look, as I blink slowly. I know, I know! Boo! Hiss! I'm an evil and ungrateful horse and my Chosen has been dying a death over my useless form or the past half-week.

Sigh.

It's just so frustrating though! I want to know who did this. I have one word for justification of my waspishness: Glooping. Specifically of any fungus inclined personages in the immediate vicinity.

Sigh.

I send a worthless burst of apology to my Chosen, and reach forward to touch his check with my nose, and, after a moment of consideration, repeat the sending and touch with Samyel. Obviously not as strong a sending, Sam isn't _mine,_ after all. But enough I think.

Maybe the Black Angels did addle my mind…

Harali is giving me a measuring look. _:Are you alright Teva?:_ She asks hesitantly.

_:I'm fine.:_ I assure her. _:No, really. I am.:_ I add as Sam and Alex both look at me. Eep, déjà vu!

I get the feeling that I'm repeating myself. I get the feeling that I'm repeating myself. I get the—alright! I'll be good now. Heark at my beaming innocence.

Daska has been waiting patiently for us to finish, obviously aware that she is hearing less than half of the conversation happening around her. Lucky her, she's gets to miss moany Teva! Cackle, cackle.

"Unfortunately, since all of the farmhands come into contact with the cattle feed on a regular basis, all of them show traces of Black Angel mushrooms on their skin, so any of them could potentially be the poisoner." The Healer looks expectantly at the pair of Heralds.

Samyel runs his right hand through his hair, scraping it out of his face and replies to her. "Well, no-one has left the farm since Teva—well, since we arrived, five days ago."

Hang on! _Five _days?! Harali said I'd been out of it for _four_ days! I'm obviously projecting enough for her to pick up as she hastily explains to me. _:You were! This is the afternoon of the fifth day, and you went down on the evening of the first, technically it is four days.:_ Hmm… Logical I suppose. Although, Meh! Logic is for the logical! I want glooping dammit!

The Heralds and Healer go into a conference, obviously planning…something… I can't really hear what they're saying. Well, I can, I just can't seem to muster the effort to concentrate on what they are saying. Despite my assurances to the others, I am still feeling a tad wobbly, truth to tell.

Healer Daska notices my wandering attention and fixes me with a look, and then blinks and appears to look through me. "I think we can continue this elsewhere, my patient is in need of sleep."

_:Hmm?:_ I mumble and look around to see who she is talking about, before realising that she means _me_. Alex stifles the inevitable 'Are you alright?' as a brief look of worry flits across his features, before he actually focuses on his rather battered Companion.

"Teva, you should have said that you were tired."

_:Hmm?: _I repeat, and blink absentmindedly at him. Sound intelligent, don't I? _:'m fine.:_

"Get some sleep Teva." Samyel is adding in his silvers worth. Sigh. They're all ganging up on me.

I send assent. Or, at least, I presume I do, as the three humans move towards the stable door and 'Ali trails after them after bobbing her head at me.

_Oh well, I suppose I'd better get some sleep them._ I decide to myself, and sink slowly back onto the straw. Against all reason, I think I remember my hair aching last week.

Well, a yawn, both mental and physical, which causes a very physical response in my Chosen, snicker snicker, and I settle my head onto the straw and drift off to sleep. Hopefully Alex and company will have gotten to the bottom of this poisoner business by the time I've woken up.

_… A thundering cacophony of chiming echoes through my ears…_

_… "For Valdemar and the King!"…_

_… The world dissolves into glare and shadows…_

_Heyla!_ I manage to claw my way up out of the depths of sleep and squash the fleeting fragments of my memories back down into my subconscious.

I become aware that I am snorting slightly, almost as if I've been running. With a shake of my head I lurch to my feet and concentrate on regulating my breathing. Once I sound less like a punctured pair of bellows, I scuff my way through the thick straw of my loose box and bury my nose in the pail of cold water hanging on the left hand wall of the open-fronted box.

In less than a few moments I have drained my pail of water, and I'm still thirsty. Hmmm… After a moment of consideration I slink out of my straw filled loose box and inhale the water in Harali's pail as well.

_:I'm afraid I'm stealing your water.:_ I send to Harali, who responds with a mental chuckle.

_:Awake again then?:_ She asks me.

_:Mmhmm.:_ I reply. _:Any luck with—you know—yet?:_

_:Well, Sam and you Alex have Truth Spelled everyone on the farm and _no-one_ seems to know anything about the poisoning of the grains.:_ Harali sounds peeved.

_:Meh.:_ I reply, with a burst of mingled and disgust and frustration, which 'Ali echoes, before the thread of Mindspeech between us fades and I contemplate the insides of my head for a few moments.

Still thirsty. Meh.

Let's ponder this for a moment; there's no more conveniently located pails of water for me to half inch the contents of, so it looks like I'll have to venture outside.

Speaking of which, I've just noticed that it's daylight, afternoon again if I'm the judge of the shadows, and since I definitely feel like I've slept more than a quarter mark, I'm guessing that it's the next day at the very least. One disadvantage of being Healed, it knocks you for six for a while.

There's no sign of the other's anywhere in the stable, so I'm guessing they're off being my Knights in White…um… and Lady in White, oh, and Lady in Green… Seeking out the evil perpetrator of poisoning, at any rate.

Lord and Lady! Will you listen to me rattling on! I sound like a third-rate minstrel with Bardic pretensions!

_Silly horse._ I scold myself. _You're _supposed_ to be looking for a drink, not giving literary critiques of your own internal ramblings!_

With that, I carefully make my way to the entrance of the stable—the words 'spavined' and 'nag' come to mind, pretty much in that order—in search of a water trough of some description.

Sure enough, there is a large stone trough set against the grey stone and timber side of the building. Unfortunately, it's empty. As I stare glumly at the resolutely dry bottom of the trough, words similar to 'piffle' and 'dang' come to mind.

_Broadly_ similar words, at any rate. Cough cough innocent cough.

Luck appears to be shining down on this particular horse once more, however, as I barely have time for my mental commentary to get through its first paragraph, when someone clears their throat behind me.

I whip my ears backwards in surprise—yes, I'm being _that_ observant—and twist my head round to catch sight of whoever it is standing next to me. It's one of the farmhands, who looks a bit wide eyed at me and sways slightly as if curbing the instinct to step back from me.

Large scary white horse that I am and all. Mind you, I presume that the boys have been Truth-spelling the inhabitants of the farm complex left, right and centre so I'm not really surprised that he looks slightly wary as I look down at him with sapphire eyes.

"Uh, ye be wanting a drink lady?" The man asks in one of the broadest country accents I have ever heard.

_Yes please._ I think to myself as I bob my head in agreement. The farmhand sidles closer to the trough, reaches over to twist an ingenious looking metal fixture that turns out to be a tap and steps back again as cold, clear water cascades into the trough and boils around in the hollow stone structure.

I nicker my thanks to him and stick my nose in the water, which is _cold_, and begin to not-quite-gulp large mouthfuls of the liquid as the man waits for the water level to climb the side of the trough and near the top before twisting the tap again and stemming the flow of water. And reach the top it does, despite my best efforts.

I think one of the famed Haighli deserts has taken up residence in my stomach, I'm that dried up inside! The farmhand looks sideways at me as I continue to absorb the water at a respectable rate, and then goes back to whatever it was he was doing before he came to my rescue.

Another Knight Errant, perhaps? Not that I'm at all going Chivalry obsessed over here. I blame the mushrooms. Hey that could become a fairly good catch-all excuse if I use it wisely.

Mental note to self: It was the mushrooms. The mushrooms made me do it. I blame the mushrooms. Heh heh heh.

Well, now I feel less like dried travel rations I have more than a passing interest in the location of my Chosen and his co-defenders of my honour. I told you: Not Chivalry obsessed. I blame the mushrooms!

Ground, centre and reach… and there we have one Alexander, who's in one of the barns, concentrating on something. Concentrating _hard_. Hmm…curious, I wonder what he's up to?

_Only one way to find out I suppose. _I decide to myself and lift my head and scent around me for a moment to orientate mine and Alex's relative positions before setting off, still very slowly, in the direction that my internal 'Alex' is telling me. There's something very familiar about his concentration actually. Think silly horse, what does it feel like?

_Stupid Companion!_ I berate myself. _Of course the concentration feeling is very familiar! _Feeling of blue, intense concentration on the part of the involved Herald and…yup…and several invisible patches of 'cloud' hovering well within my sensing distance. It can only be a Truth Spell, and Alex is casting it. I wonder if I can blame the mushrooms for this lapse of anything remotely resembling thought on my part?

But—hang on… Didn't Harali say that they'd already Truth Spelled everyone on the farm? _Concentrate silly horse,_ I urge myself, _yes! She did! Who in the name of Hydatha are they questioning then?_

I get the feeling that this question is important, and I pick up my pace somewhat, so that my hooves actually begin to make their characteristic chiming sound at an audible level as I simultaneously reach out for Harali again, my Chosen being 'slippery' due to his spell-casting, and I don't want to distract him.

Personal experience- having one's spells interrupted is _very_ annoying. Not that the Heralds know that Truth Spell actually _is_ a spell anymore. The unmentionable 'm' word again.

_:Teva?:_ Harali sounds slightly surprised as I brush against her shields, possibly as I can sense that she was just about to reach for contact with me. I'm just that good that I pre-empted her. Preen.

_:Who's Alex Spelling?:_ I ask without preamble. For once.

_:Uh—:_ My unusual directness obviously confuses Harali for a moment and she mentally blinks and recollects herself before answering me. _:Two of the grain merchant's workers. They just arrived with this month's load of feed.:_

_:Yes? And?:_ I prompt her.

_:Daska took one look at it and declared that it was riddled with Black Angel extract, the younger one's under Truth Spell at the moment, but he doesn't seem to know anything.:_ Harali fades for a moment, then returns. _:The older one is looking a bit shifty however, Ruska's just walked in and he's going to great pains to avoid our host getting a good luck at him. I think that—:_

Harali's sending is suddenly interrupted by a mixed burst of _startlement-shock-anger_, which makes me shake my head to get the ringing out of my ears and she dissolves into incoherency as her attention snaps away from me and locks onto something, or someone, else.

_What in Havens?_ The thought flits across my mind and I snort slightly in shock, the unfocused sending I'm now getting from 'Ali is getting a tad too similar to my hallucinations for comfort.

I dim the line of her sending and pick up my pace even more, now I can hear raised voices, and, as I round the corner of a wooden shed of some description, my keen ears inform me that they are coming from the large hay barn directly ahead of me, across a small cobbled yard.

Alex is back in my head, whatever the disturbance is, it has broken his concentration and the _vrondi_ he had called take the opportunity to skedaddle, and I decide I might as well see what's happening _before_ I blunder in there. I know, forward thinking from _me_, of all people. I blame the mushrooms.

I slide my way into my Chosen's head and co-opt his vision, so to speak. A very interesting view I get, too. First off, Samyel is standing off to Alexander's right, clutching his face and stomach and—I'll just borrow Alex's ears as well—yes, groaning, Harali is next to him, alternating worried nuzzles of her Chosen with flat, icy blue glares at the—well, he must be the older grain merchant, the one she said was looking shifty, and trust me on this, he looks _shifty_. With a capital 'Shi'.

Mainly I think this is because he's got a young lad, presumably his delivery partner in a throat hold of some kind, with what looks like a baling knife held close to his face.

Ruska, the farmer, is standing on Alex's left, slightly back so that he's only really in my Chosen's peripheral vision meaning I can't get a good look at him. I can, however, hear him grinding his teeth, and see enough that he is flushed bright red with anger.

I stop dead in the yard and concentrate on the unfolding events in the barn.

"…We can surely talk about this before you do anything anyone will regret." That's Samyel, he still sounds a trifle out of breath, but he seems to have recovered from having the wind knocked out of him. By Mr. Shifty, I'm guessing. His voice sounds different, more so than him being winded would account for, however, and, after a moment I realise that it's because I'm hearing him through Alexander's ears, not my own. Interesting, but this is hardly the time for speculation of that sort.

"There's nowt to talk about." Ugh, Mr. Shifty's voice sounds even shiftier than he looks, if that's at all possible.

"There's plenty to discuss." Until she spoke up, I hadn't even noticed Daska, standing next to a large wagon full of sacks of what must be grain and feed. Poisoned grains and feed. "For instance, why exactly you've been doctoring these." She jerks her head towards the wagon, her arms crossed in front of her chest, to give a pose of casualty. I get the impression, however, that beneath the cover of her Greens and arms, her fists are clenched with tension.

"Why don't you ask the _good_ farmer Ruska." Mr. Shifty hisses and tightens his grip on the boy, shifting his weight backwards so that the pair of them move towards the door, step by step.

"Ah caught ye _stealing_ man." Ruska rumbles angrily. Mr. Shifty is an ex-farmhand of Ruska's? This was a petty _revenge?!_ I nearly died because someone got booted out of a job?!

"So ya threw me out with nowt but the clothes on me back? And set yer bully boys on me." Shifty spits back as he continues to edge backwards, even getting as far as being able to kick the barn door open more. As the door creaks outwards on it's hinges both Heralds and Ruska move forwards, only to fall back as Mr. Shifty makes a derisive sound and menaces the boy with the baling knife.

Ruska growls something inarticulate before composing himself enough to reply. "I didna set anybody on ya, y'damnfool! Ye tried it on with Astlar's young _daughter_! That's why t'lads went for ye, an' I don't blame 'em either!"

"So you _poisoned_ his feed supplies?" That is Alex, sounding very angry, there's an almost 'vibrating harp-string' quality to his voice and I hastily shunt some low level calming influence across our bond before he acts hastily.

Mr. Shifty looks defiant. "So what iffna did?" He asks somewhat arrogantly, mind you, he is the one with the weapon and the hostage. Still, I have to shunt more calming feelings across to my Chosen, despite the fact that rising visions of gloopings are wreathing about the insides of my head. I also get the distinct impression that Harali is having to do the same for her Chosen, although in their case, it might be more that Sam is trying to calm 'Ali. Mr' Shifty did thump her Chosen after all.

"My Companion ate some of those grains." Uh oh, Alex sounds too calm. This is definitely one instance where I'm glad that he isn't a mage, or even _knows_ about magic.

"Well now…" Mr. Shifty trails off and starts to look a tad worried, his eyes darting from side to side. "I think it's about time me an' t'lad here left… and no trouble from the likes of ye—" Mr. Shifty waves the knife at the boys, "—or I'll stick 'im." To emphasise his point he presses the flat of the knife briefly against the boy's cheek before holding his arm cocked in an easy position to overhand knife the boy.

Something my own eyes are clamouring to tell me distracts me, and I momentarily phase out of 'the Alex experience' and impatiently query myself. My eyes, plus the little bit of inner self that was keeping tabs on my actual surroundings, is only to happy to call me unobservant before announcing that the barn door across the yard from me just creaked open.

_Ergo, silly horse, _I realise, _you're directly behind Mr. Shifty, and he doesn't know it._ Well now, this could be useful. I shake my head slightly and ghost across the remainder of the yard, so that I am squarely in front of the creaking barn door, which shudders open some more as Shifty gives it another kick, giving me a view into the barn. Luckily, I'm standing off to one side slightly, so the others in the barn can't see me and react, which would give the game away to My. Shifty. Good good.

As well as seeing into the barn…kind of… I can also hear the whimper that the boy makes as Mr. Shifty waves the knife around again in warning as Ruska and the boys strain to move forwards.

Shifty chuckles in a distinctly sinister fashion—think spiders skittering up and down your back, yea, _that_ kind of sinister, and backs out of the door. Uh oh, out of time, _do_ something silly horse!

I don't even think really, just let the inner (Evil) Teva take over. The upshot being that Mr. Shifty suddenly finds that his clear getaway with a hostage is going to be nothing of the sort, owing to the fact that his knife hand is now clamped, at the wrist, in my mouth.

He lets out a shout—which turns into a whimper as I begin to _squeeze_—of rage and kicks against the door, causing it to swing open fully.

The Heralds, Healer, Companion and farmer look at the pretty tableau that I'm making with various expression of shock on their face.

_:Drop it.:_ I flatly advise Mr. Shifty, and emphasise my statement by increasing the pressure on his wrist until his hand goes an interesting purple colour and I can feel vibrations as his carpel bones start to grind together.

The knife clatters musically on the cobbles and Shifty whimpers and pales. Doesn't seem to be able to connect the dots, so to speak, though.

_:Let go of the boy.:_ I prompt coldly. Honestly, shifty _and_ stupid!

The boy, Lord and Lady only know what his name is, stumbles away from us and into the waiting arms of Daska who begins to check him over for signs of shock as the boys and Ruska make their way hastily over to me and my captive.

Before I let go of him I squeeze a bit harder and jerk my head to one side. Yup, I'm evil and nasty. He poisoned me however. I blame the mushrooms. Innocent blinking.

Within short order Mr. Shifty is tied up and locked in a secure cellar room awaiting the arrival of the Guard, to be summoned by a farmhand dispatched at the run to Trevale, and I am being praised as the saviour of the day. Mmmm… scratches… I also, for the first time feel like something approaching a Companion, rather than a mushroom repository.

As it should be.


	14. Wonderings and Whinings

**Disclaimer: **Everything relating to the world of Velgarth and the kingdom of Valdemar, such as Heralds, Companions, vrondi and all named towns and villages are the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter 14- Wonderings and Whinings.**

It happened over a week ago now. By it, I mean the mushroom incident at Ruska's farm. I'm glad that the only thing that can happen with that now is that each step forward in time takes me further away from those experiences.

Seriousness from me… Scary isn't it?

It's part of my way of coping however, and is by far the more practical method. The only other one I've come up with so far is thus: Run screaming at the mere sight of any type of fungus and try to hide up a tree wailing about the heebie jeebies. I think that you'll agree that the latter isn't really practical as I'd most likely lose my Chosen at some point during the proceedings and probably give him a concussion.

That'd be fun to try to explain to the Healers…

'Well you see, it happened like this; my Companion freaked out at a patch of mould on some of our travel rations and she ran around screaming, before she scrambled up this tree and I fell off her saddle and out of the tree, and broke my leg…'

I can almost hear the laughter already. So, not going to be climbing any trees in the near future as strawberry tinted really _isn't_ my colour. Now _Alexander_, on the other hand… but that's a different story—

What do you _mean_ 'evil chuckling'? I am not. Sniff, sniff, I'm hurt you could even consider it.

_Maybe_ a slightly sinister and knowing grin indicating that I'm up to something. But I'm not chuckling.

I resemble that remark.

Sniff, sniff…grin.

I think a change of subject is in order here, I seem to be casting shadows on my pure and unblemished character.

Well, like I mentioned before, my brush with the Black Angels happened over a week ago—actually it's more like two weeks ago now, come to think about it. I took several more days to recover from the last effects of my poisoning, helped along by Daska. I've concluded that having the pretty much exclusive attentions of a Healer can be a good thing upon occasion.

So, I'm back to my former self pretty much, and we've been on our meandering way to Trevale for the past few days. I say meandering as we have to potter around all of the farmsteads that are scattered to either side of the East Trade Road. Places like Ruska's and the like. Not really that exciting, which, given what form 'exciting' seems to prefer around us, is most likely a good thing.

The leisurely pace has been good for me though… but…would I be ungrateful if I said that Alexander's attempts to wrap me in wool and coddle me, plus the constant 'are you alright' are beginning to get a tiny bit annoying?

I'm a moany old bag, aren't I? I blame the mushrooms.

Before we left Ruska's a detachment of Guards and a lovely looking prison wagon—I think the designers of it were overly interested in iron and planks—arrived and picked up Mr. Shifty. Certain Companions didn't stand in obvious positions and absentmindedly bare their teeth as he was escorted to the wagon, oooh no.

I can't _imagine_ why you're looking at me like that.

So we shall most definitely be meeting Mr. Shifty once we get to Trevale. Well, I say _we_, but only Alexander and Samyel will actually see him—in the courtroom—as I think the townspeople of Trevale would have something to say if Harali and myself tried to walk in the building, even though we are Companions and all. Silly humans.

Mr. Shifty is awaiting our arrival in the Trevale gaol. I'm sure he's most comfortable, excuse while I just go think 'smelly big hungry smelly _rats_' at the Trevale gaol. Usually, of course, he would be waiting for Samyel and Alexander to arrive in order to judge him. In this case, he's waiting for Alex and Sam to be witnesses against him…somehow I don't think my Chosen would be very impartial, and I have doubts about young Samyel as well.

As Trevale is the largest town—nearly a city—on the East Trade Road, it has it's own district courthouse and judge so we will be making use of them for Mr. Shifty's trial, or rather, the Guard will. It seems strange for the boys not to be in charge of the judgement process, but in this particular matter we don't really have much choice. We are the only Heralds on Circuit near here and it would take too long for another pair to arrive, not that I think there are any to spare…but then again, are there ever?

Mind you, I can't really imagine _any_ Herald being impartial around something to do with an injured Companion, they tend to go up in flames and develop 'stares of death' with which to pin people to walls and other available objects. Sometimes those chaps in Whites can be useful to have around, you know.

Shall I hie myself back to the present, or shall I continue this internal ramble? The latter I think… Rambling and daydreaming being what I do best, of course.

Well, what to ramble about now? My Chosen, I think. To backtrack slightly in terms of colour—specifically to a certain shade of red better known as 'strawberry'—I shall talk my internal commentary's jaw off about a subject near to mine heart, mainly as it is near to my _Chosen's_ heart… ahem…

…a-_hem_!…

Excuse me while I just go drag my mind out of the cesspit it is currently hopping around in squeaking '_heart?_ Is _that_ what it's called now?!'

Lord and Lady, I can't even win an argument against myself.

_Bad Teva!_ I'm picturing myself waving a finger under my own nose, believe it or not it's a very effective method of self-scolding. _Being scutty-minded about your __Chosen__ is _not nice_! Behave silly horse!_ Especially since _nothing is happening!_

I know! Believe me, I know! Frustrating, isn't it? Daft humans…I thought we—in a figurative sense of course! Get your mind _out_ of the cesspit thank you _very_ much!—were making some real progress, especially in the light of the sight that greeted me when I first woke up after the mushroom incident. But _nooo,_ that would be _sensible_ and we obviously can't be having with _that_ around these parts.

Sigh.

Things are…exactly how they were before, really. By that I mean, bugger all is happening with Alex and Sam, pardon my Hardornen. Oh—Alexander is still doing fairly good strawberry impressions at regular intervals, but Samyel seems to be totally blind to the fact that my Chosen is…well… he's got a bit of a…ahem…

I'm not going to complete that train of thought, the light at the end of the tunnel is showing rather disturbing things.

Basically, this all boils down to one word: _Men!_ Get the emphasis right and that one word can speak volumes—libraries, in fact.

No, I'm not about to hiccup, I'm giving you a wise and meaningful look.

Honestly…

Yet again returning to the topic of strawberry tints, the sun is beginning to set and is staining the dusky clouded sky a deep red and burnt orange, and from what I can see of 'Ali and Samyel, turning us four into statues of living ruby. Or Players pretending to be Bards.

_I can smell smoke on the wind I believe._ I think to myself and stretch out my neck to taste the breeze. Harali blinks at me before mirroring my actions and snorting slightly.

_:Hearth__ fires and charcoal stoves.:_ Harali shakes her head slightly, setting her bridle bells to jingling in a counter point to our chiming hooves. _:I__ hope we get there soon.:_

I bob my head in agreement. _:Oh__, indeed!:_ I reply and look backwards at Alexander and Samyel.

_:Wakey__, wakey.:_ I couple the sending with a slight mental nudge aimed specifically at my Chosen.

Alex blinks and I can feel him fix his eyes on my ears. "Hmmm? Yes?" He asks with a slightly puzzled voice. I know _why_ of course, he's spent the last several candlemarks in a half trance that monotonously riding seems to induce. Not just him either, as far as I'm aware, it happens to most of the Heralds at least some of the time. They really do have it easy with us Companions around you know.

_:We're__ nearly at Trevale.:_ I widen my sending to include the others, without really realising what I'm doing. Bad habits starting there, once you start Bespeaking someone, you have to remember not to Broadsend to them that little bit harder, and you are looking at the Queen of Scatterbrain here. _:I'm__ surprised you can't smell the smoke from the cook fires and furnaces, Harali and I certainly can.:_

Samyel has stopped freezing and trying to pop his eyes out and roll them around the floor every time I send to him now, but he still starts slightly in the saddle when my dulcet tones prod metaphorically at him. See what I mean about Heralds and riding in a trance? He collects himself before replying. "Well, of course you ladies would know first," he teases, "Companions are all-knowing, after all."

I cast a steady look up at the Herald, who has a slight, unrepentant grin hovering on his face and I get the impression that 'Ali is treating her Chosen to a jaundiced look, mentally speaking.

_:Yes, we are.:_ She says after a long moment and picks up her pace to a just-over trot, which I match after a stride or two, causing Alexander to shift his position in the saddle to accommodate the change of speed.

Hmmm… I think maybe there's something brewing around here. Harali sounds slightly peeved at her Chosen, I wonder why? She hasn't mentioned anything directly to me and I'm not exactly the best at picking up subtle signals unless I'm concentrating, rather than wandering around inside my own head having conversations with myself. That habit predates the mushrooms, so I can't blame them.

Yet…

I'm sure I'll think of some way to shoe-horn them in there _somehow_. I am a legendary Companion, after all.

I might have to see if I can get 'Ali to spill the beans once we're bedded down for the night. Maybe I can help…if nothing else I could give Samyel a kick. Not a _hard_ kick you understand, just one to illustrate matters clearly. If there _is_ anything to be illustrated clearly…I'm getting ahead of myself as usual.

Our increased speed brings us into sight of Trevale within half a mark, or rather, into sight of the town walls. Being the largest settlement between the capital and the Border, Trevale is rather similar to Haven, but on a smaller scale. Like Haven, it has a town wall that meanders around the oldest parts of town and contains all of the municipal buildings and the large houses, and—like Haven—the town has outgrown it's defences and the land leading up to the wall, from the farmland and common grazing, is cluttered with a mismatched collection of wood and brick buildings. On the west side of Trevale, most of these buildings seem to be workshops and what looks like the animal markets.

Luckily the fact that it's evening means that most of the businesses are shut for the day, so there is a minimum of heavy traffic on the road, and the usual miasma of smells that pervade cattle markets and the like aren't too offensive to our noses.

That's one really strange thing, in my current form the smell of manure isn't _nearly_ as offensive as I can remember it being when I was human, conversely, the smell of blood is much more distasteful to my current nose than it was to my human nose. As best as I can guess, it's because I basically am horse-shaped, and as such and a pretty strict vegetarian, meaning that although the 'emissions' of other plant-eating animals are pretty moot, whereas the smell of blood is down right foul. The funny thing is, I can remember eating meat—and enjoying it—when I was Myri, in fact, I was a regular carnivore if I remember rightly.

As we near the town the road grows proper stone paving out of the dirt and dust which Harali and my hooves clatter across, the chiming sound echoing around us and announcing our presence more effectively than a town crier.

As we pass through the maze of the livestock markets the sunset highlights the many motes of dust in the air and our bouncing passage stirs up the air and surrounds and trails us in a cloud of glimmer. The few workers still around look up from whatever they're doing as we pass and either wave or call out greetings, which our respective Chosen acknowledge with waves or nods of their own.

In a very short space of time we reach the actual town walls—nothing _like_ as massive or old as the ones around the Palace and old city of Haven—and are met at the open gate by a pair of blue-clad Guards. Harali and I draw to a square halt in front of the Guards and I blow out my sides in a low snort and toss my head slightly to clear my forelock from my eyes.

Harali blinks and stares briefly at each of the Guards before turning her head and examining the town wall in either direction. Sam frowns slightly and looks at the back of her head with what I'm guessing is irritation before turning his attention to the Guardsman standing at his left stirrup. I really do wonder what has happened between them.

I turn my attention inwards and ponder this problem and possible solutions, or at least, ways for my to find _out_ what the problem is so I can stick my nose in and stir vigorously. This quite naturally means that I totally zone out of my surroundings and therefore don't hear a word of the conversation that Samyel—and Alexander—are having with the Guard, other than a kind of buzzing in my ears.

So when Harali moves off through the arched gateway I stare blankly at her white rump for a moment as Alex jiggles my reins and then start after her with much twitching of my hide. The Companion equivalent of blushing, excessive hide twitching is. The Guards are giving me rather odd looks as I clatter past them and I speed up so that I am close behind Harali.

Sam is still darting irritated looks at 'Ali's head and ears, his posture in the saddle seems very stiff and Harali's gait seems very choppy and odd. I also have that strange fuzzy-blank feeling in the back of my mind that means that Harali is—not exactly blocking me—but is having a private conversation with her Chosen. Given their attitudes, argument is possibly a more accurate description of the intangible words zipping between the pair of them.

Oh dear… 

_:Where are we heading?:_ I snake a thin thread of Mindspeech out to my Chosen and wait for a comment about my lack of perception… which doesn't come, instead I feel Alexander start in the saddle and catch a wisp of—something, an emotion—before he 'tunes in' to me.

_:What__? Oh, to the inn that we'll be staying at Teva.:_ He trails off and I sigh in irritation of my own. Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something here?

_:What__ is wrong Chosen?:_ I'm not at all willing to stay in the dark down here you know.

_:N__-nothing.:_ He said that too quickly for my liking.

No, I'm not paranoid.

I raise a mental eyebrow at Mr. Malken and let my disbelief splash over him. _:I__ don't believe you.:_ I add, just for emphasis.

_:I—really, it's nothing…:_ Alexander insists weakly and I can feel his eyes darting around, looking everywhere except—everywhere except at a certain Herald not a million miles from here.

_Aha!_ Internal Teva jumps up and down and points wildly at this observation.

_:Nothing__ my tail.:_ I send back without really thinking.

_Oh dear, what happened to diplomatic and caring Companion?_ I think she ran off and joined a travelling carnival.

Alex twitches and I feel a wave of heat roll over my—correction, _his_—body, culminating in a blush. _:Teva__…:_ Alex starts to say something to me, but then trails of as if unable to find the right words.

Yes, I know, kicking myself over here already.

Before I, or my Chosen, can think of anything to say to break the slightly awkward silence Harali stops outside a large, well lit building. The inn, I'm guessing. As Alex and Samyel dismount I cast my gaze upwards and squint at the sign hanging from the front of the building.

I think I can make out—yes I can—the stylised figure of a stooping bird picked out in gold on a green background. The name of the inn is below the picture; 'The Sunhawk'. That's an odd name for a drinking establishment, mind you, there have been a surfeit of name changes of pubs, inns and hostels in the past year or so. According to Derri it started in Haven and has gradually spread outwards and was started when Prince Roald came back from is hunting lodge in the White Foal mountain range with tales of the people he had met from Rethwellan. The, now King Stefansen and a host of others. Apparently one of the mysterious Shin'a'in—a warrior bound to her Goddess…I believe the Shin'a'in term is _Kal'enedral_—and a mage from one of the southern kingdoms.

Roald's Companion, Gaska, said—when they arrived back at Haven—that it was funny watching Roald's face and utter astonishment at Adept Kethryveris's demonstration of her powers right up until the point when he realised that he was going to have to spend a sleepless night blurring and burying Roald's memories of the magic. Gaska is a Companion who likes his sleep.

All this is a very roundabout explanation of an inn sign, but I think it's fairly interesting. From what I've been told, and seen through the eyes of a certain Heraldic trainee, Haven is now positively brimming with 'Sunhawks', 'Swordsworns' and a host of other names. Quite a few places were glad to change their name, and it certainly is easier to find places as the number of 'Windriders' and other Herald and Companion themed names was getting fair ridiculous.

Well, in the time it has taken me to meander my way through that, the innkeeper has put in an appearance and is, in fact, walking off to the right of the building. Harali starts after him with only a glance at her Chosen, who quick-walks after her. _My_ Chosen looks wistfully after the Herald, before following. I trail along behind them with the increasing suspicion that there are several things happening here that I've not been aware of.

Bleeding mushrooms.

Looks like there's going to be at least one investigation going on around here that this particular white horse is going to have a starring role in…


	15. Bullies and Bangs

**Disclaimer:** The world of Velgarth and the Kingdom of Valdemar and all related concepts such as Heralds, Companions, named major places, social systems and the like are the property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Chapter Fifteen- Bullies and Bangs.**

My newest plan is thus: Grab hold of Harali, Alexander and Samyel and bang their heads together until the three of them see sense, or at least tell _me_ what's happening! I don't like being in the dark, despite the fact that I spend the majority of my life there so… I should be used to it by now… I guess.

Actually… there are several flaws with that plan, the main one being that I am not overly gifted in the hand-and-arm department, which severely limits my ability to grab people and bang their heads together… I also suppose that even if I _did_ still have arms—and hands—I'd still be a tad stuck with my plan as there are three people whose heads I want to knock together, and as far as I'm aware, the Gods haven't created a species of three-armed people yet.

Sigh.

_So what do I do now?_ I wonder to myself, as I gaze at the wooden wall of the stable in a vaguely disappointed fashion. I'm alone in the stable, Harali having disappeared off to find a field a few minutes ago, and Alexander and Samyel being shut up in the Courthouse as Mr. Shifty's trial starts today.

It's the morning after we arrived at Trevale and from what I can see out of the stable doorway, it is looking to turn into a reasonably glorious day; the sun is climbing slowly into the blue sky and there is a fresh breeze curling around the buildings that, as well as carrying a variety of scents that have their origin in the busy nature of the near-city of Trevale, but a tantalising hint of outdoors, and green, growing things.

_A walk._ I decide, besides, I need the exercise, and I don't really see any point in standing around in this here stable, bored out of my—admittedly rather small—mind. I suppose I could eavesdrop on the Court proceedings via a rather handy person by the name of Alexander Malken, but I _really_ don't want to live those set of events again, from any perspective. Once was more than enough, thank you very much!

After briefly burying my nose in a bucket of water I turn and amble slowly out of the loosebox in which I have been standing, and head out into the cobbled yard that occupies the space between the stables, the outer wall of the inn and two sides of the actual building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a stable hand sitting on low stool, his lap full of tack that he is obviously in the process of cleaning, jerk his head up in momentary alarm as he sees what looks like a very expensive horse—me, in other words—wander off of her own accord, until he clocks the—not _too_ obvious—white-and-silver colouring and leaves me to my own devices.

The gate to the yard is partly open, so I nudge it further and stick my nose around to sample the air and take a gander at the activities happening in the street outside. Not a lot appears to be going on, even the expected bustle of a usual day in a market town is less than I would have thought…then again, a fair few people are probably cluttering up the public galleries in the Courthouse, as it's not often that a case like this comes along for them to avidly ogle at.

Tsk, humans.

Not that I'm at all a nosey missus when it suits me, oh no… not this Companion… cough.

It really is a nice day again today, I feel sorry for the boys, cluttered up indoors as they are, but at least they're doing it for a good cause—namely defending this particular white horse's honour.

Within short order I have wandered my way through Trevale for a fair distance, and am… starting to get a tiny bit directionally challenged… I think maybe I should go find some nature, as there is only so much interest one can get looking at the outside of shops and other such buildings. I can feel Harali as a kind of point of blue-white light in my mind, she seems to be in a field on the far side of Trevale to that which I am currently in.

Oh.

Oops, might not be going to find her right at this minute then.

_Well, that looks as good as any…_ I decide to myself as I clatter past a large church—I've figured out why I'm not being bombarded by sticky children, they're all in compulsory lessons at the moment—and catch sight of a flash of green on the far side of an open main gate in the town walls. I meander along the road, nodding in a friendly fashion at the gate-guard, who calls a greeting to me, and pause momentarily to take stock of my surroundings.

The road stretches out in front of me, curving slightly between crop fields to one side of it, and what looks like Trevale's common grazing pastures. There certainly seems to be a multitude of different farm animals scattered around the grassy area. From the position of the sun, I'm guessing that this is the north end of the town.

Which means that the wide road I can see curving around to loop into the woodland just to the north of the common is the direction we will being going after the boys have finished being all Heraldic at Trevale. Actually, that woodland looks rather inviting, and since I've got nothing better to do, I walk off the road and onto the common.

There's no real fence around the common—it _is_ land for everyone after all—but the assorted sheep and cows know where the food is, so they stay pretty much put with only a little supervision from the few peasants performing shepherd duty.

All of whom give me curious, and somewhat puzzled looks. Honestly, I really _am_ going to get 'I am a thinking being!' written on my flanks…maybe not in tattoo ink, but definitely in something that stains… like elderberry juice maybe.

Now that's something to file away to ponder at a later date: What would withstand the bleaching effects of my 'm' word usage the longest?

By the time I have found somewhere in my rather cluttered mind to squirrel that little ponder away, I have made it across the grass and am at the edge of the woodland. It looks…not fully tamed… but certainly nice and friendly. You know what I mean… winding paths and trials, lots of different sized trees, and not an over-abundance of monotonous underbrush obscuring everything. From what I can see, this place seems to go in for the 'leaf litter and loam' style of ground coverage. This, of course, suits me fine as it means minimal slogging through brambles and the like.

In fact, I'm going to be extra-lazy, and take one of the convenient looking trails.

Within short order, I am far enough into the woods that all sight, sound and smell of Trevale is hidden behind a far more pleasing vista of varied greens and grey-browns with splashes of bright woodland flowers, the sharp, mossy smell of woods that I love so much—hence why the Grove and the other groves in the Field are my retreats of choice—and the quiet sounds of the inhabitants of the area getting on with their daily business… birds singing and the like I mean.

There's another sound too… in fact, if I prick my ears up and listen, I'm sure I can hear—

_I can! What timing!_ I think happily to myself and begin to track the sound of running water. _Just as I was getting thirsty too… Maybe life has decided to make it up to me about the mushrooms?_ Within short order, and without even having to leave the path—if I had pockets, I'd be keeping fate in a back one at the moment—I find myself at the edge of a medium sized stream, just at the point at which a fallen tree, combined with a slight kink in the contours of the land have created a miniature waterfall. Which explains the water-type sounds, obviously.

I stick my nose happily in the cold water and drink my fill, before casting a conspiratorial look around.

_Well, why not?_ Snicker. _Paddling time!_

With a silent squeak of amusement I lope down the slope, past the waterfall, and pick a nice shallow, and sandy spot to indulge in another of my favourite pastimes… Paddling. Derri could hardly keep me out of the Terilee when I was a foal, not even dire threats of ending up with permanently wrinkled legs and a snarled, weed infested tail could keep me out of the water.

Speaking of water, this is very nice, although rather on the cold side, so I'm going to keep moving I think. Have you ever noticed how much differently you walk in water? This stream only comes halfway up my lower legs, but I'm still swinging my legs at all kinds of funny angles to move myself along. That's another game I used to play as a foal, seeing how long I could do a particular kind of walk in water—like having to lift your hooves right out of the water with each step, or just shuffling along.

Of course, the latter of those—which I'm doing now, just for the record—kicks up all the base silt and sends it swirling around in the most interesting patterns and shapes as the current catches it. If you're quick, you can also catch sight of any flat fish that you disturb. The disadvantage to this activity is that you end up with rather muddy lower limbs and then have to go whicker entreatingly at a groom…or in my case, Alexander.

Who is bound to have all kinds of things to say about this when I tell him. Oh well.

I manage to amuse myself by alternately shuffling, trotting, walking and generally moving down the stream for an inordinate amount of time—the phrase 'simple pleasures for simple minds' is fairly applicable I believe—and it's not until I'm almost on top of the source, that I notice the distinctly unnatural sounds now pervading the—formerly—calm green atmosphere.

Definitely _not _of animal origin; I can hear several human voices ahead of me, just around a sharp bend in the stream I am now standing statue-like in. _Schooling must be over... or they're too old for lessons…_I think irrelevantly to myself before the particular tone of the voices hammers its way through my exceptionally thick skull. Several jeering and taunting, and one defensive…

I do _not_ like bullies.

I slosh my way to the edge of the stream, and when I make it onto the bank and continue on the path, at a pace that can only be called 'outraged stalking'. If I were of a feline persuasion, my tail would be fluffed up and I'd be hissing like a boiling kettle.

I round the corner, and am confronted by the view of the homespun-tunic covered backs of at least five young men….over fifteen and under eighteen, age wise I'd guess. They all have that look about them that shows that they're not exactly over-endowed in the brains department, but were at the front of the queue for muscles and narrow-mindedness.

Their target, from what I can see over their thick heads, is a fairly short looking boy, of the same age as them, I'm guessing, but he was apparently not at the front of the muscles or bulk queue.

My internal commentary is derailed when my ears finally succeed in notifying me of what the leader—who I have mentally tagged as the twit-in-black—is actually saying.

"—don't like perverts like you around here—" …and he raises his arm, hand balled into a fist, as the others chuckle in an approving fashion, the sixth lad flinches back in anticipation and my mind is momentarily overwhelmed by the similarities—

_—sleeting icy rain, inarticulate fear, shields I can't get past—screaming my anger at the iron-grey sky—the meaty thud as Baren hits the wall and slides down it—_

My legs lock in place and I utter an audible, and loud, growl—despite the equine throat not being the best suited to such things—and idiots one through five whirl about in surprise, twit-in-black with his right arm still cocked.

The five of them stare at me with sullen shock, as number six cracks open one of his involuntarily closed eyes, and his expression takes on a cast of incredulous surprise and slight hope.

"What's that 'orse doin'?" One of the one-through-five idiots pipes up uncertainly.

"Tha'sa _Companion_ ya stupe!" Twit-in-black pales as he hisses this, and looks surreptitiously around for my Herald.

_Ha! Some luck sonny-boy!_ I think to myself. _He's back in Trevale, but you can bet your worthless hide that he's going to know about this little set up!_

Another one of the five opens his mouth, as if to ask twit-in-black about the lack of Heraldic-type personages in the area, but twit silences him with a numb shake of his head, as he returns his eyes to looking at me.

_What the hell do you lot think you're doing then?_ I demand to the inside of my own head as I prepare myself momentarily, and then level a malevolent blue glare at each of the five in turn, causing them to flush a hot red, then pale and gain _very _worried expressions.

_Good._ I snort, breaking the silence and making the group jump in panic. Have you notice, I'm not Bespeaking? I'm angry, but not kill-people angry. Close though. A stiff legged stalk forward, and I'm level with twit-the-first, my head raised above his, as I continue to glare down at him for a long, and above all menacingly _silent_ period of time.

When I judge that he's about to start watering the moss beneath his feet—so to speak—I jerk my head around and stab my nose in the direction of Trevale, before giving him, and the other four another pointed look.

_And don't you even _think_ about running away! If you do, it'll be a glooping for the lot of ya!_

When they don't move, I allow another low rumble to echo through my throat and I gleefully watch them scatter…or rather _stumble_ away… for some reason none of them seems to be too keen to turn his back on me… which, of course, means that they keep on walking into trees and tripping over rocks and logs. Evil cackle.

As the noisy departure of the five twits fades into the distance, I turn my head and get my first good look at lad number six.

He's standing off to one side of the small clearing that I've only just noticed we're in, and he has short light brown hair and dark-brown eyes, set in a pale face. In build, he's scarily like Alexander… skinny, but not as tall as my Chosen, and he's standing oddly, all his weight resting on his right leg.

_Well of _course _he's hurt you daft horse!_ I berate myself. _As if the bruises that are starting to show aren't obvious enough evidence for you!_

"Umm…" He clears his throat and gives me a hesitant look, as I pull myself out of my ramblings and stare at him with momentary surprise. "Thank you, I guess." He looks at me oddly for a moment, and then blurts out, in one breath: "Idon'tsupposeyou'relookingformeareyou?"

_Hunh?_ I give him a puzzled look and mentally rewind and play that sentence at a slower speed.

_Oh! Lady bless! Umm…Oops…_ I think guiltily when I've figured out what he's trying to ask me. I shake my head slowly and gesture with my nose in the general direction of Trevale.

"I thought so." He says softly, with a hint of regret.

Yes, kicking myself in the rear now. Please form an orderly queue…

The boy—I don't even know his name—wraps his arms around himself and stares at the ground briefly. I watch him, before stepping forward and nudge him gently in the shoulder with my nose.

_I'm sorry._ I say silently as his gaze meets my own blue one and he smiles weakly.

"I suppose—I guess I'd better get back home…" He steps forwards, or rather starts to, but the moment he puts pressure on his left leg the blood drains from his face and he hisses in pain. I whip my head down to stare intently at his left ankle. I think it's badly sprained… not broken, but he still can't walk on it.

Well. That leaves one option.

I turn and shove him gently towards my left side as soon as he's finished catching his breath.

"What?" The puzzlement is plain in his eyes. "You want me to…? But, I'm not your Herald!" Men! They _have_ to make things difficult, don't they?

I give him a flat look and gesture with my nose at my back again, before folding my legs underneath me and sinking to the ground. _Well, come on. This is no time to be silly! Just be thankful I'm only bossing you around via signs! It could be worse! I could be talking!_

After another moment of hesitation he hops the short distance between us, stifling grunts of pain, and carefully sits down on my back. Once he's sat, he shifts, so that his right leg is lifted over my poll and he is properly astride my barrel, hands nervously onto the base of my mane.

With a glance cast back to check that he's settled, I slowly—and possibly even _gracefully!_—rise to my feet again. As soon as I have gained all four hooves on the ground I whicker with satisfaction, and set off at an easy walk with a flick of my tail.

It's odd to be carrying someone bareback again—heh, it's basically odd that it's not Alexander on my back—but I quickly adapt to the altered feelings and pick up my pace slightly to a slow trot. I can feel—you know, I wish I knew what his name was—tighten his grip around my barrel with his legs and wind his fingers tighter into my mane.

_Hmm…Obviously not any kind of rider then, are you? I wonder what your name actually _is_? I can't keep referring to you as 'lad number six', even if it is to only myself._

A lightening ahead of us announces the fact the we are reaching the edge of the woodland, and indeed we have, emerging on the same patch of common grazing that I found this morning. I don't drop my pace and continue bouncing along as the pair of us collect even _more_ curious and down-right surprised looks than I did this morning.

_Pfft! I can't think _what_ they're staring at!_

I continue at this pace as I pass through the town gate, my hooves announcing my passage with their distinctive chiming on the paved and cobbled road and wind my way fairly directly back to the inn which we're staying at.

As we approach the still-open gate to the stable yard, I abruptly slow to a calm walk and chime my way across the now deserted yard and right into the stables. There's no one around…good, I really don't fancy explaining this to all and sundry until I figure out exactly what it is I've done.

Luckily there is a mounting block in the stables, so I don't have to lie down again and instead walk up to the block and stop, blowing my breath out and puffing up my cheeks. Lad number six awkwardly clambers off my back and down the block so that he's standing in front of me.

I nicker at him and he smiles tentatively. "Thanks." He says. "Umm… do you want me to… I mean you've got mud—?" He breaks off and coughs in embarrassment as I give him a puzzled look and then cast my sapphire gaze down to my legs.

_Oh._

True to what I said before, my lower limbs are indeed covered in a drying dust of former stream-bottom, as if that isn't enough, I have managed to gain some novel looking stripes along my barrel and belly from when I lay down…

Sigh.

I _do_ have the Gift of Mud Attraction.

I look back up with a guilty expression and nod emphatically. If he's offering to groom me, I ain't complaining! He smiles and then looks around.

"I guess you have your own kit?" He volunteers and I nudge him over to the tack stands and tool box where mine and Harali's kit is hanging. The lad looks over both of the blue tooled saddles and his attention is caught by the name glyphs carved by the pommels. His lips move silently as he deciphers the text. "Are you called… Harali?" He asks, turning to look over hi shoulder. I snort and shake my head, in lieu of having any eyebrows to sceptically raise at him. "Oh… Teva, then?"

He turns in time to catch me nod and strike a noble… if rather grubby… pose and wink broadly at him. He stifles a gasp, and it half turns into an almost giggle.

_Good._ I decide. _I'm good at cheering people up._ Preen.

He rummages in a likely looking saddlebag—also with my name on it—and produces a handful of assorted combs and brushes and I sigh in approval.

_I…_

_like…_

_being…_

_groomed…_

In fact, it turns my brain off. Not that it take _much_ to do that! So I barely notice what the lad is doing until he steps back, and I realise that he's finished.

_Heh, observant horse._

"There you go… Teva." He says as he sits down on a bale of straw. I shake my head, in a vain attempt to get my forelock out of my eyes and look at him with—I hope—an obvious question in my eyes.

_So what's your name then? I can hardly call you Lad number six, can I?_

He seems to understand what I'm asking and raises a hand to touch his chest. "You want to know my name?" I nod my head vigorously—sending my forelock back into my eyes—and he looks somewhat incredulous. "It's Vadi." He says quietly and I whicker in approval.

_Now…how do I get you to tell me what all that in the woods was about?_ I wonder with slight frustration. A quick mental feel around shows that Harali is still in a field and the boys are cooped up in the Courthouse, and look set to be there for the rest of the day.

Sigh.

While I'm being nosy, I take a quick mental squint at Vadi, and am pleasantly surprised. He's got slight Mindspeech and an awakening Healing Gift. Come to think about it—

_Dippy horse! His clothes are all green-grey coloured! He must be apprenticed to…to Daska, or one of the others at the House of Healing…it's only about a quarter-mark's walk away as it is…_

Revelations!

Aren't I an observant Companion? No…well, yeah, I guess you have a point there, but still! Unfortunately, Daska doesn't have Mindspeech, and besides, _she's_ in the Courthouse too.

Sigh.

Well… It's time for some consideration… On one side, there's the fact that Vadi isn't even Chosen, and the Silence, and the amount of trouble I'll get in… On the other side, there's the fact that I've Bespoken not only other Heralds, but also totally unGifted idiots—and while not Chosen, Vadi _does_ have Mindspeech… plus, I was never much of one for total conformity…

Hmm…

Do I?

Don't I?

_I think that I do._ I decide, after consideration. _Besides, I'm a right nosy animal too, and I want to know what's going on!_ Maybe this is because I'm so out-of-the-loop with what's gone on between 'Ali and Sam recently—never _mind_ what's going on with Alex and Sam.

While I've been having my internal debate on comparative morality, Vadi has been absently picking shining white hairs out of my assorted grooming implements. Well… I'm not entirely sure how to start this conversation, so lets just plunge on in! I'm between him and the door—so he can't run off screaming—at any rate.

Deep mental breath.

_:Want to talk about it?:_ I ask.

Vadi's head flies up in shock and he looks around the deserted stable, obviously looking for whoever had spoken. Finally his eye alight on me and his faces goes pale.

"W-was that you?" His voice quavers uncertainly.

_:Well it certainly wasn't the mushrooms.:_ I announce with a mental snicker, before I really think of what I'm saying.

His face goes blank with something akin to shock. "Umm…sorry?"

_Oops, daft horse!_ I blow out a breath and shake my head. _:Never mind.:_ I assure him. _:Now, would you like to talk about…that?:_

He blinks. "You-why would you want to know?" He asks sadly.

_:Because I do, and if I know, then I can tattle to Alexander and he can do something about idiots one-through-five. Besides—:_ I add as an afterthought, _:—I'm insufferably nosy.:_

"Oh." Vadi stares at me for a moment. "Who is Alexander?" He asks.

_:Oops.:_ I look contrite. _:Herald Alexander, my Chosen.:_

Vadi's expression clears. "But it'll cause trouble if—"

_:Pfft!:_ I interrupt. _:Given what is happening in the Courthouse, I'm guessing most people won't even notice this incident. Unfortunately.:_

"In the Courthouse..?" Vadi looks momentarily puzzled. "Oh!" He then exclaims. "You're the ones that caught the poisoner with Healer Daska."

_:Indeed.:_ I confirm. _:You know Daska then?:_ I enquire.

"Yes, she's one of my teachers…" Vadi plucks at his green-ish tunic. "I'm an apprentice Healer."

_:I gathered that.:_ I say with amusement. Vadi mumbles in agreement, it looks as if he's thinking about something.

"If you were the ones that caught the poisoner then…" He looks back up at me, "one of you got poisoned?"

I nod my head slowly. _:Yes, and yes.: _I agree. _:I was the one that got poisoned.:_ I tack onto the end, earning myself a startled glance from the apprentice Healer.

_:I'm perfectly fine now.:_ I assure him with a flick of my tail, which I follow up with a semi-stern look. _:Unlike you, however. So, time for some explanations I think.:_

Vadi's expression wars between defensiveness and amusement. "You're not going to give up, are you?" He asks.

_:Nope.:_ I say cheerfully.

Vadi sighs. "Alright then." He says, and shifts his seat on the straw bale as I prick my ears up and look attentive.

This should be very interesting indeed…


	16. Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer:** The concepts of, and relating to the world of Velgarth, such as Heralds, Companions, the Kingdom of Valdemar and so on and so forth are the property of the author Mercedes Lackey. I'm just a fairly impoverished 'fic writer with an over-active imagination…

**Note:** Yea, I know, --;; I haven't updated this in _forever_. My only excuse is Writer's Block, combined with depression, the discovery of RP goodness, house-moving, job-related-stress hell, several bouts of illness of mysterious origin (Doctor's conclusion- infectious somethings from working in a vet practice), more depression, and a lack of hours in the week and inspirations in the head…

**Chapter Sixteen- Ups and Downs.**

I think that there may be something about me that attracts a certain kind of person. Why might I believe this, you ask? No? Well… I'm going to tell you anyway. I think this having just heard what I have from a certain young Healer by the name of Vadi— him that's sitting on that there straw-bale giving me nervous looks right at this moment— who has just informed me that idiots one-through-six have been picking on him ever since they found out that he is shaych.

See something familiar happening here? Well, I do…

The question now becomes; what do I do next?

_Hmmm…_

Ponder, ponder, think, think…

"Umm… Teva?" Vadi interrupts my prolonged mental rambling to myself and I respond in a highly intelligent and time-honoured— by _me_, at least— fashion.

_:Huhnuh—what?:_ I blink and shake my head slightly, fixing puzzled blue eyes on the now furiously blushing and highly nervous looking boy. _:I'm sorry?:_

"You… went all quiet and— well—I—" Vadi stutters and stumbles over his words and conflicting emotions prickle at me and cause me to twitch my tail and hide, before realisation dawns.

_:Oh for—: _I snort and fix him with a Look, _:you don't _honestly_ think that I'm going to kick you through a wall for being shaych?:_ The healer trainee flushes even redder and mumbles. _:Well I won't!:_ My Mindvoice takes on a distinctly exasperated edge and I flatten my ears slightly. _:Not everyone persists with provincial, small minded idiocy!:_

I stop my rant before it really gets started, mainly as Vadi's wide-eyed and shocked expression is actually having an effect.

_:Well I wouldn't.:_ I freely admit that that last sending has a distinct flavour of defiant muttering about it.

"Oh—" Vadi's voice is weak and somewhat confused and we end up staring awkwardly at each other for a long moment, which is broken only by the sounds of the other horses in the stables whickering and stamping their hooves at someone.

"Teva?" I whip my head round in surprise and stare at Alexander. Where the hells did _he_ pop up from?!

_:Alexander?:_ I blink and stare at him.

"Last time I looked, yes," he replies easily, with a grin. "What have you been up to?"

Cue shifty Companion looks. _:Ummm…why?:_

"You look remarkably clean." My Chosen points out with fault-free logic, moments before he notices the presence of a certain boy by the name of Vadi. "Hello, I'm Alexander…"

_:Teva, who is that?:_ The question prods at me as Alex's vocal voice trails into silence.

_:Umm…That's Vadi,:_ shifty Companion, _:he's a Healer trainee, y'know! One of his mentors is Daska!:_ No, that did not come out ridiculously and suspiciously perky. No. It _didn't_— I'm really not surprised that one of Alexander's eyebrows is travelling inexorably upwards as he gives me a quizzical look.

"Umm—sir, I'm called Vadi…" The hesitant voice heads off any incipient explanations of the rambling variety on my part. "Your… umm— Teva— was kind enough to help me back after I fell over in the wood—"

_What's this?_ Both ears flick upwards and I snort with derision. _:Pffft!:_ I interrupt rudely and stamp forwards, gifting both two-legged occupants of the stables with significant looks. _:I simply intimidated some bullies _after_ they had caused that twisted ankle and several other things, young man— and before you start Alexander Malken, yes I am Bespeaking Vadi and no I _don't_ particularly care that it's breaking the rules of the Silence!:_

Rah! Fear the self-righteous Companion, for she is rant-ridden!

In the brief calm that follows my assertions, Vadi once again flames red with embarrassment and probably shame too, and I take the chance to bodily gift my Chosen with a quick re-run of the events of the morning, Teva-perspective.

_:Oh…:_ Alex's reply is weak and directed at me as he eyes Vadi slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He then offers tentatively.

The Healer-trainee's eyes dart around and he fidgets nervously. "It's nothing, really I—"

_:Don't you be clamming up on us now, laddy.:_ I narrow my eyes and shake my tail restlessly from side to side.

Alexander rolls his eyes and sighs theatrically. "I wouldn't argue with her," he advises, and flashes a quick smile at Vadi. "Believe me, I know from experience that Teva's stubborn—"

_:I am not!:_

"—and argumentative and entirely too nosey."

_:I—:_ Dammit! That's not _fair_! He's not supposed to do that to me! My oh-so-smart, Companion-outwitting— _but not for long!—_ Chosen raises an eyebrow at me again and serenely settles himself on a bale of straw opposite to Vadi's current perch and reaches out to scratch behind my ears as I dip my head in momentary defeat. Well, what d'you expect? He can raise his eyebrows dammit!

"So, talk." Alex fixes Vadi with a look of kind interest as I shuffle my weight from hoof to hoof.

_:He already told me,:_ I point out, _:it would be quicker if I just told you—if that's alright with you Vadi?:_ I shoot a sideways look at the grey-green clad boy, who acquiesces with a slightly puzzled nod of his head. I turn my attention back to Alexander, catch his green eyes with my blue ones and deliver a neatly wrapped recount of the conversation I've just been having with Vadi in the stables for the past candlemark or so.

_:You can be quite useful to have around.:_ My Chosen accompanies that sending with a yellow feeling of amusement, before he absorbs the general content of my sendings. _:Oh dear.:_

_:Exactly.:_ I blink and break eye contact with my Chosen, sliding my gaze sideways to look at Vadi, who is watching us with a bemused expression, a wisp of straw gradually being reduced to near-powder between his fidgeting fingers.

The silence extends around us and I can feel Alexander searching for a way to open up the conversation in a diplomatic fashion. Personally, I prefer the Teva method. Observe:

_:You pair have several somethings in common, you know.:_ I find myself the focus of green and dark-brown eyes.

"Wuh-we do?" Vadi glances at my Chosen, who shrugs in a good-natured fashion and grins.

"It's not exactly a secret, and I'm sure she's about to make it less of one—"

"Ummm…"

Now in the stables we have a ever-so-slightly smug looking Herald, a highly-confused Healer trainee and, of course, me. The epitome of knowledge and wisdom _and you can all stop laughing now!_

_:Alexander is shaych.:_ I decide to enlighten poor Vadi… which I have, however, I've now managed to put the poor lad in danger of bugging his eyes right out of his head. I hope he doesn't, as eyeballs rolling around on the stable floor would ruin the reputation of this inn!

Sensible? What's that word mean then?

"You—are?" Vadi's mouth is also hanging slightly open in shock as he fixes Alexander with a stare. Alex nods his head.

"I'm also bonded to the most diplomatic Companion in Valdemar." He comments, with a sly poke at my side, causing me to squeak in indignation.

_:Oi! Well, you were just going to shilly-shally around—:_

"She's a model of patience too."

_:Alexander!:_ My ears are now flattened against my head and my tail is quivering in indignation when I become aware that Vadi is smiling and chuckling under his breath— and looking a hell of a lot more at ease. Hmm… While I'm not sure that I approve of my Chosen's methods, I have to say that they seem to work— while I calm my somewhat-ruffled and metaphorical feathers, Alexander has managed to draw Vadi into conversation.

"—into a _wall_?" The Healer trainee darts a somewhat awed look in my direction and I flick an ear upwards in question.

"After she'd turned the air blue shouting threats at everyone in the vicinity, yup."

"Wow," I get another look from young Vadi.

"From the sounds of it, she did something similar for you a short while ago." My Herald manages to make that last into a silent question of sorts, causing Vadi to blush slightly.

"They've been on at me since winter." He admits slowly.

"And who would 'they' be?" Alexander's expression has gone very bland and I whuff out my breath quietly.

"Larek, and some others."

_:Idiots one through six,:_ I add helpfully.

"His father is the Head of the Weaver's Guild." Vadi responds to Alex's silently asked question.

"That doesn't give him the right to bully anyone." My Chosen points out in a neutral tone of voice. "I take it you've never said anything to anyone else?" Vadi shakes his head and stares fixedly at his hands, Alex and I exchange looks.

_:Trust Daska.:_ Good Gods! That was me sounding serious _and_ relevant to the topic there! I need a calendar to mark this event on so I don't forget it.

"Teva's right," heark! My Chosen agrees with me— mark this one down too! "A Healer is a formidable ally to have…" he pauses for a moment and cocks his head to one side, "do you want me to say anything to this Larek and his cronies, or would you prefer a less Heraldic take on things?"

"Umm…" The young Healer shuffles his weight from side to side and flushes, an uncertain expression on his face.

That's a popular word, I think I might use it too. _:Umm… Alexander, sweetie, I kind of already Companion-ed at them.:_

He blinks and hmms under his breath. "There is that." Alexander stands up and paces from side to side in front of Vadi, who watches him out of the corner of one eye.

"I don't mind—that is I… why do you..?" Vadi picks at another piece of straw as he stumbles over his words.

"Want to help?" Alexander stops and looks down at the dark haired boy. "Because last time I looked, these were Whites—" he points a thumb at his chest, "—and she was a Companion." Yes, that's me! The Companion! Form an orderly queue to come and worship me… or throw rotten fruit, whichever you feel suits more, I guess.

So… I'll just go and hide behind a barn door to avoid the fruit, then? Yup, thought so, sigh. Under appreciated, that's me.

"Oh." Vadi looks up at Alexander briefly, who grins at him reassuringly.

"Come on, kid." My Chosen gestures with one arm. "Let's go sort out some bullies." As Alex makes his way to the open stable door, Vadi scrambles to his feet, brushing wisps of straw of his clothes, before trailing after my Herald.

_:Have fun.:_ I send to Alexander as I'm once more left to myself with the inside of the stable to examine.

_Mummy, mummy! I'm boooored!_

Sapphire eyes focus on an empty bucket, followed by a bucket that looks as if it might have some grains in it. I wander across to have a look and my nose determines that yes, there are indeed grains in the bucket. Oh good.

Munch, munch… and I think I'm going to tune into that ever-popular form of entertainment known as Herald Alexander.

_:Fancy meeting you here.:_

A slight mental frown. _:Teva, you're daft.:_

_:You forgot wonderful, managed to hunt done the doers of evil yet?:_ As I fall into rapport with my very own blonde lovely I begin to get afterimage flashes of what he's seeing. Looks like the inside of a building, expensive looking fabric type articles on the wall… y'know, I think he could be in the Weaver's Guildhall.

I know, I know! Amazing powers of deduction I have, absolutely brilliant in fact.

_:I'm being granted an audience with Larek's father.:_ My curiosity is obviously leaking down our bond. Quite possibly in bucket loads. _:Now I just need to figure out how to tell him that his son is a bully.:_

_:Diplomatically.:_ Proud feeling. Look, I'm _contributing_, happy grin.

Alexander sighs mentally. _:Thanks for that Teva.:_

_:You're welcome, Chosen.:_ Hmm… that sounded a bit too chirpy. Mental note: Check on the possibility of other types of mushrooms and their possible effects. Those grains tasted fine… but… I'm going to cover myself. _:It was the mushrooms.:_

_:What?:_

_:The mushrooms. You can't trust them shifty buggers, turn your back for a second and they'll jump on you as fast as!:_ Some vigorous head nodding of the purely mental variety accompanies that gem of information, and I sense Alex sighing.

_:Right, well,:_ his attention wanders for a moment and I can feel him talking to someone using his voice, _:I'll get back to you in a little bit, okay?:_

_:Yes daddy.:_ I pout at the inside of his head. Under. Appreciated. Yup. That's. Me… You know, something? Speaking with pregnant pauses between one's words— like above— is annoying to do. I get the impression that it's probably more annoying to listen to… oops.

Want to know something else? I'm a lazy horse; I can't be bothered to maintain a full rapport with my Chosen— listening to diplomacy is boring— so I just kind of fade him out so that I get the general gist of what's going on. Basic breakdown: Alexander one, bullies, zero.

"Have you seen Alexander?" The question breaks my reverie and I turn to stare in blank surprise at Samyel, who is eyeing me up oddly. I blink back at him and nod my head. "Oh," Sam pauses for a moment and shifts his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

_:Afternoon,:_ Harali ambles past her Chosen and greets both of us breezily. Someone's in a good mood. I wonder if Sam and her have sorted out… whatever… they were griping about?

_:Hey,:_ I reply. _:And tell Sam that Alex is in the Weaver's Guildhall, talking to the Guildmaster.:_

'Ali relays this for me— I'm being _good_ about Bespeaking… if you ignore my nattering to Vadi… perfect juncture for some innocent coughing, here— before fixing a puzzled blue look on me.

Her Chosen beats her to it, however. "What's he doing there?" His expression has gone unreadable.

_:Being Heraldic at some bullies,:_ I look proud of myself as I wait for 'Ali to 'translate'. _:I went for a walk and found a bunch of the local bully boys picking on one of Daska's students, so I stopped them—:_

_:How, exactly?:_ Harali interrupts my happy monologue with a significant tone to her Mindvoice.

_:Pfft! Nothing like that!:_ I assure her. _:Anyway, I bought Vadi— that's what he's called, by the way— back here and ferreted out why they were picking on him. He's shaych, and then Alexander turned up and it was all fun sharing time and then Alex offered to go be a knight errant for Vadi to one of the bullies fathers, who _happens_ to be the head of the Weaver's Guild! Simple, really.:_ The _really_ nice thing about Mindspeech is that you don't have to pause for breath— which is a great plus point if you rabbit on like me. It does tend to mean that the focus of your chatterings tend to gain a rather glazed expression.

Rather like the one Harali is wearing, in fact.

Samyel too— oh, wait, no… Herald Samyel actually looks rather like a storm cloud has taken up residence on his face… or some place that has cheeks, certainly.

Innocent. I'm an _innocent_ Companion! Heark at me glimmer with the truth! Trust me, I do… give me an hour or two to polish and I will! Honest!

Without a further word, the chappy in question turns around and stalks out of the stables, leaving me to stare at his Companion.

_:What—:_ I fix Harali with my own particular brand of Look, _:—was that all about then?:_

She snorts with annoyance. _:Men!:_ She exclaims. _:Samyel is persisting in thinking— _if_ one could call it that— with his Gods-be-damned hormones!:_ The mare dissolves into irritated mutterings as I stare at her blankly for a good long moment.

Give me a moment, my mind's only small, it needs a good run up to clear conclusions like that!

_:Oh—_Oh I exclaim in quick succession. _:Really?:_

_:Bloody stubborn idiot.:_ Is Harali's only response as she breaks off a link with her Chosen. _:Yes, really.:_

_:Oh, good!:_ Happy giggling on my part.

_:Not really,:_ 'Ali interrupts with a jaundiced sigh. _:Do either of them have any idea how the other feels?:_

_:Umm… no.:_

:And is either of them likely to get of his stubborn tail, or actually engage his brain and realise?:

A moment of pessimistic silence, which gets rudely punctured by yours truly.

_:Oh, _bugger_-:_


	17. Rantings and Rambles

**Disclaimer:** Anything and all relating to the world of Velgarth and all that thus involves, excepting my original characterisations, belong solely to the author Mercedes Lackey. That is all.

**Notes:** No hit! Not hit! Chapter!… Or something like that, anyway… short answer; yes the move happened fine, no; I haven't updated this for ages, yes; I'm a terrible, terrible person and so on a so forth. Well… onto to the plotless wonder!

**Chapter Seventeen- Rantings and Rambles.**

Now… I have something serious to consider; hence why I am currently staring at the end of my own nose, sunk in thought. The serious thing to consider is my tone of Mindvoice. So far I have got several choices, which are orbiting around the syrupy mess that passes for cognitive thought in my head.

_Alexander…! No— that sounds faaar too whiny…_A deep, considering pause. _Ah-lecks-ahn-der! Nope; too grammatical. Aaaaalex!_ A wincing twitch of my hide. _No, _definitely_ no— that was even more whining than the first one!_ Wait a moment! How about—

_Alexander Malken!_

I consider the silent exclamation as it echoes around the inside of my vacant head. It is, I decide, particularly effective; especially when combined with a Look. This decision leads to several minutes of concentrated Looking and glaring at the end of my nose— I'm vaguely surprised that the poor thing doesn't drop off out of sheer mortification— until I have perfected that particular aspect of Nagging Companion to my satisfaction.

Right, so I now have my opening statement and a confrontational glare… I just need an actual self righteous speech that gets me what I want— which is to say, gets Alex and Sam what _they_ both want— namely each other— but won't admit to. Wanting, that is.

Confused yet? No… well, could you explain this to me then? All I know is that Alexander is being Heraldic at some bullies, Samyel's got his nose— and something else— in a sling _because_ Alex is being Heraldic, and Harali is in yet another grump. At least I know the cause of her grumps now, however.

Apparently, certain blonde Heralds not a million leagues away from here have been bending their Companion's ears about how lovely and generally beddable their dark haired Circuit internees are, what with the lovely personalities and the trusting nature and the come-hither eyes— but consequently, how it would be so, so wrong to take advantage of said dark-haired and handsome internees who are _apparently_ naïve about bouncy bed-spring matters and look up to aforementioned blonde Circuit Heralds as mentor figures and therefore would be _horrified _at the mere mention of such things…

I know… headache inducing, isn't it? No wonder 'Ali's been in varying states of Annoyed for the majority of this little pleasure ride, and to think I thought _I _had it bad with occasional wistful moping from my Chosen!

If it was a choice between certain types of spore forming fungi, and having Samyel bubbling away in the back of my head like a big old pot of angst stew, then I'm afraid that I'm already up the tree, wailing about the mushrooms and subsequently having to explain the origin of my Chosen's injuries to a bevy of bemused Healers…

_'Well, yes, he _did_ only fall out of my saddle so theoretically he shouldn't be that badly injured… but I was up a tree at the time, so the broken legs sort of happened on the way down…'_

I think _not_. I may be daft, but not that daft. Honest.

Come to think about it; not only does that summarise why Harali's in a grump, but it also goes a long, _long_ way to explaining why and what Alexander and Samyel are doing and being at the moment…

Anyway; back to the convincing argument… or the believable statement… or the irrefutable command… or something. I'll take an 'or something' please!

Maybe if I just kind of go with the flow… in a practice first, of course…?

_Alexander Malken! _That was a particularly fine glare, completely wasted on a passing fly. The added tail swish was a good touch also, I feel. _You just… you—_ Uh oh, running out of steam already… that's not good, _—march right up to Samyel and—_ eeep! Frozen with indecision and this is only a trial run to myself! _You just— tumble him into bed! Yes! I mean— no! I mean— aaah!_

I freeze and stare at the far wall of the inn's stable block with something approaching embarrassment— which is completely pointless really. Maybe improvising _wasn't_ such a brilliant plan; I'd forgotten about the tendency of my puerile inner self to jump in at any given opportunity and fluff things up in a spectacular fashion.

Unfortunately, I don't see myself with too many other options; I either allow Evil Teva to have her wicked way and suggest a wide variety of entertaining ideas— _bad mind! Bad, _bad_ mind! Vivid imagination… mental picture— oh, I am _so_ wrong!—_ or keep my flapping mouth firmly shut and leave the status quo in… status… uh… quo. The latter, as well as being boring, isn't unfortunately likely to be that safe either.

Especially not with Mister Nose-in-a-Sling stalking around and stewing up his mind into all kinds of knots. Bah.

I am indeed a Companion with a problem. Not a mushroom related one, either.

Nothing else vaguely useful seems to want to put an appearance in my conscious mind so I give up and emerge from the thoughtful reverie in which I have spent the past several candlemarks. Early evening light is slanting through the plain glass window at one end of the stables and I watch it thoughtfully for a moment, before turning my attention to the occupant of the stall next to mine.

Who appears to be a large carthorse type, with a chestnut coat and white feathers and a white blaze. Now, normally, I wouldn't find a Shire horse _that_ exciting, but I am currently staring at this particular equine with blank shock plain on my own equine like face. The reason for this is that I was rather expecting Harali— who is no way, shape, or _form_ a big fat carthorse— to be standing there; not Mister Cloppy.

_:Teva?:_ Now the carthorse even _sounds_ like Harali! I think I'm going mad… more mad. _:Why in the Havens are you un-nerving that poor horse?:_

Actually… now that I think about it, 'Ali's Mindvoice has a definite _behind you_ quality to it— and now that I really think about it, her stall was on the left of mine, not the right, wasn't it?

I turn to my left, presenting the bemused looking Shire horse with a nice view of my neck and shoulder and find myself looking at the only other glaringly white occupant of the stables. Harali.

_:I wasn't.:_ I protest after a moment's silence. _:Really, I was just thinking.:_

_:Now that's un-nerving to me.:_ Harali put in with an amused snort. I simply gift her with a level and sensible look.

_:I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.:_ I state.

Harali simply whuffs out her breath in a silent chuckle and shakes her head slightly. _:Has your great intellect managed to solve the Alexander-Samyel problem?:_

I shuffle my weight from hoof to hoof. _:Maybe,:_ I say in a guarded fashion, _:but I still need to work out some of the finer details…:_ Little things, like; how to shut Evil Teva up for the duration as her extremely skewed internal commentary is highly distracting and disturbing— in more than one sense of the word.

_:Oh—:_ Further conversation is stopped by Harali's expression suddenly going blank and her ears flicking upwards— a sure sign that Samyel is Speaking to her, and that it's work related. After a brief silence, during which I shoot sideways looks at the carthorse, causing it to edge slowly away from me and roll it's eyes slightly, Harali blinks and heaves out her sides in a sigh.

_:We're going to the House of Healing.:_ She focuses on me. _:Tell Alex that we've got to be gone as soon as.:_

_:What's happened?:_ I ask.

_:A runner from Daska's House of Healing just arrived at the mayor's house. The Healer's need a Judgement.:_

Oh. That doesn't sound good.

_:Right,:_ I centre myself and reach out a questing thread of my mind towards my Chosen, who acknowledges me in a distracted fashion. _:We have to go. There's been a message from the House of Healing; we're needed. Get your things and come to the stables.:_ I keep my sending short and to the point— for once there is a distinct lack of trademark rambling— which kind of cuts Alex's mental legs out from under him and starts a big bubbling pile of curiosity going in his mind.

The physical container of all that curiosity puts in an appearance at the stables literally moments after Sam has arrived and the pair of them quickly and silently set about tacking us Companions up and attaching their hastily packed saddlebags to our saddles.

Whilst the busy tacking activity is happening I stare out of the stable door in a semi-blank fashion. Therefore, I'm the first one to see Vadi approaching, with a leather pack in his hands.

"Uh," both Heralds turn to stare at the Healer trainee, "Daska requested me to go back to Healer's…" He trails off as Samyel subjects him to a carefully neutral look. Alex smiles faintly at the young man and nods his head at me.

"I'm sure Teva can carry double for a bit, right?" He looks at me and, as I nod an affirmative, one blue eye _ever_ so casually watches the storm clouds briefly race over Nose-in-a-Sling's face. Heh; _men_. Alex removes Vadi's pack from his hands and attaches it securely to my saddle.

I'm a packhorse. Neigh, neigh… Just call me Mrs Cloppy.

As soon as we are tacked, Harali walks out of the stables and I trail after her, bells on my tack chiming softly. Various important types from the Trevale town council are standing around and Samyel has a hurried and whispered conversation with them before abruptly swinging up into Harali's saddle and nudging her gently forwards.

My Chosen clambers up on to my back and offers one hand to Vadi, who scrambles up behind him until he is sitting pillion. I twitch my tail as I trot up alongside 'Ali as the pair of us head away from the inn and towards the boundary of the town itself.

_:Teva?:_ For the first time since I sent him off to be Heraldic at Larek's father, and my subsequent contributing efforts, Alex speaks to me. _:Do you know why we're going?:_

I ripple my hide in an equine shrug. _:Nothing except that the Healers need a Heraldic Judgement. Ask Samyel, he's spoken to the runner that Daska's people sent.:_

At my suggestion, I catch the barest hint of a complicated burst of emotions that Alexander quickly shields from me. Quite probably from _himself_ as well, daft boy. He shifts in the saddle as I speed up and match my pace to Harali's.

"We're going to Daska's House of Healing?" Alexander's voice is quiet, and somewhat hesitant as he directs the question towards Samyel.

"Yes," Sam's reply is stiff and distant, as if he doesn't really want to be talking to Alex, and I catch Harali rolling her sapphire eyes in thinly veiled disgust. I catch the barest hint of a flinch from my Chosen, through his legs pressed against my flanks and I flatten my ears in irritation.

I swear, if Samyel wasn't bonded to 'Ali and a Herald, and if we didn't have places to be, then I'd see to it that he didn't just have a _metaphorical_ nose in a sling. Growl.

Alex persists, after pausing to collect himself for a moment and clears his throat. "Who needs Judgement?"

Harali's Chosen fiddles needlessly with her reins, his gaze flickering quickly between Alex and Vadi, before settling on an inoffensive patch of scenery. "The runner didn't say, but I imagine it's bad if she's called in all the House's Healers and trainees."

Oh dear… _really_ not going to be good then.

Alex sighs and reaches for me again. Could it be time for some relationship advice? Let me just lock Evil Teva in a box—

_:I'm going to try and Farsee the House.:_

—not relationship advice then.

_:If you're sure,:_ I put in as I steady my pace so that it is verging on impossibly smooth. Not that it wasn't smooth before, you understand, it's just more so now. Vadi at least seems to appreciate it, as he relaxes his grip on myself, and my Chosen slightly. I sort of forgot that he isn't any kind of rider.

Part of me is focused on the road disappearing underneath my silvery hooves, and of Harali cantering next to me— but the rest of me is irresistibly drawn into Alexander's mind as he activates his Farsight and bright-coloured images traces across the front of his mind.

First off is an impression of speed as he expands his reach outwards, towards the House of Healing and then—

_Grey stone building surrounded by green and well tended gardens—_

_—a main road curls past the front of it and it is churned up by hoof marks, the causers of which are messily tied up to whatever seems to have come to hand; bushes, rails, fences—_

_—one of the horses is a particularly fine looking hunter and it is lathered with sweat and vivid red streaks over it's flanks and saddle—_

—through the wide glazed windows of the building figures can be seen; some are clad in fine cut garments that shout noble; some are clad in rough homespun. These figures are standing in worried knots, or pacing aimlessly back and forth. Then there are those clad in Greens and they are running—

"It… looks like a hunting party, the horses have fine lines…" Alexander's distracted voice breaks the silence and I respond to his unspoken request and pick my pace up to a fast lope. The Healer trainee lets out an undignified squeak and grips my Chosen harder about the waist as the countryside begins to flash past in a flicker of greens and greys.

"What?" Samyel sound completely non-plussed, and I can just see him in the corner of my eye, his expression bemused and turned towards my Chosen as he hunches over Harali's neck and the mare matches pace with me.

"Farsight, I— there's blood on one of the horses—" Alex's voice is halting as he relays what he is Seeing to us: Something that I now need to listen in on as I've given up trying to wheedle into his mind. I feel at this speed that it's maybe slightly more important to keep both eyes and plenty of attention on the road. "By the look of the horse it's a noble's. An important noble… there are retainers and—"

The mental equivalent of a frown as my Chosen concentrates on what his Farsight is showing. Samyel is now staring at him intently, moving with unconscious grace in counterpoint to his Companion's exertations.

But… there has to be a better way to do this; by the sounds of it, we're about to tumble ourselves into… if not a blood bath, then at least a blood puddle… possibly even a small pond. An idea suddenly comes to me, and I reach for 'Ali with an excited squeak.

_:What?:_ Harali flicks one blue eye over me as her legs rhythmically bunch and stretch, hooves producing the same trademark bell sound as my own.

_:Samyel has Mindspeech, right?:_ I'd better check things out before I rush in with brilliant ideas.

_:Of course he does, Teva.:_ Harali looks at me.

_:Well, get him to link to Alexander, then! That'll be a lot quicker than my Chosen having to relay everything out loud!:_

Harali blinks and shakes her head slightly before replying. _:Actually, that's rather a good idea,:_ her focus shifts to Sam, _:Chosen, link to Alexander— that will be much simpler.:_ I can Feel Samyel hesitating as he tries to think of some way to reply to his Companion and wiggle out of such intimate contact with my Chosen. Time to cause the same unease in Alex methinks…

_:Drop your shields and link with Sam.:_ Rather than asking, I simply order; I'm nice like that.

_:What?:_ Alex jerks out of his Farsight visions with surprise and gives me a fair impression of a stunned sheep. _:But—I—:_

The blush starts, but I resolutely ignore it. _:No arguments Chosen, do it.:_

He gulps slightly and tentatively lowers his outer shields and softens the other ones as 'Ali bullies Samyel into the same. Honestly; hormones have a lot to answer for.

There is a strange sort of mental jolt as they finally link… and I'm rather disconcerted by the very, very odd sensation of also sharing Alex's mind with someone else. Two someone elses, if you count the extra— and fair tenuous— echo I can feel from Harali via her Chosen. Given that I already have my _own_ link with 'Ali by virtue of being possessed of four legs, blue eyes and an ability to neigh, it's getting rather crowded in this here Companion's mind.

Not to mention the fact that I'm also mildly surprised that no one is vibrating from the efforts of keeping his inner thoughts and everything else shielded firmly from all others in the near and linked vicinity.

Evil Teva is wildly yelling at me to _'just damn well kick a hole in both of their shields and let them drown in each _other's_ angst for a quarter mark! That should sort them out!'_ but I am resolutely ignoring her at the moment as there are more pressing matters to hand; such as unknown bleeding people and emergency calls from Healers.

Through the little spider's web of mental links that is currently occupying a fair portion of my higher cognition I feel Samyel sway slightly and increase his grip on Harali's saddle as Alex finally collects himself enough to resume using his Farsight… which adds stop-motion and jerky pictures to the highly confusing collection of everything that is currently jostling around in my head. Fun.

A crossroads is fast approaching and I make a quick decision; Reaching out for the only person not currently tramping around inside me I form a Mindspeech link. _:Which way Vadi?:_ I try to keep the backwash of Sam, Harali, Alex and the Farsight to a minimum as I wait for the Healer trainee's reply.

Vadi straightens slightly in the saddle and peers around one of Alexander's Whites clad shoulders. _:The… left fork.:_ He manages breathlessly. Don't ask me how one can sound breathless using Mindspeech, _I_ don't know.

_:Fine,:_ I break the link to him before the poor thing ends up with a headache and focus on Harali. _:Left fork.:_ I inform her and pull ahead slightly so that I hit the bend and twist around it before she does.

_:Thanks.:_

Once we're flashed past the dusty crossing and the simple wooden signpost lodged to one side of it, the other mare draws level with me again.

_:Well, looks like we're nearly at the fun and games.: _She sends to me as a dull grey stone building rears in front of us.

_:Oh grand.:_ I don't sound thrilled at all for some reason.

Time for being Heraldic then…


	18. Links and Bonds

**Disclaimer:** Any and all recognisable things relating to the world of Velgarth such as Heralds, Companions, the kingdom of Valdemar, Healers and Gifts are the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey. The haphazard spelling, abused grammar and overly chatty and sarcastic characterisations and personalities unfortunately belong to me… Oh, joy… --;;

**Notes:** Yes, that was an absolutely horrendous place to stop, as is evidenced by the reviews I have gotten comparing me to the pointy stick wielding evil one… So… stopping chapter 17 was a bad, but I did it for a very good reason— namely that certain writers needed to actually go figure out who the hell the mysterious bleeding strangers _were_. I'm _still_ working on that particular point in fact…

**Chapter Eighteen- Links and Bonds.**

The Companion side of being Heraldic mainly involves standing around looking as wise and noble and all round good as one can whilst covered in road dust— or mud, or a variety of other substances— whilst avidly plonking oneself in the metaphorical front viewing seat of one's Chosen. Hence myself sitting firmly in the back of Alexander's mind as Harali and myself skid to a halt and Alex, Samyel and Vadi assortedly slide, leap gracefully and near-enough fall off the backs of us Companions and disappear into the House of Healing at something approaching a dead run.

The Healer trainee is behind our boys and limping slightly due to his rather clumsy dismount from yours truly and I absently note him catching his balance on the flung wide doorway with my own eyes before hitching myself ever more firmly into Alex's mind. Things suddenly become closer to the ground and lacking the peripheral vision that I have grown most used to.

A wide corridor stretches ahead of me-us-him and we-he move quickly along it at something resembling a graceful lope, passing quickly through the alternating patches of dusky sunlight and shadow cast on the flat stone floor by the wide glazed windows.

Strong and hurried footsteps let me-us-him know that Samyel is only just behind us-him. If Alexander had the peripheral vision that I do, we-he would be able to_ see_ him too.

In the distance we-he can hear the loud clattering sounds and authoritative raised voices that I have personally decided are the trademark signs of Healers. Annoyed Healers. Scary.

Further information from Alexander is rudely interrupted by a sudden poke in my side. I flinch sideways and jerk back into my own mind to find one of the horses, who obviously hasn't been tied up at all; or who has managed to pull loose his tether, standing very close to me and producing the dumb equine equivalent of a leer.

Uh… confused Companion here— oh… it's a stallion. Lord Kernos protect us from hormones!

It backs off slightly as I stare at it and does… well seductive horse posturing I guess. I surely don't have to go into how wrong this is, on so many levels? I am not impressed.

A glare seems to be in order; which I duly produce and direct at the horse, who initially doesn't seem fazed in the slightest and merely prances about more, the fancy black and silver tooled tack on his back catching the shadowy light.

Ugh.

I narrow my eyes and knock up the menace factor of my glare several notches, before baring my teeth and finally growling audibly and pinning my ears back.

The bay stallion freezes mid-prance and rolls his eyes, showing the whites before hastily reversing out of my vicinity. To emphasise my point I stomp a few steps after him, still growling, and the stupid animal squeals and beats a hasty retreat to the far side of the randomly tethered horses— all of which are now watching me nervously and backing away as much as they can manage.

Yeah, _I'm_ the Companion! Watch me intimidate mere beasts of burden and fear my mightiness!

… Please?

Now… wasn't there something else that I was doing?

Oh, yes! Eavesdropping on the action in the House of Healing via Alexander! A rapid bit of mental shuffling has me back in the view of the we-he-me world, which seems to have made it actually into a room in the House of Healing; judging from the fact that it looks like a small, homicidal tornado has just thrown a meteorological temper tantrum, I'd say that this is where the action… and bleeding types… are.

I have stunning skills of observation, don't I?

There are several lots of people in the airy room; roughly, they are divided into a group of Healers by the bed, a group of bemused looking servants clustered against the far wall as much out of the way as they can manage to get their three homespun-clad behinds without learning to walk through stone, and a coterie of _very_ vocal nobles getting as much _in_ the way as humanely possible without actively perching on the shoulders of the Healers. Havens.

A quick mental twitch gives me eavesdropping abilities on Alex's hearing and suddenly; "—_assassins!_ No one should be allowed in this room without my prior consent!"

A grey-haired Healer freezes and turns to face the red-leather and linen clad noble who has just produced that particular statement and fixes him with a look that could grill off cold-drake scales. "And if _you_ were the cause of these imaginary 'assassins'?" He asks in a cold voice; something which the noble is clearly not prepared for— simply standing stock still with his mouth gaping half open like a missing village idiot.

Gosh, Healers are normally a lot more diplomatic than that, even when there are bleeding people and ranting half-wits in the vicinity. Speaking of which, as Vadi pushes past us and squirms his way to the surrounded bed to present himself as a fresh source of energy for the working Healers, the me-he-we of Alexander gets his-our first look at the source of all this 'Scream! Panic!' activity.

Well, I may not be anything approaching a Healer, but even I know that having two sodding _huge_ sticks with feathers on the end sticking out of ones chest is not conducive to living for any great length of time. I'd definitely class this as a Herald-worthy emergency, alright.

Given the amount of the sticky red stuff decorating the bed linen, the injured chap himself, and a fair portion of the Healers themselves— in addition to however much is splashed over that hormonal horse's mate— I reckon that Mister Injured is coming rapidly to the same conclusion himself.

I'm all set for some well timed advice, but it appears that my Chosen has pre-empted me, and he is already offering his services as an energy source to what looks to be the Healer in charge of this mess; with some surprise I note that it's Daska. She's covered in most of the red stuff at any rate.

Samyel is mere moments behind Alexander, and I brace myself, as I feel Harali do the same, as I suddenly become one of Alex's main anchors to reality.

I would thank you to keep the heckling comments about reality, myself and anchorage thereof to yourselves thank you _very_ much! I would scold further, but I have things to concentrate on.

_:Don't over-extend yourself Alex,:_ I comment before he fully enters the Healing meld.

Alexander's vision and world has narrowed to the Greens clad Daska as he and Sam, along with a veritable bevy of other Healers, feed her a steady stream of energy. Initially, despite the fact that Mister Nobility obviously has two arrows sticking out of him, I'm not that sure _why_ precisely she needs so much in the way of energy… but then I realise that the more deeply sunk in of the wooden shafts is vibrating with a suspiciously heartbeat-like rhythm, and my pondering becomes something of a moot point.

I honestly don't know how long it takes— Daska edges each shaft out with infinitesimal slowness as she Heals the damage in their wake, but I do know that gradually the Healer's feeding her power begin to wilt and drop out of the meld and are replaced before she's even gotten to that quivering arrow.

In fact… _I'm _starting to get a reaction headache here and I worriedly Reach for my Chosen who, along with Samyel, is doggedly holding in there, despite the fact that everyone else has flaked out and been replaced. Now, there's being Heraldic, and there's being stupid— which, apparently, Samyel has realised as he has just allowed himself to be replaced by a Healer who just looks as if he's been kicked out of a bathtub several leagues away and booted in this direction.

_:Alexander,:_ I try to softly gain his attention, with little success. _:Chosen, it's time for you to let someone else take over now.:_ I announce with slightly more force. After all, he'd been actively using that Farsight of his _before_ this and was already hedging around on the edge of a reaction headache. That was Lord and Lady only knows how long ago… and my Chosen is ignoring me.

_:Alexander Malken!:_ A mental equivalent of my Annoyed Companion glare is thrown his way and he finally deigns to notice me.

_:What… Teva…?:_ Oh fer—! The stupid twit's on the point of blacking out!

The glare gets bumped up a notch or two. _:I'm all for being Heraldic when it's good and proper but you're _exhausted _Alex—:_

_:'m fine, just…need to hold out a— bit more make sure— sure that Healin's done—:_ Certain Heralds get a metaphorical bucket full of exasperation thrown at them.

_:Alexander Malken, you get your Whites-clad tail out of that damned meld _now I let rip in… ahem… not particularly _well_ shielded Mindspeech— then again, Harali's a Companion and Samyel… doesn't count really. Because I said so, yup.

_:'m fuh-ine—:_

_:People who are 'fine' do _not_ damn well slur and stutter in Mindspeech! Now either you withdraw from that Healing meld or, by all that is holy, I'll come in there and kick you out _myselfVery Annoyed glare. _:Do you _want_ hoof prints on the inside of your head?!:_

The block-headed idiot _finally_ gets the hint and withdraws shakily from the meld— another Healer, this one with road-dust still covering his Greens takes his place— and attempts to stand up and move away from the bed.

Luckily Sam has learned to pace himself better, not to mention that he has stronger Gifts _and_ is possibly being aided by Harali, so he is able to co-ordinate himself enough to catch Alex when he does a fair impression of a tree falling in the woods. If trees were sheet white, he'd have it down pat… block-head.

'Ali reaches out to me with a thread of Mindspeech. _:Sam's asking if Alex is alright; he doesn't seem to be able to articulate much of a response on his own.:_

_:Oh, he's fine,:_ I reply whilst glaring daggers at the inside of my Chosen's head as the first cresting wave of reaction sickness sets in, _:just a completely idiotic would-be hero.:_ Harali gets the message that I am _not_ best pleased with my Chosen, and from the faint conversation echo I can Hear her having with Samyel, she's filling him in on the details.

_:—ow—:_

I sniff in a superior fashion. _:I have absolutely no sympathy with you Alexander.:_ I tell my semi-conscious Chosen, vaguely aware that he is being helped out of the room and down the corridor by the way that he is keeping his eyes tightly closed against the bright sunset beaming light through the wide windows.

In fact— I lift my head up and sure enough, see a pair of stumbling white figures, led by a pale-green clothed trainee, making their way along the corridor that faces out onto the road and yard area where 'Ali and I are still standing.

With a flick of one ear, I reach outwards, using the open— if now somewhat tenuous— link between the pair of Heralds and give Harali's Chosen some choice advice. _:I'd sling him into a bed somewhere, pour a pint of willow bark tea down his throat and bleeding well leave him to it.:_

Sympathetic, aren't I?

Samyel's surprise radiates down the network of linkage to me and I shake my head in reply. _:I warned him not to over-extend; it's all his own doing, so he can _deal_ with the consequences.:_

_:Oh—but—:_ Sam doesn't get very far, and his Mindvoice is somewhat hesitant, whether it's due to his own reaction headache putting in a belated appearance or the fact that he's Speaking another Companion I don't know, and he doesn't get very far before the subject of our tiny conversation, and the medium for this chit-chat interrupts mournfully.

_:T-Teva…:_ Gods: That was downright pathetic. A few more daggers and a mill ponds worth of exasperation get chucked in the general mental direction of my Chosen.

_:Go. Sleep.:_ That is a flat order, and Samyel seems to take it as much to heart, if not more so, than my own Chosen… of course, his being in a state about a step up from flat out might have _something_ to do with that. Maybe.

Once I've tracked them enough to ensure that they've both made it to beds I summarily shunt Alex out of my head and block him out as much as I can; having his damned reaction sickness sloshing around in my head is giving _me_ a right royal headache, which is still discernable even with the blocks.

_Bloody stupid Heralds…_ I think to myself with irritation before finally turning to Harali who is regarding me with one deep blue eye.

_:Dare I ask?:_ She asks with slight amusement.

_:Bah!:_ Is all I send in reply, along with a bundle of emotions and generalised feelings with regards to certain impetuous young men of my acquaintance. A sigh and I turn slightly to look around.

I itch, and no amount of hide twitching is going to dislodge the family of itchy sensations that has set up shop under my saddle blanket— Harali and I still being fully tacked up of course, and given that both of our respective Plonkers in White are most likely nose down in a bed at this moment in time, it looks as if the pair of us are stuck standing around and looking Companion-like for the night. _Bah!_

Movement by the main door of the House makes me look around, however, and I am greeted by the sight of a slightly wobbly Vadi. "Hullo," he says shyly, "I thought I come and check that you were alright— and to, uh, help—" As he gestures I notice with some surprise that a group of plain clad men seem to have appeared from nowhere and are dealing with the assorted horses. I blink and tilt my head back towards the Healer trainee.

Correctly reading this as a question, he wobbles the rest of the way over to 'Ali and myself and checks that our hackamore reins are looped safely over the pommels of our saddles. "Most of them are with the, uh, hunting party that came in— you know." He says in a low voice, "the one with the red hair is our head groom, Harris, though." I squint in the direction of his pointed finger at the indicated man and make a note. I'm not sure of _what_ exactly, but it's a damn fine note, non-the-less.

After rubbing at his forehead with one dirty hand, Vadi motions for us to follow him as he begins to walk slowly in the direction of what will hopefully turn out to be the stables. Harali quickly catches up with him on his right and nudges him in the shoulder, nickering a question at the same time. Vadi looks a bit startled and then smiles weakly. "Nah, Lady, I'm alright; I was just helping to keep _him_ stable whilst Daska did the hard stuff." A rueful smile overtakes the weak one. "I'll sleep it off fine."

I draw level with Vadi on his right and eye him up and down. _:So you're out here…?:_ I ask.

He looks over at me and blushes slightly. "I thought I'd see you ladies were being looked after properly first is all." A slightly defensive tone of voice there, "I figured that uh, the Heralds wouldn't be in any state to uh—"

_:Do anything other than fall over.:_ Harali announces to me. _:Thoughtful boy, this one.:_ I relay what she's said to Vadi— 'Ali being the _good_ one out of the pair of us and keeping to the guidelines about Bespeaking— and add my own agreement.

"Well— they did uh, help Daska—"

_:No comment,:_ is my only response, along with a flick of my dusty tail.

Despite our ambling pace, we have reached the stable block of the House of Healing: It's a single story wooden building that is currently alive with bustle and activity as the stable groom plus the common retainer type folks deal with the dirty, high strung and by now generally irritated collection of horses. I glare at a few, and they quiet down. Apparently the threatening lesson of beforehand has established that _white equals scary_ it their overly inbred heads to some extent.

'Ali eyes me and shakes her head slightly in resignation as I practice looking aloof but belligerent, before both of our attention is gained by a red-haired man popping up in front of us. I'm guessing that this is Harris the head-groom, then. See? That mental note _did_ come in useful after all.

"Eyah, young Vadi— I'm aguessin' that these beauties be yon 'eralds Companions?" Good Gods. You could cut this mans accent up and serve it with a side of vegetables, it's that thick!

"Heyla, Harris," Vadi greet the groom. "They are— this is Teva—" he points at me and I blink slowly, "—and this is Harali." 'Ali manages to produce a wise Companion look from somewhere and flags her tail slightly. "All their kit is in their bags…" As Vadi trails off uncertainly I snort and bob my head before shaking my forelock out of my eyes.

Harris nods in satisfaction. "Right-o, saved yess a pair o' loose boxes away from this lotta 'ooligans. You'm stayin' the 'elp me then Vadi?" As Vadi nods with muted enthusiasm, Harris turns and strides across the small yard in front of the stables, arriving at a trio of roomy looseboxes, two of which have obviously been prepared for myself and Harali. Lovely, I still have a headache.

After some assistance from the groom, and helpful shaking on my part, Vadi manages to get my tack off of me and hung up on a stand in the nearby tack room and begins brushing me.

Oh, heaven… 

Excuse me whilst I just turn my brain off and revel in getting all my itches scratched, mmhmm… oh yeah…

From the way that dust is flying off of 'Ali and the fact that her sapphire eyes are almost crossed in bliss, I imagine she has as many itchy patches as I do. There is very little as satisfying as getting an itch dealt with thoroughly, let me tell you.

Within very short order, Harali and myself are once again stunning white and silver in colouration and are comfortably installed in well bedded loose boxes with buckets full of fresh water, mixed grains and a big net of hay. Happy sigh.

Harris has bustled off to complain at the other grooms and check on the assorted horses and Vadi had just waved goodbye and wandered off to presumably find somewhere to curl up and collapse in.

The last vestiges of the sunset are still staining the sky, but the main illumination is now being provided by a series of covered glass lanterns, I'm too busy scoffing food to spend much time noticing stuff like that however.

After I have successfully stuffed my belly full and am feeling somewhat happier with the world in general, it occurs on me to check on my Chosen to see if he's still actually, you know, _alive_.

With a wisp of hay hanging out of my mouth whilst I absently chew on it I allow my eyes to unfocus at the side of my temporary home as I send a questing thread in the general direction of my Alexander, or, as I'm referring to him at the moment; Mister Macho the Stupid.

My first impression is of a headache, which isn't really all that surprising if you think about it, and fast after that a sensation of warmth and sleepiness. He did make it to a bed in one piece then— which means that he'll live for me to berate him soundly tomorrow.

But… there's something else… and I'm not entirely sure what it is.

_:How's Alexander?:_

_:Hmm?:_ I blink and focus on Harali.

_:You have that look about you,:_ she explains, _:plus I was just checking on Sam and guessed that you'd be doing something similar despite being annoyed with him.:_

Oh, I guess that's a fairly reasonable explanation. I ripple my hide in an equine shrug and twitch both ears. _:He's asleep, I think.:_

_:I'm getting a definite feeling of that from Samyel, well, that and this weird sensation of warmth.:_ Harali eyes me slowly as I whuff out my breath in surprise.

That's_ what I'm getting!:_ I exclaim— before backing up slightly and attempting to dissipate 'Ali's confused expression. _:From Alexander; I could feel warmth, and something else and it's something to do with the warmth, like you just said!:_ I give such clear and concise explanations, don't I?

_:Oh…:_ She trails off and gains a spaced out expression for a moment as she deepens her contact with Samyel. _:Teva,:_ 'Ali's voice is suddenly clanging with suspicion and I cock my head in inquiry. _:Could you—can you make your Chosen react?:_

_:Re…act?:_ I repeat slowly. I'm a very confused and slow Companion.

_:Yes; react. Make him twitch, open his eyes… something!:_

_:Uh…:_

_:Or— just watch for a moment, right?:_ The mare is suddenly concentrating on something else, leaving me thoroughly mystified and blankly regarding my water bucket. It doesn't seem to have any good explanation for what in the Havens Harali is on about and after a profound sigh I edge myself quietly into a small corner of my Chosen's battered and tired mind. It's not that interesting in here, really it isn't.

I have a phenomenally short attention span at times; I'm bored already— _Hel_lo, what was that?

Alexander is reacting to something, some outside stimulus… if I didn't know better, I'd say he'd just been kicked by someone, but that'd mean that—

Alex's eyes open briefly and I get a blurred impression of a white plastered wall and a small room, and then he burrows back under the bedcovers and sinks back to true sleep. That isn't what is making my mouth hang open, however. That accolade is reserved for the concurrent image that 'Ali has just dumped in front of me; namely a Samyel eye view of a pretty damn similar wall, with the addition of part of it being obscured by someone with brown hair burrowing under a motley collection of white sheets and a grey blanket…

My metaphorical eyes have just fallen out of my head.

_Oh… My…_


	19. Sense and Senility

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Valdemar and the world of Velgarth in general is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey. As mentioned before, the abused and twisted usage of the English language, and the perpetrators thereof are all my fault!

**Notes:** Well, well, well… what happened at the end of _that_ there chapter, hey? Unfortunately, it's not all fluffy bunnies yet— I can't in all honesty call that a decent reconciliation scene at _all_, and it isn't in fact - Ready for another plot tangent?

**Chapter Nineteen- Sense and Senility.**

_:You look like someone's hit you around the head.: _Harali pauses for a moment to eye me up and down slowly before adding, _:with a barn door.:_

For my part, I'm currently limited to activities of the mouth-hanging-open variety, although I'm fast approaching incomprehensible-mental-spluttering as well. _:Alex—:_ I manage, _:Sam— _bed The poor neglected wisp of hay drifts out of my gaping mouth and lands on the straw I'm standing fetlock deep in.

_:Yes, I had noticed.:_ Harali says in a bland tone of voice.

_:Alex! Sam! _Bed I reiterate in a slightly higher tone of voice, whilst doing a fair job of bugging my eyes right out of my head. My fellow Companion simply continues to stare at me calmly.

_:Our Chosen!: _I squeak, whilst giving her a myopic stare. _:In bed— the same bed…:_ I trail off for a moment before coming up with a killer summing up of the situation, together

Just call me Miss Observant.

In the wake of my vocal senility, 'Ali shakes her head slightly and busies herself with having a drink of water whilst I continue activities of the mad-hand-waving disposition entirely within my own head. _:I think you're over-reacting Teva.:_ Harali's voice breaks me out of my little reverie and I focus on her once more, my mouth shutting with a click of teeth.

_:Huh?:_ I ask in a highly intelligent manner.

The other mare blinks wisely. _:Over-reacting; jumping very tall conclusions from a standing start, you know?:_

_:Uh…?:_

A resigned sigh. _:They're in the same bed, sure, but are they actually… uh… _doing_ anything?:_ Harali twitches with the Companion equivalent of a blush as she says that last and I come to a reluctant agreement with her. No bouncy-bed springs. None at all.

_:Oh.:_ I'm good at these one word responses, aren't I? Anyone would think I was an adolescent male, what with all this grunting— with complex and subtle variations— that I'm doing. Another ruminating pause before I collect myself enough to actually string together a sentence. _:So, what do you think, then?:_ Lord and Lady! Not only did I string together a sentence, but it _actually made sense_ as well! I'm on a roll.

_:I think that certain Heralds have just gone spark out asleep due to exhausting themselves in Healing melds and couldn't make it to beds of their own.:_ Harali blinks and absently yawns. _:Which sounds like an eminently good idea; goodnight Teva.:_

_:Oh, goodnight Harali,:_ I reply slowly as she stretches and then gracefully folds herself down onto the thick bedding of straw in her stall. I'm left to ponder her line of reasoning in silence and, I have to say, it _does_ make sense. Depressingly normal, boring and bland sense, but sense none-the-less. Sigh.

The lantern hung just outside mine and 'Ali's loose boxes flickers slightly, as an errant wisp of breeze sneaks inside the glass and metal cover and toys with the small flame briefly, and shadows dance around me. Another sigh. Sleep does seem like a fine idea to be doing right now and I turn around on myself a few times, kicking the straw into a position of my liking before lowering myself onto it.

A yawn crawls up my throat and I gape my mouth open until my jaw clicks and I shake my head vigorously before stretching out. The distant sound of crickets makes me twitch my ears slightly as I close my eyes.

One last thought occurs to me before sleep descends. _What's going to happen when everyone wakes up, then?_ But any further worrying, wondering or otherwise of that ilk is rapidly ambushed by soft edged dreams.

_:You,:_ the Mindvoice sounds highly amused, _:look like someone who's had an interesting night.:_ I recognise that voice… Harali. It's Harali; the Companion I'm on Circuit with, the one Bonded to Herald Samyel. I open my eyes and am confronted with an extreme close-up of some straw. Quiet internal 'aaagh!' here please.

Some rapid blinking, plus the opening of my _other_ eye reveals that the straw examination is only a single sided affair. Out of the other eye I have part of a wooden wall and a horrendous large white _thing—! Aggh!_

_:Teva?:_ The white thing retreats upwards and proves to be Harali's nose, which is attached to the rest of her head and is currently being dangled in my direction. Her sky blue eyes are bright with amusement.

_:You're upside down.:_ I comment vaguely as I drag myself fully awake and try to analyse my surroundings. And indeed, from my perspective, she does very well appear to be dangling above me somehow.

_:No, _you're_ upside down.:_ Harali points out with yellow laughter as I finally register that I am, in fact, lying pretty much flat on my back, with my head up against the plank door to my temporary home.

_:Oh…:_ I move my head and regard my situation, before rolling myself onto my right side and scrambling awkwardly to my feet, kicking straw every which way about me.

_:Have a nice dream?:_ 'Ali asks me in an arch tone of voice.

I sniff. _:I must've had an itch on my back or something and scratched without waking up.:_ I reply.

_:Or something.:_ Harali laughs again. _:You would not believe that you'd only been groomed last night! The amount of straw you have tangled in your mane and tail!:_ Apparently to illustrate her point, my forelock chooses this moment in time to flop solidly into my eyes. It is indeed infested with straw. A backwards glance reveals that the rest of my mane that I can see appears to be in much the same herbivorous condition and additionally, appears to be doing a good attempt at defying gravity.

We're not going to talk about my tail at all.

All in all, I look like an accident in a hayloft. Marvellous.

_:How long have you been up— and what time _is_ it?:_ I ask 'Ali as I shake my wayward mane out of my face.

_:To answer your latter question first; it's morning, still fairly early— about four marks until noon.:_ Harali backs away from the door to my loose box and I nudge it open and step out into the small paved yard. Wisps of straw cascade from my hide as I move. _:I've only been up for about a quarter mark— long enough to wake up and notice _your_ acrobatic sleeping arrangements and have a drink.:_ She winkles her nose at me in an equine grin and I stick my tongue out in reply.

Harali snickers and then continues. _:Also, to pre-empt the question I know you're sure to ask any moment now; no, we're the only ones awake so far— excepting the stable hands and those of the Healers not involved in a major way with yesterday's debacle.:_ I guess I'm predictable; I _was_ about to ask her about the Plonkers in White.

_:Well, I guess in that case that we have time for breakfast before any excitement begins.:_ I decide out loud, before pricking my ears up and casting a covert sapphire look around the stables for a stable hand-type person. There's not one to be seen. Time for the equine equivalent of a 'Hoi! You! Feed me!', I do believe.

I point my nose skywards— it's a very attractive and clear blue colour, scattered with some wispy white clouds— and let out a piercing whinny. Harali fixes me with a look of surprise and I glance at her. _:Ordering breakfast,:_ I explain to her.

Within extremely short order—practically before I've finished speaking to 'Ali, in fact— a red-haired figure emerges from a dim doorway at a concerned trot. Ooh… it's that chappy… uh… Harris! The head groom type from last night, who groomed Harali. Gosh, that mental note just keeps on making itself useful, doesn't it?

"Is owt wrong—?" He stops when he sees us Companions standing across the yard from him. I flag my tail and whicker at him, as Harali pricks up her ears. "Ah, 'ungry, then? Ah'll getchas summat, hang on."

_:See?:_ I say triumphantly to Harali, who gives me a jaded look before sighing and shaking her head._ :You're just jealous that it was my good idea.:_ She rolls her eyes in resignation.

A squeaking sound attracts my attention before I can gloat about my supreme wonderfulness any further and I twitch one ear around, followed by my head tilting sideways. Harris appears again and strides across the yard. The squeaking sound is coming from one of the metal handles of the pair of feed buckets he's carrying.

_Yummy! Breakfast!_

"There's yeh goes, miladys," he grins as he passes us and hangs both buckets outside the loose boxes. "Ah'll sort these out fer yez—" in saying that he slips first into 'Ali's box, then mine and collects the empty grain buckets and the water buckets in both hands. Another grin. "Have yezself's a nice day then," and with that, he's off. His accent really is impenetrable, you know.

Harali has already picked a bucket and is busy munching, so I amble over to the free one and stick my nose in— nice selection of mixed grains and flaked something-or-other in here. I guess that's an advantage to being around Healers, maybe? It tastes really rather good, in fact— it's almost as good as the grass in Companion's Field. Now _that's_ an interesting thought— maybe that's partly why the Field grass tastes so good; all the Healer's knocking around next door to us and everything… I shall have to ask Veran about that when we get back. Mental note: Annoy Groveborn on return to Haven.

After making that note, I busy myself with scoffing wholeheartedly and don't even notice when a certain Healer trainee by the name of Vadi puts in an appearance. "Good morning."

I flick my ears back and raise my head slightly to glance over at the source of the voice. Once I confirm that it _is_ Vadi, I nicker a greeting at him and swallow a large mouthful of my breakfast.

"I guess you like Harris' special extra ingredient then," Vadi observes with amusement. "I never believed him when he said that 'owt on fer feet loves meh mix wi' thems dried mushyrooms in'." Vadi doing Harris the groom's accent is even less understandable than _Harris_ doing Harris the groom's accent and I'm forced to rewind that entire little speech and analyse it bit by bit; oh, that's nice… he puts— mushyrooms…? _Mushrooms?!_

_—lying collapsed in a stall—_

_—I'm Companion Teva—_

_—feel sick, Mamma Derri said not—_

_—Herald-Courier Myri—_

_:He—what—?!:_ I jerk my head up and spit out the contents of my mouth.

_—walking towards my destiny, my Chosen—_

_—collapsed and moaning in pain—_

_:Mushrooms?! Is he _trying_ to kill us?!:_

_:Aaah!:_ Harali squeaks loudly with shock as I begin my incoherent shrieking— a sound that is copied vocally by Vadi as I roll my eyes and skitter away from my feed bucket whilst giving it the most poisonous glare I can manage.

Up a tree! I'm up a tree and I'm flaming well waving around the arms I haven't got and yelling at the top of my Mindvoice. _:Ahhh! Mushrooms!:_

The collective racket instigated by your truly rapidly attracts the attention of every single being within mad-shouting-horse distance of the stables; which means that I have a sizeable audience as I jig around, squeaking and attempting to spit out the insides of my own mouth.

Which is roughly the point at which a roiling cartload of emotion smacks me between the ears, startling me into yet another squealing fit.

Shock first, fast followed by confusion, bewilderment— flash of an image of a plain painted bedroom wall— more shock— perspective changing; a rumpled and sleepy looking blonde hair man jerking into view— raging wave of embarrassment, mirrored by the hot blush erupting over the blonde man's face, scrambling sensation of movement and frantic pacing— panic—running—

_:Teva!:_ My Chosen's Mindvoice blasts through my confused and irrational panicking and he's suddenly _there_; right in front of me, grabbing hold of my nose in both hands, and then transferring one hand to my forelock— actions which effectively bring me to a complete halt. I stare dumbly at Alexander.

"What the _Hells _going on?" The irritated voice cuts through the air as Daska strides forwards, her 'Fear Me For I Am A Healer' persona at full blast. _Eep!_

Silence descends, before Harris begins rabbiting on at high speed, his accent thick enough to smother small cities, and Daska cocks her head to listen for a moment before waving a hand to shush him.

I imagine he's told her all about the white psycho horse posing as a Companion…

"Well?" Her arms cross her chest. Alexander still has both hands firmly wrapped around my nose and through my mane and stares wordlessly at the Greens clad woman as I continue quietly having panic attacks in my own head.

"I— don't know," my Chosen confesses, "Teva woke…uh… me up just now and I can't get a word of sense out of her." Uh, excuse me?! Mushrooms, mate! As in, those bloody fungi things like the ones that I nearly died last time I ate some! In! My! Food! Unfortunately, I'm not coherent enough for understandable Mindspeech, so Alex instead gets treats to a head full of babble. Observe:

_:Murder! Groom—mushrooms—murder!:_ Mental running around in small circles screaming. _:Things! Those—food—groom—things!:_

Alexander winces at the changing volume of my rant. "_Teva_— calm _down_." He tries to reason with me, as the silent gathering of Healers, stable hands and apparently everybody in a three mile radius watches with interest.

Harali perks her ears up suddenly and turns to nudge Samyel solidly, from the spaced expression suddenly apparent on the rumpled looking blonde Herald's face, I gather she's just figured out _why_ exactly I'm having this particular fit and is relaying her thoughts to her Chosen. About ruddy time! I need sympathy here!

My guess proves right as Samyel suddenly blurts out. "Mushrooms— there were mushrooms in the feed and, well… _you_ Healed her Daska."

The significance of his terse explanation penetrates Daska's Scary Healer-ness and she swears softly as she glances at me. I settle for rolling my eyes around, showing the whites, and treating Alex to another burst of, _:Bloody—death! Fungi! Food—groom—mush—aghhh!:_

For his part, my Chosen finally seems to have gotten the idea; this is probably more to do with Samyel's explanation than my ravings, and he makes a soothing sound before walking backwards, away from the group, perforce bringing me with him as he still has a good grip around my head.

With flattened ears I can hear the receding group behind us breaking into speculative chatter, over scored by Daska bringing things to order by providing an explanation, suitably helped by Samyel.

Once we've walked far enough to leave the yard behind and for Alex to bump arse first into a fence bordering a paddock, we stop.

"Ow," my Chosen decides, before wrapping both arms around my neck and giving me a hug. We stand like that for rather a long time.

_:Mushrooms.:_ I manage, with an all-over shudder.

"I know," he responds, "feeling better?"

_:No.:_ I snort in a petulant fashion. Now that I've stopped being hysterical, I'm getting rather embarrassed at how incredibly _stupid_ I must've looked, and an embarrassed Companion is a snippy and disagreeable Companion.

"Fine," Alex says calmly, still hugging me. Bah! _I'm _supposed to be the all-knowing, wise one!

A short period of silent sulking and re-centring follows as I slowly collect myself. _:Sorry,:_ I finally manage.

"What for?" Alex relaxes his arms and leans back against the fence to look at me with a tilted head.

_:The shouting and the over-reacting and everything.:_

"I think you had justification." He points out with a slight smile.

_:But I woke you right up!:_ I wail. Which reminds me! I _was _planning on being annoyed with a certain Mister Macho the Stupid today… something which I really can't do now given what a fool I've been this morning…

Alexander blushes hotly. "Uh…" He stutters. I lift my head up and eye him up and down.

_:What?:_ I ask with interest. A random recent memory begins jumping up and down, madly trying to gain my attention.

My Chosen flushes an even brighter shade of raspberry and develops a sudden fit of coughing. No further information _there_ then, I decide to give the bouncing thought my attention… and find myself reliving the unintentional Alex-eye-view of my rather rude and hysterical wake-up call to him this morning, something that I didn't even register consciously when it was actually happening.

_:Oh, my…:_ I remember now! Alex and Sam ended up in the same bed! Please pause here for a bout of squeaking if you wish. _:Well—:_

Alexander looks up at me again, cheeks still stained red, and interrupts, "I swear I don't remember—I don't think that—" He's babbling as much as I was a mere half mark ago.

_:Didn't what?:_ I inquire innocently, with a flick of my tail.

My Chosen gives me a suddenly suspicious look. "You already _know_!" He accuses me and I prick my ears and tilt my head to one side— panic attack completely forgotten with the much nearer and more enjoyable prospect of meddling in my Alex's life.

_:Do I?:_ I exaggerate looking around. _:Know what?:_

"Teva—" Alexander stares at me. Oh dear… fear the Kicked Puppy Eyes of Doom.

I sigh. _:You didn't.:_ I admit, _:although it would have meant some peace and quiet for 'Ali and myself if you _had_, you know—:_

"_What_?" My Chosen splutters and both of his hands grip convulsively at the top bar of the fence he's leaning against. You know, I wasn't aware humans could actually _go_ that colour without the aid of face paint… gosh. Is that entirely healthy, do you think? "What the _Hells?!_"

I tip my head over to the other side and blink wisely. _:Well, _you_ like him—:_ Once more, I state the obvious! Fear me… _:and, guess what?! _He_ likes you!:_ Cue a sunshine like grin from me.

Alexander is still a rather attractive shade of purple and is making strangled sounds of disbelief. _"Teva—"_ he manages after a long moment.

_:Bouncy bed springs.:_ I reply flatly, a phrase which conjures up more strangled coughing and a veritable storm of embarrassment from my Chosen, as well as some righteous indignation.

"It's nothing like that at all!" Me think he doth protest too much, eh?

_:Bouncy—:_

"Teva! He's my _mentor!_" Yes, and…?

_:Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy—:_

"Bloody horse!" Charmed, I'm sure.

_:Boooiiinnng!:_

"Aggh!" Alexander is now giving me a look halfway between enraged and terminally embarrassed and I eye him with one sapphire eye. Maybe I went a _tad_ too far? But then I notice that my Chosen isn't actually looking at _me_, but rather at something _behind_ me. I twist my head around.

_:Hello Harali,:_ and her Samyel is standing next to her, giving both of us a strange look, one hand absently running through his standing on end hair.

_:He looks like a bird's nest.:_ I comment randomly. Harali rolls her eyes, and my Chosen makes the mental equivalent of 'meep', which is well known in the language of Teva and means 'I cannot speak for my libido has just over-ridden my brain and I am now thinking solely of _bouncy_ things'. It's a good word, isn't it?

"Um…" Samyel's blushing too, now. 'Ali and I'll have sunburn at this rate.

"Um…" Alexander coughs painfully.

_:…:_ Harali gives me a confused silence. Well. _She's_ not being much help, is she?

"—think that's Daska calling—" Alex suddenly blurts out in a rush.

"—Healers, judgements, sick people—" Samyel agrees hastily as the pair of them step hurriedly away from us Companions and edge around each other, careful to keep their respective distances.

Honestly?! What does it _take?!_

I stare after the pair of retreating Whites clad figures.

_:Bouncy!:_ I shout defiantly at Alexander's back. _:I know what I'm talking about!:_

I think I'm rubbish at this relationship counselling stuff.

_:Bouncy bouncy bouncy!:_


	20. Ignorance and Bliss

****

Disclaimer: The wonderful Mercedes Lackey owns any and all concepts relating to the world of Velgarth and all associated ideas such as the Kingdom of Valdemar, Heralds, Companions and any and all named places and settlements. I'm responsible for Teva's unique outlook on life, the lack of plot and the oft-times weird grammar. Spiffy.

****

Notes: Originally, this got waylaid by my fascination with sarcastic gryphons and tragic one shots. Then my laptop blew up and my only current copy of this was stranded in an email attachment that I sent to myself… Whoops.

****

Chapter Twenty- Ignorance and Bliss.

Alexander is ignoring me. Ignoring me to the extent that he's blocked me out of his mind since this morning… was it something I said? This means, of course, that I have absolutely no way of finding out what's going on in the House of Healing with Mister Arrow Target; something that is more than a little irritating to my nosey sensibilities. Therefore, I am currently giving Harali my best and most integrating innocent Companion look, complete with mournful eyes.

_:I don't believe it for a second, Teva.:_ 'Ali rolls her eyes and flicks her tail once, before dipping her head to crop a mouthful of grass of the field that we're now in.

_:Oh.:_ I'm back to the one word responses again. I change tack and instead try out a reproachful look on my fellow Companion, my forelock trailing untidily over half of my face. In reply, I receive a snort of derision.

Well… this isn't going as planned at all. I sigh with something approaching frustration and try to think of something to alleviate my boredom. The part of me that wants to holler 'b' words in the direction of a certain Herald gets sat on and ignored. I'm bright enough to realise that digging myself a deeper metaphorical hole is _not_ a good way to pass the time at the moment.

_:Harali—:_ Hear the persistent whine in my voice; that insistent, penetrating and nasal quality that indicates that I am acting like a small child and am fully prepared to continue doing so for the foreseeable future. _:Harali—:_

The subject of my terrible beast little impression flinches slightly and shudders. _:Gods,:_ she sighs, _:you sound scarily like a bratty human child.:_

:Good, isn't it?: I reply chirpily. _:So… can I?:_

:Can you what?: A hint of a long suffering sigh accompanies 'Ali's sending as she eyes me up and down, momentarily forgetting the lush grass.

_:Eavesdrop with you, of course!:_

Harali stares at me and twitches her nose. _:Oh,:_ she's stolen my signature one-word response. _:Alex has you blocked, then?:_

I sniff and flag my tail. _:Not exactly—:_ I fib slightly, earning another eye roll from the other Companion. _:So can I? Can I? _Can_ I?!:_

_:Lord and Lady!:_ Harali says in resignation. _:Remind me to keep you away from mushrooms if this is the after effect— and yes, you can.:_

:Grand!: I shuffle happily into a corner of her mind as she produces a thoroughly expressive sigh.

_:Hopefully, it'll forestall anymore childish squealing…:_ I'm going to maintain a diplomatic silence about that observation from 'Ali, I think. Mainly as whatever I respond with will contradict, undermine or otherwise incriminate me at some point in the future.

Instead I concentrate on the entirely new experience of observing things through human eyes that don't belong to Alexander— for one thing, Samyel is _ever_ so slightly taller than my Chosen and it's just noticeable enough to niggle in the back of my mind.

It's also more than a passing strange feeling to be seeing Alexander from the outside like this, even if it is out of the corner of Sam's eye— and may I point out here that I most definitely do _not_ miss the woefully inadequate peripheral vision that humans possess?— and the pair of them are practically radiating _personal space that we are not going to overlap_ at each other.

Front and centre of the Herald's vision is, however, a rather familiar figure in Greens, who is apparently just winding up an explanatory speech; probably something relevant to the bleeding noble abed in the same room. Which I've completely missed… Bah.

Mental note to self: Pay attention.

Harali snorts with something that sounds suspiciously like laughter. I'm going to maintain this superior expression and pretend that I didn't hear her… and I'm _still_ not paying attention and I've probably just missed a bunch more of important information! Aggh! I can't win!

"—should wake up this evening, at my best guess." That is Daska's voice, and I rapidly gather by her gesture towards the bed on the other side of the room that she means Mister Arrow Target. "He's certainly had enough energy off every Gifted person in the near vicinity," a pointed eyebrow is raised momentarily in the direction of my Chosen and Samyel and I stifle a giggle.

I sense Harali clearing her throat in a meaningful fashion at her Chosen and the tingle of warmth I feel dancing across my face is surely Samyel blushing. Aww... look at the embarrassed Herald! I think maybe that Alex is blushing too— I can sort-of sense something down our Bond, and there's a definite hint of strawberry-ness in Sam's peripheral vision.

"Have you spoken to any of his party?" Daska's question brings me back to more important matters.

"Hmm," the sound Sam makes as he clears his throat make the inside of his head vibrate… which makes the inside of _my_ head itch. "We've spoken briefly to all of them. Including Lord Ardin there-" the Herald nods at the prone figure in the bed, "-there were seven others in the hunting party; two nobles and five servants."

"That's not entirely true," Alexander interjects, drawing a quizzical look from the Healer and a covert glance from Ali's Sam.

"Oh?" Daska imbues a world of questions into the single syllable.

Alex produces a brief smile and nods vigorously. "Oh yes," he explains, "I was—uh am— a noble, and I've been on plenty of hunting trips. They aren't all servants; in fact, only three of them are regular servants— brought along to pick up and carry bounty after the dogs have retrieved it. The other two are the Hunt Master and his assistant. The Hunt Master is in charge of the hunt; in seeing that the nobles find what they want to hunt, and that they actually _catch _something."

My Chosen pauses and produces a wry grin. "Quite a few nobles couldn't hit the broad side of the Palace with an arrow… even if they were standing next to it." Daska raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.

"The Hunt Master's assistant acts as a tracker for things like deer and boar hunts and as a beater or flusher for game bird hunts, depending on what they're after, the three servants could have been drafted in as beaters too."

Samyel sighs. "Which boils down to the fact that all our witnesses were in different places when Ardin was shot, and none of them were actually that close to him, or looking at him."

"Have you Truth spelled them yet?" Daska inquired.

Sam shook his head, blonde hair flopping into his eyes, and giving both Harali and myself a wider view of the neutral-painted room. "Not yet, I was going to do that after we'd checked how the patient was." He pauses slightly, "Also, I thought you would want to be present."

She nods. "True enough, where are they?"

"At the moment, sitting in your main hall, with most of the rest of the Healers here." Alex supplies, stepping to one side and motioning gracefully for Daska to take the lead, which she does with a slight smile, her Greens swirling about her as she strides past the Heralds and reaches the pale wooden door of the room. Alexander looks over at Samyel— can I just mention that it is profoundly _odd_ to have my Chosen looking at me, and it not being me? Does that make any sense?— who absently motions for him to follow Daska.

The light changes abruptly as the trio move out into the wood-panelled corridor, becoming dimmer and the air is more… lively, I guess, even with Samyel's limited senses… and Samyel's eyes latch almost unconsciously onto the back of Alexander's head, watching the way that the light catches the red and brown highlights in his dark-brown hair as he moves through the patches of sunlight pouring through the high exterior windows with an almost hypnotic concentration.

_:Now do you see what I've had to put up with?:_ Harali's voice is amused and cynical at the same time, and I drop out of rapport long enough to give her an equally amused look back as she expressively rolls her blue eyes at me. _:Trust me, it gets worse.:_ She sighs loudly, her sides heaving out and I audibly snicker in reply.

_:I'm sure I have no idea what you mean.:_ I even manage a creditably innocent tone of voice.

_:In a pig's eye.:_

I produce a mental snigger and shuffle myself back into the rear of Samyel's head. In the time it has taken us to talk, the three of them have made it the short distance to the large oak doors that mark the entrance to the main hall of the House of Healing. Daska falls back to allow the boys to take the lead once she has shoved opened the doors with both hands and stalked through them, so Sam gives Harali and myself an uninterrupted view of the hall, through his eyes.

In keeping with the rest of the interior of the House, the walls are plastered flat and painted in a neutral series of pale creams and greens. What wood there is— around the doors and in a low run of panelling on the opposite wall— is highly polished and varnished and the floor is tiled with a rough-textured grey stone. The fireplace is clean swept and empty and the air in the hall is filled with the chatter of the men sitting around on the long, backless benches that match up to the wooden dining tables that take up much of the floor space.

The appearance at the door of Daska's Greens, flanked by Heraldic Whites, brings the conversations to a limping stop as a wave of nudges and nods alerts the seated men to our presence. The obnoxious noble of yesterday, still in the red linen and leather ensemble, rises from his seat at the highest table, expression fixed, with his dark eyes glittering slightly.

"Heralds— my Lady," he strides over towards them, charm offensive obviously being the course he's decided to take today, and bobs his head at the boys before taking Daska's hand and touching his lips to it. Ugh, someone get me a bucket for this man's slime!

Given the look I can see Daska directing at the noble's head from the corner of Sam's eye, I'd say that the Healer is about as impressed as I am. Could the person getting my bucket please get Daska one as well? Lamplight shimmers over the man's greying hair as he straightens up and dispenses another smarmy smile. I wonder if he'd still be smiling if someone pointed out that he's starting to bald on top?

"I am so glad to hear that you were able to assist my kinsman in his time of need." Now, that's an odd way to put it… if he's related to Mister Arrow Target—um… Lord Ardin, then why doesn't he say 'son' or 'cousin' or 'uncle'… or—perish the thought— 'brother'? I feel Samyel tense slightly as he also picks up on the slightly odd wording and he tilts his head to one side.

"Oh?" He asks in inquiry, his expression providing the rest of the question. Despite being a farm boy, our Samyel, why he'sum learnt 'is diplomacy good. I'll stop with the country accent.

"Ah," the man pauses momentarily as if unsettled from his plan for the conversation. "I am Lord Darberly," he introduces himself, "my sister is the second wife of Ardin's father, Ardin is her stepson."

That particular blended family set up sounds familiar. If this Ardin chap turns out to be anywhere _near_ ostracised-by-his-family-for-stupid-reasons, then this particular horse is running for the hills. Screaming.

Samyel inclines his head slightly in response and indicates to himself. "I am Herald Samyel, this is my protégé, Herald Alexander." Nice introductions out of the way, Sam gets down to business. "If you would be seated, my Lord?" Sam waits until Darberly has settled himself on a nearby bench, Daska assuming a seat across the table from him, the folds of her Greens flaring around her, before Alexander and he sit. Alex sits next to Daska, and Samyel sits next to him; with the carefully observed preservation of their respective personal spaces, of course.

I sigh loudly, the only beneficiaries of my wordless complaint being Harali and the sky. Harali agrees… I think the sky's still undecided.

"…name for us, please, my Lord." Samyel's face feels like it's set in an expression of concentration and I can see a faint glow of blue around obnoxious balding man's head.

He shrugs, before complying. "Lord Darberly Raldish of Kilden's Fell." He glibly recites. The glow remains about his head. If I squint, and use my Sight through Sam's eyes, then I can see the vrondi's face.

"Thank you— now could you please tell us what precisely happened on the day your step-nephew was injured, in your own words." Samyel has on his best Heraldic voice; all with the authority and the calmness. I'm quite glad I'm not in Alexander's head at the moment— I think he's having a minor 'meep' moment.

"Well…" Darberly tilts his head back slightly and appears to be considering matters. He missed a spot under his chin when he shaved last. "I've been at Ardin's place for the past week or so, visiting my sister and Ardin organised for us to go out on a hunt yesterday." The vrondi is still present as the lord looks across at the Heralds. "The Hunt Master was supposed to be taking us to the trail that the speckled deer use at this time of year; we reached the trail, back in the woods from here and then we all split up."

Darberly scratches the side of his face with one hand. "The Hunt Master, Gelten, and his assistant went ahead on foot to see if they could find any fresh tracks, the servants stayed behind with the horses and the rest of us rode out along the flanks of the path."

Boring… information… must… stay… awake…

I can feel Harali rolling her eyes at my less-than-spectacular attention span as I struggle to concentrate on what the balding Lord Darberly is saying in response to Samyel's careful questions.

The basic summary seems to be; they were all in different parts of the forest when Ardin was shot, Darberly didn't see anything or hear anything until the Hunt Master's assistant was near-trampled by Ardin's panicking horse and that's that really. The vrondi remains around the Lord's head for the entire time, indicating that he hasn't lied about anything. I still don't like him, however.

Alexander and Samyel take it in turns to cast the first stage Truth Spell on the other members of Ardin's hunting party, finishing up with the servants. Apparently, not a single one of them saw anything of any interest at all; the servants apparently, didn't even know that anything had happened until the Hunt Master, Darberly and the Assistant Hunt Master trampled up with Ardin's horse and a significantly bleeding noble in tow. They all have exactly the same stories from before.

All of this takes a lot of time, and by the end of the questioning, Daska, Sam and Alex are left sitting alone in the hall; the main portion of lighting now being provided by a veritable cascade of lanterns and candles.

The Healer sighs loudly. "Well, was that productive?" She sounds dispirited, and a sideways glance by Samyel reveals her to be raking her hair back with both hands and frowning.

A movement of white next to Sam is my Chosen shrugging. "None of them lied at all." He says slowly. "Apart from that, I'm not sure if we known anything more than before."

Herald-Samyel-vision blurs momentarily as he vents a loud sigh, followed by a stretch that ends up with him standing up. "There's something slightly off about this whole thing, but I'm not entirely sure what." Oh! Oh! I can tell you what! Lord Darberly, he's wrong!

Another shrug from Alex. "Hopefully, Lord Ardin'll wake up tomorrow and things will become clearer."

"Speaking of whom—" Daska pushes herself upright, using the table and brushes invisible wrinkles from the front of her robes, "—I'd best go and check how he's getting on, as well as do my evening rounds." She glances at a thick candle by the door, marked with coloured grooves. "Evening meal will be in about a mark and a half, in here; hopefully both of you will be in a state to join us this time, hmm?" She raises an amused eyebrow at the boys. I can see Alex flushing slightly, and I can _feel_ the embarrassment fizzing under Sam's skin.

A swirl of Greens and the Healer exits before either Herald can formulate an intelligent come back to her comment. I content myself with sniggering in an entirely childish fashion. I _like_ Daska, and not just because of the obvious anti-fungal benefits.

Sam coughs. Alex coughs. Both are avoiding looking at each other. Harali is rolling her eyes and complaining to the wall about lovesick idiots. Evil Teva is chanting _"—you just drag him off to bed!"_

I'm seriously resisting the urge to shout "bouncy!"

I desperately cast around for an alternative as the boys sort-of sidle their way around each other's personal space and into the corridor. Neither of them seem to have any idea of where to go or what to do next; apart, that is, from avoid each other. I'll break the impasse, then—

_:Oi!:_ I project loudly at both of them. _:Come feed and worship us, now!:_

Alex starts slightly, after all— he's had time to get used to me, but Samyel emits a highly undignified yelp and visibly jumps, before looking around wildly.

_:Heh heh heh.:_

Harali turns to stare at me. _:Teva, you're impossible.:_


	21. On and On

**Disclaimer:** Everything relating and pertaining to the world of Velgarth and associated concepts; such as Heralds, Companions, the Kingdoms of Valdemar and Karse and all and sundry are the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey. The Screwed up grammar, first person abuse, typos and other assorted crimes against words are my fault.

**Notes:** This is written using WordPad as the shibby laptop is currently lacking several minor things; such as a floppy disk drive (all my 'fics are saved to floppy) and Microsoft Word. Hmm... Teva also needs a gag. And some valium.

**Chapter Twenty One- On and On.**

Harali continues to stare at me, her attention now completely diverted from complaining about her sexually and emotionally repressed Chosen to the drystone wall we've ended up standing next to. _:Completely impossible.:_ She reiterates firmly, with a slight shake of her head. I simply grin back at her and flag my tail.

_:I'm sure I have no idea what you mean!:_ I say cheerfully.

In the very back of my mind I can feel footsteps down corridors-- and then a burst of sunlight. Given that I'm no longer using Harali as a handy way to piggy-back into her Sam's mind, I guess that the wisps of sensation are from _my_ Chosen. It looks like he's dropping his shields to me again. I hope that it's a conscious thing, and that he really is in less of a snit with me now, rather than him just being sloppy with his shielding.

I resist the urge to make a comment about sloppy shielding as I feel that it may be counter-productive.

Harali merely rolls her eyes once more before turning her head to stare in the direction of the House of Healing. I follow her lead and am greeted by the sight of a pair of Whites-wearing young men emerging from a side door and making their way across the gravel path towards the edge of the field that 'Ali and I are in.

_:Hello!:_ My personality disorder is today manifesting itself as over-chirpiness. Alexander and Samyel produce identical suspicious looks and direct them at me as they reach the wooden fence marking one side of the field. The inviolate personal space thing is still very much in evidence and Sam leans his arms on the fence after covertly checking that Alexander isn't close enough to accidently brush against him or otherwise touch him... say by falling over into him. Now, _there's_ an idea; get 'Ali to distract them and then shove one into the other.

I wonder if I can convince her to plot with me? I'm sure if I marketed the idea with the slant that she would no longer have a pot full of angsty Chosen bubbling away in the back of her head, then she'd be a willing cohort in crime! I make a note to not mention the sickening-as-too-much-sugar fluffiness that will inevitably replace the gloomy angsting. I get the impression that Harali would be as unimpressed with sugary fluff as she is with gloomy angst.

_:How are things going?:_ Harali directs the question to her Chosen- neglecting the fact that the pair of us have been camped in his head for all of the interesting stuff so far today. Well, not really interesting stuff... more like _extremely boring but rather important_ stuff, but that's just my opinion.

"Well, we've found out a lot." Samyel heaves a sigh. "But now it's mainly a case of waiting for Ardin to wake up- hopefully he actually _saw_ who shot him." A brief pause, during which the older Herald closes his eyes and gains a ruminative expression. "I do have my suspicions, however."

I have my suspicions, too. _:I think that slimy Darberly did it.:_

Alexander and Samyel both stare at me again. 'Ali rolls her eyes. _:Great going with the unbiased opinions there, Teva.:_

_:What?:_ I glance sideways at her, then return a stare to both of the Heralds. _:What?:_

"How... how did you come to that conclusion?" Alex is giving me a strange look.

I snort and flick both of my ears before replying. _:Because Darberly sounded like the biggest pile of smarmy turds that has ever existed... he _had_ to have done it!:_ I am very proud of my well thought-out and reasoned argument.

For some reason, I'm getting a distinct mental image from Harali. She appears to be projecting a little scene of herself... banging her head repeatedly against the drystone wall. Um... confused?

Alex's voice interupts before I have a chance to ask the mare what exactly the mental comedy routine is about. "How did you hear him?"

Oh... dear... _:I...um...:_ Well, actually, I'm completely incapable of lying with any degree of believability at the best of times and when I'm caught off-guard like now, it's definitely not the best of times. Although I can't see myself-- obviously-- I can certainly feel the guilty expression flooding over my face as I dart blue eyes from Alex's face to that of Harali's Chosen and back again. _:Umm...:_

Harali's mental sending gains a realistic horse-head-hitting-stone sound.

"Teva?" Alexander's voice sounds odd, as if he's over-controlling it and I blink slowly whilst trying to articulate something... _anything_.

_:Umm...:_

Samyel's eyes narrow and he looks over my head, at his Companion. "Harali, what is going on?" The strength of her sending to me increases several notches, but I'm concentrating more on my Chosen... and the two spots of high colour that are gaining hold of his cheeks.

He coughs, the sound punctuating the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air around us. "I had my shields up." Alex's voice is quiet and his expression is neutral. The vague thought crosses my mind that he learnt well in his diplomacy class, but is quickly dismissed. I really should learn to concentrate more. In fact, I should just learn to concentrate, full stop.

A rapid series of expressions dart over Sam's face, none settling for long enough to be recognisable. "So, how did Teva hear Darberly then?" It's a moot question really-- I'm absolutely radiating guilt and 'Ali's head-hitting-wall routine is now strong enough for even passing wild animals to pick up on. "You rented out space in my _head_?" The question is directed towards Harali, who looks uncomfortable.

_:Umm...:_ She has about as much coherancy to add to the situation as I've been exhibiting.

_:I made her--:_ I blurt out. As well as learning to concentrate and pay attention, I think to myself as I watch Sam and Alex both head towards 'angry Herald', I should also consider investing in a rag to stick in my mouth. A _big _rag.

"You were in his head?" Yes, Alexander is definitely reaching 'grrr, angry'. Oh dear...

"What am I? Your convenient event relay?" Samyel turns a glare on his Companion, and I get the impression that... words... are being exchanged silently, especially given Harali's defensive posture and the way that both her, and her Chosen's expressions are changing.

I'm left in an uncomfortable silence with my own Chosen. Who is glaring at me. And has his shields up again. Oh dear.

_:Well, it was the only way to find out what was going on--:_ Ha ha! Pass me that spade and I'll dig this hole deeper!

The glare bumps up a few notches. "And you couldn't _ask_ me?"

_:You were blocking me!:_

"I wonder _why?!"_

_:Because you're obstinate!:_

"I'm _what_?!"

_:You heard me, Alexander! Obstinate!:_ My head is low down now and my ears are pinned back against my head.

"I am not obstinate, bloody horse--"

_:I am _not _a horse!:_

"Well, you've sure been showing the intelligence and morals of one!" Oooh, now _that _is a low blow, mister--

I flatten my ears and produce as much of a scowl as a horse can manage. _:Well, I was trying to help you, Mister 'I'm Frustrated Because I'm Not Getting My End Away!':_ That rag would _really_ be useful... oh... say for about five minutes ago?

_"What?"_ Alexander's expression briefly flashes through hurt, before ascending back into anger. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" It means that I, Companion Teva should shut up. _Right now._

_:Exactly what it says!--:_ Out of the corner of one eye I can see Harali staring at me. Her mouth is open. Samyel is wearing an identical expression to his Companion... I honestly can't tell who can Hear me at the moment... is Sam staring becuase Alex is shouting, or because both of us are shouting? _:--you, Alexander Malken, need to bed something!:_

My Chosen joins in with the gaping-mouth-fly-catcher impressions, a rioting blush sweeping over his face.

_:Preferably--:_ Evil Teva has possessed my Mindvoice and this is not going to be pretty, _:--him over there!:_ I swing my head around and stab my nose towards Samyel, who makes a strangled sound and goes purple. _:It'd give both me and Harali some peace and quiet!:_

Dead silence-- mountains of the stuff-- descend abruptly and I suddenly realise that my sides are heaving in and out, my tail is lashing from side to side with pent up frustration, and I generally resemble something with rabies. Maybe I could blame some strange incapacitating disease such as rabies for that outburst? Either that, or complete and utter mental breakdown and hysteria...

Harali continues to stare at me as if I'm sprouting a second head-- a quick glance backwards assures me that I'm not-- her mouth hanging open slightly and her mind completely devoid of anything resembling thought. Samyel is compunding matters by looking at me like he's the rabbit at the end of a hawk's stoop, all wide eyes and blank expression, as he stands frozen in place next to his Companion, argument with her completely forgotten.

Um... maybe I _was_ Broadsending, then...

I think that I may be in trouble.


	22. Feet and Mouths

**Disclaimer:** Everything relating to the world of Velgarth such as the kingdom of Valdemar, Companions, Heralds and so on and so forth is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** The inherent snarkiness of aforementioned Companions is all the fault of me. I'm repenting. Honest.

**Chapter Twenty Two- Feet and Mouths.**

_:Hello wall!:_ I steadfastly ignore any strange looks I may be getting from anyone in the vicinity and concentrate on the stable yard wall in front of me. _:How are you today, wall?:_ The mortared stone doesn't make any reply but I decide, from the colour of the lichen, that the wall is perfectly happy with its lot and wonders how I am.

_:Well, wall,:_ I lean close to it in a conspiratorial fashion. _:I'm in the bad books of quite a few people at the moment; most notably my sexually frustrated Chosen.:_ The moss growing in the damp cracks near the ground looks faintly interested in what I have to say, so I elaborate.

_:You see, I tried to give him some advice and he didn't take it well and had a sulking fit at me. _Then_ he got into a further snit because I piggybacked in Samyel's head for a bit— as an aside, Sam's in a snit with both Harali and myself about that— and we had an argument and I was a bit tactless.:_ I sigh loudly and shake my head. _:And now he's in an absolutely towering bad temper and has blocked me out.:_ I think for a long moment.

_:Again.:_

Possibly I should be feeling guilty about the state of things at the moment. If I concentrate for a moment, I'm sure I'll be able to produce something resembling guilt—

_:You look constipated.:_

—or as if I need more fibre in my diet.

I twitch an ear and stare at Harali from the corner of one eye. _:I am not constipated.:_ I say. _:I was just explaining things to the wall and figuring out that maybe I should pretend to feel a bit guilty or something.:_

'Ali rolls her eyes. _:I'll take the 'or something' please.:_ She completes wandering over to stand next to me and we both stare at the lichen on the wall with mutual expressions of vague irritation.

_:At least,:_ I say slowly, _:We're talking to each other, even if no-one else is.:_

_:Alex has you blocked out?:_

I snort and nod my head. _:You could say that. I suppose I should feel upset and hurt… instead I just feel—:_

_:Irritated.:_ Harali pulls a face. _:I know exactly where you're heading.:_ She shifts her weight from hoof to hoof and I subconsciously echo her movements. From a distance we probably look as if we're standing on the deck of a fishing boat.

I sigh loudly. _:Exactly.:_

Silence descends upon us and allows the distant sounds of a stable hand whistling as he mucks out stalls in the barn to reach us. Overhead a few wispy clouds dot against the blue sky and the sun continues to shine down in a…well… _sunny_ fashion. 'Ali groans loudly and flattens her ears as the whistling takes on a discordant note.

_:If I wasn't a Companion, I'd go over there and kick him.:_ She complains. _:People without pitch and melody shouldn't be allowed to make those kinds of noises in public.:_ Her ears flatten further and her tail twitches.

_:I think…:_ I cock my head to one side and make a show of listening to the tuneless sounds. _:That's supposed to be the chorus from 'It Was A Dark And Stormy Night'.:_

_:Hah!:_ Harali looks unimpressed and I have a sudden flash of a thought.

_:Were you a Bard in a past life?:_

This comment makes Harali gain a shifty and overly innocent demeanour. _:What makes you say that?:_

I eye her slowly. _:Call it a hunch.:_

She sighs and deflates slightly. _:Oh. Well, I was, yes.:_

Smug feeling. _:I get good hunches.:_

'Ali turns her head and stares at me for a long moment. _:Which explains why we're currently in the dog house with the boys?:_

I produce an innocent expression that I had been practicing earlier and flick my tail in an adroit fashion whilst maintaining a silence. I'd like to think of it as a _wise_ kind of silence, although, realistically, I know that it's merely the kind of silence that indicates that my mouth is shut, and therefore I can't be sticking my hooves into it.

A fly buzzes past my head and hones in on one of Harali's ears— she flinches and snaps at it in irritation, before turning her attention back to me. _:So what _are_ we going to do?:_

A snort. _:I can think of any number of things to do to them.:_ I say in a tart voice. _:Although the first half dozen or so are merely variations on a theme.:_

_:The kicking theme or the shutting naked in a room alone together theme?:_ 'Ali sounds deadly serious.

_:A cunning combination of the two.:_ I deadpan back at her.

_:The mind fairly boggles.:_ She says slowly, eyeing me up and down. _:Are you going to elaborate?:_

I shift my weight from one side to the other, scraping my hooves across the flat cobbles of the stable yard. _:Maybe,:_ I decide. _:I need some further information first though. Do you know where Samyel is?:_

_:I'll just consult the blank spot in my head.:_ She says in a acidic tone.

_:Oh—:_

Harali sighs. _:Well, I may not be able to Speak to him or directly track him at the moment, but I have my means and methods,:_ as she says that, the mare steps back from our position near to the wall and turns around so that she's facing out into the yard. Eyes closed she steps forwards a few steps, her head held up high, then proceeded to shuffle a short distance in each direction in turn.

She's not going to win any dancing competitions.

_:He's in the main hall.:_ Harali says slowly. _:In fact, they must be doing something Judgemental; I can feel him Calling a _vrondi_ up for Truthspell.:_

I raise my head slightly and concentrate myself; now that 'Ali mentions it, there is the tell-tale shiver in the air of Calling magic being used. _:So they are…:_ I mutter to myself. _:Maybe Mister Arrow Target has finally woken up?:_

_:Well, if he is, we won't find out about it, will we?:_ 'Ali sounds aggrieved.

A long sigh. _:That is true,:_ I admit.

I stare at the wall, then at Harali, who is still standing towards the middle of the yard, glaring at the bulk of the House of Healing. One of her ears twitches back as the aforementioned tuneless whistling becomes louder and the culprit responsible appears from inside the stables, pushing a wheelbarrow full of manure.

He nods his head to both of us as he passes, the wheel of his barrow making a squeaky sound that completely does not harmonise with his atrocious whistling, and vanishes around a corner… presumably in the direction of a compost heap or something.

_:I think that was supposed to be 'Valdemar's Battle'.: _I venture after a moment.

'Ali sticks her tongue out. _:If I had a grave, I'd be spinning in it.:_ She says in a truly aggrieved tone of voice. _:First I get blocked out by my Chosen, and _then_ I'm forced to listen to country bumpkins murder my song—:_

_:Uh…:_ I stare at the mare as she paces back and forth, before finally stopping and stamping a hoof.

_:The chorus is on the descent, it's the _counterpoint_ that ascends!:_

Subtly I glance around for a path to freedom. Being trapped with an aggravated Companion who used to be a Bard, who's just apparently heard one of her Masterworks being mutilated, is not something that I really want to spend my life doing.

Wisely, I keep my mouth shut. I'm not willing to risk provoking Harali further. Instead I concentrate on looking anywhere but at my friend, who is now muttering darkly to herself. Therefore, I'm looking straight at the door in the side of the House when it opens and disgorges an excited looking Healer trainee.

"Wasn't that a shock?" Vadi stops in front of me and waves his hands back to the large building. "I mean— who'd've thought?"

_:Deh?:_ I sound very intelligent.

"_That._" He waves at the House of Healing again as Harali comes out of her bad mood long enough to stare at his back.

_:What the Hells is he gabbering about?:_ She asks me.

_:I look like _I _know?:_

A confused look is directed at Vadi, who sighs. "Didn't you _see_? In the hall— the Heralds and the Truthspell and then that Lord pulling the sword—?"

I jerk my head up in surprise. _:Who did what?!:_

Vadi's turn for a confused look. "In the Hall… didn't you See?"

Harali gives a disgusted snort and I look shifty. _:Humour us with a potted recount of the event.:_

"Um, okay…" Vadi looks between Harali and myself and shakes himself slightly. "So, um, Lord Ardin woke up about a mark ago and the Heralds and Daska went to speak to him. _Then_ they called everyone to the Main Hall and said that they knew who the shooter was—" a pause for breath, and then the young man is off again, "—and they put the Truthspell on the Head hunter person, but it wasn't just the blue-glow one, and it made him tell the truth entirely."

_:And?:_ I prompt.

"Lord Darberly paid him to find someone to attempt to shoot Lord Ardin. Apparently, he's been planning it for _weeks_— and the hunter found a poacher in the woods and paid him to shoot Ardin."

_:Well, well, well.:_ 'Ali puts in to me. _:We'd better get tacked up then.:_

_:Deh?:_ It's her turn to receive my Stare of Non-Comprehending. It gets used quite a lot.

_:Poacher hunting?:_ Harali walks over to the tack shed and belts the door with one hoof, the loud ringing thud echoing through the air.

_:Oh yeah,:_ I have a brain. Honestly I do… I just don't know how to use it.

"I'm supposed to tell a stable hand to tack you up—" Vadi trails off and gives Harali a slightly nervous look, as a groom appears from the stables, takes one look at 'Ali doing the whole _I Art Companion: Tremble 'Neath Me!_ thing, does an about turn and vanishes in search of our tack… presumably.

"Um,"

_:You get used to her after a while.:_ I assure him. _:Really she's like a fuzzy kitten inside—:_ I trail off and grin at the flat expression on Harali's face. I really _should _invest in that rag, shouldn't I?

Further amusement is interrupted by the arrival of the groom with our tack, and a friend to help him put it on us. He comes over to me, giving Harali a wide berth and I snicker silently. I think she scared him. Bells jingle loudly as my tack is arranged and I sniff.

_:We're going 'hunting' right?:_ I ask.

_:Yes, why?:_

_:And this poacher type we're hunting is stone deaf is he?:_

Harali stares blankly at me for a long moment and I shake my head for emphasis. I sound like a silver smithy collapsing… a harmonious silver smithy, but still a collapsing one. _:You may have a point here…:_

_:I know.:_ Smug me. _:Vadi, tell them to detach all the bells and stuff from our tack, there's a good boy?:_

"Huh?" He shakes his head, then relays my request to the grooms, who trade significant looks with each other and quickly remove anything jingly from our get up.

About that time the Amazing Angst Twins appear from inside the House of Healing. Both look like they have thunderclouds parked firmly over their tails and Daska is walking a few steps behind them. She's talking, too—

"—sent a runner to the nearest Guard post; they should be arriving any time within the next quarter mark, I'll send them down the road after you."

Samyel swings up into Harali's saddle in one easy movement. "Good. Until then, keep Darberly and the Hunt master locked in separate rooms."

Daska nods sharply. "It's already been seen to. Good hunting."

Sam grunts and 'Ali turns out towards the road, carrying her hooves high. I wait for Alex to get his sulky rear settled and follow her. His shields are that solid, it's like he's got a iron bucket on his head… um… sort of. I'm fully aware that a tin bucket probably isn't the best metaphorical comparison for mind shields anyone's ever come up with.

_:Bouncy bouncy bouncy—!:_ This is a purely experimental yodel.

Neither Herald twitches even as much as a hair. _Completely_ shielding us poor Companions out still then.

_:La! La! Bouncy! La!:_ I chirp to myself, completely ignoring the incredulous look that Harali has fixed on me.

_:Hunting poacher assassins, la! La!:_


	23. Poached and Scrambled

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the world of Velgarth, such as Heralds, Companions and the kingdom of Valdemar is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes: **The slightly obtuse thought of the day is; _it's not all about the bouncy. _Secondary thought: This allergy of QuickEdit to colons in the vicinity of question marks, commas and exclamation marks is _really being to get on my tits._

**Chapter Twenty Three- Poached and Scrambled.**

Mister Angry has a terrible seat when annoyed. It's all about the bony arse and the pointy ankles. I flatten my ears and give him a backward look of disgust, which he misses. Hah.

Harali is ahead of me by a few lengths as we move down the road, towards the woods where this poacher bloke is supposed to have a semi-permanent camp. Behind me I have the small detachment of mounted guards that caught up with us a few moments ago.

They smell of horse. I don't like the smell of horse overly much.

What?

After pausing and looking from side to side, Harali steps off the sketchy trail and into the woods on the left. I'm about to follow in her steps when I noticed what exactly she has just stepped over.

Eyes rolling and '_poacher hunting la la la!'_ stopped suddenly I pigeon step in a large semi circle and end up a short distance from Harali, on her right hand side. After a moment of confusion, the guards direct their horses to follow me.

Alex stiffens his posture even more and tugs on the reins. I ignore him.

_:What are you doing?_ 'Ali is staring at me.

I give a significant look to the red and white speckled fungi she's just walked over. _:They could've bitten me:_ I say mistrustfully.

_:Teva: _'Ali is giving me a look of amazement, _:they're just toadstools—:_

_:—and Lake Evendim is just a _puddle_! Besides, how do you know that they aren't Companivorous toadstools?_

She continues with the disbelieving stare as Sam shifts in the saddle. _:Did you stop by the 'special' herb garden at Daska's before we left? _she asks.

_:I blame the mushrooms.:_

_:That would be a 'yes' then.:_

_:Pfft:_ I skip past her, tail flagging and start singing my song again. _:La! La! Hunting poacher assassins— la:_

At a more sedate pace, Harali picks her way after me. _:I'm going to be charitable and decide that the enforced lack of Mindtouch with your Chosen has driven you crazy—:_

_:Marvellous:_

_:—of course, that means lying about your mental state _before_ Alex blocked you.:_

I ignore Harali and concentrate on trot-skipping my way along. Alex tries pulling on the reins again, and when I continue ignoring _him_ as well, graduates up to nudging my sides with his feet.

Hah! _Don't _talk to me then, Mister Grumpy! I switch abruptly to a pace which has the sole purpose of uncomfortably acquainting a certain almost-Herald's rear with every part of the saddle in sequence. _:How'd'ya like _them _apples:_

_:Apples?_ 'Ali queries in a confused tone of voice, a short distance behind us. _:There are apples now?_

Behind her, I can hear the quiet creaks and jingles as the mounted guards follow behind us two Companions. The gist of the whispered conversation, that my backward turned ears keep on catching snatches of , is that both of the Heralds apparently have sticks up their rears, and that I'm apparently bonkers.

_:Teva—:_ Harali sounds somewhat plaintive. _:Apples? Where did that come from?_

I glance back at her and flick an ear. _:I was trying to be sarcastic at Mister Pissy—:_ I'm just inventing more names for Alex by the moment, aren't I? _:—but since he's blocked me it just reflected to you.:_

_:Oh.:_ Harali catches up with me and sighs quietly, our matched hoof beats making no sound in the thick covering of leaf litter on the ground. _:What are we going to do?_

_:Arrest the poacher-assassin.:_ I say in an intelligent fashion, however, I spoil it by adding, _:La, la…:_

'Ali sighs. _:Well obviously _that_. I _meant_ what are we going to do about_ them She jerks her head backwards, indicating the pair of Heralds.

_:—oh. I don't know.:_

_:I thought you said that you had a plan… a cunning plan?_

I step around a bush and reply in a guarded fashion. _:I… do, I just need to work out some of the details.:_

_:Such as? _A twig snaps under the hoof of one of the guard's horses and 'Ali swings her head around to snort at them in a disgusted fashion, before turning her attention back to me.

_:Um… all of them? _I give her the equine equivalent of a winsome grin, and receive nothing but a metaphorical raised eyebrow and a resigned,

_:I see.:_

Silence of the mental variety descends to join the already physical silence around us as we continue forwards, my nose flaring slightly as I scent the air. I can smell something not normally associated with woodlands.

_:Can you smell that? _I ask Harali as I stop abruptly and raise my head to sniff more effectively.

_:Hmm? _She looks at me, then casts around herself. _:Wood smoke.:_ She says shortly.

_:I think we've found the poacher.:_ 'Ali stops next to me as the guards creak and judder to a halt behind us.

"Herald?" The Lieutenant in charge of the detachment of guards nudges his horse to stand in between Harali and myself, looking first to Samyel, then to Alexander in query.

Harali twitches her ears back and I can _feel_ the 'pointed stare' radiating in her Chosen's direction. Human noses can't pick up the smell of wood smoke this faint, and if either of the boys want to know _why_ we've stopped, some shields are going to have to come down.

Sure enough, I can sense the edges of Samyel's mind shields softening slightly… enough for Harali and himself to actually Mind speak.

_:Oh, talking to me now, are we? _'Ali's tone of voice is acerbic, to say the least and I laugh to myself. _:And before you get all high and mighty, Teva and I can smell smoke.:_

I'm watching Sam with no little interest as she departs that bit of information and he blinks several times. Maybe he replies to her, maybe he doesn't, either way I don't hear anything.

"There is a fire ahead, the Companions can smell it." Sam says in a low tone of voice, causing Alex to look at him, then at Harali and myself, and the Lieutenant to nod and gesture to the rest of the guards.

"How far?" The Lieutenant replies in a similar tone of voice.

Harali snorts mentally. _:Well, I'll just get out my crystal ball and have a look, shall I?_

I blink at her in faint surprise. Apparently Samyel is actually trying to have a _conversation_ with his Companion. I glance in the Herald's direction and note the frown on his face… well… arguments and conversations are _practically_ the same thing, right?

_:I-Need-Some-Bouncy has Farsight.:_ I point out helpfully to Harali. Given that Sam fails to blush a spectacular red colour, I guess that his shields are still firmly in place against me.

Harali snickers loudly, causing the guards to exchange knowing looks with each other, and turns her head to indicate Alexander with a jerk of her nose. _:As Teva so correctly pointed out; her Chosen has Farsight.:_

"I have Farsight—" Alex coughs, apparently having arrived at my point of brilliance all on his own. If only he'd be as co-operative with _other_ matters. Alexander stiffens in the saddle as he closes his eyes and invokes his Gift and I stifle a sigh.

_Could this boy's posture _get_ any worse?_ I ask myself. _:I'm going to be Valdemar's first purple speckled Companion at this rate.:_ I complain to 'Ali, who simply rolls her eyes.

"North… about a mile… there's a small hut—cabin? He's there— alone." As ever, when speaking around his Gift, Alex sounds like an insomniac who's been up for nine days straight. At least we have a direction and distance though.

"Right," I drift my gaze away from a holly bush and focus on the Lieutenant. "We'll split up here and try to encircle this cabin to limit the chances of our would-be assassin getting away. Herald—" he turns to Sam, "if one of you stays here, the other should come with us; so you're attacking from opposite sides, as it were."

Samyel nods. "Good strategy, I'll go, Alex can wait here."

"I shall go in the opposite direction with a third group." The Lieutenant nods sharply. "Split so two men are left behind every hundred paces or so, and begin to move towards the cabin a quarter mark from now; whether or not you have completed the circle." He pulls the reins of his cob, turning the animal around and nudging it into a near-silent walk.

_:It also means that there'll be half the amount of brilliant white 'Ooo! Shoot me now!' in a given area.:_ I feel the need to make a contribution, even if only 'Ali and myself can hear.

_:Mmm.:_ Harali makes a non-committal sound as she and just under half the guards begins to pick their way off through the forest, at an angle to the path we were taking before. _:Keep safe, Teva.:_

_:Same to you.:_

Apart from the one that stays with us, the rest of the guards, along with the Lieutenant, begin to move in the opposite direction to the first group, soon leaving us alone.

A sideways glance at the guard shows her to be sitting easily on her rough chestnut gelding— despite her obvious youth— with a slightly absent expression on her face. I think she's counting.

Alex's seat is still terrible and my back is aching.

I'm bored.

_:Hunting poacher-assassins la…:_

I'm too bored to sing. Instead, I return my attention to the holly bush. It's very green. And spiky, there is a definite theme of spiky that has been adopted by that holly bush.

Surely a quarter mark has passed already? Heaving out a sigh, I cast a mournful glance over to Counting Girl; she's still counting, so apparently not.

The holly bush is still green and spiky.

Alex is still sitting on my back like a bag full of angles.

Did I mention that I was bored?

Finally— _finally—_ Counting Girl blinks and clucks to her horse, guiding him around to face me. I eyeball the horse thoroughly and flatten my ears. I don't like horses.

"It must be time now," Counting Girl looks to Alex for confirmation and I stifle a snort. No use asking _him_; I mean, he doesn't know what's good for him! Not even when it's categorically stated to his face.

"Mmm," I feel Alex shift weight in the saddle as he agrees with her.

_:Bag. Of. Angles.:_ I pointlessly snipe.

"Let's go, then." Well I'm not entirely sure who Alex thinks he's talking to, so I think I'm just going to stand right here and admire my holly bush.

The guard toes her gelding into a walk and guides him past my holly bush, before realising that I'm not following, leading or, in fact, moving at all. She reins her horse in and tosses a puzzled look over her shoulder.

Alex coughs with what I assume to be embarrassment and jiggles my reins. Personally, I would have thought that our prior session of _pointless rein jiggling gets you a bruised crotch_ was perfectly clear. Apparently not. I flick one ear nonchalantly and continue admiring the holly bush.

"Erm… I think she's… talking to… the other Companion! Yes, that's it… um." Given that I am close to being the ruling Monarch of rubbish explanations, I am impressed that Alex manages to top my standards and come out with _that_ utter pile of clap-trap. It must score at _least_ a eight out of ten.

"Oh, alright." Counting Girl gives me a faintly puzzled look.

"We'll catch you up in a moment!" Alex sounds faintly desperate, even to my more-shielded-out-than-thou ears.

The puzzled look continues, before Counting Girl nods slowly and resumes her ambling advance forwards.

"_What the _Hell _are you playing at?"_ Alex leans forwards, resting his weight on the saddle pommel and hisses into my left ear.

_:Well, I thought I was getting completely blocked by my Chosen! _My retort would have been so much better if Alex wasn't still shielding me out. Both my ears flatten and I swish my tail from side to side.

"_Well?"_ Hey, if certain people aren't going to Mindtouch _me_, then I'm not saying _anything._

My Chosen— although I'm debating asking Veran for an alternative term to use in times such as this— mutters something under his breath that is quite strong enough to remove the bark from my holly bush.

_:Language! _I snap reflexively.

I think that my new method of dealing with Angle Arse's general annoying actions and mental shields is to act as if they don't exist.

"_Look—"_ before Alex can continue to nag me, I abruptly lurch forwards, completely upsetting his balance, making his hands slip forwards off the pommel as he half-falls over my neck. "Argh!"

Whoops. Really. Honest.

I adroitly turn my lurch into a trot and quickly catch up with Counting Girl and her gelding, falling into step next to them. Angle Arse pushes himself up from my neck and regains his balance in the saddle, muttering once more, and follows my example of ignoring the guard's curious sideways look.

The thick layer of decomposing leaves on the woodland floor muffles the chestnuts and my hoof beats almost to the point of silence and the area around us stays serene as we advance.

The smell of wood smoke gets stronger the further forward we go and a short distance from the clearing containing the cabin, I begin to catch sight of the pairs of guards to the left and right of us. This plan might actually work.

We are almost at the edge of the clearing when the stupid pheasant decides to erupt out of the undergrowth directly under my and Counting Girl's horse's nose. She and Alex stifle their yelps of surprise, I confine myself to a mental squeak of shock and skit backwards a step as the gelding rolls his eyes and sidesteps wildly as his rider trys to keep him reined in.

All in all, we don't make that much noise. The same thing can't be said for the bloody stupid bird, which blunders its way skywards, heading towards the clearing and carrying on like its got a damn trumpet jammed in its crop. Immediately, all the other birds in the vicinity start with their _own_ alarm calls.

_:Bloody Hells! _I curse loudly, and catch the edge of Harali's surprised sending.

_:What happened?_

_:A damned bird—:_ Whatever else I am about to say is cut off by a high pitched buzzing sound, followed by a dull _thunk_ as an arrow buries itself in a tree trunk next to Counting Girl's head.

She spits out a curse and throws herself flat along her horse's neck, dangling her arms either side so that she can still keep control of the reins, which she uses to rowl him in and back him up from the still vibrating arrow. I am conscious of Alex shifting his weight as I perform my own spinning movement and get the pair of us behind a stand of hazel bushes.

_:He knows we're here! _I shout at 'Ali, moments before another arrow flies past us; hitting the ground in the spot that I have just vacated.

A piercing whistle splits the air and I flatten my ears and look around as Alex pulls out his sword, still cursing under his breath. _Now what?_

"'Tenants signal to attack," Counting Girl hisses in our direction, her reins in her teeth as she pulls out and nocks a positively vicious looking recurved crossbow with a short bolt. "Count of five from the whistle— if we pair go a' once and act as targets so others c'n sneak up, like."

I see Alex nod his head shortly from the corner of my eye.

Oh, good. Except that he _already_ knows that we are over here and is shooting at us. _Four— _shooting _arrows_ at us. Arrows are _pointy_. _Three—_ And I'm big. _Two—_ And _white_.

"Now!"

Counting Girl knees her gelding and it leaps forwards, as I sidestep and launch myself forwards. _:Hold on—:_ I unnecessarily order Alexander. My decision to zig-zag back and forth, rather than running in a straight line, stands us in good stead, as the still-hidden assassin elects to continue shooting in our direction.

I swear that one of his arrows passes close enough for me to feel the fletching brush my sides.

On the far edge of the clearing— which suddenly seems a lot bigger, I can see Harali, her head down low, Sam crouched over her back, his sword drawn in his hand. _:Where is he?_

_:I think the arrows—: _speaking of which, I have to break off as I lock my legs, skidding for a moment, before managing to leap sideways, leaving an arrow to vibrate into the leaf loam, _:—are coming from the window on the left of the door.:_

From a short distance behind and to one side of me, I hear a high pitched _twang_ and a moment later, one of Counting Girl's little black bolts is buried in the wooden window frame. A second shatters the pane of the closed half of the window a moment later.

_:Teva—:_ 'Ali tries to attract my attention. _:Keep dodging, two of the guards have made it to the back of the cabin, they're about to break in.:_

I don't voice the reply on the tip of my tongue about her advice to keep moving.

Another arrow buzzes past me, and I hear a yell and a crashing sound; startled, I glance backwards in time to see Counting Girl and her horse finish tumbling to a halt, loam and leaves kicked up in the air around them. Her horse's neck is bent at an entirely unnatural angle, but she is still alive.

Judging by the shouts and curses, she's alive and _really_ annoyed.

I turn in a tight semi-circle, feeling Alex slip slightly in the saddle at the unexpected move, and dash away from Counting Girl and towards the cabin, trying to distract the assassin enough so that he doesn't try to finish her off. My bravery is a bit belated, however as my ears catch the sounds of fighting from inside the cabin.

Several moments later, one of the guards, now supporting a black eye and a shallow knife cut down one arm pushes open the rickety wooden front door of the cabin.

"Got 'im knocked out cold." He announces loudly. I bounce to a stop and heave my sides out in a side, suddenly noticing how breathless I am.

The rest of the guard detachment quickly appear, one seeing to the guard in the doorway, several others trotting over towards Counting Girl— who is suggesting that the assassin do something highly improbable with his arrows and a fruit of his own choice— and the rest either checking out the cabin and clearing thoroughly, or moving to help the second guard with the unconscious poacher-assassin.

_:Are you alright? _Harali pulls up next to my left side, her expression one of worry that is intensified on the face of her Chosen.

"Are you two okay?" Samyel echoes.

_:Ow.:_ I say. _:I think I'm unfit.:_ My puffing for breath has awoken a cramping stitch in my side which is making it uncomfortable to breathe.

'Ali continues to stare. _:I think you're injured as well:_ she says slowly. _:You have blood on your legs.:_

_:Deh? _I look down at my front legs; sure enough, both are covered with a fine dusting of red spatters, although the right one also has longer streaks on it. _:My legs feel fine—:_ For some reason, however, the right side of my chest band seems to be missing.

"Yes, well, mine _doesn't_." The voice is Alexander's, and it takes me several long moment to figure out that he just responded to something I said… and that, as well as my side hurting, I am getting definite sensations of _ouch_ from him.

Samyel dismounts and runs around to my right hand side. I twist my head to follow him and end up staring at myself.

I have a theme of red, the main contributors of which are a long, shallow cut running from my shoulder towards my girth, and a corresponding, but deeper, gash across Alex's thigh, just above his knee.

The cut ends of the chest band strap dangles uselessly from the saddle attachment, and the attachment to the rest of the band.

Shock overtakes everything else for a moment. _:He shot us! _I exclaim in an indignant squeal.

Alex has both hands pressed above and below the wound on his leg. "I… noticed," he says dryly as Samyel gently removes his hands, ignoring the theme of red he quickly becomes a part of, and examines the wound, pulling the torn cloth of Alex's breeches away slightly to get a better view of it.

_:He _shot _us! The bastard!_

Alex hisses his breath between his teeth and grimaces. "Ow," he says. I twitch my hide as I get an echo of the leg pain from him, my movements re-establishing my own injury firmly in my mind.

_:Owww.:_ I complain.

"It looks worse than it is," Sam's voice is low and the sense of relief in it is palpable even to a whiny horse like me. "The blood is already clotted and it should be fine until we get back to the House of Healing."

"Right," Alex swallows and transfers his bloody hands to the saddle pommel, hanging on tight. "How about Teva?"

_:Owww—:_

I feel Samyel wipe at my own cut with a scrap of his own sleeve. "Again, it looks nastier than it is; it's fairly shallow and isn't really bleeding much now."

_:It bloody hurts, though.:_ I point out in an aggrieved tone of voice.

_:Can you walk alright or do you want me to double-up Sam and Alex:_ 'Ali asks me. _:I don't know if we can shuffle him between saddles too much, however.:_ She eyes the pair of us up and down.

I flatten my ears and consider for a moment. _:I can carry him:_ I finally say, _:I don't want to risk making that leg wound worse without a Healer in the immediate vicinity. I'll keep.:_ I twist one ear backward, then eye Samyel up and down and Broadsend. _:I expect apples, though.:_

Alex manages a weak laugh. "I don't doubt… thanks Teva,"

I snort, as my usual hide twitch of a shrug would not be a brilliant idea at this precise moment. _:Well I can hardly leave you here, can I? I'd never hear the end of it! _During this, after rolling his eyes, Harali's Chosen has managed to tie up the ruined part of my chest band so that it won't tangle in my legs as I walk. I surreptitiously shake myself to check that it won't come free.

Samyel has turned away from us and remounted Harali and is now talking to the Lieutenant. I notice that the rest of the guards seem to have organised themselves; Counting Girl is riding pillion behind one of the other guards, the tack from her dead gelding bundled onto the packs of another guard. The assassin chap has been brought out and draped stomach down over a horse and bound in place. He looks a _tiny_ bit unconscious.

The guard— sporting a large bruise over one cheek— leading the horse shrugs and looks unrepentant. "Me fist slipped," he says as he catches me staring at him. I snicker.

"Darlin, Kinda and Roach are staying here to bury Laurie's horse, the rest of us are going to limp our way back to the House of Healing." The Lieutenant stands up in his stirrups as he delivers his orders, then settles back down, nods briefly to Alex and Sam then nudges his horse into a slow walk, leading the way out of the clearing.

_:Huh:_ I snort again, _:I don't see _him_ limping.:_ I quickly fall to the back of the line, content to allow the others, Harali included, to get ahead of me.

"He wasn't being shot at." Alex points out mildly. "I wish we thought to bring some painkillers or something with us." He adds after a moment.

_:We weren't exactly the best prepared.:_ I agree, before pausing for a moment. _:Look, Alex I'm… sorry…about teasing you about… well, you know what.:_

I feel him cough slightly. _:And I'm sorry for calling you names, I over-reacted to you striking a nerve, I guess.:_

I choke down the "_But he likes you! Bed each other already!" _that evil-Teva strives to wave around and settle for a diplomatic silence and a brief mental hug.

_:I was frustrated:_ I offer, instead.

_:I noticed.:_ A frown. _:He's acting like it never happened, you know.:_ Well, I wasn't expecting Alexander to say that… could it be that we're actually going to have a rational conversation here? This is new territory…

_:He's acting like a stump.:_

Maybe not-so rational or new territory, then.

_:Teva! _Alex chokes for a moment, but I can feel the shocked amusement in his head.

_:What? He _is_ acting like a stump and if he doesn't stop, I'm going to kick him in the goolies.:_

Another burst of horrified laughter and Alex shakes slightly in the saddle, before grimacing. "Ow, that made my leg hurt." The guard that has dropped back to ride next to us gives him an odd look. Probably because, for all intents and purposes, it's been silent for him.

_:You're a persistent matchmaker.:_ Alex says after he's settled again, I continue to amble along slowly, ignoring the stinging from my side.

_:Yup.:_

_:It was a rhetorical question.:_

I twist my head to look at him. _:I know, I felt like answering it anyway.:_

Alex meets my eyes for a moment, then drops his gaze to concentrate on the reins, which are tied loosely around the pommel of the saddle. He picks at them. _:I… do like him.:_ He finally admits in a quiet voice.

_:I know, Chosen.:_ I point out carefully.

I feel his eyes fix on the back of my head. _:You're planning something, aren't you? _He sounds suddenly suspicious.

I think I shall treat this as another rhetorical question, but this time exercise my right to silence.

_:Teva—:_

_:Yes, Chosen? _Pure driven snow is less sparkly than my 'innocent' tone of voice.

_:Just—:_ tiredness and pain mean that Alex is really too scattered to argue properly with me. I might actually win an argument, yay! _:Just… don't _shout_ tactlessly again, alright?_

I flick my tail. _:I'll try.:_ Sparkle, ting! Innocent voice!

A heartfelt sigh. _:Oh…good.:_

For some reason, Alexander doesn't really sound that convinced. I wonder why?


	24. Truth and Lie

**Disclaimer: **Anything and everything relating to the world of Velgarth and the associated concepts and environs are the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** Insert your own witty and/or pithy statement here.

**Chapter Twenty Four- Truth and Lie.**

Being on the road again is boring. And monotonous.

Being on the road again is boring and monotonous. With a little parcel of _boring_ balanced on the top. I am being an eloquent horse today.

Two weeks ago, we were having _great _fun— what with the whole catching assassins, having blazing arguments with respective Heralds, getting shot at… well… maybe those last two aren't really all about the fun, but the first one was pretty damn exciting. Up until the getting shot at part, at any rate. That part wasn't really enjoyable at all.

And, what's even _worse_ is that Samyel completely failed to have a breakdown because Alexander was injured and declare his true feelings of lust— I mean, _love_. Which, as clichéd and trite as it would have been, would have at least sorted matters out. Unfortunately, the knucklehead _didn't_, which meant there was a complete and utter lack of emotionally repressed Heralds getting the good bedding that they need.

So it's still all about the _pining_ and the _whining_ and the other-words-ending-in-'-ing'.

I am not impressed, Harali is not impressed. We are two Companions in a severe state of Unimpressed. Believe me, it deserves the capital letter.

Did I mention the utter monotony of being on the road? Well, that is adding to the state of Unimpressed as well. There's only so much dust you can trot through and so many identical dry stone walls and fields you can look at before you start reminiscing fondly about the Saga of the Sheep— and when you get to _that _point, you _seriously_ need to consider drowning yourself. For your own good.

Unfortunately, there is no river. Or any other body of water large enough to submerge a single Herald in, let alone _two_ of the buggers, and their overly gracious and noble steeds.

The latter refers to Harali and myself, so you can just stop that right now, and don't think I can't see the smirks.

Since leaving Daska's House of Healing, we've actually managed to get almost back on track with the Circuit; helped in a big way by the fact that most of the land between Trevale and Winefold is just farm land, with occasional farmsteads and even fewer significant villages. This lack of vast amounts of people means that there's hardly anything in the way of conflict that needs a Heraldic hand, hence; speed.

Well… sort of speed. If anything _really_ urgent came up then I'm sure that Harali would be immediate in her joining of me in a gallop-like pace. Since there's a distinct lack of urgent or interesting things, we're keeping our pace to a comparatively leisurely canter.

Harali had an idea a couple of days back that maybe, if we lingered in the 'wilderness', where Sam and Alex pretty much had only each other to interact with, then maybe someone's libido would pounce.

Nice idea, shame the boys haven't cooperated. Well, not in any… literal… sense of the word. Harali was muttering about something this morning, and still has a distinctly unimpressed expression gracing her features.

Carefully filtering out Alexander's and Sam's current conversation— grape yields of the Armour Hills region and, oh my Lord Kernos, can you think of a _less_ romantic or erotic subject?— I stretch out a questioning thread of Mindspeech to the other Companion mare.

_:You look like someone knotted your tail with holly leaves.:_

_:Hah!_: Harali snorts. _:I didn't sleep particularly well last night.:_

_:Oh?_: I switch my own tail back and forth and give her an interested look, which she meets with an expressive look of her own and an eye roll in the direction of her Chosen.

_:Yes.:_ She says shortly. _:Someone not a hundred leagues from sitting in my saddle had himself a very interesting night.:_

_:Deh?_:Harali should know by now that I'm not exactly brilliant at the whole vague allusions business; I need illustrative pictures and explanations in single syllables.

Another burst of muttering. _:It seems that a certain Herald has an entirely fascinating new dream, so much so, that he even ran through it three times.:_

Harali flattens her ears and shoots a glare at _my _Chosen and I widen my eyes. _:Oh my…:_ I think I know what she means.

_:Although, I _say_ 'dream', what I _really_ mean is 'fantasy'.:_ A cynical tone of voice.

I _do_ know what she means. And now, I shall snigger.

'Ali continues inexorably. _:'Sordid fantasy' springs to mind, in fact.:_

My sniggering bumps up a notch.

_:'Comprehensive' also occurs to me.:_ She really doesn't sound impressed. My sides are now shaking slightly as I fight to keep my amusement purely internal; Harali is now adding little mental flourishes in the form of dream-flashes and, oh _my_ I thought _I _had a dirty little mind! Who would've thought that Samyel had it in him?

_:And 'flexible' just about sums it up.:_ The image that accompanies _that_ needs a cold bath.

That does it, I'm forced to skid to an ungraceful stop and wheeze and bray like a spavined donkey whilst my mental sendings are reduced to the level of incoherent giggling. I may be the more consistent wielder of sarcasm, but when Harali sets her mind to it, she can _excel_.

Speaking of whom, 'Ali has also halted, a short distance ahead, and has turned around to look at me. Samyel is staring at me over her ears and he looks confused. That sets me off into another paroxysm of laughter.

"Is Teva alright?" Sam's question is directed to Alexander, who is clinging to the pommel of the saddle and trying to balance himself as I continue to wobble and shake with amusement.

"I have absolutely no idea," Alex replies in a long suffering tone of voice. I catch 'Ali's eye and wheeze some more as my Chosen taps me on the side of my neck. "Teva?"

I continue to snort and giggle. I really wouldn't try and get anything approaching coherency out of me for a good while longer.

"Teva?" Alex sounds a bit irritated now and I manage, eventually to gulp down my hysterical giggling— and a fair bit of air— and compose myself.

_:Yes Chosen?_: Innocent thoughts. I will think only innocent thoughts. I would have so much more success thinking innocent thoughts if Harali wasn't staring at me in a knowing fashion.

"Are you alright?" Alex sounds confused and concerned.

A bout of mental coughing as I catch sight of Samyel giving me a puzzled look. _:I'm fine!_: I manage. _:Absolutely fine.:_ To illustrate my point I hop straight into a trot and breeze past Harali, who scrambles around and follows me, catching up within a few paces. Around us, song birds continue to sing, completely unmindful of our— well, okay, _my_ antics.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be…" Alex trails off and looks uncertain. "Really amused by something?"

_:I… um… Harali told me…um…:_ out of the corner of my eye I can see Harali's long face gain a faintly panicked cast; she _knows_ what an abysmal liar I am, _:… a joke! Yes, that's right; Harali told me a joke.:_ Beam, grin, look innocent, and so on.

Alex doesn't feel convinced. "A joke?" He sounds sceptical.

_:Yeah.:_ I flick my ears and concentrate on the road.

"Can we hear it?" Samyel asks after a moment. I don't know if he senses, but _I_ certainly get a face full of _groan_ from Harali.

_:No!_: I practically yelp, causing both of the boys to start with surprise. _:I mean, um—:_

_:It's a Companion joke.:_ Harali cuts in, sounding a Hell of a lot more convincing than yours truly.

"A… Companion joke?" Samyel sounds about as sceptical as Alex did just now.

_:Yes.:_ Harali insists. _:So we can't tell you.:_

I nod my head firmly in agreement. _:Like Companion Secrets; Companions only.:_ Realistically, I realise that I should just keep my mouth shut, as I invariably manage to undermine and devalue whichever side of an argument that I'm on. It's a Gift, like Mud Attraction.

"Right…" Alex leans back in the saddle and exchanges a significant look with Harali's Chosen, before, thankfully, they both drop the subject and return to wooing each other with grape harvest figures—

—or whatever.

Personally, the only use _this_ pretty pony can think of for grapes is the one that involves stamping on them and then fermenting the resultant juice into wine, which can _then_ be poured into certain people until their pig-headed and stubborn inhibitions drown.

I proceed to say as much to Harali, who just sighs and shakes her head. _:You're seriously suggesting inebriation?_: She asks me.

I give her a moody shrug in reply. _:Not for myself, no, but for Angle Arse and Inhibited…? Yes.:_

_:I think they'd noticed if we tried to get them both drunk.:_ She points out logically. _:Besides, hooves aren't really that good for opening wine bottles.:_

_:You have a point there.:_ A disconsolate sigh and I return my attention to the road. It's still dusty and boring and monotonous.

"— more common to find the white grapes in the southern part of the region and the black grapes in the north and western areas—" Samyel's voice is _also_ boring and dusty and monotonous, and I hastily tune it out again. I do _not_ need to know how to grow grapes.

oOo

Things are definitely getting towards the 'dusk' end of the spectrum by the time that Harali and I arrive in front of the Waystation in which we'll be spending the night. The afternoon we spent getting here was as boring as the preceding morning had indicated, and Harali and I couldn't even really talk to each other about anything, due to my regrettable tendency to laugh my ears off and think Very Naughty Thoughts; something which I did twice more, before we both decided that Alex and Sam were getting more than a _bit _suspicious.

Once Alex has slid out of the saddle and divested my of everything tack related, I wander a short distance off, find myself a nice big patch of dust and I _roll_.

Oh, yeah… this feels good. There is nothing like a good bout of undignified squirming around on the ground to get at those irritating just-out-of-reach itches. After I've firmly banished said itches I pause, flat on my back, and eye up Harali, who is trying to give me a superior look.

_:Like you wouldn't if I wasn't hogging all the good dust.:_ I stick my tongue out at her and kicks at the air with both back legs.

She snorts and flattens her ears, which I know means I'm right, and I sort of manage to edge my way sideways, onto the short grass, without rolling off my back _or_— and this is the important bit— managing to produce a shred of dignity or grace.

Harali holds back on a snide comment in lieu of performing her own dust bath and then rolling onto her side, so that the pair of us look like the starting point of a knacker's yard.

The boys, who have been doing Heraldic things like sort out the Waystation and start dinner and clean tack and stuff, ignore us.

I lopsidedly watch as Alex pokes at the cooking fire he's started and sets up the tripod with a small pot of what looks like porridge, then turn my attention to Samyel, who is digging through the saddlebags.

"We need to do laundry," he announces in a mournful tone of voice. "All our Whites are filthy."

_:Heraldic Browns-greys-and-occasional-bits-of-green.:_ I observe with a snicker, which also has 'Ali giggling. Alex merely shoots me a reproving _look_, to which I innocently bat my eyes.

"I noticed this morning," Alex says, "is it my turn to wash them, or yours?"

Samyel gains a put upon expression. "Mine," he says. "I may as well do these ones, too," he plucks at his chest as he speaks, then proceeds to strip off his tunic. Sam hops around slightly as he pulls off his riding boots, then pauses with his hands on his trousers, looking at Alexander. "That uniform of yours is filthy too," he points out, unnecessarily.

"You may as well strip, too."

And, I'm sorry, but that has my mind _straight_ into the gutter faster than you can yodel the first chorus of my 'Hunting poacher-assassins' song and the effort of not sniggering loud enough to be heard in Haven, let alone by the pair of Heralds standing fifteen feet away would be making me purple, if Companions could change colour.

From the way that Harali's sides are shaking, neither of us are thinking about laundry, and _both_ of us are about to expire from trying to bottle up the laughter.


	25. Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer:** Everything Valdemar related belongs to the author Mercedes Lackey. The dropped grammar, lack of plot and downright weird characters are all the fault of me.

**Notes:** Chapter dedication, this time around! This one's for _Stephen Li_ who is completely spangly and has just emailed me with The Saga of the Sheep! I am beyond amused at the moment; I have _filk._ And, what's this? An update in significantly less than a month? It feels so unnatural, my procrastination has deserted me!

**Chapter Twenty Five- Kiss and Tell.**

_:No, really, I'm serious.:_

Harali stares at me, then repeats herself. _:You're mad. Completely insane.:_ It's a statement, not a question, and I huff my sides out in a side, before rolling over and managing to get to my feet. Eventually, after I've stopped standing on my own tail and trying to use it to pull my spine out of my body.

_:No, really—_: I'm getting _déjà vu _here, _:—I'm serious.:_

_:You're not.:_ Harali actually stops itching her back on a conveniently low tree branch and changes her blank stare into something approaching horrified anticipation. _:You _are_, aren't you?_:

I shake myself, sending a cloud of dust billowing out around me. _:Of course.:_ I tell her. _:It's the perfect plan. It can't fail.:_

_:Teva,_: Harali sounds like she's saddling up her Voice of Reason. Metaphorically, I've already stuck my fingers in my ears. I have a _plan_ and I _like_ my plan and I'm going to execute it no matter what she says. _:We won't get groomed—:_

_:We can survive.:_ Confident. That's how I sound, yeah. Confident Companion; She Who Hath a Plan.

_:Or fed—:_

_:There's plenty of forage and we can open the grain bins ourselves.:_

Harali sighs. _:Alexander will block you out again—:_

_:It'll give me some peace and quiet from the whining and the pining.:_ I am resolute and I shall not be swayed from my plan.

_:—after he's spent about a candle mark shouting at you.:_

_:I shall be doubly glad of the peace and quiet, then.:_

_:Sam will throw things at you.:_ Harali sounds like she's scraping the bottom of the barrel, here.

_:Not through the Waystation walls and a closed door, he won't.:_ I point out. _:And, if those dreams—:_ 'Ali groans in a heartfelt fashion, _:—are anything to go by, then _afterwards_ he'll be too busy with… other things.:_ I snicker. _:Like groping my Chosen.:_

Harali flattens her ears. _:I really didn't need that mental picture, thanks.:_ She tells me severely. _:It's bad enough getting it from Samyel, without _you_ contributing as well.:_

_:It's part of my cunning plan.:_ I do not sound smug. No, I _don't._

_:Oh?_: Harali gives me a look that isn't as much old, as _ancient. :How is you coming up with fictional scenarios like—:_ she shudders and I give her a wide-eyed look of innocence, _:—Teva! That was uncalled for!_: For some reason, Harali seems to have lost her train of thought.

_:You were asking me about my cunning plan.:_ I prompt her; after all, I need to gloat to _someone_ about just how fantastically brilliant I am, and trying it with either of the boys would defeat the whole object of my wonderful plan. And probably earn me a right ding around the ear for my troubles.

'Ali blinks. _:Until you started projecting those…images… at me.:_ She points out in an aggrieved fashion. _:I'd be almost tempted to accuse you of snooping in Sam's head for source material.:_

I snicker loudly. _Sam isn't the only one who dreams, you know.:_ I say. _:It's just that Alexander represses it all so much that he doesn't wave it in my face all night.:_

_:Oh Gods.:_ Harali pulls a face. _:Are we absolutely _sure_ we want to match-make them, in that case?_:

_:Uh…?_: I blink and give her a puzzled look.

Harali rolls her eyes for emphasis and explains. _:If they're like that in dreamland, in the real world we'll never get them _out_ the damned Waystation!_:

For some reason that strikes me as inordinately funny and I begin making the dying-donkey sounds again as I cackle with laughter. Harali gives me a long-suffering look and I manage to pull myself together after a few moments. _:That is something to consider.:_ I even manage to sound semi-serious as I say it.

Not surprisingly, Harali's face clearly indicates that she doesn't believe me in the slightest. Funny, that.

_:My plan is going to work.:_

Harali's expression doesn't change in the slightest.

Further explanations are interrupted by the return of Alex and Sam from the stream, both carrying a pile of wet clothes, and wearing only the pairs of under breeches that they haven't washed.

"What?" Alex looks at me and raises one eyebrow, switching his gaze briefly to Harali, before settling on myself again.

_:What?_: Answer a question with a question. Yes, that's me; completely not suspicious to the core.

"Teva, you're the one who's giving _us_ the funny looks." Alex raises his eyebrow further and tilts his head to one side.

_:Am I?_: I blink ingeniously. _:I was looking at you like I usually do.:_

"Which generally means that you're planning something." My Chosen points out, with pretty much faultless logic. Damn.

I think a subject change is in order. _:You go hang your washing up.:_ I point my nose towards Samyel, who is spreading wet garments out over the top of the bushes planted near to the side of the Waystation, so that they can dry in the sun. Alex stares me for a moment longer, before sighing in resigned defeat and wandering over to the bushes to spread out his half of the wet clothes.

Harali is watching me out of the corner of her eye, whilst ostensibly grazing. Samyel finishes first, and vanishes into the Waystation and I stare fixedly at Alex's back until he notices and turns around to look at me.

"What?" He asks me again.

_:You'll catch cold if you wander around half naked and soggy like that.:_ I walk over to him and toss my head. _:Unless you're wandering around half naked and drippy to _impress_ someone?_:

As predicted, Alexander flushes hotly and swats at my nose, which I avoid by ducking my head to one side. "Teva!" he hisses. "Don't you _dare_—"

_:Dare what?_: I give Alex a transparent look.

"Open your big mouth!" he insists, in the same fierce whisper. "And, for your information, I'm going to get a towel now." Face still tinged red, my Chosen pushes past me and stalks through the outer door of the Waystation.

Now, one of the interesting thing I noticed about this Waystation is that, whilst the outer door opens inwards— in case of snowdrifts or whatever in winter— the _inner_ door, the one that divides the porch area from the rest of the Waystation, that opens _outwards_, the importance of which will become apparent in a moment. The _second_ thing I noticed about this Waystation is that the 'porch' area is fully large enough to accommodate two adult Companions, with space to move.

What this means, of course, is that I can walk straight into the porch area, turn myself around, suddenly decide to be tired and lie down. Unfortunately, the only comfortable spot happens to put my not-inconsiderable rump flush up against the closed inner door, which bumps slightly as one of the boys tries to open it.

"The door's stuck!" Muffled though the voice is by the thick wood, I can still identify Samyel's voice. Another grunt and the door bumps slightly again.

"Let me help," Alex's voice. Another bump and two grunts this time. Unfortunately for the boys; one stubborn Companion is too heavy for two somewhat tired Heralds to shift, particularly if said Companion doesn't really feel like moving.

See? I _told_you the mechanics of that inner door were important.

Breathing on the far side of the door, at the level of the keyhole. "There's something in the way." Samyel's voice. "I can't see what though—" I twist my head around and sight on the keyhole, before pulling my smuggest facial expression out and waving it around, "—it's Teva." For some reason Sam's voice sounds flat. I wonder why?

"What?" Alexander seems to be saying that a lot today.

"It's Teva— your damn Companion is blocking the door—" Sam sounds a tiny bit upset. Oh dear.

"_What?_" Alexander needs to learn some new words, I think.

"Teva, what the Hell are you doing?" A thump that sounds rather like a fist hitting the door.

_:Oh, you know,_:I say airily, _:laying around, having a bit of a rest.:_

"In front of the _door_?" Alex sounds a bit upset too, you know.

_:Well, yes.:_ I say, noticing that Harali has given up the pretence of grazing and is now standing in the outer doorway, staring at me, then at the door.

_:You actually did it—:_ She says, with rather more surprise than is really nice. She should at least _pretend_ to have some faith in my abilities, is that too much to ask?

Something muffled, which is probably just as well, given the tone of voice Alex uses. I hope there's a pot of varnish knocking around in there, to replace what his language has just removed from the inside of the door. _"Why?"_

_:Well, I would've thought that was perfectly obvious, Chosen:_ I say in a superior tone of voice.

A distinct sensation of gritted teeth invades my head for a moment. "Enlighten. Me." Alex bites off the words.

I snort and twitch both of my ears. _:It's quite simple; you're in there, Samyel's in there—:_

"I'd noticed that." You know, Courtly Graces really are good for something; Alex's voice sounds even and controlled, not at all like he wants to pull off one of my hooves and hit me repeatedly over the head with it. Incidentally, that's what the rest of his head is telling me he wants to do; sometimes a Mindlink is an inordinately useful thing.

_:—but,_: I continue, in a cheerful tone, _:all of your clothes are out here. So you're both stuck in there half naked and a bit damp and probably cold too.:_ A smug grin. _:Maybe you should keep each other warm?_:

Now, _that_ curse word, I definitely hear clearly, as well as what follows. _"Teva!_ You get out of the way of the door this damn minute!" Alexander sounds really furious, but my handy little Mindlink— every featherbrained meddler should have one— tells me that it's pretty much nine tenths embarrassment and one part lust. He needs to work on that ratio.

_:Nope.:_ I say with finality. _:I'm staying put.:_

"Gods dammit!"

"What? What did she say?" Samyel sounds confused, and highly suspicious.

"She won't move." I hear Alex say flatly.

"_What?_" Knocking on the door. "Teva, shift your tail, _now—_ Harali! Harali, kick Teva until she gets out of the way!" Now _there's _gratitude for you. Honestly, some people.

If Harali were human, she'd be doubled over with laughter; as it is, she's settling for hanging her head between her front legs and wheezing like a leaky pair of bellows. _:You may as well tell Sam that won't happen because Harali's too busy laughing.:_ I calmly inform Alex.

Another thump on the door. "What the Hells are you pair playing at?"

I snort, and abruptly drop my shields to include Samyel in on my sending. _:Tucking you pair in for the night.:_ I say snippily. _:Since you can't seem to manage it on your own!_:

More muffled cursing.

I gain a look of wicked amusement and deliver the last word. _:Sweet dreams!_:

The slamming up of mental shields all over the place almost makes my head vibrate and I have to blink a few times before I can focus on Harali.

_:Sam's blocked me.:_ She says without preamble.

_:Same here… well, with Alex, not Sam.:_ I say.

Harali gives me a slightly jaundiced look. _:It's practically _normal _for you two to not be speaking.:_ She points out. _:I hope this works, otherwise, not only are we never going to get groomed ever again, we're also going to have to explain to the Groveborn why a pair of Companions kidnapped and imprisoned a pair of Circuit Heralds.:_

I send Harali an image of a human me disparagingly waving a hand. _:It'll work.: _I say confidently. _:Just you wait and see.:_

Harali sighs and backs out of the doorway in order to return to grazing. _:Hopefully before anyone dies of hunger.:_

Damn. She did have to bring up that flaw in my grand plan, didn't she? I'm not hungry _now,_ but in a couple of marks? And what about drinking? _And, _perish the thought; what about when I need to… ahem… relieve myself?

_:Harali?_: Integrating tone of voice. No, not 'wheedling', _integrating_, there's a difference. Because I say so.

_:That took longer than I thought.:_ Harali says dryly.

_:Hey!_: I flatten my ears, despite the fact that no-one can see me. _:I resent that!_:

_:Teva, you have the attention span of foal on sugar-beet.: _'Ali says. _:Therefore, I was fully expecting you to get bored after about a minute; which you have done.:_

_:I'm not bored!_: I insist hotly, _:I'm just trying to sort of some of the finer points of my plan.:_

Her scepticism is tangible in her Mindvoice. _:Such as?_:

_:We could take turns?_: Integrating, _not _wheedling. _:Because I will need to eat and drink and wee at some point, and _your_ Chosen is in there too.:_ Although I can't see Harali, I can still give her a hopeful grin. It's that useful Mindlink again.

I both hear and feel Harali's sigh. _:You have a point.:_ She agrees. _:And I don't suppose I could get any more mad at me than he is right now.:_

_:He's not mad!_: I insist grandly.

_:You could have fooled me; what with all the shielding, and the fact that I can hear him through the window and he's swearing.:_

_:The window isn't big enough for them to get out, is it?_: I ask worriedly; the _last _thing I need is an angry, dressed only in skivvies, Herald climbing out a window with the express purpose of kicking me in the ear repeatedly.

Harali's attention fades for a moment, then returns. _:No, these places have to be predator proof, remember? The window is covered by a metal grille.:_

_:Fantastic!_: I exclaim happily, one ear twitching as I catch sound of a strange scraping sound from inside the Waystation.

_:Not really,_:Harali says, _:because Sam's just climbed up on something to open the window and now he's clinging to the bars and gesturing at me.:_ A pause. _:Rather graphically, actually.:_

I cock my head to one side and, actually, now that I think about it, I _can_ hear Samyel; both through the door— in a very muffled fashion— and from the fact he's shouting out an open window around the corner.

_:If he wasn't blocking you I'd tell you to tell him that he needs to wash his mouth out with saddle soap.:_ I say. :Mercenaries _don't use language that bad!_:

Harali wanders back into view, ears flattened and tail twitching. _:You don't need to tell me.:_ She says in an aggrieved fashion. _:Someone is going to get his rear kicked when he gets out of that Waystation.:_

_:Well, hopefully, Alex'll fight you for it.:_ I say with a snicker.

_:You really think this will work?_: Harali asks again, in a worried tone of voice.

_:Trust me.:_ I say confidently. _:Stuck in there with each other, they're both going to get the hint.:_

Harali rolls her eyes and snorts. _:I think they already got 'the hint' when you shouted 'sweet dreams!' at them.:_ She points out.

_:I never claimed to be subtle.:_

_:That, I am _well _aware of.:_ Harali shakes her head and wanders off to graze some more. _:I'll take over from you at sunset.:_ She says. I send a wordless agreement and settle myself in for the wait. Despite straining my ears, I can't hear anything more coming from behind the door… all that really means is that Samyel's stopped swearing like an Evendim pirate, however.

Oh well, I guess that we shall see what happens.


	26. Pride and a Fall

**Disclaimer:** Everything relating to Valdemar and associated environs is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** Teva just doesn't want to shut up at the moment… And, to answer a question I got several chapters back (I'm observant. Really); I _"manage to pull out chapter after chapter of such entertaining and wonderful goodness"_ (incidentally— that amused me muchly) with varying degrees of ease, but mainly because Teva is actually the biggest, most blatant example of a writer doing a self-insert _ever_, and I'm pretty much just writing straight from my hindbrain. That is also the reason for the lack of plot.

**Chapter Twenty Six- Pride and a Fall.**

The night time air is cool, with a few desultory insects chirping in the tangled undergrowth that infests the ground under the copse of trees that this Waystation is located in. I can also hear the faint trickling susurrations of the stream water.

The prevalence of mental shields and blocks all over the place means that everything is peaceful and quiet.

I stifle a jaw-cracking yawn and decide to take a leisurely amble around the Waystation. Although I'm tired, the several candlemarks I spent wedged in front of the door have given me a set of rather interesting muscular kinks that I still need to work out.

Heading towards the open outer door of the Waystation, I can see Harali blocking the door; flat out on her side asleep, no less. I'm not entirely sure how she managed to do that on the stone floor; I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Turning right, I begin to wander around the Waystation in a wide circle, enjoying the feel of the twilight breeze as it plucks at my mane and tail and caresses my sides.

Companions may not have eyebrows to raise at people, but we have damn good night vision. How I manage to almost walk into a bush on the far side of the Waystation is therefore completely inexplicable.

I _said _'completely inexplicable', and I mean it. The words 'clumsy' and 'featherbrain' have absolutely no bearing, you hear? Good. Stop laughing, then.

_:Argh!_: I manage to scream quietly enough to avoid waking up 'Ali and remove myself from said bush with only a small amount of non-productive flailing around. I do end up with leaf covered branches irrevocably tangled in my mane, however. I try to give my forelock a disgruntled stare as it flops into my face, with its new nature themed decoration, but merely manage to go cross-eyed.

I need a hair cut. Unfortunately, Alex isn't talking to me at the moment— something which Harali is flat out insisting is pretty much normal for us— and, even if Harali could operate a pair of shears, I wouldn't trust her within ten feet of my neck with something pointy. Or, for that matter, with something blunt.

Especially since her Chosen's sort of blocking her out at the moment and that's pretty much my fault, even if she seems to be rather unconcerned about it. I guess it's a side effect of being around myself and Alexander; the perpetual argument in white.

I still stand besides my plan of locking the boys into the Waystation as a stroke of pure genius— I can see those smiles and I'm not impressed— especially the little-to-no-clothes aspect of it. I just hope that they _do_ something with this shining opportunity I've provided them with.

Something besides plot my untimely and messy demise, that is.

"I'm sure I heard something—" Samyel's voice shocks me out of my introspection and I spin around in a fruitless circle before realising that standing in the view of the window (the one I know he already dragged something over to earlier so he could shout at Harali) will only likely get me an earful of abuse. When my brain sees fit to remember that I have _four_ legs, not three, I manage to scramble around the corner of the Waystation and press myself against the cool stone of the wall.

A mumble of sound, that sounds like Alexander, except I can't make out the words, then Sam replies.

"You're probably right," An exasperated sigh. "The door's still stuck?"

"I can hear snoring." This time, I catch Alex's voice; he must have walked over to the window, and Samyel. In the back of my head, evil-Teva produces a flag and starts cheering Alex on. As depressing a thought as it is; them apparently standing in close proximity to each other— practically in the altogether; well, as much as you can get whilst still wearing skivvies, at any rate— is actually progress.

If they don't hurry up, however, all of us will be _compost_. In mine and 'Ali's case, after the Groveborn has finished chewing us out and turned us into plough horses or something. Urk, bad thought. Bad, bad thought that I don't need to be having because this is my shiny plan and it's _going to work_. Yes. Absolutely.

I edge closer to the corner of the building and ease my head around it, ears pricked forwards. I figure that the metal grille across the window means that Samyel will have a very limited line-of-sight, and it _is_ night time. We'll ignore the part where I'm a great big glowing white horse in lieu of avid eavesdropping.

A soft thud; say the sound that would be made by a human head hitting a metal grille. "Harali snores." Samyel says in a flat voice. "I can't believe she's in on this, too— I mean, your Teva, I pretty much _expect_ the unhinged behaviour from— but Harali?" A groan. "She used to be _normal_!"

Hey! I choke down the offended snort that wants to vent itself and settle for flattening my ears and gritting my teeth. Oh, so _I'm_ the great corrupting influence, even though I'm being the _helpful_ one by locking Sam in a small place with his libido and his lust-object? The sheer unmitigated _cheek_ that man has is really—

"Hey!" The half shout startles me out of my silent ranting, and I'm more than a bit surprised to realise that it was Alexander. "Don't you dare talk about my Companion like that!"

_Deh?_! I blink. Okay, we're really in the alternate universe now. I lock my Chosen in a small room with someone who wants to pounce his bones into bed and he's _defending_ me? Who in the name of Kernos fed him the mushrooms when I wasn't looking?

"What?"

"You heard me— don't you _dare_ talk about Teva like that!" Alex actually sounds angry. It must be the mushrooms I'm pretty much convinced someone's slipped him.

"Well, excuse me—!" Sam shouts back, overlaying the sound of feet striking the floor together, "but— the last time I looked— she was the bloody maniac horse that had decided to _hold us hostage!_"

Hey! I am not a horse! If Harali wants to kick her Chosen's rear, then she's going to have to fight _me _for the privilege of being first, and Alexander can go _hang_.

The erratic sound of pacing footsteps, then Sam's voice rings out again. "For no damn reason!"

"She's not holding us 'hostage'." Alex insists hotly. By the sounds of it, he's still standing next to the window, although Samyel sounds like he's stamping around all over the place. Probably waving his hands around too. Calling me a _horse_.

"Then what in the name of the seven Hells do you call this?" Sam demands; his volume makes up for the fact that he's now on the opposite side of the Waystation. I can hear his voice perfectly. Calling _me_ a horse!

"Alexander, your damn _horse—_" I am not a bloody horse! "— has corralled the two of us in here and blocked up the only exit with _herself_, for Kernos' sake!" A unidentifiable thump, and a thankfully unintelligible curse. "And, if that wasn't enough; she's also done something to _my _Companion— who _used to be sensible—_ and is now apparently _in_ on this whole mess!"

Oh, is that _so_, Mister I'm Going to Call Teva a Horse? He'd better have a whole bucket full of damned liniment stashed away somewhere because Herald "I get my species easily confused" Samyel is going to have more hoof prints on his arse than the dust on the whole damn length of the South Trade Road when I get through with him! Calling _me_ a _horse_ if you can credit it!

"And what do you think Teva's done to your Harali?" Alex demands. "Because she certainly doesn't _sound_ as if she's been corrupted or coerced at the moment!" A second step of stamping feet joins the first. So now they're both pacing.

I sidle around the corner of the Waystation and position myself closer to the window, head outstretched and both ears straining. Not that _that _is really necessary, given how they're both pretty much shouting. I am amazed that Harali is managing to sleep through all this racket; although a quick mental check confirms that 'Ali is still off in dream land. It's alright for _some _people. Some of us have to be awake and hear terrible insults about our person. _Calling me a horse!_

"I—" Samyel breaks off whatever he is about to say. _Hey_, Alexander's winning this argument. Go Alex! Even if he does still want to smack me around the head with one of my own hooves, and is currently blocking me out for the second time this month. "I just don't want to be trapped in here!"

I blink. Sam has claustrophobia? The Great Snoring Wonder never mentioned _that_ this afternoon.

"Why?" Alexander's voice has dropped to something approaching normal, and is laced through with concern. I move to stand underneath the window, plastering myself as close to the wall as I can manage. Because sixteen hand high white equines blend in with sandstone remarkably well, don't you know.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam mutters.

It was easier to eavesdrop whilst they were shouting.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Alex is being persistent. Good Alexander, that will earn you a… um… I'll think of something.

"_No_—" Sam's voice raises, "I'm not claustrophobic, I just don't want to be stuck in here, _nor_ do I want to talk about it!"

"Tough, because I'm going to keep asking you until you tell me; it's not as if we've got anywhere else to be right now." You know what? I can tell, without even having Mindlink privileges, how Alexander is standing. I can _picture _it perfectly, because that's his lecturing tone of voice and I've been on the receiving end of _that_ far more times than I can count. Arms crossed over his chest, standing hipshot. One foot tapping. And a single, perfectly raised eyebrow. From the exact tone of his voice, I'd say he's also employing the tilted-head-sideways-stare look.

A sound that's very like a growl. "Will you just shut up?" Sam sounds _really _annoyed— on a completely different level to a few moments ago.

"No." And I can tell you that the eyebrow will have just arched that _little _bit extra. That used to really annoy me too.

"Fine!" Exasperated shout. "You want to know why?— Because I don't trust myself not to do _this—_" Rapid footsteps, the beginnings of a startled exclamation from Alexander, then— silence.

What? _What?_! What's going on? Why did the builder have to put that window so damned high up so that I can't see through it? And I can't— no matter how hard I stretched my head up and try to rear-but-not-quite to get some extra height. My ears pin back. What in the name of all that is holy is _happening?_! I bounce in place with frustration.

A gasp from inside, and I whip my head around so fast that I damn near flatten my nose across a good two foot of wall. A couple of dragged sounding footsteps and… heavy breathing? Evil Teva starts jumping up and down and whooping, but I completely ignore her— she is jumping to conclusions and just because—

"You— you just kissed me."

Choke. Cough. Turn blue. Gag evil Teva before her shrieking starts felling local wildlife.

"Yes," Sam; so quiet that I have to strain to hear him. "And now I really would like to get out of here." He sounds… weird… scared?

"Why?" Alex sounds confused. Alex always sounds confused. Alex has _me_ for a Companion, of _course_ he sounds confused.

A shuddering sigh. "I… would have thought that'd be obvious," oooh, Samyel can jump to even bigger and more wrong conclusions than _I _can, and that is _saying_ something. "I— I'm sorry I shouldn't have—"

Alexander, at the same time, starts saying; "Well, um, I'd rather like you to, um… do that again." An embarrassed sounding cough, then, quieter, "if you want to, that is?"

Oh my sainted Gods in the Havens! Whatever the rest of the conversation is, I completely lose track of, in favour of joining evil Teva in jumping around and squealing like a foal on fermented apples.

_:Harali!_: I shriek. _:Harali, wake up! _Now: Four hooves, they can work together; I scramble around the side of the Waystation, collide with _another_ damn bush and have to kick my way free, leaving behind what feels like half of my damn tail in the thorny branches. _:Hah-rah-LEE!_:

_:—lovely nose you have— wffsssggsst?_!

I skid to a halt in front of the front door and barge inside. Harali is slightly less than half awake and blinks at me in a blurred fashion. _:I was having a lovely dream—:_ she complains, then yawns. A vigorous head shake and she levers herself into an almost upright position. _:What in the name of the Lady are you yelling about?_:

Bounce. _:He— they—he—:_ Completely coherent, that's me. Okay; evil Teva, you need to work with me here, because 'Ali is currently looking at us like she thinks we've been inhaling the mushrooms for the past candle mark.

_:What have you been _sniffing? See? I told you that she thinks that we've been at the things!

I attempt to gather myself together in order to form an understandable sentence. _:Alexander,_: I manage, _:Samyel— kissing!_:

_:What?_! Harali goes from lying down to standing with no apparent intermediary poses and stares at me with a thunderstruck expression.

_:Honestly— listen—:_ I jerk my nose towards the door and illustrate what I mean my nudging past Harali and plastering my head, and one ear, flat against the smooth grained wood. She stares at me, then turns around and mimics my pose.

Silence. We stare at each other, noses almost touching. _:Are you sure you weren't dreaming—?_: she starts to ask me when— that was definitely a gasp.

And _that _couldn't be anything but a moan—

And _that_ bumping sound is definitely the kind you get when two people aren't looking where they're going and one of them walks the other one backwards into some furniture.

Harali and I stare at each other some more. Our dead silence is punctuated by an assortment of… 'vocalisations', shall we say?... from inside the Waystation. I'm sure your imaginations can do the rest.

_:What a warm night—:_ Harali suddenly exclaims.

_:Oh, yes!_: I agree.

_:Why don't we—?_:

_:Go and set up camp near the stream?_:

Harali backs away from the door. _:Fantastic idea!_ She agrees fervently. I back up as well and nod my head firmly.

A distinctly dirty sounding laugh drags our attention back to the closed door, which we stare at as if it's about to vanish and give us an eyeful of— _ahem_.

_:Stream!_: Harali yelps, and we both dive for the porch door way at the same time and collide with each other. 'Ali manages to wiggle through first; otherwise we would have faced the distinctly embarrassing prospect of spending the night wedged tight in the doorframe, and I rapidly follow her as she practically runs to the far side of the clearing.

Suddenly, I think we're both _glad_ that we're being shielding out of our Herald's minds.


	27. Dawn and Dusk

**Disclaimer:** Any and all recognisable concepts relating to Valdemar and its associated environs are the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** etcetera-cat is deaf from the 'squeeing', and is keeping several comments firmly inside her own head.

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Dawn and Dusk.**

I stare at the patch of grass underneath my nose. It's sunny, and the shadow outline of my head would be looking back at me, if it had eyes. And was, you know, _alive._ The rest of my shadow is pretty much underneath me. That is because it's nearly the middle of the day.

_:Maybe we should go and knock?_:

I don't even realise that I've spoken out loud until the sensation of being stared at makes me look up. Harali is indeed staring at me. _:You what?_: She asks, a long stalk of grass trailing out of her mouth.

_:I what, what?_: I blink in a confused fashion and raise my head.

_:You spoke first.:_ 'Ali points out. _:And you said "maybe we should go and knock?"_:

_:Oh.:_ I look around; both of us are standing on the banks of the stream that runs near the Waystation, then turn my head and stare at the Waystation, which is a sort of grey suggestion beyond a stand of smallish trees. _:Well, maybe we should…:_ I say after a long moment.

_:You're joking, right?_: Harali asks flatly. _:Go and _knock_ and get an eyeful of I don't _know_ what?_:

_:Well,_: I twitch one ear, _:just to check that they're both still… alive, you know? Because they've not appeared at all yet and they could be dead for all we know.:_

_:Hah!_: Harali snorts cynically. _:Corpses do not make the kind of sounds _I_ heard when I went to get the bucket of grains this morning!_:

We both stare at the tipped over bucket, and the few remaining oats and grains scattered in the grass that are the only reminders of our self-service breakfast. Then we stare at each other.

I flatten my ears. _:Oh.:_ I say, finally. _:Maybe they're sleeping, then?_:

Harali's expression indicates a level of disbelief so high, it has snow on top and its own cloud formations. _:Something horizontal that happens in a bed, at any rate.:_ She says, snippily.

_:I don't think they have _that _much stamina…:_ Evil Teva, who briefly kidnapped my voice for the duration of that sentence, skeddadles, and leaves me alone to face the midwinter-style frostiness of Harali's look. I cough in an embarrassed fashion and shuffle my weight from hoof to hoof. _:I mean; they've got to sleep at _some _point, and that point's probably now… right?_: I conclude lamely.

Harali's muttered reply isn't repeatable.

Further delightful conversation is interrupted by the loud snapping of a twig; which causes both myself and Harali to jerk our heads up in surprise and stare at the cause. Alexander; with one of the washed shirts pulled on, but not done up, his skivvies and boots is standing on the path that leads back up to the Waystation.

He looks like a complete pillock. And like the cat that got, not only the cream, but the deeds to the dairy.

"We wondered where you'd gotten to." He says easily, arms crossing loosely over his chest. The movement pulls the shirt to one side and I notice two things very quickly. The first one is that that shirt is _not_ his, it's far too big. The second— and, in fact, _third_— things are the dark marks just below his left collarbone.

_:Alexander Malken!_: I yelp. _:What in the name of Kernos are _those,_ pray tell?_:

Rather than acting… well, like _Alexander_… Alex glances down at himself, then smirks. _Smirks!_ "Sam got a bit territorial," he says.

And— just— _too much information!_ I choke and splutter, Harali mirroring my actions, her eyes bulging from her head. Seriously— which one of you fed him the mushrooms last night, and how long do the symptoms last?

One eyebrow arches skywards. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why did I Choose him, again?

"Tickle in your throat, there, Teva?" Alex sounds amused, instead of embarrassed.

More strangled snorting on my part. _:Who are you, what have you done with my Chosen and how many mushrooms have you eaten?_: I finally manage to demand, although I sound a hell of a lot more plaintive that I really should, and not nearly like I'm capable of gaining the upper hand in this conversation.

Harali's no help. Harali's turning purple and making the kind of sounds you'd usually associate with a deflating bladder of air.

"Mushrooms?" The eyebrow curves further and, by Gods, I swear that if I had hands, then that eyebrow would have a date with me and a razor in its immediate future.

_:Yes!_: I manage in an affronted yelp. _:Because you've obviously taken vast quantities of something!_:

And there's that smirk again and oh my Lord and Lady in the Havens will someone just come and shoot me in the head _now_? While you're doing that, please gag both evil-Teva _and_ my imagination and take me to whatever plane of existence my _old _Chosen is in?

Please?

_:Argh!_: Screaming seems to be the only solution, so I do.

Alexander laughs at me. I. Hate. Him.

"There's some food up by the stable, if you're hungry." He says, eyeing up the overturned grain pail as he speaks, before pacing forwards gracefully to bend over and pick it up. Presented with a view of his arse, I have the severe urge to give it a good shove. Unfortunately, the rest of my mind— along with all of my motor functions and co-ordination— is still off in Too Much Information Land, so I completely miss the opportunity.

Alex turns and walks back towards the Waystation. "We thought we'd stay here for the rest of the day; repair and check equipment whilst we've got the time, set off tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder, then vanished back up the path, leaving myself and Harali to stare blankly after him.

_:Hah!_: My mind finally puts in an appearance. _:"Repairing equipment"— is _that _what they're calling it now?_: The sarcasm is not appreciated by either the foliage, which is busy photosynthesising, or Harali, who looks as if someone just hit her in the head with a brick. I grumble to myself and lash my tail from side to side, before flattening my ears and stomping up to the Waystation.

May as well get this over with.

Alexander is sitting cross-legged on the ground, near to the cook fire, apparently repairing the split seam on one of his saddlebags, and Samyel is poking something in the pot suspended over the fire. Both of them are pretty much dressed— although I note that Alex seems to have lost his boots between the clearing and the Waystation— and the whole little scene is almost sickeningly domestic.

Alex glances over at me as I appear, and grins. "Decided to join us, then?" He asks.

I flatten my ears and growl at them, eliciting a surprised look from Samyel. Which reminds me—

_:Calling me a horse.:_ I say flatly, glaring at Harali's Chosen. _:Calling _me_ a _horse!

"What?" Alexander looks confused, and is back to using that word again. Samyel echoes the sentiment, and they both stare at me.

_:You!_: I stab my nose at Sam and swish my tail from side to side. _:Last night, calling _me_ a horse!_:

Sam gains a faint frown, and one of Alexander's eyebrows raises. _Bah._

"You were eavesdropping?" Samyel cocks his head to one side and gives me a reproving look. Hah! The cheek of it!

_:You were shouting!_: I stamp one front hoof to underscore my point. _:And insulting me very loudly, it was hard _not_ to hear!_:

"Oh," Sam coughs, "well, I was a bit annoyed."

_:And grass is a bit green.:_ I mutter rebelliously.

Sam narrows his eyes. "You had just locked me in a Waystation against my will." He points out levelly.

_:Hah, wasn't your _will_ that was the problem.:_ I snort loudly and swing my gaze from Sam to Alex, then back again. _:It was hardly just _you_ in there.:_ I tell Samyel. _:And you certainly seemed to find a way to keep yourselves entertained.:_ Now, by all rights, that should win me this particular exchange and produce some blushes—

Samyel smirks. _Another_ smirker! "That is true." He says blandly, but _I _intercept the look he shoots towards my Chosen. Let's just say that it could cook the dinner without any help from the fire, shall we?

_:You—what—:_ I stumble, because that's not supposed to happen. Where's the embarrassment? Where's the point where _I _win? Where's the—

Alexander is laughing and oh my Sainted Lord and Lady it's the same laugh as the one Harali and I heard last night and I _really _don't need the mental pictures that evil-Teva is providing me with.

_:I—:_ I draw myself up and try to look dignified in the face of two Heralds who are trading hot looks and laughing like I don't wish to describe _what_ kinds of individuals,

—_am going back to the stream.:_ I wheel about on my heels and stalk back in the direction that I came from.

Samyel is now laughing along with Alex and _argh, _evil-Teva, would you please get our mind _out of_ the latrine pit for at least five seconds?

Harali is exactly where I left her. Her eyes have stopped starting out of her head, however.

_:That— they— them!_: I manage indignantly.

'Ali blinks at me. _:You've created a monster.:_ She tells me.

_:Me? You helped!_: I protest.

_:He's _your_ Chosen.:_ She points out, looking slightly smug.

I shake my head and look triumphant. _:Yes, but he's doing the bouncy with _your_ Chosen.:_

Harali's ears flatten and her head drops. _:So, do I actually want to know what they're doing right now?_: She asks.

_:Cooking and mending tack.:_ I brutally attack a patch of grass and begin chewing in a grumpy fashion.

_:Oh, well… that doesn't sound too bad, maybe I'll go get some more grains.:_ She says, turning her head to look over at the Waystation.

_:Well—:_ significant pause. _:They _were_ cooking dinner and mending tack, but they were also being mean to me _and _staring at each other like they wanted to… you know.:_

_:Oh.:_ Harali stops, one front foot in the air and twists her head around to stare at me. _:Maybe I'll just stay here then.:_ She decides, before joining me in attacking the grass.

_:I think we've created a pair of monsters.:_ I decide mournfully. _:And we're going to be stuck at this Waystation until they send a search party our for us, convinced we've been eaten up by weird _things _out of Iftel.:_

Harali does not disagree with me.

Maybe locking the boys in the Waystation last night _wasn't_ such a good plan. How are we going to get them _out _again?


	28. Black and Whites

**Disclaimer:** Everything relating to the world of Velgarth, and the kingdom of Valdemar, is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

**Notes:** Uh… insert your own comment here. At the time of starting this I have a head cold and music-festival induced tinnitus, so I'm just going to let Teva chatter now…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight- Black and Whites.**

In the end, all that it took to prise the pair of utter hedonists that Harali and I are unfortunately Bonded to _out_ of the Waystation was Samyel's minor Gift of Foresight. A Gift that, apparently, is normally so weak that Sam never even counts it as a Gift and usually forgets to mention it, concentrating more on his Mindspeech and Fetching Gifts.

Still, minor or not, it decided to pounce on him two days ago, so we're now most definitely on the road again.

I've even managed to recover a little of my mostly-lost dubious-moral high ground, something which I'm not exploiting in the _slightest_. Really. I may have to buy Sam's Foresight a bunch of flowers or something to say thank you, since it is rather directly responsible for my return to smugness.

You see, in the true tradition of spooky abilities to see the future, the vision it gave him didn't arrive at a sensible hour of the day, when he was sitting around doing nothing much. Oh-ho _no_, it decided to turn up at half-past-silly o'clock; a time when any normal person would be sleeping. Which should have meant nightmares, as Foresight is kind of sneaky like that.

However, you may notice that I specifically said 'normal', and no Herald is _ever_ normal. Particularly not any Herald that's just discovered the joys of bouncy.

You can guess where this is going, can't you?

Therefore, I am once again a smug Companion.

Sam's Foresight vision meant that we arrived at a farm yesterday in the nick of time to sally to the rescue and pull people out of burning barns and organise bucket chains and prevent the entire farmstead from going up in smoke. Heraldic type things.

We camped overnight at the farm, but set out early this morning to avoid taxing what little resources the owners of the farm have left. We're going to have to stop soon, however, because one thing a fire is good for is dumping soot and ash into places that a person wasn't even aware that they _possessed_.

Basically, both of the boys need to do laundry again. That, I'm not-so smug about, because we _all_ know what happened the last time Alex and Sam were deprived of clean, dry clothes for an evening. At least I won't have to turn myself into a door stop to instigate it this time.

This road seems to go on _forever_ and I'm bored. A mental poke at my Chosen. _:Are we nearly there yet?_: Plaintive tone of voice.

Alex shifts slightly in the saddle and chuckles. "You're the one who's walking." He points out.

_:Hah.:_ I snort rudely. _:I thought you were supposed to be the wise and all-knowing Herald?_: I cast a wicked glance back at him and twitch both of my ears. _:Or are you too busy mooning?_:

"Teva," Alex warns me in a good natured tone of voice. I, of course, ignore him.

_:There's something in the air tonight, carried on the breeze from your lips—!_: I carol the lyrics to a popular love song loudly, managing to completely miss any of the notes involved with the actual tune. _:And the stars shine briiiiight—_: To accompany my delightful serenading, I buck into an exaggerated trot and prance ahead of Harali and Samyel. For some reason, they're giving me a strange look.

"Teva!" Alex bats at my ears with one hand and he grasps at the pommel of the saddle with the other. "What have you been _eating_ this morning?"

I abruptly skid to a halt. _:Nothing.:_ I say brightly. _:Because you pair of cruel task-masters wouldn't let us have breakfast at that farm because they'll need all of their food for themselves this winter.:_ Quickly changing mental direction, I twist my head and give Alex and mournful look. _:I'm going to waste away if I'm not fed soon.:_

"I'm sure." My Chosen says dryly.

'Ali comes to a rather more sedate halt next to me. _:That,_: she tells me firmly, on the 'Companion only' level of Mindspeech, _:was even _worse_ singing than that stable hand.:_ A somewhat pointed look. _:I don't know what I did to warrant a life as a horse, stuck listening to people murder music, but it must have been bad.:_

I grin at her. _:Burnt down a few villages, maybe?_: I suggest helpfully.

_:Oh, given your singing just now, worse than that.:_ She says glumly. _:At least multiple murders… maybe I committed regicide?_:

I snicker, my sides shaking; something that elicits a puzzled feeling from Alexander. I ignore him. Again. _:Maybe you should ask the Groveborn?_:

Harali eyeballs me. _:I think I'll leave the job of asking Veran daft questions to you.:_ She says judiciously.

Sticking my tongue out at her I swish my tail and begin walking once again. _:Why thank you.:_ I try to muster up as sardonic a tone as I can manage. I'm not very successful.

_:You're welcome.:_ Harali matches her pace to mine and we continue along the road under the morning… well, it's not sunlight. It's more a sort-of overcast and cloudy, but bright, but that doesn't sound as good. So… imagine that it's sunny.

Whilst you're busy imagining some decent weather, do you think you could be pushed to imagine away the inevitable monotony of road travel as well?

Only a question…

Until my dying day— and beyond— I'm going to insist that the monotony and the road and my complete lack of an appreciable attention span or many of the higher cognitive abilities usually thought to be useful, were the reasons that I missed the turning for the Waystation. They are also the reason that, not only did I miss the turning, but that I also missed the fact that Harali had to cross in front of me to make the turning _herself_.

We won't even go_ near _the fact that Alexander was flicking one of my ears and shouting variations on a theme of 'pay attention, Teva!' for a good few moments. _Or _that the only reason I finally twigged that something was up was because the massive roll of thunder that battered across the sky nearly gave me a heart attack.

_:Argh!_: Pathetic scream, followed rapidly by the even more pathetic _what the Hells was that, is it mushrooms?_ dance of confusion.

Alex swears and clings to the saddle gamely. "Teva!" For some reason, he sounds exasperated.

_:The mushrooms are coming to get me!_:

A firm poke in the side of my neck makes me pause, one back foot and one front foot still in the air, and I stare backwards at Alexander.

"It's a _storm_." He points out in a level tone of voice.

_:Oh,_: I cough in an embarrassed fashion, before belatedly realising that standing on two feet is not the most stable past-time for a four-footed creature. I wobble, then manage to plant all four of my hooves on the road. _:Where're 'Ali and Sam?_:

A resigned sigh. "I imagine halfway to the Waystation you missed the turning for," Alexander tells me. "Safe in the knowledge that they won't get wet as they'll be under cover when this storm arrives properly."

You know, I think that was a bit sarcastic, there.

_:Oh.:_

Although I'm not looking at him, I can tell that Alex is rolling his eyes, which I ignore as I turn myself around and start back down the road at a trot. A second rumble of thunder, this one quieter, but somehow _closer_ sounding than the first one has me picking up my pace from a trot to a hasty canter.

"Teva!" Alex nudges me with his heels and I flatten my ears.

_:What?_: I snap testily, as the thunder rolls again.

A long suffering sigh. "You've missed the turning again."

Oh.

I stop for a second time and turn around _again_, before sheepishly backtracking and actually managing to find the narrow path that leads to the Waystation.

This burst of thunder is accompanied by a brilliant crack of lightning, followed, mere moments later, by the heavens suddenly opening. To say that Alexander and I get wet is an understatement; I know _fish_ that are drier than us.

_:Ew! Yuck! Argh!_: I complain loudly to Alex as I skit along the path like there's a whole massacre of mushrooms on my tail. _:Wet! Cold!_:

The next lot of thunder drowns out any reply that Alexander may make to my stunning observations.

The Waystation building looms suddenly out of the rain-mist gloom that the storm has brought with it and I notice that the door to the outer porch area is wide open, creating an arch of shadow against the dull grey of the stone building. Without slowing I scramble right up to the Waystation and through the door. Luckily, Alex anticipates my actions and ducks forwards over my neck before I manage to brain him on the door lintel.

_:Yuck, yuck, yuck—:_ I complain loudly.

The outer door of the Waystation closes with a bang and a click and I crane my head around to find Sam looking at us with an amused expression. Harali sticks her head in from the main Waystation room.

_:You look half drowned.:_ She observes. _:Have you got the Gift of Rain Attraction, as well as the Gift of Mud Attraction?_:

I give her a flat look as I fidget, shifting my weight from foot to foot. _:You're not funny.:_

Alex dismounts awkwardly and plucks at the front of his tunic with one hand. "I think we'd've been drier if we went for a swim in Lake Evendim."

Sam quirks one eyebrow at him, then hands him a towel. "Why don't you go and get changed, and I'll see to Teva?" He offers.

Alex nods gratefully and begins scrubbing at his head, wringing water out of his hair, with the towel. Then, he walks through into the Waystation proper, sidling past Harali, who is blocking most of the door.

I stand and drip on the floor.

I stand, drip on the floor and sulk. Harali eyes me silently, then wisely decides to retreat from view.

Sam rolls his eyes at me and begins peeling off my sodden tack, starting with the hackamore. "You were only outside for a short time, how did you manage to get so wet?" I treat his question as rhetorical, and ignore him.

The blonde Herald snorts and pokes me in the side with one finger, before holding up my soggy saddle blanket in front of my face. "Seriously, how _did_ you get this wet? Did you jump in a nearby pond or something?"

I twitch my hide and sidestep, before attempting to glare at Samyel. My forelock, trailing wetly into my eyes, scuppers this plan. _:I'm sure I don't know what you mean.:_ I tell him.

Sam laughs loudly and steps around me to hang up the blanket next to my saddle, both arranged so that they drip onto the paved floor only. "Of course you don't." He agrees easily. I'm not entirely sure I know what to do with this new Samyel— although there wasn't really much I did with the _old_ Samyel, except to snipe pointlessly and invent names for him.

Pretty much the same as what I did to Alexander, actually.

From somewhere Sam has managed to spirit up my grooming kit and he proceeds to dry me off and attempts to bring some kind of order to the brush-eating fearsome beast that masquerades as my mane. Come to think of it, it masquerades as my tail as well. A tug on my tail makes me flinch and I turn around to glare backwards at Sam. _:Ow! Watch it, mister.:_

Samyel gives me an unrepentant look. "Now I know what Alex was always complaining about." He says cryptically. "I'm afraid you'll have to do; at least you're dry enough to go into the Waystation now."

_:Huh.:_ I snort and flounce through the doorway and into the Waystation. Alex is seated on the bed, wearing a towel that leaves little to the imagination. His wet uniform is hung near the fireplace— in which a cook fire is merrily burning and Harali is standing near it, staring myopically at a steaming pot.

_:The soup's boiling.:_ She announces. _:Someone with hands get their tail over here before it burns.:_

Alex starts to stand up, one hand clutching the towel around his waist. _:Oh, no.:_ I say firmly, and move quickly forwards to plant myself in his path. Given the size of the Waystation, it's not that hard. _:You just sit right back down, Mister Naked; we don't want Sam getting any ideas.:_

Alex blinks at me in surprise, then a slow grin spreads across his face. Evil Teva heads straight back down the latrine pit, taking my imagination with her.

_:Don't even _think_ it at me.:_ I warn Alex flatly. _:Not even a _hint

He laughs and I flatten my ears. I really don't need to be reminded that my Chosen has a positively _evil_ cackle of a laugh when he sets his mind to it.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks as he walks into the room.

Alex opens his mouth and I quickly override him. _:Nothing!_: An almost shout. _:Absolutely nothing at all.:_ Harali's Chosen gives me a puzzled look and I can still hear Alex sniggering away under his breath. _:You just go sort out your soup.: _I command Samyel, before swinging my attention back to my own Chosen. _:And _you_ just go and sit down.:_

Harali snorts. _:And what am I to do?_: She asks facetiously. I stick my tongue out at her.

_:Be on my side against those two—:_ I jerk my nose towards Sam, who is doing things to the soup with a spoon, and Alex, who is sitting on the bed again, _:—of course.:_

_:Right.:_ Harali gives me a long look.

_:You _want_ them to start pawing each other whilst we're trapped in an enclosed space with them?_: I argue. Harali's ears flatten and she gains an unimpressed expression.

_:You have a point.:_

"Hey!" Alex and Sam exclaim in unison, Sam dropping the spoon in the pot of soup to turn around and glare at his Companion.

"Enough of that lip, madam," Samyel tells Harali, who snorts and twitches her tail in response.

I look pointedly from the Herald to my mostly-naked Chosen and back again. _:I wouldn't put anything past you.:_ I tell them both snippily. _:And I'm telling you now; any hanky-panky, and we'll lock you _outside_ the Waystation!_:

The boys blink and stare at me and I nod decisively. _:You heard me; now go get 'Ali and myself something to eat before you stuff your faces.:_ I add.

I actually sound like I'm in control of the situation, and something in my tone of voice must be working, because Alex pulls on a pair of clean-ish under breeches and pads over to the grain bin— which luckily is stored inside in this Waystation— and begins scooping grain into a pair of buckets.

I prick my ears and look pleased. This is a novel experience. I only hope that the hormones don't ruin the evening for us— Harali and myself, that is.

Somehow, I think the boys are cursing this storm more than we are.


	29. Rains and Pours

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognisable as belonging to the world of Velgarth and the kingdom of Valdemar is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey. The sarcasm, back-biting and utter lack of anything resembling a plot belong entirely to etcetera-cat.

**Notes:** Writer's Block is the utter _suck_, with all the awfulness implied by the poor grammar of that statement. Getting smacked around the side of the head with brand new ideas for _other_ things— both chaptered and one shot— suck, but it _does _highlight my woeful inadequacies at focusing on a single project.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine- Rains and Pours.**

_:I'm bored.:_

A resigned sigh is the only thing that greets my announcement.

_:I'm really bored.:_

Silence.

_:I'm really, _really_, bored.:_

This time the sigh has an exasperated edge to it, and is deeper toned.

_:Well, I _am I pause for a moment. _:Bored.:_

"Teva!" Samyel's voice is frustrated and underscored by the rain that is still doing its best to flood the surrounding countryside.

I turn and give the Herald a tragic look. _:But I'm _bored:

Sam groans loudly and lets his head thump back on the pillow of the large cot he is currently sprawled on. Alexander, who is also sprawled on the cot in a completely undignified fashion, his head resting on Sam's stomach, laughs. "We'd _noticed_ Teva." Sam grinds out.

Across the Waystation, Harali lifts up her head and stares at me. _:I'm surprised it's taken you this long.:_ She tells me. _:I mean, we've been stuck in here for three days, and you're only beginning to climb the walls _now_. That must be some kind of record.:_

_:Hah.:_ I stick my tongue out at her, then pointedly turn me attention away from her— and her equally undignified laying position near to the fire— and back to the boys. I can practically _taste_ the sugar crystallising out of the air around them.

_:You should take a leaf out of my book.:_ Harali says. _:Sleep; sleep is good.:_ She nods as she speaks. _:The Heralds have certainly seen the wisdom of my ways.:_

I ignore her. She's been sleeping— or rather _snoring_— so much that I'm surprised no-one's stuffed a carrot up her nose yet. If I had hands, I would have. Unfortunately, the two members of this happy little party that _possess_ opposable thumbs have been too busy trying to grope each other when I've not been looking.

Hah. _I see all_.

_:Anyone want to play hind and hounds?_: I ask hopefully.

This time it's Alexander who groans. "No," he tells me. "We are _not _playing hind and hounds."

_:Why not?_: I admit that I sound petulant.

"Because," Sam clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm sure both Alex and I are seeing the game board when we close our eyes, we've played it that often—"

"—and, Teva," Alex interrupts, "you cheat. Outrageously."

I gape at them both and flatten my ears. :_I do not!_: I protest.

"Yes, you do." Alex says drily. "But you still manage to lose."

_:I do not!_:

_:So the last eleven games were a collective hallucination then?_: Harali asks.

I whip my head around to glare at her. _:I thought you were supposed to be on my side.:_

_:What side?_:

_:My side!_:

Harali gives me a look so old that it's retired. _:I think you've got cabin fever.:_ She says. _:Don't you think that she's got cabin fever?_: The question is directed to Alex and Sam. Alex shrugs slightly, grumbling when his shoulder blades digging into Sam's stomach earn him a poke.

"What makes you think that, 'Ali?" Sam asks. I'm not sure I like the expression on his face.

_:Her behaviour for the past three days has been erratic at best.:_ A pause. _:And I think she's maybe delusional; she thinks she can play hind and hounds. Those are symptoms of cabin fever, right?_:

I pin my ears back, stand in the corner and radiate indignation at the conversation happening around and _about_ me. I get ignored.

"They are," Sam agrees, "however, they're also symptoms of Teva's normal state of mind—"

_:Hey—!_: I object loudly.

"—so I don't think we'd actually notice a difference at all." He concludes smoothly, then shoots a wicked grin in my direction.

My traitorous Chosen is _laughing_ again.

In fact, all _three _of them are stifling laughter.

I'm getting distinctly grumpy, over here.

_:I—:_ I announce snippily, _:—am going for a walk.:_ I turn abruptly around and flounce towards the door to the outer porch.

"Uh, Teva, it's raining outside." Alex points out, after making some attempt at catching his breath.

_:I know.:_ I say, still in a snippy tone of voice.

"It's _pouring_ it down and you don't like being cold and wet." My Chosen tries next.

I sniff. _:Your point is?_: I knock the latch on the porch door with my nose and stalk into the porch, not bothering to close the door behind me before I bump the latch on the outside door, causing it to swing inwards; helped by a gust of wind.

I get a faceful of cold water. _Grah—_ Still, I've announced my intentions, and I'll go through with them. _Especially_ since the alternative is being stuck in a stone box with the Bouncy Boys and the Great Snoring Wonder.

"Teva?" That sounds like Alex. I step outside and let the door bang against the wall behind me.

Before anyone can grab my tail and hold me still long enough to try and talk some sense into me, I stamp out into the tail-end of a truly _miserable_ day. Within four steps, I'm fairly close to drenched and getting a good way on to being frozen solid. Still, I said I was going for a walk, and so I will. Yes.

Stubborn? I have _no_ idea what you mean.

The 'walking' part of my cunning plan of sulking outside lasts until I find a tree large enough to shelter me; something that I find a short distance from the Waystation, in the form of a weeping willow next to a small pond.

I shoulder my way through the green curtain that the leafy branches make and find myself in a pretty waterproof green 'tent'. A self satisfied nod as I poke at the mossy ground around the base of the tree with one front hoof. The rain hammering off the 'roof' of my shelter, as well as the surface of the pond is almost musical.

Ah, peace and quiet.

I stare myopically at the waterfall of soggy leaves and branches in front of me.

I'm bored.

I'm bored and cold.

I'm bored and cold and _wet_.

_Grah._

Out of a lack of anything better to do, I begin to count leaves. It's a strangely hypnotic pastime and it somehow manages to hold even _my_ perennially short attention span.

I get so involved in counting leaves, in fact, that I don't notice that I'm no longer alone under the tree until Alexander clears his throat.

_:—ive thousand three hundred and seventy— argh!_: I swear I levitate at least a foot in the air, all my hair standing on end as I half turn and give my Chosen a look that's heavy on the stunned shock.

"Lord and Lady!" Alex jumps himself; possibly as his deranged Companion has just screamed at him. One can't help but feel, however, that he should be _used_ to stuff like that by now.

I blink several times and eye Alexander up and down; he's actually managed to get _dressed_ fully for the first time since we ended up in the Waystation. Although the breeches, boots and tunic are his own, the rumpled looking shirt and bad-weather cloak aren't. Well, I'll give him points for trying, anyway.

_:What are you doing out here?_: I ask him in a faintly suspicious tone of voice.

Alex clears his throat and crosses his arms in a theatrical fashion. "I was going to ask you the same question," he tells me. "Since you were the one that stalked off in a snit."

_:I am not in a snit.:_ I protest.

A raised eyebrow. "So you came outside into the cold and the rain— both of which you _loathe_, I might add— to get closer to nature then?"

_:I—:_ I flatten my ears. _:I'm not in a snit.:_

"Quite,"

We both stare at each other in the misty gloom under the willow tree.

"You don't like Sam, do you?"

I blink in confusion at the non sequitur. Where did _that_ question come from?

_:I… what?_: I say unintelligently. _:It's not really germane whether I like him or not, is it?_:

Alex sighs and looks uncomfortable. "Well, this Circuit is going to last at least another twelve months," he points out slowly, "and… well." Alexander blushes and I eye him curiously. The blushing is more like his usual behaviour; _this let's talk about our feelings!_ isn't, however.

_:Well what?_: I prod, when he doesn't continue.

He coughs in an embarrassed fashion. Now, _this_ is definitely more familiar ground for me to be on.

_:Why would you think that I don't like Sam?_: I change tack slightly.

"The way that you constantly snipe at him," Alex says slowly. "And how you've been acting… offended… for the past week and a bit."

I flatten both of my ears. _:No I have not.:_ I protest. I seem to be doing a lot of that in this conversation.

"You _have_," Alex insists. "And the only thing I can think is because you really don't like Sam…" He trails off unhappily and gives me a sad look. Think puppies that have not only just been kicked, but have also had their dinner taken away.

Yes, _that_ bad.

_:That's just my lovably caustic personality.:_ I tell Alexander. _:I'm equally as horrible to you _and_ Harali; and you're my Chosen and Harali's supposed to be one of my best friends!_:

"Oh…oh," Alex blinks slowly.

_:I'm basically a bitch.:_ I finish cheerfully, flicking my ears upright again. _:But, what's there to do?_:

Alex opens his mouth to reply and I cut across him hastily.

_:Rhetorical question, Alex!_:

He grins at me. "I was merely going to ask you if you'd find being called a dog as insulting as being called a horse," he tells me impudently.

I step forwards and shove him in the chest with my nose. _:You watch your mouth, mister.:_

He laughs, then shuffles forwards and turns around so that he can sling one arm over my shoulders and lean against me. "Sam told me something interesting before," he suddenly says.

I twitch an ear at him. _:I'm not entirely sure I want to know.:_

"Hey!" I get poked in the side of the neck. "Now who needs to watch her mouth?"

_:Companions use Mindspeech.:_ I remind him cheerfully.

"Hmm," a thoughtful sigh. "That's true."

_:So, what did Samyel say?_:

Alex laughs and taps his finger absently on my shoulder. "Apparently, we're both doing well at this Herald business."

_:Well,_: I snort, _:I should hope so; he's been doing it for several years, hasn't he?_:

Without looking, I just _know_ that Alexander is rolling his eyes at me. "Not me and Sam, silly Dreamer; me and _you_."

_:I knew that.:_ You guessed it; protesting tone of voice again.

"Of course you did," Alex says in an amused tone of voice, fingers still tapping out a complete lack of rhythm. And Harali thinks _I'm_ the antithesis of musical talent.

_:I did!_: I twist my head around and give him an injured look. _:You're not doubting one of the wise and wonderful Companions, are you?_:

"Havens forefend," said drily. "I don't suppose you're ready to come back inside yet are you, I'm beginning to freeze here."

_:I've been out here longer, and you have clothes on.:_ I point out unsympathetically. _:It's not my fault the clothes don't fit because they don't _belong_ to you.:_

"I—what?" Alex blinks and looks down at himself. An embarrassed cough. "Oh, well, I just grabbed the first clean things I could find."

_:I'm sure.:_

That earns me another poke in the neck. I snort and sidestep, making Alex overbalance slightly before he regains his equilibrium.

_:I think we should go back to the Waystation.:_ I announce, and begin walking back that way, shouldering aside the willow branches to emerge into the rapidly failing light of dusk

Alex mutters something and follows hastily behind me. "What are we going to tell Sam and 'Ali?" He asks me.

_:About what?_: I squint against the rain and lower my head.

"About you stomping out of the Waystation and than me following you and then us both vanishing for the better part of a candle mark."

I give Alexander a surprised look and pause for one moment, one foot still in the air. _:You've never been out here for a whole mark!_: I insist, bad grammar and all.

"I have," Alex tells me. "First, looking for you, then standing under that tree with you."

I consult my own, rather shoddy, internal sense of time. It appears my Chosen is correct.

_:We won't tell them anything.:_ I decide.

"You think that will work?" Alex sounds sceptical as he speeds up so that he is the first to reach the door to the Waystation, hauling it open so I can just walk straight into the porch area.

_:The past six months should have them used to it.:_ I insist grandly, as he follows me inside and pulls the door closed. _:And if not, then it's proper preparation for having to spend the next year with us.:_ A self-satisfied nod.

Alex sighs. "Worryingly, you have a point, Teva."

_:I _always_ have a point.:_ I smirk.

"You just sometimes don't know what it is, right?"

_:Hey!_: I'm sure that picking on your Companion is not part of this whole Herald deal.


	30. Epilogue Over and Out

**Disclaimer:** Everything relating to the world of Velgarth, and the kingdom of Valdemar, is the sole property of the author Mercedes Lackey.

The idiosyncratic narration and style of writing, lack of plot, inconsistencies in what little plot there _is_, and all of the main characters; particularly the Companion known as Teva, belong to etcetera-cat. Don't annoy her, she's mean.

**Notes:** Can be found at the end of this chapter, for reasons that will become clear as soon as you read the chapter title.

**Epilogue- Over and Out.**

We originally left Haven during the spring— something that meant that we didn't get treated to the really _awful_ weather until we were too far out to turn around and run back, complaining loudly. Not that I _would_ have done that, you understand. Ahem. The thought never crossed my mind. At all.

You can stop laughing now.

_Anyway_; we originally left Haven in the spring— _really, you can stop laughing now_— and now we're returning to it in the winter, pretty much a full year and a half from when we left.

The city still looks the same… apart from the obvious seasonal differences in the weather… parts of it certainly _smell_ the same.

_:Remind me,_: I pipe up, _:why you felt it necessary that we came in via the road that serves the stockyards and tanneries?_:

Alexander and Samyel trade looks over my head. "Because it's the Eastern Trade Road, and we're coming back from the East?" Alex decides to answer. "We were hardly going to circle around a quarter of the city to use either the North or South Gates, were we?"

Hah, heark at Mister Logic sitting on _my _back.

_:It's alright for you two,_: I complain, _:your senses of smell are pathetic _and_ you've got hands to put over your noses anyway. Harali and myself are forced to endure this— stink entirely unprotected.:_ As if to illustrate my point, a gust of icy wind dashes across the busy street we are slowly making our way down, carrying with it the unmistakable odours of confined farm animals and the industries that spring thereof.

Trust me on this; you've not smelt something bad until you've been a equine who's just got a face full of glue fumes. Do you _know_ what they make that stuff out of?

You don't want to know what they make that stuff out of.

Considering it's a winter day and, you know, bloody _cold_, there are still absolutely bucket loads of people out and about on the streets.

I must have said some part of that out loud, because Sam clears his throat. "Merchants and business don't stop just because of a little snow, Teva," he points out.

Right, so now _both_ of them are going to play the logic game with me. If the past eighteen months taught them anything— other than the fact that they both wanted to jump each other into bed— then they should realise that logic and myself do _not_ mix.

_:Snow is nasty.:_

Alex stifles laughter as Say sighs loudly. "So you've been telling us for the past three _weeks_," the senior Herald tells me with no little irritation. "Have you decided yet whether you dislike it more or less than the rain you were complaining about several months back?"

I eyeball Sam in a sideways fashion, right up until I nearly walk into a wall, then I start paying attention to where I'm going, picking up my pace and flattening my ears. The better to get away from the confused looks my wall-blindness has gathered from the ever-present street population.

_:You really shouldn't try to do more than one thing at once.:_ Harali gives me a jaundiced look. _:We're back in the city, you know—:_

_:I'd never noticed that.:_ I accompany my sarcasm laden words with a mental picture of me sticking my tongue out at the other Companion.

She rolls her eyes at me in a very unimpressed fashion, then continues, ignoring my interruption, _:—so you've got to clamp down on your clumsiness.:_

_:I am _not_ clumsy!_:

Alexander snorts. "So we all imagined the… how many?... times you walked into bushes?"

_:I did no such—:_

Sam pitches in. "And the several times that you missed signposts and got lost?"

I flatten my ears. _:You're not funny.:_ I tell my three travelling companions. _:You think you are, but you're not.:_

Alex leans forwards and pats me on the side of the neck. "We love you really."

_:Heh.:_ I flick my tail and sidestep a foul tempered mule that is doing it's best to block the entire road by dint of taking exception to _everything_ from the cart that it's pulling, to the inoffensive busker sitting outside the inn across the road from it.

Haven _is_ exactly the same as when we left.

I wonder if that's the same mule that tried to kick me when we left? I ponder this for a moment. If it is, then I pity the poor chap who owns that cart; spending over a year stuck at the same cross roads. Although… at least it's near an inn, so he can get really drunk and forget about his stupid mule.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Teva!" The aggrieved shout, and my own Chosen's yelp and yank on the reins brings me back to present day with an abrupt bump, and I noticed belatedly that I'm about one step from walking into a cloth-merchant's outdoor display.

Said cloth merchant being the one now examining his wares and muttering loudly about crazy Heralds and Companions.

Ahem. Must pay attention to where I am going.

Sounds of the city in full swing fill the air for a moment, before Samyel pipes up. "You really do have the attention span of a mayfly, don't you?"

I sniff and pointedly stick my nose skywards. _:If you don't watch it I'll run off with Alex and you'll have no-one to bounce with.:_

Sam stifles something that sounds like a laugh, and Alex sits bolt upright in the saddle. "Why are you dragging _me _into this?" He asks in an aggrieved tone. "Nor do I see while _I_ should be penalised because Sam's being mean to you."

I glance back at my Chosen and ripple my hide in a shrug. _:Think of yourself as a victim of friendly fire; you can't get rid of me, and you don't _want_ to get rid of him, so you're stuck.:_

Alex favours me with a sour look. "Is it too late to say no to this Herald thing?"

Samyel cocks his head to one side and thinks about it for a moment. "I don't think so, unfortunately," he says.

_:Watch it, boyo.:_ Harali bounces into a rough gait for a few steps, before returning to the easy ambling pace that we've been using to navigate the city.

Sam winces. "Alright, alright, I apologise, fearsome creature," he tells 'Ali in a rueful tone. "I've spent too much time in the saddle to put up with you being nasty to my abused muscles."

I snicker. _:Oh?_: I ask in a deceptively innocent tone of voice, flicking one ear in Sam's direction, but ostensibly keeping my attention on the streets; which are now beginning to thin out, foot-traffic wise, as we enter into one of the rich housing districts of Haven.

"Teva—" Alex's complaint is uttered in a resigned tone of voice, and he swats at my ears with the reins.

_:Yes Chosen?_: I ask innocently.

Harali sniggers away to herself, as the boys exchange long suffering glances. As we work our way up through grander and grander houses, 'Ali and I match our paces, so our hooves chime together musically on the paved streets.

A thought occurs to me. _:Alexander?_:

"Yes, Teva?" Alex asks in a faintly suspicious tone of voice.

_:Whatever happened to your odious brother after he spent a month shovelling shit in the stables?_:

Alex coughs loudly and rocks back in the saddle, radiating shock. Okay, so maybe that question was a bit out of left-field, but it just occurred to me, and I have that short an attention span that I have to say what's on my mind before I forget it entirely.

"You have a wonderfully poetic turn of phrase," Sam tells me drily. "You should audition for entry to Bardic."

_:You're not funny.:_ My exchange with Sam has given my Chosen enough time to regain his composure.

"He went to the country estate, you remember, I told you?" Alex says, shifting his weight from side to side. "As far as I know, he never came back to Haven whilst we were still there," a half shrug of his shoulders, "maybe he's moved back since— we _have_ been on Circuit for the better part of two years."

_:Oh,_: I say unintelligently.

"Anyway, the Heralds are my family more than _them_," Alex emphasises the last word and I snort out my breath. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe she's looking for someone to 'gloop'?" Samyel grins. "There's not really been much call for it since that commotion with the assassin and Lord Ardin."

_:You're just teasing me because you're jealous.:_ I say with aplomb, as Harali and I arrive at the gate to the Palace complex and halt in perfect time with each other.

"Heralds Samyel and Alexander, returning from Eastern Circuit One," Sam tells the blue-clad gate guard, who nods and marks off something on the scrappy looking paper list he has in one hand.

"Welcome back to Haven, sir Heralds," he says cheerfully, "imagine you'll'm be glad to be back home, eh?"

Alex laughs. "Something like that, yes," he agrees cheerfully as the guard waves us through.

I breathe in deeply as we emerge from the tunnel and begin to crunch our way up the long gravelled road that leads up to the grey stone sprawl of the Palace-Collegia complex. _:It's good to be back.:_ I decide emphatically.

_:Mmhmm.:_ Harali agrees absently, eyes trained on the Field stretching away on our left. I follow her gaze and begin silently identifying the assorted white shapes that are dotted about within my line of sight.

A flash of white and _presence_ over near the Grove can only be Veran; he has this thing about hanging around near the Temple. I think it's because it increases his more-Companion-than-thou vibe. Maybe I'll ask him that when I see him?

Still… can't spend all day staring at the Groveborn— not least because the last two times I've taken my attention off where I'm going, I've nearly walked into things today. I'm absently sweeping my gaze over the Field and sort of mentally broadcasting a wordless _hey everyone, we're baaaack!_ when one of the distant white figures jerks its head up and begins to thunder towards us.

_:Teva!_: Sinna's shriek of greeting is loud enough to ensure that every single Companion who wasn't yet aware that Harali and myself were back in Haven, is now completely _informed_ on the matter. _:Teva! You're back!_:

_:Heyla Sinns!_: I bounce sideways and wave my tail at the Companion mare, as she reaches us and begins to pace us on the other side of the fence.

_:So how was it? What was it like? Did you get to act like heroes? Are those two sleeping together because they certainly look all loved up— and, oh! You're not going to _believe_ who I ended up Choosing— and Henri's Chosen too— and both him and Bran and their Chosen are off doing some weird Outdoor Survival thing at the Home Farms and—: _ Words cannot describe the experience of having one of your friends chatter to you at nineteen-to-the-dozen via Mindspeech. Because you don't _just_ get words, do you? It's _all_ about the associated mental images and concepts.

After spending the better part of two years with only Harali to talk to like a Companion— and trust me, there's a difference between talking to another Companion, and annoying the absolute whey out of your Chosen— my poor little mind feels like a little leaf in the veritable flood of Sinna's chatter.

_:Slow down!_: I finally manage to cut across her gossiping; she's trying to fill me in on two years worth of Collegia gossip all at once, and I'm rewarded by her giving me a wide-eyed look.

_:At least wait until I've got my tack off?_: I ask in a faintly plaintive tone of voice, ignoring the fact that Harali's laughter makes her sound like a partly blocked drainpipe.

_:Oh… of course.:_ Sinns gives me a faintly apologetic look, which lasts for all of two seconds, before her ears flick forward. _:Can't you go any faster? At this rate it'll take until _tomorrow_ to get to the Stables!_:

I sigh loudly and fail to alter my pace in the slightest. Barely a tenth of a mark later, Harali and myself clatter to a halt in the yard in front of the Companion's Stables. The boys have barely gotten their feet on the ground before a veritable whirlwind, disguised as Tel and his father, smothers us and quickly makes our tack vanish.

The Gift of Tack Disappearing, perhaps?

Saddlebags clutched in one arm, Alex steps forwards to give me a clumsy hug; Sam doing something similar to 'Ali, although _he's_ sensible and puts his bags down first, then picks them up again.

"We'll leave you in the capable hands of Dirn and Tel, and go report to the Circle," Samyel says.

Alex steps back and eyes me up and down. "I'll come and see you this afternoon," he says.

_:Mmmph.:_ I reply insensibly, as Tel has just removed my saddle blanket and found an _itchy_ spot. I cross my eyes in bliss as he scratches the spot _just_ right. My Chosen rolls his eyes at me, then follows after Sam, who is already walking towards the Palace.

_:So!_: Sinns exclaims excitedly, popping up under my nose and bouncing in place. _:I have _so_ much to tell you!_:

I blink and manage to focus on my friend, as Tel works wonders with a curry comb. _:Why don't you start with who you Chose?_: I say. _:Congratulations, by the way.:_

Harali cocks one ear towards us in interest, her hipshot stance indicating that Dirn, Tel's father, is working equal wonders with a curry comb.

_:Well,_: Sinna shakes her head, _:you've already met her.:_ She gives me a bright look. _:Try and guess who!_:

I eye Sinns up and down. _:I've already met her?_: I query in a confused tone.

_:Yes! Well, _both_ of you have, really.:_ Sinna swings her attention between 'Ali and myself. We trade looks with each other.

_:I give up.:_ Harali says.

_:Me too,_: I agree.

Sinna snorts and flicks her tail. _:You pair are no fun.:_ She protests. _:Well, I Chose a girl called Jenni, she mentioned you.:_ She gives me an expectant look.

I ponder for a moment; the name certainly _does_ sound familiar— wait, think I've got it! _:From Traderest?_: I ask. _:Small, sticky sister called Tasha?_:

_:That's her!_: Sinna bounces in place. _:I Chose her last Sovvan and she's really fantastic.:_

'Ali snickers in an amused fashion. _:We all think that in the beginning.:_ She says, before shooting a wicked glance in my direction. _:Then some of us change our minds a bit.:_

I narrow my eyes at Harali. _:What are you implying, Great Snoring Wonder?_:

'Ali gives me an impudent look. _:Simply that you get more spectacular arguments that way.:_

I tilt my head to one side and pretend to consider her point for a moment. _:Variety is the spice of life.:_ I eventually say in a superior fashion.

Sinns gives us a bemused look, before kicking back into gossip mode. _:Anyway, Jenni has Thoughtsensing and Empathy, so she's having lessons at Healer's as well as at Heraldic— the new teacher, Daska, is really good and—:_

_:Daska?_: Harali interrupts with surprise. _:Scary, imposing woman, apprentice called Vadi… originally from the Trevale area?_:

I gape in Harali's direction. Surely not…?

_:Yes, do you know her?_: Sinna asks in an entirely innocent tone of voice.

Harali gives me a long look. _:You _could_ say that.:_ She says, before turning her attention to me. _:Well, that certainly explains why neither of them where at the Trevale House of Healing when we passed back through there.:_ She says in a meditative tone of voice.

_:True…_: I reply weakly. It certainly _is_ a small world, isn't it?

_:Do tell—:_ Sinna appeals to Harali. _:I love a good story and Jen's cooped up in a Tactics class until later, so she can't go to the Library for me.:_

_:I'll let Teva tell it,_: 'Ali says. _:She's better at chattering than me, anyway.:_

I ignore the backhanded compliment from Harali as I'm still stuck in the middle of musing that I've apparently arrived back in Haven to find that the people I _don't _like (Alex's odious family) have taken themselves off somewhere, and people that I _do_ like (Vadi and Daska) have moved— not only to Haven— but to the Palace-Collegia itself.

Isn't life great?

I finally notice that both Harali and Sinna are staring at me and shake my head, forelock flying messily around in the crisp air. _:Let's move inside, it'll be warmer,_: I suggest, before wandering into the open-sided communal area of the Stables. After a moment, Sinns and 'Ali follow me— as do Tel and Dirn, as Harali and myself really are in need of a good clean up.

_:Well,_: I say, taking up a comfortable position, where one of the ceramic stoves can bake my side whilst I tell my tale. _:There was a lot to do with mushrooms, but I guess it all_ really_ started the day I went for a paddle in the stream…:_

**The End.**

**Notes:** Well, so there you go. The Great Plotless Wonder has an ending. I've had great fun writing this— despite the outbreaks of writer's block and the times when I wondered what the _Hell _I was doing, two years later, writing something that was originally supposed to be a _short_ one shot. I guess this just proves that you never know where an idea will take you!

A big thank you to _all_ my reviewers— at times it's been your encouragement that's kept Teva going off on her tangents, and I hope you enjoyed the story. The same goes to everyone who's stuck _Grass is Greener_ out to the end; I hope you enjoyed it and had as much fun reading Teva as I did writing her.

Special mentions to my LJ f-list, who have somehow managed _not_ to beat me over the head when I was being insufferable, and could always be counted on to respond to WIP-fragments, pointing out where my writing had gone through the wall _again_. And, finally; a huge, great big, chocolate-covered **_thanks!_** to _Cat McDougall_, who has poked, prodded, cajoled, beta-read, proof-read, brainstormed ideas, listened to me complain, bitch and moan, egged me on, laughed in all the right places, come up with some positively _wicked_ suggestions, and sometimes just plain _threatened_ me for the vast majority of the past couple of years. You're a star, girl!


End file.
